ВАРИАЦИИ
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: ДАРЬЕ ПРИСНИЛСЯ СТРАННЫЙ КОШМАР и другие истории
1. ЛЮБИМЫЙ КОШМАР ДАРЬИ or TWEEDLEDUM AND T

Дарья отпила содовой и задумчиво произнесла:

\- Мне приснился кошмар.

Джейн вопросительно приподняла бровь:

\- И? … Жду продолжения! Я была в нём? Или Квин с "Модным клубом" в полном составе?

\- Нет. В предыдущей школе того городка, название которого я из суеверия даже не хочу вспоминать, не то что произносить, в одном со мной классе учились два … такого слова нет ни в одном языке, поэтому просто — придурка. На их фоне Кевин с Бритни просто светочи разума, а наш вечно озабоченный Апчак — милый подросток, скажем так, с тараканами…

Джейн назидательно подняла палец:

\- Вот! А ты не любишь наш спокойный сонный Лондейл, а сама, оказывается, в прежней жизни жила среди настоящих упырей и вурдалаков! Соскучилась по ним, что ли? Они были такими ужасными?

\- Не то слово. Мистер О'Нил после близкого общения с этой парочкой затопил бы школу слезами. А ДиМартино или окончательно слетел бы с катушек, или просто придушил обоих. Любой суд его бы оправдал - состояние аффекта. И даже в клинику он бы не попал - как в тот раз, когда чуть не прикончил Кевина и О'Нилу с огромным трудом удалось замять скандал.

Джейн кивнула:

\- Помню. И до сих пор иногда жалею, что Мистеру ДиМартино не удалось закончить дело. Это Кевина надо было отправить в клинику. На апгрейд мозга. Как звали-то этих типусов?  
Дарья поправила очки:

\- Кликухи у них были — Бивис и Батхед. По настоящим именам их никто не звал и, боюсь, просто не знали, как их на самом деле зовут - да и всем было вообщем-то пофиг. Бивис - непроходимый идиот, а Батхед чуть поумней. Они и меня доставали, но перед самым отъездом я отвела душу...

Джейн, с любопытством, уставилась на Дарью:

\- Это как ?

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Отмудохала обоих до кровавых соплей. Додразнились...

Джейн просто открыла рот от удивления:

\- Какое представление я пропустила. Жалко, что тогда мы с тобой не были знакомы. Сейчас-то ты поспокойнее — Апчак вон целенький ходит, Кевин зубы по полу не собирает, хотя у многих появляется почти непреодолимое желание вправить этому дебилу мозги. Как ему Маккензи до сих пор рыло не начистил.

\- Я же говорю, что на фоне этой парочки уродов они просто ангелочки, невинные овечки.

 _… Дарье снилось, что она лежит на холодной поверхности операционного стола. За хирурга — Батхед. Бивис — в роли операционной медсестры. Их халаты и маски знали лучшие времена, как и сваленные грудой хирургические инструменты. Вокруг мигали лампочками, и гудели какие-то порядком ободранные, но функционирующие приборы. Дарья была надёжно прикручена к столу и не могла двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой … При этом она одновременно смотрела на происходящее откуда то сверху, с потолка. По команде Батхеда, Бивис приволок ржавую двуручную пилу._  
 _… Как ни странно Дарья ничего не почувствовала — для неё ничего не изменилось, она продолжала парить под потолком над своим, теперь обезглавленным, телом, а Батхед возился с её, Дарьиной, головой. Дарья из своего угла могла видеть,к своему счастью, только спину самозваного "хирурга" — летели какие то нехорошие брызги, раздавался противный скрежет. Батхед командовал, орал на Бивиса, пинал приятеля, но при этом не отрывался от работы. Бивис, не успев уклониться от очередного пинка, падал, роняя с грохотом и лязгом поднос — инструменты разлетались по всей операционной, и «медсестра», шипя что-то неразборчиво, собирал их, ползая по битому кафелю пола, успевая метнуть в мимо прошмыгнувшую крысу скальпель, злобно бормоча себе под нос - опять не попал._  
 _Темнота …_  
 _Дарья открывает глаза — она уже лежит на спине, а два придурка, уже в «цивильном», склонившись над ней, ухмыляются, явно довольные собой._

 _\- Cool! - хрипит Батхед._

 _Бивис с энтузиазмом покрякивает — поддакивает приятелю._

 _Следующая сцена: Дарья сидит перед древним телевизором в майке с надписью «Аэросмит» и в малиновых шортах на продавленном грязном диване в доме у придурковатой парочки. Сами хозяева дома восседают по бокам - на своих обычных местах. Дарья сидит между ними в центре. По её шее и середине лба проходят два грубых кривых шва — как у Чудовища Франкенштейна._

 _\- Cool! - хрипло кхекает Дарья._

 _\- Cool! Cool! - поддакивают Бивис и Батхед._

 _Бивис поднимается с дивана и идёт к холодильнику..._

\- На этом месте я обычно просыпалась …

Джейн втянула через соломинку последние капли содовой.

\- Подруга, я тебе уже говорила, что у тебя очень содержательные сны?

\- Ага. Но это я к тому, что такое мне снится перед тем, как я свалюсь с гриппом, к примеру. Болею я редко, но метко. Ну вот посмотри, я похожа на больную?

Джейн пристально в течение пары минут разглядывала Дарью:

\- Не похоже. Носом не шмыгаешь, не кашляешь. Глаза светлые, цвет лица — ну... Всё как обычно.

\- И почему мне это приснилось сегодня ночью? К чему?

\- Фиг его знает, мало ли что.

Последние слова Джейн заглушил отчаянный лязг и грохот — мимо пиццерии пронеслась ржавая колымага, страшная как смертный грех - такой Лондейл на своих улицах ещё не видел. «И, надеюсь, уже не увидит!» - подумали Дарья и Джейн одновременно. Если бы Дарья успела разглядеть водителя и его пассажира, то поняла бы - сон был в руку — Лондейл с кратким, но очень шумным и вонючим визитом, посетили её старые «друзья».


	2. ПЕРЕД КАНИКУЛАМИ (Уже осень?)

Джейн никак не могла понять саму себя, но на самом деле у них с Томом всё шло к тому чтобы расстаться. Напряжение между ней и Слоуном только росло, а она не могла не замечать, что Тома явно и недвусмысленно тянет к Дарье. Надо было быть слепой, чтобы не заметить. Подруге бы промолчать и через какое-то время Джейн бы спокойно восприняла известие, что Дарья стала Тому новой подружкой. Но проклятая честность Моргендорффер! Или Джейн не восприняла бы это спокойно? И что её тогда взбесило — то, что Дарья встала между ней и Томом или то, что это Том встал между ними?

И теперь всё это время Дарья ходит пришибленная, чувствует себя кругом виноватой и не может смотреть Джейн в глаза, а та злится и не может понять на кого — на себя, на Тома, на Дарью? В то поганое утро ей хотелось расцарапать кукольно красивое самодовольное личико Тома, но опять же — из-за кого ? Джейн чувствовала даже некоторую зависть к Тому, но не из-за достатка и положения его родителей. Скорее из-за того, что она видела уверенных в себе, крепко стоящих на ногах людей в то время, как её собственных родичей носила нелёгкая чёрт знает где, а Аманда если и была дома, то большую часть времени занималась своими делами в мастерской и витала где-то в облаках. Холодильник месяцами стоял полупустой — Джейн обходилась школьными обедами и пиццей, а Трент, который днём отсыпался, перехватывал что-то в ночных клубах в которых играла его группа. Что и было мистического в «Мистической Спирали», так это лужённые желудки музыкантов — даже пресловутый торт, который за несколько месяцев пребывания в морозилке, обратился в камень, не расстроил их пищеварения. Джейн не хотела признаваться себе в этом, но ей не хватало дома. Настоящего дома. Семейных ужинов за общим столом. Общения. Семейство Моргендорфферов тоже было трудно назвать нормальным. Вечно кипящий по любому поводу Джейк, без конца щебечущая какие-то глупости Квин, постоянно висящая на телефоне Хелен. Островком невозмутимости и спокойствия за столом была Дарья. Но даже это было много лучше, чем сидеть одной на кухне и жевать чёрствую пиццу в ожидании, когда вниз спуститься вечно сонный Трент. Сварить себе бурду, которую, если поднапрячь фантазию, можно было бы назвать кофе. А у Тома всё это было: тёплый дом, семья за общим столом по вечерам. И если Дарья станет частью всего этого, этого дома, то Джейн окажется опять совсем одна. У неё действительно не было друзей, она была одиночкой. До Дарьи. И не хотела остаться одной снова. Или тут было что-то ещё?  
Занятия закончились. Впереди было лето. Последние недели перед ним подруги почти не разговаривали. Дарья чувствовала себя виноватой, а Джейн словно пыталась наказать, только не понятно, кого. Себя? Дарью? И в этот последний перед каникулами день Дарья решилась попытаться поговорить с Джейн обо всём, что с ними случилось.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом! («Чёрт, Лэйн, она же твоя ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ НАСТОЯЩАЯ подруга! Что ты делаешь-то в конце концов?!»)

У Дарья глаза если и не наполняются слезами, то только потому, что она не хочет показать слабость публично, перед всеми. Гордость, блин. Смотрит в пол. Плечи поникли, сгорбилась. И молчит.

\- Ладно. Если ты так этого хочешь, говори!

Джейн затаскивает подругу в какой то уже опустевший класс. Не стоит устраивать представление — «зрители» уже начали собираться. Градус популярности у обеих чуть поднялся: «серая мышка», «мозг», «ботаник» Дарья умудрилась отбить парня у своей единственной подруги! Однокашники не забыли ещё их краткое выяснение отношений по поводу Тома, и желающих увидеть продолжение хватает. Вот в чём никогда не испытывала недостатка Высшая школа Лондэйла, так это в сплетниках. А уж узнай та же Сэнди, из КАКОЙ семьи Том, от зависти в зобу дыханье спёрло бы.  
Дарья молчит. Пауза затягивается. В коридоре, при всех, держалась. А теперь глаза на мокром месте. Джейн только вздыхает. Наконец Дарья бормочет непривычно робко и виновато, не смотрит ей в лицо:

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста.

У Джейн выходит холодно и сухо(«Лейн, ну ты же сама знаешь, что с Томом вы бы всё равно расстались максимум через неделю! Прекрати!»):

\- Давно уже простила. Я же сказала, что не хочу об этом говорить!

Дарья окончательно раскисает. Она словно становится меньше. Вся сжимается. И… плачет. Джейн за всё время их знакомства не приходилось видеть Дарью плачущей — ни единой слезинки. Казалось, что Моргендорффер просто не умеет плакать. Оказалось - умеет. Джейн просто не знает что сделать или сказать:

\- Ну-ну, успокойся.

Она обнимает подругу словно малого ребёнка. И бормочет что-то ей на ухо. Укачивает в своих объятиях. Когда-то давно Джейн приходилось возиться с маленькими племянниками. Пока они были совсем крохами и не такими вреднюгами. Дарья выпрямляется в объятиях Джейн и утыкается мокрым носом в основание шеи подруги, обнимает её и целует куда то в голую ключицу. Джейн в полном шоке просто продолжает гладить Дарью по голове.

...Они всё таки добрались наконец до любимого столика в пиццерии. Джейн - несколько помятой после объятий и поцелуев Дарьи - у той случилась форменная истерика — бурная, но короткая.

 _Дарью просто прорвало: "Прости! Прости! Прости !" Она так сжимает Джейн в объятиях, что та боится как бы рёбра не треснули. И стоит задрав голову к потолку, поэтому Дарья просто беспорядочно тычется губами в шею, в ухо, в подбородок Джейн. А потом утыкается лицом ей в плечо. Джейн чувствует как пиджак пропитывается насквозь. Просто ливень из слёз какой-то. Бурный, но короткий. Потом так же внезапно Дарья отстраняется от подруги и молча вытирает рукавом зарёванное лицо. Джейн протягивает ей платок. Дарья вытирает глаза. Хорошо, что она не заметила - минуту назад дверь приоткрылась и в класс заглянула Джоди. Хорошо, что не Тошнотик. Джейн нахмурилась и сердито покачала головой - "Уходи !" Джоди бесшумно прикрыла дверь и осталась стоять снаружи рядом с дверью - охранять от любопытных._  
 _Дарья молча вручила Джейн влажный платок._

 _\- Ну что, успокоилась, горе моё ?_

 _Дарья в ответ только кивнула._

 _\- Ну и видок у тебя._  
 _Дарья вопросительно приподняла брови._

 _\- Глаза красные, встрёпанная, как воробей._

 _\- Ты не лучше выглядишь - усмехается Дарья. Охрипла. Ресницы слиплись. Теперь ей немного стыдно за эту свою внезапную вспышку._

 _Джейн вздыхает:_

 _\- Пошли, умоемся и потом что-нибудь съедим. Всё-таки я примитивно устроена?_

 _Дарья улыбается в ответ:_

 _\- Как и большая часть человечества._

Обе подруги, после того как Дарья наконец немного успокоилась и пришла в себя, почти на цыпочках выбрались в коридор и минут пятнадцать приводили себя в порядок у зеркала в школьной уборной. К большому их везению, в туалете никого не было. Но глаза у Дарьи всё ещё оставались красными.

\- Ты всё-таки поедешь в этот лагерь художников? - голос Моргендорффер уже не дрожит и достаточно холоден и сух. Почти как прежде, что успокаивает.

\- Ну да. - кивает Джейн и торопливо добавляет: - Но это никак не связано с тобой и Томом. Мама давно уже договорилась …

\- Звонить будешь?

\- Не знаю. Мне нужно время разобраться наедине с самой собой. А ты что собираешь делать?

\- Читать, смотреть телик, бездельничать.

 _Джейн ещё не знала, что «наедине» это будет так буквально — практически тотальное одиночество. После «недоразумения» с Эллисон — абсолютное. А Дарья не знала, что Хелен таки нарушит её планы, не даст ей спрятаться, отгородиться от мира при помощи книг и телевизора — Дарья читала до раннего утра (её распорядок дня стал почти таким же как у Трента). История с Эллисон оказалась очень полезной для Джейн — вернула её с небес на землю, и она узнала на своём опыте, что такое настоящее лицемерие и предательство. Теперь Джейн смогла наконец оценить честность и прямоту Дарьи по-настоящему. А Том… Теперь он не сможет встать между ними, помешать их дружбе. А там и она, Джейн кого-нибудь встретит._


	3. GIFTED КВИН И СТЭЙСИ

\- Что это ты на себя напялила? - хорошенькие бровки Квин поползли от удивления вверх.  
\- Тебе разве не нравится? - Стэйси кокетливо повертелась перед подругой.

Теперь она и Квин стали похожи на сестёр-близняшек или на… Квин очень не понравилось окончание фразы.

\- Ой, знаешь я совсем забыла, у меня есть одно срочное дело и мне надо бежать. Пока!

Квин развернулась к выходу, но Стэйси заступила ей дорогу:

\- Что, даже газировки не выпьешь на дорожку? Я не хочу показаться негостеприимной хозяйкой дома.

Ни высокомерная гусыня Сэнди, ни сонная черепаха Тиффани не предложили своей «дорогой гостье» даже пакетика чипсов и в животе у Квин уже громко урчало. «Ну, что со мной случится от стакана содовой?» Квин взяла из рук подруги запотевший холодный стакан. Стэйси как-то странно улыбнулась:

\- Давай на брудершафт?

Когда в голове у Квин перестали звенеть колокольчики, она глубоко вздохнула и снова изобразила на хорошеньком личике тотальную озабоченность:

\- Ох, сейчас мне точно пора! Пока.

И вылетела за дверь. «Чёрт! Знать бы заранее, что это за зверь такой — брудершафт!» Опомнилась Квин уже в паре улиц от дома Стэйси. «Какая же я растяпа! Сумочка! А в ней ключи и мобильник!» Квин остановилась у почтового ящика. «Лейн.» Точно, здесь они высаживали Джейн, подругу Дарьи, когда возвращались из торгового центра. Неулыбчивая серьёзная девушка с кольцами в ушах и пятнами краски на пальцах. Сэнди потом попыталась высказаться по поводу манер и внешнего вида Джейн, но Дарья, что сидела впереди рядом с водителем, обернулась и наградила Сэнди ТАКИМ взглядом, что даже удивительно, что председателя «Модного клуба» не пришлось потом выметать из автомобиля веником — ещё секунда и Сэнди вспыхнула бы как спичка. Она заткнулась, а потом перевела разговор на другую тему — громко, на весь салон выдала какую то нелепую сентенцию на тему пуговиц. А ещё родители подкидывали пару раз Джейн до дома. Можно, конечно, вернуться к Стэйси, но у Квин не хватало духу. "Ну может через пару часов." Поэтому уже через минуту Квин робко скреблась в дверь дома Джейн.

\- Да, дорогая! Да, дорогая! - ухо Квин словно приклеилось к телефонной трубке. Младшая сестрёнка Дарьи трещала уже с полчаса без перерыва. Джейн не вслушивалась в трескотню Квин — она попробовала, но через пять минут у неё сильно закружилась голова и задрожали руки, она даже чуть кисть не выронила. Поэтому Джейн старалась даже лишний раз не оборачиваться.

\- Где я? У подруги моей сес… _**кузины**_! Джейн. Ну ты её видела. Да. Художница. Адрес? Пиши…

Джейн резко обернулась к Квин:

\- Не вздумай! Тебя-то я с трудом но переживу, но если ты попробуешь притащить ко мне домой весь «Модный клуб» в полном составе...

Голосок Квин зазвучал капризно и жалобно:

\- Да не собиралась я! Это только Стэйси. Я у неё сумочку забыла. Она её мне занесёт и сразу уйдёт! «Мне и самой не хочется чтобы она задерживалась...»

\- Ну смотри. - Джейн вернулась к работе.

\- Дженни.- на пороге комнаты появился взъерошенный парень лет двадцати. - О, а ты собственно кто?

\- Привет, братец. Трент, это Квин, сестра Дарьи.

\- Привет, «сестра Дарьи». - Трент вошёл в комнату, плюхнулся на диван рядом с Квин и щёлкнул кнопкой пульта телевизора. Прозвучало это, как «Мне вообще-то пофиг, если бы ты не была сестрой лучшей подруги моей младшей сестрёнки...»

\- Эй, у меня имя есть! - возмущению Квин не было предела. Она не привыкло к тому, чтобы парни оставались равнодушны к её хорошенькому личику, которое даже Дарья признала «идеальным».

Но Трент равнодушно пожал плечами, а потом словно о чём то вспомнив, переспросил:

\- Ты Квин, да?

\- Да! - Квин ещё была в ярости, которая Джейн откровенно смешила, она наслаждалась спектаклем: пофигист Трент и привыкшая к вниманию парней кокетка Квин, которая внезапно оказалась лишённой привычной дозы обожания и поклонения.

\- Там тебя какая то девушка спрашивает. - Трента ничем не прошибёшь.

\- А, Стэйси!

Стэйси уже стояла на пороге комнаты — она поднялась следом за Трентом и ждала у двери. Квин подскочила с места и подбежала к подруге.

\- Кхм. - в этом кхмыканье Трента Джейн услышала нотку удивления и обернулась. «Оба-на. Это совсем не дружеский поцелуй.»

У Джейн уже вертелась на языке пара острот, когда Квин так яростно сверкнула на неё глазами, что Лейн решила воздержаться от комментариев.

\- Если ты хоть что-то скажешь Дарье, убью обеих.

Трент даже головы не повернул от экрана. Джейн вернулась к работе, а Квин плюхнулась на диван и стала рыться в сумочке в поисках зеркальца, поправляла макияж, а потом всё пошло по новой — от трескотни Квин даже Трент в конце концов сбежал.

… Стэйси наконец решила, что надо на пару-тройку минут прерваться, выпрямилась, вытерла руки грязной тряпкой и отхлебнула из двухлитровой бутыли с водой.

\- И что на тебя тогда нашло? - поинтересовалась Квин.

\- Ты часто бывала у меня дома? - Стэйси уселась прямо на верстак и сделала ещё несколько больших глотков из бутыли.

\- Нет. - помотала головой Квин.

\- Тогда ты, конечно, поцапалась с Сэнди и умудрилась допечь даже Тиффани (а это надо суметь)! Деваться тебе было некуда, а мне в тот день было страшно одиноко. Ну вот, что то нашло, хотя я сама виновата.

\- В чём?  
\- Я первая обратила на тебя внимание. Порекомендовала тебя Сэнди, а она, не будь дурой, свалила на тебя всю работу и только командовала, а я вообще отошла на задний план.

\- Бедная ты моя. - Квин приобняла подругу за плечи. - Только вот не стоит изображать мне моего же папочку! Мне на всю оставшуюся жизнь его хватит.  
\- Зато ты всё больше становишься похожей на Хелен, - заметила Стэйси и ласково нажала на носик Квин, как на кнопку звонка, оставив на нём тёмное пятнышко. - только Эрика не хватает, но твоя секретарша его успешно заменяет.


	4. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ

Сэнди смотрела на Квин и Стэйси со смесью высокомерия, презрения и шока на личике.

\- Я теперь понимаю, Моргендорффер, почему ты хотела пригласить к себе домой только Стэйси. Но мы поговорим о твоём поведении завтра.

\- З-а-а-а-втр-а-а-а … - протянула Тиффани, рассеяно размазывая кусачий крем по лицу.

Квин удивилась тому обстоятельству, что ей просто плевать, что завтра скажет или сделает Сэнди. И даже на реакцию мамы, которая вылетела из комнаты в шоке — зашла пожелать девочкам спокойной ночи, а тут такое … Квин ещё крепче обняла Стэйси - та улыбнулась в ответ. Они так и заснули - сжимая друг дружку в объятиях. Сэнди посмотрела на парочку с видом оскорблённой невинности и с тем выражением на лице, которые некоторые принимают за демонстрацию принадлежности к аристократии - с выражением высокомерного презрения. И встретив настоящих аристократов делают для себя удивительное открытие - среди них много меньше заносчивых снобов чем среди простолюдинов. По настоящему сильный человек не испытывает потребности постоянно демонстрировать свою силу. Но Сэнди на самом деле была не так уж уверена в себе и её высокомерие было просто маской скрывающей её страх и ясное осознание того простого факта, что она не так умна как ей бы хотелось. И что её ожидало не такое блестящее будущее как у её кумиров со страниц глянца ... Будущее пугало Сэнди. И сейчас, глядя на Квин и Стэйси, Сэнди пыталась играть королеву но испытывала растерянность - ей были нужны обе - особенно умница Квин но ... Сэнди ещё раз фыркнула и наконец потушила свет.

…

Джейн удивлённо хмыкнула - «Модный клуб» промаршировал мимо непривычно молчаливый — Сэнди впереди — полководец перед битвой, Тиффани, как всегда с отсутствующим видом, Квин и Стэйси улыбающиеся во весь рот и … держащиеся за руки.

\- Что это с ними со всеми такое сегодня ? И что такое с Квин ?!

Дарья фыркнула:

\- Популярные парни, видимо, кончились и Квин переключилась на других. В смысле на другую.

У Джейн округлились глаза.

… Дарья лежала на кровати Джейн раскинув руки — голова свешивается с изножья постели, волосы почти подметают пол, а тяжёлые ботинки упираются в подушку. Джейн сидит рядом и сосредоточенно чертит в альбоме для скетчей.

\- И как Хелен отнеслась к увиденному ?

\- Спокойно. С виду. Но она явно растеряна. Хотя и старается не показывать этого. Во всяком случае на утро никаких разговоров не заводила и старалась вести себя с Квин и остальными как обычно. И Квин оказалась умнее чем я надеялась - не стала затрагивать скользкую тему сама.

Джейн отложила альбом и карандаш и с каким то странным выражением на лице посмотрела на Дарью. Задумчиво и с ехидцей. А потом внезапно прижала руки подруги к кровати и, склонившись над ней, осторожно поцеловала в губы. Потом отпустила одну руку Дарьи и аккуратно стянула очки у неё с носа. Дарья приподнялась и, освободившейся от захвата Джейн, рукой обхватила Лейн за шею и поцеловала её сама.

….

«Кхм» - раздалось знакомое покашливание. Трент. Откуда то снизу раздался громкий хлопок — входная дверь. Джейн обернулась к брату:

\- В чём дело ?

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что тут Том. Но кажется... он уже ушёл …

Дарья … внезапно заржала в голос. 


	5. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II

\- Так ты так и просидишь все выходные дома, Квин? - Стэйси смотрела на подругу с неподдельным сочувствием. - Мне тебя так жа-аль…  
\- Мама мне разрешила пригласить к себе одного гостя — на все выходные. Устроить «пижамную вечеринку», - Квин с опаской оглянулась и перешла на заговорщицкий шёпот — Сэнди и Тиффани ушли далеко вперёд но Квин всё равно шептала Стэйси на ухо с самым таинственным видом. - Хочешь — приходи ко мне. Только никому!  
Стэйси постаралась приглушить восторженный писк — вдруг Сэнди её услышит.  
\- Конечно!  
\- Эй! Где вы там застряли?! - крикнула Сэнди - она решила поиграть в Большого Босса. День у Гриффин не задался с самого утра и она срывалась на других — в «лучших» традициях Гриффин-старшей. Квин и Стэйси переглянулись и последовали за ней и Тиффани.

…Дарья молча прошествовала через гостиную — только презрительно фыркнула, когда увидела, что смотрят по телику Стэйси и Квин — очередной модный телепоказ. Джейн уже поднималась наверх.  
\- Мама тебе разве разрешала принимать гостей?! - крикнула Квин сестре. Но Дарья не удостоила её ответом.  
\- Мне так хочется… что-то сделать с твоей… кузиной! - Стэйси задумчиво смотрела вслед подругам. - Например сотворить кое-что с её прической… И макияж...  
\- Она тебе не дастся, - вздохнула Квин.

...Джейн залезла с ногами на кровать Дарьи, а сама хозяйка комнаты уселась у компьютера.  
\- Папа просто без ума от этого бизнесмена! - проворчала Дарья себе под нос. - Он какую-то книжку написал…  
Джейн подняла голову от альбома для скетчей в котором уже начала что-то чертить.  
\- Как стать миллионером?  
\- Ага. Что-то вроде. К тому же он великий герой — чего-то там отгрыз у воздушного шара и всех спас.  
Джейн только фыркнула на это.  
\- Угу. И наверняка теперь сияет во все тридцать два с обложки своей книжки…  
Она отложила альбом в сторону и склонив голову набок задумчиво уставилась на Дарью.  
\- Подруга, не хочешь мне попозировать?  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- Ты подумай. Но если ты так и не захочешь — попрошу Квин об этой небольшой услуге. Или Стэйси. У твоей сестры фигура вполне подходящая… И у Стэйси тоже.  
Дарья оторвалась от клавиатуры и, прищурившись, сердито осведомилась у юного художника.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у меня…  
Джейн пожала плечами.  
\- Ты или стесняешься, а может чего-то стыдишься. Или таки у тебя действительно фигура не очень. Ничего страшного, конечно, но… Насчёт тебя у меня есть некоторые сомнения. Уж извини.  
\- Ха! - Дарья решительно встала со стула, вышла на середину комнаты, упёрла руки в боки и повертелась перед Джейн.  
\- Ты очень умная девушка, Дарья. И я тебя очень люблю но…  
Дарья застыла на месте и вопросительно уставилась на Джейн, приподняв бровь. Та только вздохнула.  
\- Да, люблю. А как ты думаешь я терпела и терплю твой несносный характер всё это время? Если бы не любила — давно бы сбежала.  
Дарья нахмурилась.  
\- И не такой уж он у меня тяжёлый…  
\- Лёгким его точно не назовёшь. Но я, как видишь, терплю.  
Дарья выглядела почти по настоящему рассерженной. И угрюмо заметила.  
\- У тебя характер тоже совсем не сахар…  
Джейн наоборот — ещё больше развеселилась.  
\- Значит наши чувства взаимны! И ты меня тоже любишь! Поэтому ты со мной. Несмотря на мой вздорный характер.  
\- Так всё-таки — у меня не подходящая для тебя, плохая фигура или я просто страшная трусишка?! - Дарья взялась за застёжку на молнии куртки. - Ладно…

Скинула куртку на пол, села на стул и расшнуровала и стянула с ног сапоги, следом полетели на пол носки. Джейн молча наблюдала за подругой. Дарья сняла очки, аккуратно сложила их и положила на стол. Стянула футболку. Потянулась за застёжкой бюстгальтера. Лёгкая пауза. Джейн нервно сглотнула, хотела было остановить Дарью но почему то промолчала. Лифчик оказался на полу рядом с носками. Дарья сбросила юбку. Трусики… Было заметно, что Дарья испытывает лёгкое сомнение — она взялась было за пояс трусиков но никак не могла решиться. Она бросила вопросительный взгляд на Джейн.

\- Мэ-э… - голос вроде прорезался но Джейн так и не смогла выдать что-то более менее внятное. Она почувствовала как кровь приливает к щекам.

\- Что? - хмуро поинтересовалась Дарья и, не дождавшись какого-либовразумительногозамечания или реакции со стороны художницы, сдёрнула, наконец, и трусики. Смяла их в комочек и бросила рядом с сапогами. Теперь она стояла посреди своей комнаты полностью обнажённая. Джейн снова сглотнула и судорожно втянула в себя воздух — с выдохом возникли некоторые трудности. - Ну что, Лейн? Ты у нас дар речи потеряла?

\- Хм… Да, - Джейн наконец удалось сглотнуть, перевести дух и немного прийти в себя — во всяком случае к ней вернулся дар речевого общения. - Садись сюда, - Джейн указала на стул. - И мы приступим.

Руки у Джейн немного дрожали но очень скоро она успокоилась и опять зашуршала карандашом в альбоме. Живопись или возня с очередным «шедевром» в области скульптуры всегда помогали Джейн сосредоточиться, погрузиться в себя, успокоиться. Как и занятие бегом. Вот и сейчас Джейн забыла обо всём — в том числе и о том, что впервые увидела свою единственную и любимую подругу полностью обнажённой. И про то, что у Дарьи на самом деле хорошая фигура. Что онадействительно очень красивая девушка. Джейн было просто не до того.

Дарья застыла на стуле в той же позе, какую ей придала Джейн и украдкой наблюдала за ней. Джейн сосредоточенно морщила лоб, прикусив нижнюю губу, вытягивала руку и что-то измеряла при помощи карандаша, поправляла прядь волос, что упорно лезла в глаза. Дарья почувствовала вдруг странный приступ нежности к этой темноволосой девушке, своей единственной и любимой подруге, единственному в этом мире человеку, которому Дарья доверяла во всём, могла довериться. Которая понимала её, Дарью как никто другой на этом свете.

Джейн отложила карандаш и взялась за пастельные мелки. Теперь она стала ещё более сосредоточенной, ещё более погружённой в себя, в работу. А Дарья сама не заметила как задремала…

 _...Они кружились в танце. Рука Джейн лежала на талии Дарьи. Глубокие синие глаза подруги были совсем рядом. Джейн нежно улыбалась каким то своим мыслям. Сердце Дарьи ёкало, проваливалось куда-то в глубину, горячие пальцы Джейн обжигали даже сквозь ткань вечернего платья. Голова кружилась так, что Дарья боялась упасть и она никак не могла оторвать взгляда от лица Джейн — оно было так близко, Дарья просто тонула в синеве этих глаз..._

\- Эй, подруга, ты что — уснула? - Джейн осторожно потрясла Дарью за плечо. - Точно. Так оно и есть. Просыпайся, засоня ты этакая. Я уже закончила.  
Дарья разлепила веки. Знакомая, такая родная, улыбка… Синие, бездонные глаза. Не до конца осознавая, что делает Дарья обнимает Джейн за шею и крепко её целует. В губы. Шокированная этим Джейн просто выпрямляется с повисшей у неё на шее Дарьей. Джейн приходится самой заключить в объятья Дарью — просто чтобы подруга не упала и самой следом за ней не грохнуться на пол.  
\- А-а… Кхгм…

Подруги умудрились оставить дверь открытой. Квин редко заглядывает к Дарье и той даже не пришло в голову хотя бы просто прикрыть дверь. И сейчас, на пороге комнаты, с пылающими от смущения щеками, застыла лучшая подруга младшей сестрёнки. Стэйси собственной персоной. Глаза нараспашку, а щёки как свеклой натёрли. Главная сплетница и болтушка «Модного клуба». Джейн кажется, что она слышит как хлопают ресницы Роу.

\- А… Мэ…  
Голос к Стэйси всё никак не возвращается.  
\- Стэйси, ты куда запропастилась? - голос Квин доносится из коридора.  
\- Ам… - голосовые связки не хотят повиноваться Стэйси.  
\- Что там случилось? - Квин отодвигает подругу в сторону. - Ага. Понятно, - Квин поворачивается к Стэйси и говорит непривычно жёстко. - Если ты хоть одно слово кому-нибудь скажешь в школе — мы больше с тобой не лучшие подруги. Тебе понятно?  
\- Ага. Но они… - голос у Стэйси начинает понемногу прорезываться.  
\- Всё, - Квин решительно берёт оторопевшую от шока подругу под руку и дверь в комнату Дарьи с треском захлопывается. Этот резкий звук словно помогает Дарье окончательно очнуться от сладкого забытья. Её щёки становятся пунцовыми от смущения. До неё, наконец, доходит, ЧТО она только что натворила. Джейн, с ехидной улыбкой, пытается заглянуть Дарье в глаза — но та отводит взгляд.  
\- Что, Моргендорфер, с с тобой сегодня такое? Что на тебя вдруг нашло?  
\- Ничего, - Дарья справляется, наконец, со сладким головокружением,размыкает объятия, плюхается на стул и тянется за трусиками, которые, скомканные, валяются на полу.  
\- Представляешь, как это выглядело со стороны?- продолжает веселиться Джейн. Она лучится ехидством но руки у неё заметно дрожат и голос срывается. - Ты полностью… скажем так - не одета. Сжимаешь меня в объятиях. И крепко целуешь. В губы.  
\- Нас что - кто-то видел? - Дарья натянула футболку и взялась за носок.  
Джейн удивлённо смотрит на Дарью.

\- Ты что ничего не заметила? К нам тут случайно Стэйси забрела. А потом и Квин появилась. Она то и увела, застывшую от шока на нашем пороге, подружку в свою комнату.  
\- Проклятье!  
\- Ага. И что ты теперь будешь делать?

...Оказавшись наконец в своей комнате Квин усадила, всё ещё не пришедшую в себя, Стэйси на кровать и Роу, наконец, прорвало.  
\- Я… А они… твоя сестра и Джейн! Представляешь?!  
\- Успокойся, - Квин присела рядом. - И никому. Слышишь? Никому. Нема как рыба.  
Стэйси неожиданно совершенно успокоилась.  
\- Слухи про них давно уже по школе ходили, - сказала Стэйси абсолютно ровным голосом. - Но я, до сего момента, думала, что это только слухи! А Джейн, на самом деле, очень красивая девушка…  
\- Красивей меня? - сердито прищурилась Квин. «Кто на свете всех милее?!»  
\- Нет. Да что ты… - смутилась Стэйси. - Я вовсе не это имела ввиду…  
Она окончательно смешалась и была готова заплакать. Квин приобняла Стэйси. «Только мне тут твоих слёз не хватало!» Несколько минут Квин ласково поглаживала подругу по спине — утешая и успокаивая.  
\- Знаешь почему я только одну тебя пригласила, устроила «пижамную вечеринку» с тобой одной? Ты моя единственная настоящая подруга!  
Стэйси вздохнула с заметным облегчением.  
\- А ты моя. Ты всегда для меня на первом месте. С первого дня нашего знакомства. Я тебя так люблю...  
\- Так, - Квин с ехидцей улыбнулась. - Только не говори мне, что ты тоже хочешь меня поцеловать!  
\- А можно?!  
Квин просто не успела ничего сказать или даже возразить…

\- Я хочу тебя и твою подругу предупредить… Упс… - Дарья начала говорить ещё в коридоре, справедливо полагая, что сестра и её подружка таки услышат, что она, Дарья, хочет им сказать. Но теперь она застыла на пороге комнаты Квин словно жена Лота, а Джейн зажала себе рот рукой чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот, который сгибал Лейн буквально в пополам.  
\- О чём? - Квин продолжала сжимать в объятиях раскрасневшуюся и уткнувшуюся в плечо подруги, Стэйси и смотрела на старшую сестру серьёзно и даже с каким-то вызовом в глазах.  
\- Проехали, - вздохнула Дарья. - Чтобы вы не трепались о нас в школе.  
\- Замётано, - кивнула Квин с самым серьёзным видом. И ехидно улыбнулась. - Будете уходить — прикройте, пожалуйста, за собой дверь.  
Оказавшись в коридоре, Джейн дала себе волю — заржала в голос. Даже слёзы на глаза выступили. Потом внезапно стала серьёзной, даже хмурой и нежно поцеловала Дарью в губы. Та ничего не имела против и ответила на поцелуй любимой.

\- Ты теперь навсегда моя самая любимая и единственная подруга, Квин! - нежно прошептала Стэйси.  
Квин поцеловала её в щёку и зашуршала страницами модного журнала. Стэйси пристроилась рядом — головы подруг соприкасались, а правой рукой Стэйси крепко обнимала Квин за талию.

\- Здравствуйте, Миссис Моргендорфер, Мистер Моргендорфер, - Джейн разве что не сделала книксен, а к этому уже шло. - Увидимся, Дарья.  
Джейн и Дарья обнялись и расцеловались на прощание. Хелен смотрела на свою старшенькую с лёгким недоумением и тревогой — подобные проявления «человеческого» были Дарье обычно не свойственны.  
\- Здравствуйте, Миссис Моргендорфер, - щёки Стэйси слегка порозовели от смущения.  
\- Видишь, мама, - изобразив лёгкую обиду, заметила Квин. - У меня была всего одна гостья. Как я и обещала. А ты говорила… Можешь поинтересоваться у Дарьи — она подтвердит. И в этот раз никто не наблевал в твой платяной шкаф. Можешь проверить.

Квин и Стэйси вышли встречать Хэлен и Джейка держась за руки.  
\- Увидимся… - прошелестела Стэйси. Она нежно расцеловала Квин в уголки губ и обняла на прощание. Квин ответила ей тем же. Она и Стэйси смотрели друг на друга не размыкая рук словно не желая расстаться. Наконец Квин поцеловала Стэйси в щёку и ласково прошептала: «Пока. Иди уже». Стэйси улыбнулась и поцеловала Квин в ответ. И наконец ушла. После того как Стэйси упорхнула Хэлен вопросительно уставилась уже на, заметно погрустневшую, младшую дочурку.

\- Что? - пожала плечиками Квин. - Завтракать пора. Я так соскучилась по твоей лазанье, мама!


	6. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II ПОДОЗРЕНИЯ

За завтраком было всё вроде как обычно. С виду. Но что-то всё-таки изменилось и Хелен не могла сама понять что именно… Дарья за столом, во время завтрака, часто сидела уткнувшись в газету или книгу. Но не в этот раз. Этим утром газета была в руках только у Джейка. Дарья же витала где-то в облаках, улыбалась каким то своим мыслям и почти ничего не ела. Что было ещё удивительней — Квин тоже не подавала голос и не вступала в, ставшую уже практически традицией, утреннюю перебранку со старшей сестрой. Хелен постаралась успокоиться («Нервы. Этот чёртов судебный процесс...»):

\- Ну как у вас прошли эти выходные?

Получилось натянуто и фальшиво («"F" тебе за актёрское мастерство — ты завалила тест, Моргендорфер!»). Улыбка тоже… Походила скорее на оскал.

\- Нормально… - Дарья вынырнула на поверхность, с самым недовольным видом взглянула на мать и снова ушла в какие то свои туманные дали.

\- Никто не нагадил в твоём платяном шкафу потому что я и Стэйси были только вдвоём и пили исключительно содовую, - поспешила повторить для матери сногсшибательное известие Квин («Мы были такими примерными и послушными девочками эти два дня. И это всё, что тебе нужно знать, мама...»)

\- А как вы развлекались пока мы отсутствовали? - Хелен уселась за стол. Джейк уткнулся в газету и ничего вокруг себя не замечал. Дарья сложила руки на груди и с такой улыбкой уставилась куда-то на потолок словно там показывали что-то крайне завлекательное. Отдуваться за себя и старшую сестру пришлось, в результате, Квин.

\- Дарья тусовалась с Джейн. Я болтала со Стэйси, листали модные журналы и вообще… Телик смотрели. Ой, мне уже пора!

\- Ты же почти ничего не съела!

\- Аппетита нет! Пока!

Квин вылетела из дома словно за ней черти гнались. Минуты через две позвонили в дверь. Джейн. Дарья, всё с той же странной полуулыбкой, проплыла мимо Хелен на выход.

\- Ну что, пошли? - Дарья поёжилась — было довольно прохладно. И… взяла Джейн за руку.

Дарья была молчаливей чем обычно и Джейн не вытерпела первой.

\- Стараешься не думать о белой обезьяне?

Дарья поправила чёлку и нежно улыбнулась.

\- О вчерашнем? Мой мир ещё не вернулся ко мне — если ты понимаешь о чём я…

\- Мой тоже. Но всё-таки — кто мы теперь друг для друга?

\- Больше чем лучшие подруги. И всё равно - люди, близкие друг другу по духу. Родственные души. Этого ничто не изменит. Теперь мы стали только ещё ближе.

\- Половинки?

Дарья поморщилась.

\- Не люблю это слово… Ты действительно считаешь, что у меня тяжёлый характер?

Джейн легонько сжала пальцы Дарьи в своей ладони.

\- Да. И у меня тоже не сахар. Но я люблю тебя.

\- Почему?

\- Потому… Тебе срочно?

Дарья рассмеялась.

\- Не очень… Я тебя тоже.

...Они так и вошли в класс — рука в руке. Но на это обратила внимание только Джоди. Она молча приподняла бровь но ничего не сказала.

...На хорошеньком личике Бритни появилось совершенно детское выражение — оно стало мордашкой обиженного ребёнка, который только что узнал, что Санта-Клаус, который принёс этот большой мешок с замечательными подарками вовсе не волшебный, а на самом деле просто папа. Ватная борода и накладной живот. Обида и растерянность.

\- Бритни, ты всё неправильно поняла! Я сейчас всё тебе объясню… Мы просто...

Дарья недовольно поморщилась.

\- Джейн, нашей Бритни не пять лет, она не ребёнок и прекрасно знает, что детей не аист приносит и про всё остальное тоже. Ты всё правильно поняла, Бритни. Но только прошу — никому.

Бритни энергично закивала.

\- Так вы теперь настоящая пара? Я никому об этом не скажу.

\- Даже своей самой близкой подруге Джоди, - поспешила уточнить Джейн.

\- Даже Джоди, - подтвердила Бритни. - Из вас такая красивая и милая пара получилась…

Она унеслась по каким то своим делам. Джейн задумчиво проводила её взглядом.

\- Надеешься, что она не проболтается о нас?

\- Собираешься устранить её как опасного свидетеля? Не слишком ли жёстко, Лейн?

Джейн изобразила хищную улыбку.

\- Не слишком. И если она таки не сдержит слово и проболтается…

Дарья насмешливо фыркнула.

\- Даже мне уже страшно. Успокойся, милая и пошли. Ты же не хочешь опоздать на занятия к Мисс Де фо?

...- Ты что-то слышала о Дарье и Джейн?

\- А что? - Бритни попыталась изобразить на своём хорошеньком личике недоумение («А что собственно случилось?») но вышло крайне плохо. Просто отвратительно. Джоди не могла не обратить внимания, как напряглась и насторожилась её подруга.

\- Да ничего… Просто мне показалось…

\- Что? - Бритни нахмурилась и попыталась перехватить взгляд Джоди но та отвела глаза.

\- Ничего. Неважно...

...- А как же наш Том? - с ехидной улыбкой поинтересовалась Джейн.

Дарья недовольно поморщилась и вздохнула.

\- Я с ним поговорю.

\- Ты ему расскажешь?

\- О чём?

\- О нас, конечно.

\- Зачем? У меня и так с ним ничего не выйдет. И не вышло бы. Так что дело не во мне. И не в тебе, а в нём. Самовлюблённый, эгоистичный и чопорный хоть и милый мальчик. Но я не собираюсь всю жизнь обеспечивать ему комфорт. Он очень скоро бы обнаружил, что со мной далеко не всегда так комфортно как ему бы хотелось. И тогда что дальше?

\- И Бромвелл тебя отверг…

Дарья помотала головой.

\- На меня, во время интервью в Бромвелле, просто какой-то ступор напал. Слишком там пафосно. Я почувствовала себя бедной сироткой, а для Тома это дом родной. Так что я даже испытала облегчение, когда получила оттуда письмо с вежливым отлупом. А то, что я буду в РАФТе, а Том в своём разлюбезном Бромвелле это ещё один прекрасный повод чтобы мне со Слоуном наконец разбежаться.

Джейн обняла Дарью и внимательно заглянула подруге в глаза.

\- И всё равно тебе обидно… - констатировала Джейн.

\- Есть немного, - грустно улыбнулась Дарья. - Не люблю чувствовать себя идиоткой, а на этом чёртовом интервью меня застопорило как какую-нибудь Тиффани…

\- Бедная ты моя… - Джейн нежно поцеловала Дарью в нос. - Всё у нас будет хорошо. Крошка Джейн будет всегда с тобой…

Дарья сдавленно хихикнула и обняла любимую. На несколько минут весь мир прекратил для них существовать.

...Джоди завернула за угол и остановилась так внезапно и резко словно врезалась в невидимую стеклянную стену. Сделала несколько шагов назад, стараясь идти как можно тише, не стучать каблуками. «Ну вот. Всё и разъяснилось. Школьный коридор не самое подходящее место для свиданий влюблённых.» Джоди откашлялась и когда снова повернула за тот же самый угол Дарья, с покрасневшими щеками, поправляла волосы, Джейн одёргивала пиджак.

\- Ты всё видела, - Джейн произнесла это так укоризненно, словно Джоди застала её и Дарью за поцелуем у той дома, вломившись в комнату даже не потрудившись постучать в дверь, а не в школьном коридоре.

\- Да. Но я не трепло и не болтушка. Так что не беспокойся. И то, что вы парочка все давно уже знают. Это ни для кого не будет новостью. И, поэтому, это не такая уж великая сенсация как вы обе думаете.

Дарья хмыкнула.

\- Для нас самих это была новость. Когда мы буквально вчера до конца осознали кто и что мы друг для друга… Что мы к друг дружке чувствуем на самом деле.

Джоди была искренне удивлена.

\- До вас это совсем недавно дошло?!

\- Ага.

\- Ну вы, блин, даёте!

...- Мы живём вместе.

\- Снимаете вместе квартиру? - поторопилась уточнить Хелен («И зачем я задаю этот вопрос — ещё на что-то надеюсь, глупая? И так всё уже ясно...»)

\- Не только, - Дарья смотрит прямо в глаза матери, следя за её реакцией. - Мы вместе во всех смыслах.

\- Та-а-ак, - протянула Хелен. Джейн встревоженно нахмурилась и подобралась. - А как же Том?

\- А что Том? - На лице у Дарьи отразилось искреннее недоумение вопросом матери. - У него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Я в РАФТе, он в Бромвелле — Лига Плюща и всё такое…

\- Ты могла бы перевестись…

\- Зачем? Меня РАФТ вполне устраивает. И дело не в Джейн и даже не в том, что я её люблю больше жизни, а она, очень на это надеюсь, также сильно любит меня. Том меня не интересует. Совсем. И РАФТ прекрасный колледж. Тебе не стоило давать Тому наш бостонский адрес. Том пройденный этап.

\- Я же не знала…

 _...Это был явно не её день — всё шло из рук вон с самого утра. Помимо мелких неприятностей вроде потерявшейся шариковой ручки, завалившегося в щель между диваном и стеной брелка с ключами — Дарья и Джейн чуть не опоздали разыскивая их. Вдобавок ещё и работы внезапно навалилось столько, что вечером Дарья была не способна думать ни о чём, кроме как о мягком и тёплом одеяле и подушке и о глубоком, сладком сне в течении десяти часов подряд и уже хотела звонить Джейн с целью сообщить ей пренеприятнейшее известие — у её любимой девушки нет никаких сил ни на что и вся культурная программа на этот вечер, которая казалось ещё вчера такой заманчивой, накрывается, по техническим причинам, медным тазом… А тут ещё и это… Точнее этот. Сияющий как серебряный доллар._

 _\- Том, какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?!_

 _\- И тебе добрый вечер, Дарья! - Том просто не замечает, что Дарья вымотана до предела, выжата досуха. Или не хочет замечать? Его как всегда мало волнует, что хочет и чувствует она. Главное, что хочет или не хочет ОН. - Мы можем с тобой поговорить?_

 _\- Ну наконец то! - Дарья просто сияет от радости и Том быстро выясняет, что это не из-за него любимого. Дарья радуется появлению Джейн. - Мы идём?_

 _Дарья быстро забывает об усталости и своём намерении отказаться от совместных с Джейн планов на этот вечер. Том заметно недоволен вмешательством Лейн в ЕГО планы и только он открывает рот чтобы оповестить об этом всех собравшихся, как Джейн крепко обнимает Дарью и целует в губы. На несколько минут Дарья забывает о мелких неприятностях этого муторного дня, Томе, усталости и прочем. Весь мир подождёт. Пальцы Джейн зарываются в волосы Дарьи. Но и Том не собирается никуда уходить. Он терпеливо ждёт. Хотя и сильно шокированный, непривычным для него, поведением подруг._

 _\- Что это сейчас было? - сердито интересуется Слоун._

 _\- Что? - Джейн выглядит недовольной, что её и Дарью прервали. - Что ты имеешь ввиду?_

 _\- Вы что? - Том пытается подобрать подходящее слово. - Те самые? То самое? Вы теперь вместе? Вы..._

 _\- Угу, - кивает Дарья в подтверждение. Её губы растягиваются в ехидной улыбке - Ты угадал. Дать тебе сигару?_

 _Том фыркает как рассерженный ёж и проталкивает руки глубже в карманы пальто._

 _\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Бромвелле. О возможности туда перевестись из твоего любезного РАФТа. Но как я вижу…_

 _\- Да, - спокойно и насмешливо кивает Дарья. - Меня вполне устраивает «мой любезный» РАФТ. И совершенно не прельщает милый твоему сердцу Бромвелл. И, конечно, я не собираюсь даже ненадолго расставаться с Джейн ради твоих прекрасных глаз. Я люблю её._

 _\- А я люблю Дарью. Извини..._

 _Том сердито смотрит на подруг и не знает как ему реагировать на происходящее. Он не был готов к ТАКОМУ сюрпризу со стороны Дарьи и Джейн._

 _\- Ладно. Пока. Ещё увидимся._

 _Том наконец уходит, а Дарья и Джейн отправляются по заранее и давно ими намеченному маршруту. Кафе (в котором Дарья вливает в себя пару чашек крепчайшего эспрессо и немного приходит в себя), кино (Дарье пришлось прилагать титанические усилия чтобы не заснуть и хоть как то адекватно реагировать на происходящее на экране) и длинная прогулка до дому. С попутным посещением пары магазинов. Дома Дарья, со вздохом облегчения, обрушилась в кресло и вытянула, с блаженным стоном, гудящие от усталости ноги._

 _Джейн присела на подлокотник кресла Дарьи._

 _\- Если бы я знала, что ты так будешь вымотана к концу дня то всё бы отменила… - виновато выдохнула Джейн._

 _\- Ничего. После кафе у меня открылось второе дыхание, - устало улыбнулась Дарья. - И я боялась, что он будет сторожить у дома и потом нудить целый вечер про свой драгоценный Бромвелл и Лигу Плюща…_

 _Джейн присела на корточки у кресла и внимательно уставилась Дарье в лицо. Джейн сказала совершенно серьёзно:_

 _\- Ты не должна жертвовать ради меня такой возможностью…_

 _Дарья ласково взъерошила Джейн чёлку._

 _\- Я ничем не жертвую. Я говорила Тому и повторяю специально для тебя — меня устраивает РАФТ. И я люблю тебя. Тому нечего тут ловить и не на что надеятся. И любому другому тоже._

 _Джейн выпрямляется и потягивается словно большая сытая кошка._

 _\- Кофе будешь?_

 _\- Буду._

 _Но когда Джейн входит в гостиную с подносом то обнаруживает, что Дарья уже спит. В кресле, даже не сняв пальто и уличной обуви. Джейн приходится свершить страшное преступление против личности — разбудить сладко посапывающую в кресле подругу чтобы загнать её в ванную и потом уложить в постель. Дарья практически спала на ходу._

\- Так Том тебя так и не уговорил, - констатирует Хелен.

\- На что? На Бромвелл? Кажется его интересовала только я сама, а не мой возможный перевод в его колледж. А тут такой облом…

\- У вас двоих это серьёзно?

\- Более чем.

Хелен вздыхает. Но отговаривать Дарью бесполезно. И Джейн Хелен очень симпатична. Умная, серьёзная, милая девушка. Но теперь она… не только подруга Дарьи. Хелен пребывает в лёгкой растерянности — не знает как теперь вести себя с Джейн. Но всё-таки Хелен не только опытный адвокат но и хороший игрок в покер. Покер-фэйс. Как за карточным столом. Или в зале суда.

\- А как у вас вообще дела?

Дарья только рада перевести разговор на другую тему:

\- Джейн выставляется. Участвовала в паре серьёзных выставок. Критики хвалили. Кое что купили. Картину и пару скульптур. Я пишу и потихоньку начинаю печататься.

Джейн подаёт голос со своего места:

\- Не скромничай. Тебя собираются опубликовать. Пара журналов и это не студенческие листки. Звонили оттуда - им понравилось.

Дарья хмурится:

\- Я суеверна. Пока не увижу рассказы напечатанными — молчу. Не хочу повторения той истории с моим рассказом.

Джейн кивает, соглашаясь с любимой.

\- А ещё я уломала Дарью брать уроки живописи. И у неё неплохо выходит. Теперь у нас в квартире два мольберта стоят рядом.

\- У меня пока выходит не так чтобы хорошо. Но я стараюсь… А как там дела у Квин?

\- Пашет… - недовольно вздыхает Хелен. - Как проклятая. Готовится к колледжу. Стала на себя не похожа. Вот и сейчас — умотала со Стэйси в библиотеку.

…В комнате Дарьи почти ничего не изменилось. Серые стены. Книги и компьютер переехали в Бостон. Как и пара плакатов. А в остальном… Джейн плюхается на кровать Дарьи, а сама Дарья недовольно хмурится.

\- Что такое? - интересуется Хелен.

\- Тут как то… мрачновато… Серо.

\- Раньше тебя всё устраивало… - Джейн смотрит на подругу с удивлением. - Ты не давала сделать Хелен даже косметический ремонт.

\- А теперь не устраивает, - решительно заявляет Дарья. - И если это ещё моя комната и я буду в ней ночевать по приезду в Лондэйл то я буду совсем не против ремонта. И даже полного, а не косметического.

Джейн поднимается с кровати и внимательно оглядывает стены, потолок, пол комнаты.

\- Что ж… Я могу помочь с дизайном — цвет стен, фурнитура, лампы и прочее… Если вы не против Миссис Моргендорфер.

Хелен отмахивается с грустной улыбкой:

\- Можешь называть меня теперь просто Хелен. Коли мы почти что родственники. Но вопросы ремонта обсудим отдельно. А сейчас — лазанья?

\- Я не против Миссис… Хелен, - улыбается Джейн. - А мы потом прогуляемся. Не так ли, Дарья? По местам боевой славы.

\- Всё зависит от твоего поведения, - ласково ворчит Дарья. - А сейчас пошли поедим. А то у меня уже в животе урчит.


	7. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II АМАНДА

\- Мама дома?

\- И тебе здравствуй, Дженни. Привет, Дарья.

Дарья была немного смущена.

\- Привет, Трент.

Джейн уже влетела внутрь.

\- Привет. Так мама дома?

Трент подошёл к сестре и обнял её.

\- Не знаю, Дженни. Я так соскучился… И даже по тебе Дарья.

Джейн хмурится:

\- Что значит «даже»? Она практически новый член семьи.

Трент слегка озадачен.

\- Хммм… Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Дженни?

Джейн насмешливо фыркает.

\- Какой ты у меня не сообразительный, братец. Или ты только что проснулся и ещё не получил своей обычной дозы кофеина? Дарья моя девушка.

Трент делает брови домиком и, склонив голову набок, разглядывает Дарью так словно они только что познакомились — с заметным интересом - «А это у нас тут кто такой?» Та слегка розовеет от смущения.

\- Даже так… - задумчиво произносит Трент. - Хелен уже знает?

\- Мама в курсе, - отвечает ему Дарья. - Мы её первой… «обрадовали»…

Джейн обнимает Дарью за талию и подводит к столу. Усаживает. «Будь как дома. Да ты собственно и дома.» Садится сама. Трент приземляется на стул напротив и с интересом наблюдает за парочкой.

\- Думаю, что она была не очень шокирована этим известием, - Джейн кладёт Дарье руку на плечо, легонько его сжимает - «Успокойся. Всё нормально.» Целует подругу в щёку. - Хотя Хелен прекрасный игрок в покер и мне трудно судить… По её лицу. Но скандала с битьём посуды и истериками не было.

\- Вот ещё, - фыркает Дарья. - Этого нам ещё не хватало… Но она явно была растеряна. Как снег на голову. Но скорее всего, что-то подозревала. И давно. А то с чего бы она стала стучать в дверь, когда я и Джейн сидим вдвоём в моей комнате?

Джейн кивает.

\- Ну да. Точно.

Они сидят за кухонным столом втроём и пьют кофе, когда появляется Аманда.

\- Привет, мам. Присаживайся.

Аманда садится у стола и с лёгкой тревогой смотрит на младшую дочь.

\- Привет. Привет, Дарья. Что-то случилось?

Джейн откашливается. До Дарьи доходит, что её лучшую подругу и любимую просто трясёт. Она и потому так стремительно влетела в дом, что хотела как в холодную воду - сразу, зажмурившись, чтобы долго с этим не тянуть — пока хватает решимости. Дарья крепко обнимает Джейн за талию и Лейн немного расслабляется.

\- Ничего страшного. Просто у меня и Дарьи для тебя новости. Не знаю только как ты к этому отнесёшься… Но мне уже всё равно. Ничего не изменишь и я не отступлюсь. Я и Дарья…

\- Она её девушка, - Трент на секунду отвлекается от полоскания чашек под мощной струёй воды. Он не сколько моет их как обливается сам и обливает всё вокруг в радиусе полуметра. На полу уже лужа стоит.

\- Я могу и сама, братец… - ворчит Джейн.

\- Кто?

Джейн на самом деле благодарна Тренту — ей теперь легче сказать то, что она хотела.

\- Дарья — моя девушка. Извини, мама.

\- За что?

\- За то, что приехала и вывалила на тебя такие новости… Надо было тебя как то подготовить…

\- Хелен уже знает?

\- Да, - Джейн и Дарья отвечают Аманде хором.

\- Моя мама уже в курсе. И мне кажется, что она хоть и не в великом восторге но давно уже что-то подозревала.

\- А как все эти твои мальчики? - спрашивает Аманда у Джейн. И интересуется у Дарьи. - И твой Том.

Дарья недовольно мотает головой. Джейн брезгливо морщит нос.

\- Том… Самовлюблённый эгоист. И мальчики… - Дарья целует Джейн в щёку. - Ближе Джейн у меня нет никого. Я доверяю ей абсолютно во всём. И могу довериться только ей. Родственная душа.

Джейн польщена и даже краснеет. Кивает в подтверждение слов Дарьи. Аманда вздыхает:

\- Сегодня какой то день сюрпризов…

Джейн вопросительно поднимает брови.

\- Кто ещё?

\- А кто как не наш Трент — твой дорогой старший брат?

Трент плюхается на стул.

\- Я могу и сам, мама. Моник на четвёртом месяце.

Джейн восторженно подпрыгивает на стуле.

\- Поздравляю, братик! Так я скоро буду нянчиться с новыми племянниками?! Когда свадьба?

\- Через месяц… А как насчёт вас двоих?

\- Что насчёт нас? Ты о свадьбе или о детях?

\- И о том и о другом.

\- Дай нам колледж сначала закончить…

В разговор вступает Аманда.

\- Кстати, о колледже. Как твои дела с учёбой, Джейн?

Следующий час Джейн рассказывает о колледже, Бостоне, преподавателях, успехах, выставках, о том, что и Дарья печатается в серьёзных журналах («Поздравляю, Дарья!»), о каких то сумасшедших ребятах, которым помогали Дарья и Джейн — они снимали фильм на какую то древнюю камеру и почти без декораций («На Дарье был сценарий, я помогала оператору ну и как художник-оформитель… Какой Голливуд?! За такие фильмы не дают «Оскара»! Просто ребята симпатичные. Энтузиасты. Наши добрые приятели. В начале попросили меня помочь, а потом уже я и Дарью подключила.»), про квартирку, которую снимают подруги (Аманда кивнула «Надо вас навестить. Посмотреть как вы устроились»).

Оказавшись в своей комнате Джейн рухнула на кровать ничком.

\- Уфффф… Я так рада, что всё закончилось и мама отреагировала адекватно…

Дарья пристроилась рядом.

\- Я видела как тебя трясёт… Обошлось… Так что успокойся.

Джейн крепко обняла любимую, зарылась носом в её волосы и поцеловала в ухо.

\- А что ты думаешь о свадьбе?

\- Трента или нашей?

\- Нашей.

\- Я подумаю об этом после, а пока…

Обедала Дарья у Джейн. В некотором роде в новом статусе. В качестве нового члена семьи. И чувствовала себя поэтому немного странно. Джейн ласково сжала руку Дарьи в своей. Внезапно Дарья ощутила, что она дома. Страх куда-то пропал, провалился. И неуверенность. Дарья благодарно улыбнулась Джейн и все принялись за еду.

\- Теперь осталось сообщить Винсенту и остальным, - Джейн внимательно посмотрела на мать. - Это сделаешь ты или придётся мне?

\- Я, - твёрдо сказала Аманда. - Думаю, что на свадьбе Трента и Моник соберутся все наши и тогда…

Джейн хихикнула.

\- Это будет весело…

Дарья покосилась на Джейн.

\- У тебя странные представления о весёлом…

\- Такие же как у тебя, - парировала Джейн.

\- Думаю, что Моник не будет шокирована… - задумчиво протянул Трент. - У неё есть подруги-геи…

\- Дарья, не хочешь опять выступить в роли подружки невесты? - ехидно осведомилась Джейн.

\- Сейчас случится наша первая серьёзная ссора… В новом качестве — как пары… - Дарья сверкнула глазами на Лейн.

\- Как хочешь… - пожала Джейн плечами. - Но я собираюсь…

\- Ладно… - вздохнула Дарья. - Только ради тебя…

\- Договорились, - Джейн чмокнула любимую в щёку. - Ты не пожалеешь…

…На свадьбе Трента было весело. Сильно беременная Моник умудрилась засветить букетом дяде Максу в лоб. Винсент случайно застал младшую дочь за поцелуем с подругой и Джейн огорошила отца новостями. К ним подтянулись и остальные члены многочисленного семейства Аманды. Так что все получилось спонтанно. На свадьбе присутствовала Хелен с Джейком и окончательно заботаневшая Квин. В результате произошло знакомство двух, почти породнившихся, семейств.

...Дарья задремала перед телевизором, когда её внезапно разбудил пронзительный визг Джейн.

\- Что такое, Лейн? - ворчливо поинтересовалась Дарья. - Мышь в кухне? Я тебе давно говорила, что надо купить мышеловку…

\- Ты это видела?! - Джейн влетела в гостиную размахивая газетой. - Помнишь тех наших приятелей, что решили снять фильм, а мы помогали?

\- Ну?

\- Фильм стал хитом! А ты помнишь, что мы не просто помогали им за здорово живёшь, а ещё и подписали контракт? Твоя мама настояла.

\- И?

\- Мы неплохо заработали и можем, наконец, переехать! Сменить квартиру! Представляешь?!

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Хочешь сказать, что в этом случае мы больше не увидим кислого лица мадам Стивенсон, её чопорно поджатых губок и не услышим за нашими спинами шипения о «развратниках» и «содомитах»? У нас есть такой шанс?

Джейн просто лопалась от восторга:

\- Именно! А ты прекратишь жаловаться на своего придурка-начальника и просто напросто сменишь работу. И я тоже.

\- За это стоит откупорить шампанского бутылку!

\- У нас только содовая… Увы…

\- Сойдёт.

...Дарья и Джейн вошли в палату на цыпочках — Моник спала. Трент сидел в кресле рядом, с новорожденной на руках. Джейн склонилась над племянницей. Та открыла глазки и очень серьёзно уставилась на тётю. Дарья удивленно смотрела на Джейн — у той от умиленья слёзы на глазах выступили.

\- Какая красавица… - Джейн выпрямилась и заявила Дарье. - Я такую же хочу!

Дарья с иронией посмотрела на Джейн.

\- Прямо сейчас? Я могу отвлечь санитара и ты сможешь вынести парочку другую на выбор…

\- Ну ты скажешь… Я говорю, когда закончим наши колледжи, найдём работу и тогда…

\- Вот тогда и поговорим об этом.

\- Договорились.

...- Дом, милый дом…

\- Да. Всё о чем я так долго мечтала долгими зимними вечерами — никакой миссис Стивенсон с её вечными жалобами на ночной шум из нашей квартиры и никакого нытья от соседей снизу по поводу того, что ножки наших мольбертов громко стучат и скрипят у них над головами. И большой парк неподалёку.

Дарья повесила своё пальто на вешалку и улыбнулась, любуясь восторженно прыгающей по, пока ещё пустой, гостиной среди не распакованных коробок с вещами, Джейн.

\- Наши добрые приятели задумали снимать продолжение фильма и просят нашей помощи.

\- Поможем чем сможем.

\- И мы выплатим досрочно кредит банку за этот дом…

\- Дарья, ты у нас такая практичная — это что-то!

\- Уж, что есть то есть, - важно ответила Дарья.


	8. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II ТОМ

\- Тебя можно поздравить?

\- С чем? Привет, Том.

\- Привет. Извини… - Том держал в руках журнал и открыл его на нужной странице. - С этим.

\- А, ну да… - Дарья вздохнула. - Наше участие в этом фильме, который внезапно стал таким популярным и собрал большую кассу… Ничего особенного — просто помогли хорошим ребятам.

\- И неплохо сами заработали.

\- Не без этого.

\- И, конечно, не преминули сообщить, что и кто вы друг для друга…

Дарья недовольно поморщилась.

\- Кто-то из наших сболтнул… Нас спросили — мы ответили. Никакого криминала тут нет. И нам стыдиться нечего. Мы не совершили никакого преступления. Ничего постыдного. Или ты думаешь иначе?

Том как-то неопределённо пожал плечами в ответ.

\- И ты…?

\- Что?

Том молча показал глазами на безымянный палец Дарьи на котором посверкивал бриллиант.

\- Кто он?

\- Она. Джейн, конечно.

\- Разве уже можно?

\- Да, в Канаде.

\- Так что тебя можно поздравить и с этим?

\- Если хочешь…

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое нарушило появление нового лица. Квин.

\- Привет, Том. И где Джейн?

\- Пишет. Скоро будет. Устала?

\- Не то слово…

Том поднялся из-за стола.

\- Я могу подвезти.

Квин помотала головой.

\- Тут недалеко. Два квартала.

Дарья ухмыльнулась.

\- Пусть поможет. Заодно покажешь наш дом.

Том нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю. Квин откинулась назад на сиденье. Ноги гудели.

\- Ты живёшь вместе с сестрой и её… супругой?

\- Да. Так лучше чем в общаге. Никто не мешает.

Том высадил Квин у дома и отобрал у девушки тяжёлую сумку. Поэтому в дом они вошли вместе.

\- Стэйси! - Квин радостно взвизгнула и стала вновь похожа на себя, прежнюю. Она кинулась подруге на шею и... поцеловала Роу в губы. Том поперхнулся от неожиданности и закашлялся. Стэйси наконец обратила внимание на гостя.

\- Привет. Том, кажется? Бывший Дарьи?

\- Том, Том Слоун.

Квин хихикнула:

\- Почти - «Бонд, Джеймс Бонд».

Стэйси улыбнулась.

\- Кофе будешь?

\- Не откажусь.

Квин уселась рядом с подругой.

\- Я не знала, что ты в Бостоне…

\- Хотела сделать приятный сюрприз.

\- И тебе это удалось.

Том почувствовал себя третьим лишним.

\- Ну я пойду… Спасибо за кофе.

Квин тоже поднялась.

\- Погоди. Я тебе ещё дом не показала.

Том приостановился у висящих на стене фотографий. Дарья. Джейн. Они оставляют свои подписи под документом. Видимо Канада. Первый поцелуй свежеиспечённых супругов.

\- Знакомое лицо… Кто это?

Квин близоруко щурится и водружает на нос очки для чтения.

\- Это Трент. Брат Джейн. А это его жена. Моник. Дочке недавно полгодика исполнилось.

В мастерской пахнет красками и сваркой. В середине мансарды, приспособленной под мастерскую, застыла недоваренная скульптура. Том, заложив руки за спину, прохаживался вдоль стен и разглядывал картины.

\- Тут только работы Джейн?

\- Нет. Дарья тоже занялась живописью. Джейн говорит, что у неё очень неплохо получается.

Том стал внимательней изучать подписи на картинах.

\- Дарья… Лейн?!

Квин насмешливо фыркнула.

\- А ты не знал? Она сменила фамилию. Теперь она Дарья Лейн. Папа был немного расстроен из-за этого. Мол, его фамилия на нём и прервётся. Но Дарья и Джейн пообещали, что своему будущему ребёнку дадут двойную фамилию — Лейн-Моргендорфер. Тем и утешился.

\- Ты теперь в колледже? В каком?

\- Как и Дарья. В РАФТе. Папа хотел чтобы я училась в Миддлтауне но я, с трудом, но отстояла РАФТ. Миддлтаун… Там недавно случился какой то скандал — ректора поймали на махинациях с финансами… И никого не интересовало как ты учился в школе — главное плати. Ну и уровень преподавания стал соответствующий... Сейчас вроде занялись реорганизацией — может и вернут на прежний уровень…

Том грустно улыбнулся каким то своим мыслям.

\- Ну ладно. Пока.

Для свадебного торжества Хелен сняла тот самый ресторан в котором когда то отрабатывала свой долг Квин. Дарья и Джейн послали приглашение и Тому. Он не ответил. Из бывших одноклассников были Джоди и Бритни. От семейства Барксдейлов — тётя Эми. И почти всё семейство Аманды — кроме Пенни Лейн. Она застряла где-то в дебрях Латинской Америки но обещала, что при первой же возможности навестит сестру и её… суженную. Винсент беспрерывно щёлкал фотоаппаратом. Джейк не выпускал из рук камеры. Эта свадьба занимала умы жителей Лондейла целый месяц.


	9. ЭШФИЛД

Дарья шла следом за Джейн и ругала себя за деликатность и робость, которые решили проявить себя во всей красе и, как всегда, крайне не вовремя. Тяжёлая сумка оттягивала руку но Дарья отказалась оставить её в домике у Джейн.  
\- Да не беспокойся ты ! Она разрешит тебе пожить тут пару-тройку дней . У меня места хватит.  
Но Дарья проявила упрямство и сейчас она и Джейн шли к коменданту, договариваться.  
Комендант действительно оказалась очень милой женщиной (Джейн не обманула) средних лет да ещё давней подругой Аманды.  
\- Да, конечно. Вы ведь всё лето не виделись ? Только вот …  
\- Я прихватила с собой спальный мешок. - Дарья продемонстрировала свою сумку. «Чёрт ! Рука скоро отвалится !»  
\- Вот и хорошо. - улыбнулась комендант.

… В домике Джейн сидело несколько девушек явно постарше её и Дарьи. Дарье почему то показалось, что она вдруг попала на внеочередное заседание «Модного клуба». Девушки сыпали именами и терминами — по большей части незнакомыми для Дарьи. И в том, как они проигнорировали появление её и Джейн было что то нарочитое, демонстративное. «Точно. «Модный клуб». Только говорят не о Стэлле Макарти, Диоре, большой распродаже на следующей неделе и новых туфлях, а о дадаистах, пунктуализме и импрессионизме ...» Джейн вежливо кашлянула. Раз, другой. Наконец девицы снизошли до того чтобы обратить своё внимание на вошедших. «Ну мы просто на каком то королевском приёме ! Видимо Джейн умудрилась и тут, вроде в своей среде, среди своих, завоевать непопулярность — с той же лёгкостью с какой Квин удаётся завоёвывать симпатию окружающих и обаять всех с удивительной скоростью. В летнем лагере «Гризли» или в новой школе ... Я что завидую Квин ?!» Дарья даже помотала головой чтобы избавиться от этой, внезапно пришедшей ей на ум, мысли. Девицы замолчали и вопросительно уставились на Джейн. Без улыбок. Даже сердито.

\- Это моя подруга. Дарья. Она тут немного поживёт. Комендант разрешила.  
\- Ты художница ? - нарушила молчание одна из девиц. Они все как то странно смотрели на Дарью. Изучающе что ли. С любопытством.  
\- Нет. - Дарье было как то неуютно, а ручка сумки уже просто резала ладонь. Больше всего Дарье хотелось бросить её куда нибудь в угол и размять пальцы.  
Девицы сразу же потеряли к Дарье и Джейн всякий интерес.  
\- Ладно, Моргендорфер. Пошли.  
Они стали подниматься наверх и Дарья чувствовала спиной изучающие, липкие взгляды девушек, которые при этом продолжали трещать о дадаистах, кубистах, постимпрессионистах, Мане, Дали ... Наконец ей удалось избавить себя от тяжёлого баула и Джейн наконец смогла продемонстрировать подруге свои работы, которые она рисовала ...(«Писала, Моргендорферр, ПИСАЛА !») в Эшфилде. Дарья, в своё время, прочитала немало книг по психологии(«Знай своего врага !») и помнила статьи о том, что может сказать цветовая гамма о настроении художника в момент написания картины и поэтому у неё сжалось сердце от чувства вины — серые, синие, тёмные тона … Джейн явно болезненно переживала расставание с Томом и пребывание в Эшфилде ей мало помогло … И голос по телефону Дарью не обманул — Джейн тут было хреново. И одиноко … Девицы эти вряд ли стали для Джейн хорошей компанией - было видно, что они не приняли Лейн в свой круг. Потом была поездка в ночной клуб, «Фрикин френдс», окончательное объяснение в баре по поводу Тома и возвращение в лагерь — оставшуюся часть ночи они проговорили — в основном рассказывала Дарья — о своём волонтёрстве, Линке, как этот клятый О Нилл умудрился всё испортить, взбесившийся ДиМартино, крушащий окно и выпускающий засидевшихся в помещении детишек на волю, в поля … Всё было как раньше. Ну или почти как раньше. Джейн, во всяком случае, заметно повеселела. Заснули подруги уже под утро.

… Дарья позировала. Уже два часа,  
\- Лейн, ты меня эксплуатируешь ! Знаешь сколько получает модель в час ?!  
\- Не ной, не сокрушайся ! Вот стану великим художником и будут висеть твои портреты в Лувре и Прадо !  
\- А я стану великим писателем и опишу в мемуарах как ты меня использовала пока училась в колледже !  
\- Ладно, ладно. Завязывай ныть. Уже почти всё. Заканчиваю. И в благодарность накормлю тебя обедом.  
Через несколько минут действительно было всё. Дарья затянула пояс на халате и прошлёпала босыми ногами к мольберту. Взглянуть. Джейн протирала кисть.  
\- Это, по твоему, я ?! Ты мне должна два обеда ! За издевательство над моим светлым образом.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Ничего ты, Моргендорффер, не понимаешь в настоящем искусстве …  
\- Ага. Не понимаю. Но два обеда всё равно с тебя !  
\- Два так два. Я сегодня, на удивление, покладиста. Но ты лопнешь …  
Дарья обняла Джейн и шутливо укусила подругу за шею:  
\- Ты меня плохо знаешь ! Я и тебя могу слопать на закуску !  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ладно. Иди одевайся, а я пока тут приберусь и приведу себя и комнату в порядок …

Через полчаса Дарья вышла из комнаты. Джейн уже оттёрла пальцы от краски, переоделась и накрыла тряпкой холст.  
\- Слушай, Лейн, я тут вспомнила свой приезд в Эшфилд … Эти девицы наверное такое про меня подумали …  
Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- Наверное … Они же знали что и кто Элисон, а мы с ней очень тесно общались … Потом вдруг разбегаемся и появляешься ты … Что они могли подумать ?  
Дарья фыркнула:  
\- Что я отбила тебя у Элисон ?! Ничего себе !  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ага. Ты у нас же была тогда та-а-кая роковая красотка и соблазнительница ! Отбила у меня парня, а потом и меня у другой девушки … Дон Жуан, Казанова в юбке просто таки !  
\- Да уж …  
\- Да ну их … Этих снобов. С самого начала стали передо мной носы задирать, а потом, когда я не стала класть земные поклоны, делать намаз перед их любимым божеством, кумиром Даниэлем, перестали меня замечать ! Ну мы ещё посмотрим кто кого !  
\- Уф. Развоевалась. Пошли жрать что ли …


	10. ЛЕС

\- Ты посмотри, Моргендорффер, какие у меня крылышки!  
«И это явно не розыгрыш … Чёрт меня побери !» - Дарья взглянула в глаза Джейн — зрачки расширены. На щеках лихорадочный румянец. «И что мой папаша-великий кулинар намешал в этот долбанный компот, что получилась голубая мечта всех торчков нашего милого городка?! Если что-то случится с Джейн никогда себя не прощу — лучше бы она поехала вместе с Трентом на это скучное семейное сборище Лейнов...» Джейн продолжала скакать вокруг, размахивая руками и предлагая Дарье полюбоваться на радужные переливы на своих пёстрых крылышках. Пока Квин не подскочила к Лейн и не предложила лететь вместе чтобы помочь искать тотем Джейка — Дарья задумчиво посмотрела вслед свежеиспечённым «бабочкам» …

\- Чёрт, Моргендорффер, и что ты теперь будешь делать? Ждать пока не прекратится действие этой отравы и молиться чтобы всё остались живы-здоровы после фирменного "компотика" Джейка? Твоя дурацкая шутка может стать пророческой! - Дарья даже помотала головой чтобы отгнать неуместные мысли о трагедии и смерти.

В зарослях что-то захрустело, зашуршало. Явно очень крупное. "Вот этого ещё нам не хватало!" Дарья начала лихорадочно припоминать какие хищные животные водятся в окрестных лесах. Но память напрочь отшибло…

\- Оба-на… А ещё говорят, что безумие не заразно…

Из кустов вышло НЕЧТО. Дарья даже начала сомневаться в том, что она не приложилось к отцовскому компотику - может всё таки съела пару ягодок или хлебнула глоточек? Но на всякий случай всё таки оглянулась в поисках палки поувесистей.

\- Не стоит обо мне так беспокоиться… - голос у монстра оказался печальный и тихий как у Ослика Иа-Иа из диснеевского мультика. - Я всё-таки дух и мяса не ем. Вообще. Никакого. Тем более человечины.

Но Дарья всё равно сделал пару шагов назад, не спуская глаз со странного создания — но подходящей палки, которую можно было бы использовать в качестве дубины не было. «Можно подумать, что я не в лесу, а в большом парке!»

\- Не бойся. Я же сказал, что мяса не ем. - в голосе у духа не было раздражения. Только бесконечное терпение и усталость как у старого врача-психиатра, которого страшно утомили чужие тараканы. - Знала бы ты до чего занудлив твой отец. Извини, конечно, но даже я не выдержал… И драпанул от него. Можно я тут посижу в тишине?  
\- Да сиди себе … «Чёрт, но что же делать...»  
\- Да не беспокойся ты так… - сказал монстр. - Скоро всё так или иначе разрешится. А если даже и не так скоро, как бы тебе хотелось — ну побегают они все ещё денёк — ничего страшного…  
В кустах опять кто-то захрустел. Дарья даже не успела испугаться как не менее причудливое создание выскочило на поляну. Нечто вроде оленя но с полупрозрачными, переливчатыми крылышками похожими на стрекозиные.  
\- А ты ещё кто?  
\- Тотем Джейн. - ответствовал монстр(монстрица?) высоким ломким голоском. - Я тут посижу с вами? А то эта компашка весь лес распугала …  
У Дарьи закружилась голова. «Так. Компот я не пила. Тогда что это?» Внезапно затренькал телефон. Монстрик Джейка поднялся на лапы:  
\- Это твой шанс получить помощь. А мы пошли.  
И парочка странных созданий скрылась в чаще. Тренькало из кармана рюкзака Хелен. «Ну кто бы сомневался...»  
\- 911. Алло?  
… Джейн очнулась в больничной палате.  
\- Что со мной случилось?  
\- Ничего особенного. - фыркнула Дарья, которая сидела на стуле рядом. - Мой дорогой папочка сварил такое зелье, что за его рецепт будут драться все наркокартели Лондейла — жалко, что Джейк сам вряд ли вспомнит, что он такого намешал в него, а то мы бы в результате озолотились на продаже рецепта и купили бы виллу в Беверли Хиллз … А теперь - фиг... Рецепт безвозратно утерян...  
\- Погоди, Не тараторь. - поморщилась Джейн. - Хочешь сказать, что я заторчала на целые сутки?  
\- На гораздо меньший срок. Всего часа на два. Не дала я тебе побалдеть... Вызвала помощь. Моему семейству и тебе сделали промывание желудка.  
Джейн уставилась на Дарью:  
\- Каким образом ты вызвала помощь? Нас вроде как лишили всех благ цивилизации — и прежде всего средств связи… Так было во всяком случае обещано Хелен Великой и Ужасной. Я честно оставила мобильный дома.  
Дарья ухмыльнулась:  
\- Моя мама пронесла телефон контрабандой. Если мы всё-таки решим создать свой наркокартель ей это умение пригодится — будет проносить телефон ко мне в тюрьму.  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ага. Ты будешь крутой мафиози и весь Лондейл будет трепетать при одних только звуках имени - Дарьи Грозной!  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- А ты теперь, как честный человек, должна на мне жениться…  
Джейн поперхнулась водой от неожиданности и Дарье пришлось пару раз стукнуть подругу по спине чтобы та смогла откашляться:  
\- Какого…, Моргендорффер ?! Так и убить можно! В чём дело?!  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Ты вцепилась в меня, в мою руку как клещ… И ни на минуту не отпускала… Даже во время процедур…  
Джейн покраснела:  
\- Ни на минуту?…  
\- Ну в самые интересные моменты я отворачивалась …  
Джейн расхохоталась:  
\- Ври, ври да не завирайся! - и изобразила на лице грусть. - А я ничего не помню… Такая жалость… Нечего будет вспомнить в старости. Рассказать внукам…  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Можем отправиться опять в лес и поискать те самые ягоды…  
\- Нет, спасибо! Опять скакать по кустам с колючками за каким то оленем с крыльями…  
\- Ах, ты ! … Не помнит она! И кто тут врушка?  
Джейн даже приподнялась на кровати, на которую только что улеглась — глаза от удивления на пол-лица:  
\- Ты что! Тоже его видела?! Он мне не приснился?  
Дарья развела руками:  
\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио...


	11. КАРТИНА

ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ ….

\- Я хочу моральной компенсации !

Дарья чуть не поперхнулась содовой.

\- Ты слишком много общаешься с моей мамой … - откашлявшись, насмешливо протянула Дарья. - И что же ты хочешь в качестве компенсации ? Ещё один ломтик пиццы ?

\- Я хочу чтобы ты немного поработала моей моделью ! Немного попозировала мне для картины.

\- Вот ещё ! - возмущённо фыркнула Дарья. И, прищурившись пристально уставилось в лицо Джейн. - Уж не за Тома ли ? Но мне кажется мы всё уже выяснили, объяснились …

Джейн энергично помотала головой.

\- Не-а. - Лейн с видом обвинителя на судебном процессе ткнула пальцем в Дарью. - За то что ты бросила меня одну в этом чёртовом лагере художников ! - в голосе Джейн послышалось настоящее возмущение. - И ни разу даже не позвонила - почти за всё лето !

\- Ну извини. - развела руками Дарья. - Я думала, что ты там счастлива … Среди своих.

Джейн вздохнула и сделал глоток содовой.

\- Они оказались жуткими снобами … Все они уже учились в колледже, а когда я, всего лишь старшеклассница, отказалась класть земные поклоны перед их кумиром, Дэниэлом … - Джейн горестно вздохнула — почти не притворяясь. - Я оказалась в полном одиночестве.

Дарья усмехнулась.

\- Бе-е-едненькая ты моя. Но у тебя там даже, вроде как, одна «поклонница» появилась …

Джейн поморщилась.

\- Не напоминай …

Возникла пауза. Джейн снова приникла к соломинке, Дарья молча жевала. Джейн оторвалась от соломинки и в её голосе послышались жалобные нотки.

\- Ну-у-у, Дарья, ну-у пожалуйста ! Ты знаешь сколько будет стоить мне модель всего лишь за час ! Пожалей бедного художника ! Всего два часа !

Дарья хмыкнула.

\- Вот с этого и надо было начинать. Но нет.

Джейн окончательно разнюнилась.

\- Ну пожа-а-луйста ! Я буду платить за пиццу и содовую целую неделю ! За нас двоих !

Дарья пожала плечами.

\- Звучит соблазнительно … А может попросишь Квин ? И почему именно я ?

Джейн поднесла кулак к уху, изображая мобильник, и очень похоже и смешно спародировала Квин:

\- «Алло, Сэнди ? А я тут позирую … Да ? Да ? Ужас ! Лимонные носки с зелёным галстуком !» - Джейн зло фыркнула. - Ты забываешь, что мне однажды пришлось терпеть твою сестрёнку почти сутки — как я это вытерпела и не придушила Квин собственными руками — сама себе удивляюсь … Всё к этому шло. Даже Трент начал закипать, а вывести из себя этого соню и флегматика … Это надо суметь ! И в конце концов - у тебя подходящая фигура.

Дарья удивлённо подняла брови.

\- Фигура ?

Джейн улыбнулась

\- Поверь — она у тебя есть.

\- А ты откуда знаешь ? - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Будешь рисовать меня обнажённой ?

\- Писать. - строго поправила подругу Джейн. - Художники ПИШУТ, а не рисуют. Это наша Бритни РИСУЕТ цветочки в своей тетрадке. А я ПИШУ. - Джейн, к удивлению Дарьи выглядела по настоящему рассерженной. Дарье удалось задеть больное место Лейн — её профессиональную гордость художника. Всколыхнуть её потаённый страх. После Эшфилда Джейн реагировала особенно болезненно — она потеряла уверенность не только в своей сексуальной ориентации - благодаря Эллисон … Джейн стала сомневаться в себе как художнике, а это было для неё много хуже. Она даже перестала мечтать о мастерской в Нью Йорке … Это лето было не самым лёгким для Джейн. Но помогло расстаться с некоторыми детскими иллюзиями … - Я не большая поклонница стриптиза. Но не раз видела тебя в одних трусиках и лифчике в нашей школьной раздевалке . Так что поверь — фигура у тебя есть.

\- Ладно, ладно. Успокойся. - Дарья подняла руки в примиряющем жесте. - Ради того чтобы не платить за пиццу в течении целой недели я готова потратить целых два часа своей драгоценной жизни на то чтобы побыть статуей.

\- Тогда в эту субботу. - деловито сказала Джейн. - Если у тебя, конечно, нет других планов.

\- «Другие планы» как то переживут эту субботу без меня. - фыркнула Дарья.

СУББОТА ….

\- Что это ? - брови Дарьи поползли под чёлку.

\- Когда то это было шторой, - объяснила Джейн. - а теперь это будет твоей туникой. Или хитоном. Короче это будет твоей одеждой. Ближайшие два часа. Иди, раздевайся. Вон туда. Трусы и лифчик, так и быть, можешь оставить. И не беспокойся — Трент дрыхнет в своей комнате и даю гарантию, что он продрыхнет ещё часа четыре.

\- ?

\- Это очень безобидное снотворное. Проверено.

Дарья молча отправилась раздеваться. Ещё минут десять ушло на то чтобы тонкая белая ткань превратилась в некое подобие туники. Пальцы Джейн касались голой кожи Дарьи и та чувствовала как кровь приливает к щекам. Потом горячие пальцы Джейн коснулись волос, лба — Джейн немного растрепала Дарье волосы, заколола их — в ушах у Дарьи почему то зашумело, сердце заколотилось, а глаза сами собой закрылись от этой нежданной ласки. «Что это со мной ?!»

\- Так. - Дарья открыла глаза. Джейн стояла в паре шагов и, подперев подбородок, критически оглядывала подругу. - То что надо ... Ладно. Пошли.

Ещё несколько минут ушло чтобы придать Дарье, задуманную Джейн, позу. Дарью разобрал нервный смех. Джейн нахмурилась.

\- Посерьёзней, Моргендорффер. Успокойся. А сейчас застынь.

Дарья сделала над собой усилие, подавила нервный смешок, согнала с лица улыбку и послушно замерла. Джейн, с одобрением, кивнула.

\- Отлично, Моргендорффер. А теперь постарайся лишний раз не шевелиться. И позу не меняй …

Джейн встала у мольберта. А Дарья поняла, что её, Дарьи чувство вины сыграло с ней злую шутку — история с Томом не была забыта и саднила в душе у обеих подруг. Если бы не Том Дарья ни за что не согласилась бы на эту авантюру с позированием. Первым делом, конечно же, зачесался нос. Дарья с трудом удержалась от чиха. К середине первого часа начала затекать вытянутая вперёд рука. Она словно стала тяжелей. Заныло колено. Хорошо ещё, что Дарья воздержалась от питья — иначе бы возникла ещё одна насущная и не совсем приличная проблема. Дарья скосила глаза — Джейн уже отложила уголь, взялась за кисть и была с головой в работе. Дарья не знала сколько прошло времени но надеялась, что эта пытка неподвижностью скоро закончится — поясница тоже решила напомнить о своём существовании. «Чёрт, Моргендорффер, какая же ты развалина ! Джейн хотя бы бегает по утрам ...» Заныло второе колено, нос снова нестерпимо зачесался, Дарья думала, что уже никогда не сможет разогнуться — поясница ныла всё сильней. Дарья уже готовилась начать жалобно просить пощады, когда услышала вздох удовлетворения и Джейн отошла от мольберта:

\- Всё, Моргендорффер, можешь расслабиться. Я закончила.

Тысячи иголок воткнулись в руки и ноги, шею. Дарья со стоном разогнула поясницу, когда спускалась с «постамента». В глазах потемнело - её даже зашатало.

\- Уфф … Ты мне должна две недели пиццы, Лейн. Чтобы я ещё раз согласилась на подобное … Теперь понятно за что модели берут такие деньги ...

Джейн насмешливо улыбаясь смотрела как Дарья размахивает руками, раскачивается взад-вперёд чтобы размять поясницу, подпрыгивает, вертит головой — шея тоже начала затекать … Наконец Дарья почувствовала, что более или менее пришла в порядок — руки ноги на месте, работают, голова поворачивается и подумала, что не прочь потребовать от Джейн выполнить её обещание о пицце. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. В животе урчало. Но для начала решила взглянуть на холст - зря что ли так мучалась ?! Джейн стояла перед мольбертом с очень серьёзным и задумчивым выражением лица.

\- Она ещё не закончена. До этого ещё очень далеко. Но ты можешь посмотреть, если хочешь, Моргендорффер.

Дарья подошла — мелкие противные иголочки всё ещё кололи по всему телу, поясница немного ныла но Дарья забыла обо всём, когда увидела картину. Она действительно была ещё не закончена но …

… Молодая, хрупкая девушка, совсем девочка словно вырывалась из камня, каменного плена — Джейн мастерски передала этот невозможный в реальности переход холодного, мёртвого мрамора в летящую по ветру ткань, в горячую живую плоть. Одна рука висела вдоль тела — и тут Джейн удалось гениально передать переход, превращение холодного камня в живое тело — пальцы были ещё холодным мёртвым мрамором но жизнь уже побеждала — выше была живая рука ... Другая рука была протянута кверху, к блеску солнца, лучам света бьющим сквозь листву, к ярким плодам, что свисали с ветки. Девушка даже не вырывалась, не просто выходила из камня, из каменного плена — она словно взлетала — вверх, к свету, воздуху … Две человеческие фигуры, свидетели чуда, застывшие в благоговейном молчании, были только намечены лёгкими штрихами.  
Дарья лишилась дара речи — она разглядывала лицо девушки. Да, несомненно это была она, Дарья — и одновременно не она. Она никогда не видела на своём лице такого выражения. Такой чистой радости, жажды жизни ...

\- Галатея … - нарушила молчание Джейн.

\- Я поняла … - прошептала Дарья.

Джейн с удивлением смотрела на подругу — ей не часто приходилось видеть слёзы в глазах Дарьи. Та была явно растрогана.

\- Джейн, ты гений ! - Дарья порывисто обняла подругу и поцеловала в щёку. И смущённо покраснела. Джейн тоже бросило в краску.

\- Я же говорю - картина ещё не закончена. Тут ещё много работы … Иди, одевайся.

\- Когда закончишь, покажешь ?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Покажу, конечно. Куда я от тебя денусь … Только Тому ничего не рассказывай …

Дарья взглянула на Джейн в лёгком недоумении:

\- Ну если ты просишь … А кто будет Пигмалионом ?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Пока не знаю … Может Джейк ?

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Символично … Даже слишком.

Джейн зажгла верхний свет и выключила лампы, что освещали «сцену» в углу комнаты на которой Дарье только что пришлось проторчать целых два часа.

\- Ты давай, поторопись. А то скоро Джесси приедет — забрать осветительную аппаратуру. Мы её на несколько часов … одолжили у его приятеля — он фотограф.

Дарья отправилась одеваться. Джейн накрыла холст тряпкой. Когда Дарья вышла из чуланчика, застёгивая куртку, Джейн как раз распахнула шторы — солнечный свет хлынул в комнату.

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- Что ? - Дарье показалось, что ей послышалось.

\- Что ? - обернулась от окна Джейн.

\- Ладно. Я пошла. С тебя пицца — не забудь. Увидимся. - Дарья грустно улыбнулась Джейн стоя уже у самого выхода из комнаты. - Я тебя тоже.

И тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Джейн с пылающими щеками, сидела на полу и не поднимая, от смущения, глаз, нарочито медленно и аккуратно складывала кусок бывшей шторы, который ещё хранил запах Дарьи. Внезапно Джейн зарылась в ткань лицом жадно втягивая носом этот, невыносимо сладкий для неё теперь, аромат. «Будь ты проклята, Эллисон !»

БЕГ …

Квин застыла на пороге своей комнаты открыв рот от изумления. Дарья не часто появлялась в комнате младшей сестрёнки и далеко не всегда её визиты были очень приятны для Квин. Но чтобы Дарья появилась в комнате Квин без приглашения и только ради того чтобы повертеться перед зеркалом … Такого ещё не было. Но Дарья именно вертелась перед ним — поворачивалась то одним то другим боком, расстегнув куртку и приподняв её полы. Дарья наконец обратила внимание на младшую сестру, покраснела от смущения и, прошипев:»Ни слова ! Убью !» вылетела из комнаты. Квин двинулась следом за сестрой снедаемая любопытством и вошла следом за Дарьей в её комнату. Старшая сестра сидела на кровати угрюмо уставившись в одну точку.

\- Уходи !

\- Ты не толстая. - Квин уселась рядом и, довольно неуклюже, попыталась поддержать старшую сестру.

\- Не в том дело … - вздохнула Дарья. - Но мне кажется, что пора бы заняться своей физической формой …

\- Если хочешь я поговорю кое с кем — может начнёшь заниматься йогой ? - Квин подумала, что с появлением в её жизни Тома, Дарья стала меняться в лучшую стороны, а может они обе повзрослели … - Помнишь как я помогла Сэнди ? С твоей подачи, между прочим. Как видишь у меня самой есть опыт … «тренерской работы» !

Дарья отрицательно помотала головой:

\- Нет. Но вот Джейн занимается бегом … Позвоню-ка я ей …

Квин поднялась

\- Ладно. Но если что — я к твоим услугам.

Дверь комнаты закрылась за Квин, а Дарья потянулась к телефону.

… - Что вдруг ? - Джейн была искренне удивлена. - Ты никогда не была большим поклонником спорта и тут …

Дарья вздохнула:

\- За какие то два часа, пока позировала тебе, я превратилось в какую то развалину — самой противно … Всё тело ныло ...

\- Ты неплохо держалась ! - возразила подруге Джейн. - Очень даже неплохо. Не просила о передышке. Я даже не ожидала — в случае чего была готова сделать перерыв. Но ты терпела. И прошло не два, а три часа … Я тебе не сказала, извини …

\- Ах ты … Но всё равно — надо бы собой заняться. Для начала бегом. Давай вместе ?

\- Ладно … - Джейн явно не была в большом восторге от просьбы Дарьи. - Попробуем. Я тебе заранее позвоню. Встретимся у твоего дома.

… Дарья выдохлась где-то через час. Она согнулась и, упёршись ладонями в колени, пыталась отдышаться.

\- Давай … немного … передохнём …

Джейн не ответила. Она ,прищурившись, отступила в тень и пристально вглядывалась во что-то или в кого-то на противоположной стороне улицы.

\- Что такое, Лейн ?

\- Эллисон …

Дарья проследила за взглядом подруги. На той стороне улицы, у дверей кафе стояла длинноволосая брюнетка. Она явно кого-то ждала.

\- Кто такая эта Эллисон ?

\- Я познакомилась с ней в лагере художников …

Выражение лица Джейн нельзя было назвать радостным. На лице была досада, Лейн была сердита - её настроение было бесповоротно испорчено. Бег всегда был для Джейн чем то вроде медитации - никого рядом, никаких посторонних мыслей. Она могла забыть на время обо всём. Отвлечься. Поэтому просьба Дарьи совсем не обрадовала Джейн. Но с недавних пор ей стало трудно отказать подруге. Джейн старалась не задумываться почему ...

\- ТА САМАЯ ?

\- Да. ТА САМАЯ.

Дарья не стала переспрашивать и уточнять. Джейн никогда не вдавалась в подробности той истории — упомянула один раз в разговоре и ещё была пара довольно плоских шуточек. Дарья видела, что эта тема заставляет подругу сильно нервничать и, в который раз, обругала себя, что так тянула со звонком и визитом к Джейн в лагерь художников. В это время дверь кафе распахнулась — на пороге появилась невысокая блондинка, а рядом с ней … Тут уже сама Дарья оторопела - она, без особого труда, опознала спутницу блондинки. Блондинка и Эллисон были явно ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО знакомы. Вся троица двинулась дальше, вверх по улице, а Дарья наконец смогла выдохнуть.

\- А она то, что тут, с этими двумя, делает ?!

…. Дарья и Джейн сидели на диване перед тихо бормочущим телевизором, когда в гостиную вошла Квин.

\- Скажи ка, милый ребёнок, откуда ты знаешь Эллисон ? - Джейн отмерила в равной степени и любопытства и ехидства в свой вопрос . - Мы с Дарьей, этим утром, случайно увидели тебя с какой то блондинкой и Эллисон рядом с кафе.

Квин пожала плечами.

\- Она … подруга Линди … Той самой блондинки с которой вы меня видели. - Дарья не могла не заметить паузы — Квин явно подбирала подходящее слово.

\- А Линди это кто ?

\- Я тебе как то рассказывала о ней. Мы вместе работали в ресторане, когда я отрабатывала долг родителям …

Дарья нахмурилась припоминая.

\- А, да … У которой были проблемы с …

\- Да. - кивнула Квин.

\- У тебя интересные знакомства. - иронично хмыкнула Джейн.

\- Ну да. Они … пара. И что ? - в голосе Квин послышалось возмущение. - Эллисон, кстати, художница ! Как и ты ! А Линди мне зеркало подарила ! Она моя подруга !

Квин сердито фыркнула и, развернувшись так резко, что волосы взметнулись вверх, вылетела из гостиной.

\- А ребёнок то вырос … - задумчиво констатировала Дарья глядя вслед сестре.

\- Мир страшно тесен, - вздохнула Джейн. - Ну что, по пицце ? Я держу своё обещание.

\- Давай ...

ЧЕРЕЗ КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ ….

Джейн наконец удалось вытащить подругу в парк. «Сегодня прекрасная погода, а у тебя скоро мозги прокиснут, Моргендорффер. Ты засиделась дома. Ладно, возьми свой ноут если ты так хочешь — ну хоть свежим воздухом подышим.» Джейн повесила на плечо этюдник, а Дарья, как и грозилась, прихватила свой ноутбук.

\- Джейн ! - Дарья напечатала последнее предложение и сохранила текст. Наконец то она смогла поднять голову и оглядеться. День был прекрасен — лёгкие, белые облачка на синеве неба, молодые матери с колясками, влюблённые парочки … Рядом, любимая подруга, стоя в тени дерева, прикусив губу, сосредоточенно наносила мазок за мазком. Наблюдая за Джейн Дарья припомнила одно обещание любимой ...

\- Что, Моргендорффер ?

\- Ты мне кое-что обещала, помнишь ?

\- Что именно ?

\- Я тогда два или три часа проторчала в неудобной позе …

\- А-а … Припоминаю …

\- Ну-у ?

Джейн нехотя оторвалась от работы и отложила кисть.

\- Картину я закончила но она осталась в Лондэйле. А мы с тобой сейчас в Бостоне. Так что выполнить это давнее обещание мне сейчас несколько проблематично …

Дарья закрыла ноутбук и сунула его в сумку.

\- Скоро каникулы. Навестим наших и ты покажешь мне картину.

\- Договорились. - и Джейн вернулась к работе, а Дарья откинулась на спинку скамейки и, закрыв глаза, подставила лицо лучам солнца, что пробивались сквозь листву старого дерева ...

КАРТИНА …..

… Как только они оказались в комнате Джейн в Лондейле Дарья объявила:

\- Давай, показывай картину — обещала же !

\- У тебя память как у слона … - вздохнула Джейн. - Ладно …

Картина была извлечена на свет и прислонена к стене.

\- Пожалуйста. Любуйся, Моргендорффер.

Картина была закончена. Зелень деревьев, голубизна неба. Свидетели чуда случившегося в этом саду обрели лица — слуга ? Помощник ? Или просто прохожий обрёл узнаваемый облик … Джейка - он стоял и смотрел на происходящее превращение со смесью восторга и ужаса на лице.

\- Ты что — и моего папу заставила позировать ? - удивлённо спросила Дарья.

\- Да нет … рассмеялась Джейн. - Так случайно получилось …

В образе Пигмалиона Джейн изобразила … саму себя. Её Пигмалион смотрел, на превращение статуи в живую девушку, с восторгом. Но глаза были грустными — словно Пигмалион уже знал, что случится в будущем …

\- Я тогда не знала, что будет со мной, когда мы закончим школу — поступлю в колледж или так и застряну в Лондейле … - постаралась объяснить Джейн. - А ты, конечно, уедешь — колледж, новые друзья и будешь появляться в нашем «милом» городке всё реже и реже … Станешь известным журналистом или писателем и встречать тебя будут в нашей школе как Томми Шермана … С цветами и речами. Может быть даже с оркестром.

\- Но ты всё таки поступила в колледж. И с успехом учишься. - Дарья ободряюще улыбнулась, погрустневшей от воспоминаний, Джейн.

\- Да. Но если бы не ты — так бы и застряла тут … - Джейн обняла Дарью. - Спасибо тебе, Моргендорффер. Я тебя люблю.

\- Я тебя тоже, Лейн. Но если сейчас мы не пойдём куда-нибудь пожрать то я тебя возненавижу !

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Старая добрая пицца тебя устроит ?

Дарья поцеловала Джейн в нос и кивнула:

\- Если ты платишь !

\- Договорились ! 


	12. МОНОЛОГ ДЖЕЙН

**МОНОЛОГ ДЖЕЙН**

…и тут ты вылетаешь мне навстречу и, не говоря худого слова, стискиваешь в объятиях, а твои мокрые волосы щекочут мою шею — я в полном шоке — прежде не видела тебя такой. Никогда. Словно мы расстались на несколько невыносимо долгих лет, и ты успела страшно за мной соскучиться. Даже когда мы ссорились и мирились, то уважали личное пространство друг друга, и в финале нашего объяснения по поводу Тома, в том затрапезном ночном клубе, мы как-то обошлись без жарких объятий в честь нашего долгожданного примирения…  
Мы сидели и пили не самый лучший в нашем мире кофе (хуже выходит только у Трента, но он варит его, почти не открывая глаз, словно лунатик, поэтому очень не рекомендуется менять коробки на полке местами, если, конечно, не собираешься отравить моего братца). Главное — кофе был горячим, а тебя трясло. Не сколько от холода, а скорее от свалившегося тебе на голову откровения, что у тебя, оказывается, очень тяжёлый характер и твоим близким было очень непросто с тобой все эти годы. Тоже мне новость! Могла бы и у меня спросить… Я бы тебя просветила на эту тему гораздо раньше. Да и я сама не сахар: родителей не так часто вызывали в школу только потому, что их было трудно застать в городе, а Трент… С первого же взгляда на моего любимого старшего братца было ясно — бесполезно… В конце концов стало уже непонятно кто из нас старше — вечно сонный разгильдяй Трент или я, его младшая сестрёнка. Плюс дурацкая авария, в которую ты чуть не попала. Короткое объяснение с полицией, и вот мы сидим в этой придорожной закусочной. Я прячу довольную улыбку за свою кружку с кофе: ты не стала выдёргивать Тома из его уютного семейного гнёздышка. Оказалось, что я единственный на свете человек, перед которым ты можешь излить душу. Можно гордиться. Мы улыбаемся друг другу словно заговорщики: твоя исповедь — это наша общая тайна. Высшая степень доверия. Между нами нет никого и ничего. Даже Тома. Оказывается, я тоже ревнива…  
Я долго не понимала тебя, но наконец до меня допёрло, что из-за того, что ты так плохо сходишься с людьми, ты держишься за того, кто стал дорог, зубами и когтями. А уж за того, кто принимает тебя такой, какая ты есть, и не пытается перекроить на свой лад… Я тогда тебе врала — я не одиночка. У меня просто более лёгкий характер. Легко схожусь, легко расхожусь с людьми. Приятели, шапочные знакомства… Настоящим другом стала только ты. Первый настоящий друг. Постепенно мы обе поняли, что каждая из нас не может без другой. Когда я осознала, что не только начинаю превращаться в некое подобие Кевина, но и теряю тебя — ушла из команды по бегу. Беднягу Тома я была готова уступить тебе, а ты — оставить его ради меня. Мнение Тома нас обеих не волновало… Сюжет для старой комедии. В конце концов, в итоге, мы обе его бросили…  
Выйдя из закусочной, мы расселись по своим машинам и отправились по домам. Дождь уже кончился. Перед тем как сесть в свой автомобиль, ты меня снова обняла. И коснулась губами щеки. У себя в комнате я упала плашмя на кровать — надо было всё обдумать. Но на следующий день ты была такой же как обычно — привычно спокойная, собранная, серьёзная. И всё как-то забылось — не до того стало, нас закрутила школьная рутина. Последние тесты, экзамены, выбор колледжа… Том поступил в Бромвелл, ты — нет, но в РАФТе тебя встретили с распростёртыми объятиями. Я не заметила, чтобы ты была сильно расстроена отказом в приёме от Бромвелла. Я же всё-таки собралась с духом, послала документы в колледж искусств и была принята — Эшфилд таки вернул меня тогда с небес на грешную землю. Я была очень рада, а ты довольна, что мы будем учиться в одном городе. Том… То, что ты дважды получила вежливый отказ из Бромвелла дало тебе прекрасный повод расстаться со Слоуном. Хотя тебе и было неприятно, что пришлось пойти на разрыв, но на большее, чем дружба, бедняга всё равно не мог рассчитывать. Но расставание с девушкой — это не мировая катастрофа, в конце-то концов…  
После сонного и маленького Лондейла Бостон… Меня даже немного взбодрило — я всё-таки с детства грезила о Нью-Йорке, об этом гигантском мегаполисе, а ты как-то сжалась, притихла. Напуганная суетой и шумом незнакомого большого города, настоящая девочка-провинциалка, выбравшаяся в новую жизнь из своего тихого городка. Мы с тобой гуляли по Бостону, знакомились с незнакомым для нас новым городом. И однажды нашли маленькое кафе, очень подходившее для наших регулярных встреч и посиделок после занятий. У нас появились какие-никакие знакомые и приятели по колледжу, но однажды ты сказала, что тебе всё равно сильно не хватает меня. А мне было трудно без тебя — я за школьные годы привыкла, что ты почти всегда где-то рядом — во время занятий в колледже я, иногда забывшись, ждала твоей реплики, саркастического замечания и, вспомнив, что тебя нет рядом, мысленно произносила их за тебя. Ещё ты хотела, хотя бы несколько часов тишины и покоя — у тебя началась просто дикая ностальгия по твоей странной комнате со стенами, обитыми мягким, в родительском доме в Лондейле. Где тебя не дёргали поминутно, и это была только ТВОЯ комната. Ты даже не давала Хелен сделать в ней косметический ремонт, даже маленькой перестановки — эта комната была отражением тебя. Мне тоже её не хватало. Существовал только один самый простой выход из этой ситуации — снять квартиру. И в один прекрасный день мы переехали.  
…Я снова забираюсь с ногами на твою кровать и поскрипываю карандашом в альбоме для скетчей, а ты стучишь по клавишам ноутбука, нахмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу… Или лежишь на кровати поверх покрывала, уставившись в потолок, и о чём-то размышляешь. Мы часто даже не разговариваем друг с другом — в этом нет большой нужды — достаточно ощущать присутствие другого рядом. Мне достаточно просто стоять у мольберта и сосредоточенно наносить мазок за мазком, пока ты сидишь перед телевизором и задумчиво, без всякой цели, щёлкаешь пультом, переключаясь с канала на канал, не задерживаясь на очередной картинке даже на пару секунд. Или, сгорбившись, читаешь, уткнувшись носом в книгу. Я только после нашего переезда наконец полностью осознала, КАК мне всего этого не хватало.  
И этого мне тоже не хватало. Наших посиделок в твоей или моей комнате. Нашей ленивой трепотни о занятиях, преподавателях и прочем. Твоих едких и метких комментариев. Всё было опять как в старые-добрые школьные времена.  
…Ты так и не смогла объяснить, что на тебя тогда нашло — мы уже неплохо обжились в нашей квартирке — к тому времени прошло уже месяца два, как мы в неё въехали. В тот вечер в закусочной всё случилось из-за твоего внезапного приступа самоедства, осознания степени собственного «сволочизма» по отношению к самым близким людям, дурацкой аварии на дороге — ты была в полном душевном раздрае… Но в тот бостонский вечер… Я только вышла из ванной в своей «пижамке», как ты вдруг бросилась мне на шею… И в это мгновение весь мой мир перевернулся вверх тормашками. И рухнул. Но мне было плевать. Потому что всё стало таким, каким и должно было быть изначально — всё стало ПРАВИЛЬНО. Всё встало на свои места. Мы не могли друг без друга. На самом деле мы давно уже поняли это. Мы давно шли к тому, что случилось в тот вечер и продолжается с тех пор. Я даже и не вспомнила про Эллисон и её слова, а вспомнив, мысленно показала ей язык, ведь именно из-за тебя я и послала её куда подальше. Теперь это было мне совершенно ясно.

…Хелен была в полной растерянности от шока. И Джейк. И Квин. Все.  
— Ну что тут скажешь… — как-то сомнамбулически протянула Хелен. — Мне необходимо… подняться к себе — подумать…  
Она встала, пошатнулась, и Джейк её придержал за талию. Квин таращилась на нас обеих так, словно внезапно выяснилось, что ты ей действительно не только не родная сестра, а вообще инопланетянка — удочерённая пришелица из Розуэлла. И я заодно тоже с той самой, разбившейся в Нью-Мексико, «тарелочки». Квин только собралась рвануть с места к себе, как ты нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на неё:  
— Слышишь, сестрица — никому. Никому ни слова. Это только наши семейные дела.  
Квин плюхнулась назад на стул. Она ведь была тоже в шоке, и ей было необходимо поделиться с кем-то. А теперь она осталась наедине со своей горячей от услышанного головой — Квин начала тереть виски так, словно у неё случился приступ мигрени. Может действительно так оно и было. Наконец, она встала со своего стула и молча поплелась к себе. В каком-то смысле её мир тоже рухнул — привычный, уютный, понятный… Предсказуемый.  
…Через некоторое время всё пришло в норму. Мне пришлось вытерпеть долгую и непростую беседу с Хелен в её комнате за закрытыми дверьми, а потом уже ты о чём-то долго разговаривала с матерью. Джейк держался в стороне. Квин спряталась в своей комнате.

Мы втроём сидели за кухонным столом. Хелен вздохнула:  
— Ничего я тут поделать уже не смогу… — она невесело улыбнулась. — Дарья, я от тебя всего ожидала, но…  
— Мы не выбираем в кого влюбляться, мама. Так уж вышло… — ты растерянно пожимаешь плечами, но при этом сияешь от счастья, сжимая мою руку в своей.  
Хелен потом сказала мне, что это и примирило её с произошедшим — твоя улыбка, твой смех. Тебя как подменили. Она и не могла припомнить, чтобы ты ТАК улыбалась, смеялась… Когда-либо прежде. Ей давно не приходилось видеть тебя такой счастливой.  
…Я лежу рядом с тобой и смотрю, как ты улыбаешься во сне — мы в твоей комнате в Лондейле. Скоро зазвенит будильник и мы спустимся завтракать — Хелен обещала приготовить твою любимую лазанью…

 **ТИХИЙ ВЕЧЕР(взгляд со стороны)**

Дарья сидела на диване перед телевизором с книгой на коленях и исподтишка наблюдала за Джейн. Единственная подруга (колледж мало что изменил — для Дарьи Джейн осталась единственным настоящим другом, самым близким человеком — как и Дарья для Джейн — появление новых друзей-приятелей особо не повлияло на их отношения) стояла за мольбертом. Собственно ради таких вот тихих вечеров они и решили вместе снимать квартиру. Когда никто не мешает и можно просто посидеть и помолчать рядом друг с другом. Джейн, нахмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу, сосредоточенно работала кистью. Дарья смотрела на Джейн и думала, что вот сейчас Лейн настоящая — ничего напускного, сарказма, они стали старше, терпимее, меньше юношеского максимализма… Дарья так и не поняла как это произошло — она словно увидела Джейн под другим углом, по новому… И пропала. Мир рухнул в чёрную дыру. И Дарья провалилась туда же. Вместе со старым диваном и книгой. Сердце подпрыгнуло до горла и упало назад в грудную клетку, стукнуло о рёбра.

\- С тобой всё в порядке, Моргендорфер? - Джейн озабоченно хмурится. Даже отложила кисточку и подошла к подруге.

\- Да. Всё нормально, - Дарья улыбается и не может отвести взгляда от этих таких родных, умных синих глаз. Кажется старый диван покачнулся, поплыл. Джейн хмурится, смотрит на сияющую странной, пьяной улыбкой Дарью, пожимает плечами и возвращается к мольберту.

\- Ещё немного и бы подумала, что ты что-то приняла… - ворчит Джейн себе под нос.

Дарья ничего не говорит в ответ — она просто тонет, захлёбывается от нежданного приступа нежности к подруге. «Что с тобой, Моргендорфер?» Пытается читать — но текст словно ускользает, уплывает куда-то и Дарья только делает вид, что погрузилась в чтение, а сама продолжает искоса наблюдать за Джейн — та, ничего не подозревая, снова ушла с головой в работу.

...Дарья затеяла Большую Стирку. Её или Джейн нельзя назвать неряхами но… Хелен, навестив старшую дочь и Джейн в Бостоне, долго ворчала по поводу их неумения вести совместное хозяйство. Такие приступы хозяйственной активности всё равно остались нечастым явлением и следовало ловить момент. Дарья носилась по маленькой квартирке со скоростью пули и даже заразила своим энтузиазмом Джейн. Вот и сейчас — белья скопилось довольно много, а Джейн Дарья услала в супермаркет - «В этой ледяной пустыне называемой холодильником должно завестись что-то более менее съедобное — на одной пицце мы заработаем с тобой гастрит, Лейн!» Дарья задумчиво уставилась на футболку — на Джейн напал приступ вдохновения и брызги краски летели во все стороны. Футболка теперь напоминает палитру. «Быть или не быть?» Это был внезапный порыв — Дарья зарылась лицом в комок ткани — запах краски, растворитель, дезодорант… Хлопнула дверь, Дарья торопливо бросила футболку в пасть стиральной машины.

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер? - Джейн с подозрением посмотрела на красную от смущения и встрёпанную Дарью.

\- Ничего…

\- Ну-ну…

\- А он… Он мне сказал… Он говорит… - Джейн рассказывает как всегда увлечённо, взахлёб. И не замечает как напряженна Дарья, как она хмурится, кусает губы. Дарья сердита, почти в ярости и, когда ужин заканчивается, всё так же молча собирает посуду и сгружает с грохотом в кухонный умывальник. Джейн чувствует настроение Дарьи, недоумевает но не подаёт вида.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Нет, - сухо. Дарья даже не оборачивается. Она с ожесточением полирует тарелку под мощной струёй воды. Брызги летят во все стороны.

Джейн пожимает плечами и отправляется в ванную.

...Джейн поднимает глаза и смотрит на своё отражение. Полощет рот и выплёвывает пену в умывальник. Опять смотрится в зеркало, поправляет волосы.

\- Так… И что такое с нашей Дарьей? Я уже видела этот взгляд. Когда я начала «встречаться» с Томом. Только этого мне не хватало!

Эта их дурацкая размолвка… Глупые ссоры… «Надо поговорить с Дарьей. Что за детский сад на самом деле! Мы уже в колледже! Две взрослые, самостоятельные девушки, в конце концов!» Джейн вытирает лицо и выходит из ванной. И почти сразу подвергается нападению. Дарья. Как в тот дождливый вечер. Но Дарья не просто кидается подруге на шею. Она её целует. В губы. Крепко. И стискивает Джейн в объятиях. Та даже не может нормально дышать — то ли из-за захвата Дарьи, то ли от шока. Мир переворачивается вверх ногами. И вдруг всё становится на свои места. Джейн успокаивается. Всё стало КАК НАДО. И целует Дарью в ответ. Так и должно быть. Они любят друг друга. Не могут друг без друга. Точка.

\- Когда ты стала рассказывать об этом парне…

\- Знакомо… - с улыбкой вздыхает Джейн. - Ты всё также ревнива, подруга.

Они сидят на диване перед выключенным телевизором. Дарья смущённо краснеет и утыкается Джейн в плечо носом.

\- Просто я не хочу чтобы кто-то отобрал тебя у меня…

Джейн целует Дарью в голову.

\- Не отберёт… И этот парень — просто приятель по колледжу. Ты же его помнишь — он и с тобой флиртовал на той вечеринке. Ну, на прошлой неделе.

\- Помню… - кивает Дарья. - Но мне кажется, что это потому, что он тогда немного перебрал.

Джейн тихо смеётся. Потом говорит совершенно серьёзно.

\- Ты очень красивая девушка, Моргендорфер. И умная. Вот, даже парня у меня однажды увела...

Дарья смотрит на подругу серьёзно, без улыбки.

\- Я тебя люблю, Джейн.

\- Я тебя тоже.

...- Нервничаешь? - Джейн поворачивается к, сидящей рядом на сиденье, Дарье.

Они едут на автобусе в Лондейл проведать родственников и Дарья решила открыться родителям о произошедших революционных изменениях в её личной жизни.

\- Немного…

\- Если хочешь я могу пойти с тобой.

\- Не обязательно, - улыбается Дарья. - Ну что они со мной на самом деле могут сделать? Не убьют же… Не запрут. При всех тараканах в голове моя мама и Джейк достаточно разумные люди.

Джейн кивает:

\- Но всё равно — держи меня в курсе.

\- Договорились. Мама так и так захочет с тобой поговорить.

 **MALL, SUPER MALL!**

— На вашей свадьбе я буду подружкой невесты! — объявила Квин за завтраком. — И надеюсь всё-таки понянчить племянников!  
Я даже поперхнулась какао, которое сварила всё та же Квин, и тебе (ты сидела по правую руку) пришлось пару раз от души врезать мне по спине.  
— Спасибо… — просипела, откашлявшись, я и ошалело уставилась на младшую Моргендорфер. Что это с ней? Как оказалось Хелен пришлось очень нелегко с Квин — вчера Моргендорфер-старшая потратила ещё пару часов на то, чтобы успокоить и утешить младшую. Несмотря ни на что, Квин любит и всегда любила тебя и была очень рада, когда в твоей жизни появился Том. Она очень переживала за тебя и только ей показалось, что ты становишься «нормальным» человеком — появился бойфренд, ты стала понемногу пользоваться косметикой и твои отношения с ней, с Квин, стали окончательно похожи на сестринские, потеплели — вы обе повзрослели, сблизились и… В начале, ты довольно внезапно, без каких-либо причин даёшь отставку Тому, а потом… Вот такой вот пердювмонокль… В отличие от тебя, Квин очень понравилось быть подружкой невесты и она мечтала, как будет выступать в этой же роли уже на твоей свадьбе и тут… Хелен утешила Квин известием, что скоро, вполне возможно, в отдельных штатах будут разрешены браки для таких как… «очень близкая и любимая… подруга твоей старшей сестры» — в Онтарио уже можно. Так что пышную свадьбу мы устроим. Всё будет как у всех — с тортом, подружками невесты и гостями. И Квин успокоилась.  
А я подумала, что до сих пор так далеко вперёд не заглядывала — мы едва стали парой и я только начала привыкать к этой мысли. И ты тоже. А мне ещё предстояло «обрадовать» Трента и наших родителей. Да и у тебя, есть тётушки — Рита и Эми. Нам все ещё предстоят нелёгкие объяснения с близкими… С Ритой и Эми разговаривать будет Хелен. А вот с главой клана Барксдэйлов… Хелен просто перекашивало при одной только мысли о будущем разговоре с матерью — даже стала вздрагивать, когда звонил телефон и на лице Хелен проступало явное облегчение, когда выяснялось, что это по работе — Эрик или собственная ассистентка.  
— Сегодня мы все отправляемся в торговый центр! — у Хелен вышло даже немного торжественно. Джейк поднял глаза от тарелки и озадаченно уставился на жену. Я покосилась на Квин — та не выказала большого восторга и продолжала вяло ковыряться вилкой в салате, не поднимая глаз. А ты никак не отреагировала на это объявление и я сразу догадалась, что это твоя идея.  
— Семейный выход. Квин, я не вижу чтобы ты проявила какой-либо энтузиазм по этому поводу. Это же «не просто Молл — это СУПЕРМОЛЛ!» — Хелен явно подражала интонациям самой Квин. — Взбодрись!  
Я видела, что твоя мама всё ещё не в своей тарелке. Но делает вид, что ничего не произошло, всё как обычно — подумаешь! Бывает и в лучших семействах… Я ощутила лёгкое чувство вины — мы взорвали бомбу — твой дом, хоть и с трудом, но устоял — его только немного перекосило. Хелен в растрёпанных чувствах, Джейк не знает как ему теперь себя вести со мной и с тобой, своей старшей дочерью, Квин оглушённая новостями ещё не пришла в себя и не может поделиться ни с кем, выплеснуть наружу свои переживания, бедняга — Хелен запретила… Я откашлялась:  
— И что мы там будем делать?  
Ты повернулась ко мне — так и есть — твоя идея:  
— Прошвырнёмся по бутикам, заглянем в хвалёный книжный магазин, парикмахерскую…  
— И в магазин безделушек… — машинально отшутилась я. Сама пребывая в лёгком шоке. Квин тоже выглядела удивлённой.  
— Если хочешь, — пожала ты плечами. — Пообедаем…  
Точно — Квин ещё не пришла в себя. Чтобы у твоей младшей сестры глаза не заблестели при заветном слове «бутики»… Что-то большое в лесу отбросило копыта…

…- Стэйси… — обречённо выдохнула Квин. Точно — Стэйси. Если вы хотите чтобы та или иная новость стала всеобщим достоянием — сообщите её Стэйси под большим секретом («Только никому! Слышишь — больше никому на этом свете!») и… БУМ! Словно взорвалась гигантская хлопушка и слухи со сплетнями засыпали Лондэйл как конфетти… Стэйси не могла не заметить, что я и ты держимся за руки — я чувствовала кожей её взгляд.  
— Привет… — сказала она. — Привет Дарья… Привет…  
— Джейн, — подсказала я.  
— Джейн… — послушно повторила Стэйси. — Здравствуйте Миссис Моргендорфер, Мистер Моргендорфер…  
И всё это она монотонно, на автопилоте, проговорила не отрывая взгляда от наших рук.  
— Не хочешь с нами? — ЭТО сказала Я?! Самое странное, что ты удовлетворённо кивнула и поддержала меня.  
— Точно. Поможешь нам с выбором нового имиджа. Мы всё-таки теперь начали учиться в колледже, большой город — всё такое…  
— Ладно… — Стэйси была удивлена не меньше моего, а у меня рот был просто нараспашку. Но Хелен была полностью согласна с тобой.  
— Если ты, конечно, никуда не торопишься. И у тебя нет никаких срочных дел на ближайшие несколько часов, Стэйси.  
Та только помотала головой:  
— Нет, — и снова уставилась на наши руки. — А вы…  
— Угадала, — кивнула ты. — Пошли?

…Знакомая парикмахерская…. Стэйси щебетала с мастером, что-то обсуждала с ней — я не вслушивалась.  
…В зеркале отразилась какая-то смутно знакомая девушка. Я с трудом узнала себя. Тебя… тоже с большим трудом. Теперь на твоём носу сидели новые очки с тонкой и модной оправой. Контактные линзы не вызывали у тебя особого восторга — ты ещё не забыла ту школьную историю…  
…Одежда, обувь… Это для Стэйси и Квин была родная стихия. Они знали почти всех продавщиц не просто по именам, а лично («Модный клуб» отсюда не вылезал) и Квин окончательно успокоилась, стала уверенной в себе. Когда ей ещё предоставится такой шанс — покомандовать тобой и твоей… «подружкой»?! И ты даже не протестовала! Квин чувствовала себя отмщённой. За испытанный накануне шок. Стэйси щебетала и щебетала с продавщицами, носилась по залу как маленький ураган с вешалками и охапками ткани в руках — даже твои родители не вмешивались. Я перестала быть человеком — меня вертели во все стороны, обсуждали мою фигуру, прикладывали куски ткани — короче, вели себя со мной так словно я внезапно из живого существа превратилась в манекен и эта парочка ведьмочек от моды собиралась выставить меня в витрину. Стэйси обнаглела до того, что и Хелен засыпала советами и уговорила ту купить пару кофточек и новый галстук Джейку — старый, оказывается, не сочетался по цвету с носками. Да ещё вытребовала какие-то скидки для всех…  
…Среди книжных полок ты вновь стала собой — серьёзно хмуря брови, изучала список, который видимо составила заранее, и мы вышли из магазина с охапками книг — я чувствовала, что ты готова была скупить пол магазина — но наша квартирка не резиновая… Первое, что ты сделала по приезду в Бостон — записалась в городскую библиотеку. Библиотека всегда была твоим убежищем. И теперь стала и моим. Мы сидели друг напротив друга, переговаривались шёпотом, а потом, полные новыми знаниями по самую макушку, шли в наше любимое кафе…  
…Стэйси присоединилась к нам в ресторане. Квин её упросила. С дальним умыслом. И, когда мы приступили к десерту, решила прерваться на минуточку чтобы поговорить с бывшей «боевой подругой» по «Модному клубу», отложила ложку — у Квин вышло почти жалобно:  
— Ты, конечно, всё поняла… Про Джейн и мою сестру… Только пожалуйста — пока никому…  
Стэйси хмыкнула:  
— Слухи про Дарью и Джейн ещё в школе ходили… Чуть ли не с первых дней их знакомства. Так что я не сильно удивлена.  
Ты иронично поднимаешь брови — теперь тонкие и фыркаешь:  
— С чего бы? Ничего такого между нами тогда ЕЩЁ не было.  
Стэйси насмешливо и печально улыбается:  
— А разве для слухов и сплетен обязательно чтобы что-то было?  
Она меня удивила — из книжного магазина Стэйси вышла с пакетом полным серьёзной технической литературы. Даже непривычно. Не ожидала от неё.  
В магазин безделушек мы тоже заглянули — ты, скорее всего, в самом начале из чистого ехидства. С облегчением обнаружила, что рекламный плакат с твоим изображением больше не украшает вход. И… Как ни забавно, но ты купила несколько безделушек! Нет, точно — в большом лесу траур. И ты ещё сказала, что вся эта непонятная хрень сделает обстановку нашей квартиры более уютной… У меня после этого твоего заявления слова просто закончились…  
.Хелен приехала в Бостон с нами. Захотела посмотреть как мы обживаем новое место жительства. Покупок было столько, что пришлось сделать несколько ходок вверх и вниз по лестнице и я даже запыхалась. Хелен заглянула в наш холодильник — сложить гостинцы и недовольно поморщилась:  
— Девочки, чем вы питаетесь? Святым духом?  
В результате, мы все отправились в ближайший супермаркет… Так что вечером я была почти без сил. Упала в изнеможении в кресло и наблюдала как ты расставляешь книги на полке и пристраиваешь, купленную в магазине безделушек, кракозябру на дверцу холодильника. Наконец, со вздохом облегчения, ты рухнула на диван. Тут у меня возник хороший вопрос:  
— Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Ты закрыла книгу, которую только начала читать и подняла на меня глаза.  
— О чём?  
Я сдержанно хихикнула.  
— О том чтобы нам действительно вступить в брак.  
Ты равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
И опять уткнулась в толстый томик. А я уставилась на тебя в лёгком шоке — ты не восприняла мои слова как шутку и отнеслась к сказанному мной абсолютно серьёзно! Я посидела пару минут, приходя в себя, открывая и закрывая рот словно аквариумная рыбка.  
— Ладно… Но мои ещё ничего не знают… Даже мой любимый старший братец. Не говоря уже об Аманде. И Винсенте. И прочих. И твои… Твои тётушки, к примеру, ещё не в курсе…  
Ты снова поднимаешь глаза от книги и улыбаешься мне.  
— Значит, в следующий наш приезд мы всё расскажем… Всем заинтересованным лицам. А Хелен поставит в известность своих сестёр — Риту и Эми. И «обрадует» свою мать — НАШУ бабушку.  
Я молчу. Хотелось бы их всех подготовить… Но как к ТАКОМУ можно подготовить? Встаю и иду к мольберту — живопись это моё успокоительное…

 **ТРЕНТ**

Трент варит кофе. Это значит, что мой дорогой братец, на полусогнутых, подходит к кухонной раковине с эмалированной кастрюлькой в руках, открывает воду, наполняет кастрюльку и ставит её на, уже зажжённую, конфорку. Рука Трента шарит по полке и снимает с неё коробку. С кофе. Я надеюсь, что с кофе. Точно кофе — судя по запаху. Собственно, поэтому я и стараюсь братцу в этот момент не мешать. Не отвлекать его. Порядок действий должен быть соблюдён. Поэтому молчу и жду.Наконец, тёмно-коричневая жижа разливается по кружкам и одна достаётся тебе. Ты вежливо благодаришь и изображаешь, что делаешь маленький глоток.  
— Осторожно. Горячо.  
Ты благодаришь Трента за предупреждение.  
Он усаживается сам и отпивает из своей кружки. Ставит её на стол. Я решаю, что момент настал:  
— Я собираюсь вступить в брак!  
Трент вздёргивает брови и невозмутимо интересуется:  
— И кто этот… счастливчик?  
По его тону можно понять, что этому «счастливчику» мой брат не завидует. Совсем. Я улыбаюсь как можно шире — просто реклама зубной пасты с отбеливателем — мне ещё пёстрой, лаковой картонной коробочки в пальцах не хватает и накрываю своей рукой твою.  
— Она перед тобой!  
Ты тоже улыбаешься. Мы обе сияем улыбками. Брови Трента забираются ещё выше — под самую линию волос. Чудо! Мой братец, ещё не получив положенной ему дозы кофеина, проснулся сам! Глаза стали круглыми как у совы.  
Тут, из, забытой на плите, кастрюльки выплёскивается кофе. Шипение и треск. Трент взлетает со стула неразборчиво шипя что-то себе под нос, гасит огонь, хватает полотенце и кастрюлька стремительно отправляется в раковину. Раздражённо ворча брат мой плюхается назад на свой стул и переводит взгляд с твоего лица на моё и обратно. Смотрит пристально, очень внимательно. Изучающе так. Мы продолжаем скалиться, а Трент недоверчиво хмурится:  
— Вы меня не разыгрываете часом?  
Ты энергично мотаешь головой:  
— Не-а.  
Трент продолжает хмуриться. Уже озабоченно:  
— Твои знают? Про ваши… отношения.  
— Да. Родители знают. И Квин тоже в курсе. И даже её подруга Стэйси.  
Трент необыкновенно серьёзен:  
— И они, твои родители, одобряют вашу… связь?  
Ты смотришь на Трента уже без улыбки и даже немного сердито:  
— У них просто нет иного выхода. И я никогда не нуждалась ни в чьём одобрении. Даже в их. И никогда не спрашивала у них разрешения, кого мне любить, а кого нет.  
Трент пожимает плечами и поворачивается ко мне:  
— Ты сама сообщишь матери?  
— Она дома?  
— Вроде нет… Так это сделать мне?  
— Спасибо. Не стоит — я думаю сама её «обрадовать».

…Посреди ночи меня будит страшный грохот где-то внизу и приглушённые ругательства. Я вскакиваю с кровати, Ты недовольно ворчишь спросонок. Вытаскиваю бейсбольную биту. Выскакиваю из комнаты. Входная дверь нараспашку. Джесси. У него на плече мокрой тряпкой повис Трент. Макс помогает тащить моего братца к лестнице. Длинноволосый гитарист поднимает голову и видит меня.  
— Извини, Джейн. Мы не хотели тебя… вас будить.  
Я оглядываюсь. Ты тоже вышла узнать, что тут у нас случилось. Бабушкина ночнушка теперь тебя совершенно не смущает. Кажется Джесси не сразу тебя узнал.  
— Что случилось?  
У тебя хриплый со сна голос. Я благодарю Макса за помощь.  
— Не за что… — улыбается он в ответ и уходит.  
Я теперь сама помогаю Джесси волочить братца наверх, а ты подсвечиваешь нам путь фонариком. Наконец мы сваливаем Трента на его кровать словно мешок с картошкой. Брат мой тощий, костлявый, но тяжёлый. Джесси с облегчением выдыхает, стирает пот со лба и мы все отправляемся на кухню. Три утра. Наливаю стакан воды.  
— Так всё таки…?  
Джесси ставит пустой стакан на стол и разводит руками.  
— Не знаю… Сам ни черта не понял из его пьяного бормотания. У вас в семье всё в порядке? Никто не умер? Что-то он там нёс про какую-то семейную драму…  
Всё понятно… Мы провожаем Джесси до выхода.  
— Нет. Всё нормально. Маленькая семейная… проблема. Ничего страшного. Все живы, здоровы.  
Запираем входную дверь и наконец отправляемся наверх досыпать. Из-за двери комнаты Трента раздаётся его пьяный храп. Ты озабоченно смотришь на меня.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке?  
— Я не знаю… Я правда не знаю… Переживёт. Свыкнется.  
Ты обнимаешь меня и утыкаешься носом в плечо:  
— А твои родители?  
Я вздыхаю и ласково целую тебя в щёку:  
— Посмотрим. Но я тебя ни за что не брошу! Справимся.

Хелен оказалась из тех, кто предпочитает получить плохую новость в самом начале. Уже потом хорошую. На сладкое. В качестве десерта. Подсластить горькую пилюлю. Поэтому она начала с собственной матери — хуже уже всё равно не будет… Заранее сложила пачку салфеток у телефона. Твоя бабушка, видно от шока, вдруг затребовала Квин к аппарату.  
— Золотце, Квин, моя дорогая, ты слышала, что натворила твоя старшая сестра?  
— Ага. Я буду подружкой невесты на их свадьбе!  
Связь прервалась. Квин абсолютно круглыми глазами уставилась на Хелен, которая заржала как пьяный матрос. Салфетки ей всё-таки пригодились…

 **ТРИ СЕСТРЫ**

Ты открываешь входную дверь, мы оказываемся внутри и я слышу раздающиеся из гостиной голоса. Один мне явно не знаком. Ты видишь моё выражение лица и отвечаешь на немой вопрос, что написан у меня на лбу большими разноцветными буквами:  
— Мои тёти Рита и Эми нагрянули…  
Мы проходим через гостиную направляясь наверх в твою… в НАШУ комнату. Хелен расположилась во главе стола и что-то сердито втолковывает, сидящей спиной к нам, блондинке. Рядом развалилась на стуле шатенка. Она видит нас, приветственно улыбается тебе и очень внимательно, изучающе смотрит на меня. Её пристальный взгляд провожает нас пока мы поднимаемся вверх по лестнице и я чувствую как он щекочет мне спину между лопаток.  
В нашей комнате я даже не успеваю задать тебе вопрос как сразу получаю подробную справку — ты просто читаешь мои мысли:  
— Блондинка — тётя Рита. Это на свадьбе её дочери я и Квин были подружками невесты. Она старшая сестра. Шатенка, соответственно, тётя Эми. Младшая.  
— Вы с тётей Эми очень похожи, — улыбаюсь и ласково целую тебя. Гляжу в твои глаза — они грустные.  
— Что случилось, милая? — обнимаю тебя, но ты выскальзываешь из моих объятий. Ты заметно чем-то расстроена и озабочена.  
— Они засели в гостиной с самого утра… Даже Квин от них прячется — носа вниз не кажет. Маме пришлось ей наверх завтрак относить. Папа вообще из дома сбежал. А как там Трент?  
— Проспался. И очень извиняется за своё поведение. Мол, всё было для него так неожиданно — как снег на голову Но у него есть приятели геи — нормальные парни и девушки. И даже у Моник… Ты же помнишь Моник? — ты киваешь — конечно ты помнишь свою «соперницу» за сердце моего брата и бывшую солистку «Спирали». — Оказывается у Моник были романы с девушками. Так что он уже почти смирился. Сказал, что даже хорошо, что это именно ты. Он всегда к тебе хорошо относился — почти как к члену семьи. Но насчёт брака… Не слишком ли мы торопимся?  
— Не слишком, — я вижу выражение облегчения на твоём лице. Хорошая новость. Ты нежно целуешь меня в губы. А я, в этот момент, всё никак не могу отделаться от тревожных мыслей про то как отнесутся к случившемуся Аманда и Винсент. Мама, скорее всего, будет винить себя — мол, не уделяла мне достаточно внимания и ребёнок совсем от рук отбился… Папа. Даже не знаю. Я уже рисую в голове картинки в стиле то ли «мыльной» оперы, то ли «итальянской» комедии — с истериками и битьём посуды. Но в твоих глазах читаю одно — «Всё будет хорошо. Справимся.» Хотелось бы верить…  
Деликатное постукивание в дверь. Тётя Эми собственной персоной.  
— Это ты у нас Джейн? — деловито осведомляется она. — Я тётя Эми.  
— Да. Я Джейн. Джейн Лэйн.  
— Она моя девушка, — ты говоришь это с вызовом, глядя прямо в глаза тёти Эми. Ни тени вины или смущения. Обнимаешь меня за талию. Крепко. Я с трудом удерживаюсь чтобы не ойкнуть. Тётя Эми смотрит на нас с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Как вы всё-таки похожи…  
— Может присядем? — у тёти Эми выходит почти дружелюбно. Она смотрит на меня с нескрываемым любопытством. Я начинаю немного нервничать — что там Хелен успела им про меня наговорить?  
Я и ты садимся на нашу кровать. Тётя Эми располагается напротив на стуле. Ты не выпускаешь мою руку из своей и так крепко сжимаешь мои пальцы, что я невольно морщусь и шепчу тебе одними губами на ухо: «Эй, полегче, Моргендорфер…» Эми замечает и это — по её губам проскальзывает ироничная улыбка. Ситуация её явно забавляет. Мы с тобой как на экзамене.  
Эми небрежно закидывает ногу на ногу и… Следующие минут пятнадцать это то ли допрос с пристрастием, то ли собеседование на высокую должность в секретную службу. Я взмокла. Ты чуть не сломала мои пальцы и так стискивала мою талию, что точно синяки от твоих пальцев останутся.  
Мы все молчим. Эми задумчиво смотрит на меня поверх очков. Даже губу прикусила. Ты, пытаясь успокоить меня, поглаживаешь по спине. После того, как ты перестала сжимать мою талию словно клещами, я могу наконец отдышаться и решаюсь нарушить затянувшееся молчание — сколько мне ещё сидеть как на иголках?  
— Ну как? Моя кандидатура принята к рассмотрению высоким ареопагом?  
Хотела бы знать сама откуда вытащила на свет эту высокопарную ахинею?  
Эми начинает ржать. Ты хихикаешь, уткнувшись мне носиком в плечо. Я ласково целую тебя во влажную макушку. Эми откашливается и становится немного серьёзней.  
— На самом деле, ты мне очень понравилась, Джейн. И я ничего против тебя не имею. Но думаю, что моей любимой племяшке нет никакого дела до моего драгоценного мнения — она всё равно сделает по своему. Поупрямей собственной матери. А характером вообще пошла в мою, Риты и Хелен, маму — свою бабушку, — Эми с иронией смотрит на тебя. — Ты же не ждёшь от меня благословения? — ты отрицательно мотаешь головой. Эми удовлетворённо кивает. — Я так и думала. Это твой собственный выбор. Твоя судьба. Твоя жизнь, в конце концов. Ты её любишь?  
— Да, — ты просто сияешь. И целуешь меня в щёку. Я… краснею. С чего это вдруг?  
— А я тебя, — улыбаюсь я в ответ. И чмокаю тебя в щёку. Ты розовеешь от удовольствия.  
Эми тоже довольно улыбается во весь рот глядя на нас. Сахарный сироп какой то…  
— Тогда ладно. Что ещё надо для счастливой совместной жизни? — Эми встаёт со стула и лениво, по кошачьи, потягивается и зевает. — Хелен и Рита вроде как собирались опять печь печенье. Но внизу стало подозрительно тихо. Пойду проверю как они там…  
Эми выходит из комнаты и прикрывает дверь. Я, с облегчением, выдыхаю:  
— Фу-у-у-у-у… Я даже вспотела…  
Ты тоже выглядишь менее напряжённой. Более расслабленной.  
— Ты понравилась Эми, милая. Это самое главное.  
Я чувствую себя так словно выдержала важный экзамен. И подозреваю, что, на самом деле, для тебя услышать, что скажет тётя Эми было очень важно. Её одобрение. Её поддержка. Могу, с облегчением, выдохнуть — я получила проходной балл. Мы сливаемся в поцелуе (так кажется пишут в дамских романах, которые обожает Квин?) и не слышим как открывается дверь.  
— Кхм, — Хелен деликатно покашливает в кулак.  
Мы размыкаем объятия и оборачиваемся. Красная, как лобстер с атласных страниц кулинарной книги, с пунцовыми щеками Рита, с трудом прячущая улыбку Хелен и откровенно потешающаяся над старшей сестрой и ситуацией в целом, Эми.  
— Знакомься, Рита. Это и есть у нас Джейн Лэйн, — Хелен гасит, предательски расползающуюся по лицу, улыбку. — Любимая девушка нашей Дарьи.  
Рита просто не знает, что на это сказать и как среагировать. От её щёк уже прикуривать можно — сейчас густой пар из ушей повалит. Эми, отбросив всякое стеснение и такт, хохочет в голос. Рита молча разворачивается на каблуках и пулей вылетает из комнаты. Хелен и Эми не торопясь выходят следом. Я слышу голос Эми из коридора.  
— Мы вроде как собирались печь печенье?  
Через пару минут она возвращается, деликатно скребётся в притолоку и просовывает голову в приоткрытую дверь, подмигивает тебе и осведомляется:  
— На свадьбу то пригласите, девушки?  
— Обязательно, — киваешь ты в ответ. С совершенно серьёзным выражением лица. Я тоже киваю, но улыбаюсь во весь рот. С Эми мы определённо подружимся. Дверь аккуратно прикрывается и шаги Эми удаляются по коридору. Я опять слышу её голос — она с ехидцей интересуется:  
— А как же наше печенье?

 **ДОЛГАЯ ПРОГУЛКА**

Мы решили пойти проветриться. После отбытия Риты и Эми — одна была сердита, обижена на весь свет и молчалива, вторая весела как птичка и пообещала нам хороший подарок на свадьбу, Квин выползла из своей комнаты и отправилась к Стэйси, откуда-то появился твой, пахнущий пивом, папа — и был уведён наверх строгой Хелен для пристрастного допроса. Или даже страстного…  
А мы отправились на прогулку. Как вскоре выяснилось — у тебя была идея.  
Знакомая витрина с манекенами в свадебных нарядах. Знакомая суровая леди за компьютером. Мы тут уже были, когда ты была подружкой невесты на свадьбе кузины. Ты садишься на стул и вцепляешься в каталог. Я пристраиваюсь рядом. Дама поднимает глаза от клавиатуры.  
— Вам помочь, девушки?  
— Нет, спасибо, — ты улыбаешься. — Мы просто посмотрим, что у вас тут есть…  
Леди прищурилась — кажется она нас узнала. Но промолчала. И мы минут на десять ушли с головой в каталог — спорили шёпотом, обсуждали… Наконец, она не выдержала:  
— Вы что-нибудь выбрали?  
Ты задумалась:  
— Мы ещё подумаем, обсудим…  
И тянешь меня к выходу.  
— И кто этот… счастливец или счастливцы, если не секрет?  
— Не секрет, — ты просто сияешь, лучишься ехидством. — Мы. Это будет НАША свадьба. Поэтому нам нужны два свадебных платья.  
Леди хмурится:  
— Это же вроде как запрещено. В США.  
— А в Канаде можно. В Онтарио.  
Она встаёт из-за стола и удаляется куда-то «за кулисы». Оттуда выходит уже не одна — её спутница чем-то на неё похожа.  
— Это правда? — спрашивает вторая леди.  
Мы молча киваем. Наша старая знакомая интересуется с улыбкой у спутницы:  
— Не хочешь ли посетить Канаду, дорогая?  
Тут мы сочли за благо тихонько попрощавшись, ретироваться.  
Мы удалились примерно на пол квартала от свадебного салона, когда тебя разобрал нервный смех. Пришлось приостановиться.  
— О, привет!  
Джоди. И Бритни. Обе удивлённо уставились на наши переплетённые пальцы. На нас всю дорогу из-за этого оглядывались.  
— Э-э-э-э… — Джоди отказали голосовые связки.  
— Ага. Так оно и есть, — ты откровенно подсмеиваешься над Джоди, которая оторопело таращится на нас. — Хочешь пригласим на нашу свадьбу?  
— Ты… Вы… отлично выглядите… — у Джоди наконец прорезается голос и она приходит в себя. — Пожалуйста. А как вообще дела? Как колледж?  
— Всё прекрасно, — мы расцепляем руки, но только потому что ветер растрепал твои волосы. Ты поправляешь причёску и обнимаешь меня за талию. — Немногим тяжелей чем в старшей школе. И Бостон… Это уже не наш тихий Лондэйл… Но зато библиотеки, кафе, кинотеатры… Мы снимаем квартиру — хочешь приезжай в гости. Могу адрес тебе оставить.  
Ты лезешь в карман за блокнотом и ручкой, пишешь адрес, выдираешь листочек и отдаёшь Джоди. Та молча прячет его в карман. Тут наконец отмирает Бритни:  
— Да-а-арья! Дж-е-ейн! Вы так хорошо выглядите! Я вас сразу не узнала! А что вы там говорили про свадьбу?  
— Хочешь мы и тебя пригласим? — ехидно спрашиваешь ты. Бритни кивает.  
— А у кого свадьба? Кто жених?  
Ты улыбаешься:  
— Свадьба у НАС. Это НАША свадьба.  
Бритни продолжает тупить:  
— Поздравляю. Так кто жених… то есть женихи…  
Тут уже не выдерживаю я:  
— Мы…  
Но Джоди не даёт мне слово сказать. Боится как бы мы не испортили ребёнка?  
— Я тебе всё объясню, Бритни. Потом. Пока, Дарья. Пока, Джейн.  
— Пока, девочки, — пищит Бритни.  
Мы идём дальше. Я не выдерживаю и оглядываюсь — Джоди что-то растолковывает Бритни и та таращится на нас в полном шоке.  
Ты наконец то устала и мы решаем присесть на скамейку в тени дерева. Но спокойно посидеть нам всё равно не дают. Притормаживает автомобиль. Хлопает дверца.  
— Привет, Дарья. Привет, Джейн. Отлично выглядите. Как колледж?  
Том. Машина не дорогая, но и не похожа на прежние развалюхи. Скромненько и со вкусом. Ты ухмыляешься:  
— Привет. Спасибо. Всё просто отлично. У меня скоро свадьба.  
Том заметно спадает с лица, даже бледнеет. И, с деланным спокойствием, вроде как из вежливости — чтобы поддержать светскую беседу, интересуется:  
— Кто он?  
Я просто лопаюсь от ехидства:  
— Я.  
Ты киваешь в подтверждение моим словам. Том смотрит на нас обеих с недоверием. И несколько ошарашенно выдавливает:  
— Это розыгрыш?  
Мы обе, синхронно, отрицательно мотаем головами.  
— Нет.  
Ты равнодушно сообщаешь Тому:  
— Могу прислать тебе приглашение…  
Молча разворачивается. Опять лязгает дверь автомобиля и он срывается с места. Кажется Том сильно превысил скорость. А мы решаем, что с нас хватит визитов и встреч со старыми знакомыми и отправляемся домой. Позже, мы узнаём, что Том таки посетил мой дом. Застал Трента на самом пороге — тот как раз собирался на репетицию «Спирали» и совершенно невозмутимо подтвердил нами сказанное. Моему брату Том сразу поверил. Выдал пару витиеватых ругательств и умотал.  
…Мы уже легли и тут ты… начинаешь рыдать. Взахлёб. Самозабвенно. Словно намочивший пелёнки младенец. Я и утешаю тебя как того младенца и боюсь, что ты в результате перебудишь весь дом. Ты немного успокаиваешься и я начинаю что-то разбирать из странной смеси бульканий, всхлипываний, хлюпанья носом и невнятных звуков отдалённо напоминающих человеческую речь. Ты наконец поняла, что ВСЁ — самое страшное позади. Твои родители оказались достаточно терпимыми и приняли случившееся — не пытались давить на нас, твоя тётя Эми встретила меня как родную, Том тоже решённая проблема — мы объяснились. Ты таки умудрилась разбудить Квин и мы нянчимся с тобой уже вдвоём. В начале просто утешаем, потом треплемся. Изучаем каталог свадебных платьев. Оказывается и Стэйси здесь — теперь нас четверо. «Модный клуб» в новом составе — с каталогом и с, в экстазе причитающей над ним, Стэйси. Я объявляю себя реинкарнацией Сэнди и Стэйси начинает неудержимо ржать в голос. Веселье продолжается до самой полуночи — потом все, усталые и довольные, расползаются по кроватям и матрасам. Ты, окончательно успокоившись, засыпаешь, а я ещё некоторое время ворочаюсь без сна — что я скажу Аманде? Для меня «кошмар» ещё не кончился…

 **АМАНДА**

— И когда ты собиралась мне сообщить? — я стою у окна — прекрасное закатное небо Бостона. Сосед выгуливает собаку и не даёт бедняге вволю погонять голубей. Я глубоко вдыхаю и ме-е-е-дленно выдыхаю. Самый простой способ успокоиться. Ещё раз. И ещё. Но пауза затягивается. Ладно.  
— Во первых — здравствуй. Во вторых — ты сейчас где?  
— Дома.  
— Дома это в смысле в Лондэйле?  
Аманда фыркает:  
— А где я ещё могу быть?  
— Ну в Долине Смерти, например.  
Шутка улетает в молоко.  
— Трент мне всё рассказал. О тебе и Дарье. И о вашей свадьбе. Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком торопишься?  
— Нет. Мне так не кажется.  
Пауза. Я слышу дыхание матери в трубке.  
— Хелен знает?  
— Конечно.  
— И как она отнеслась к…к этому?  
— Смирилась.  
— А остальные?  
— Джейк тоже был вынужден смириться. Квин будет подружкой невесты и очень этому рада. Во всю готовится к торжеству. Тётя Эми против меня ничего не имеет — мы даже подружились. Часто созваниваемся. Тётя Рита и глава всего клана пока ещё в шоке, но постепенно приходят в себя. Но ты можешь сама встретиться с Хелен и поговорить — если ты сейчас в городе.  
— И поговорю, — звучит немного угрожающе. — А потом побеседую с твоим отцом. Когда свадьба?  
— Осенью.  
— Этой осенью?  
— Да.  
— Но это совсем скоро!  
— Не беспокойся — Хелен нам со всем помогает. Мы уже заказали платья. И всё остальное. Но такие браки разрешены пока только в Онтарио.  
— Но это Канада!  
— Да.  
— Ладно. Мне действительно придётся поговорить с Хелен обо всём случившемся. Обсудить.  
— Конечно. Ведь скоро вы станете родственницами!  
Аманда молча кладёт трубку. Не прощаясь. Я ме-е-е-дленно выдыхаю. Сосед с собакой идут домой с прогулки. Хлопает дверь. Это ты из супермаркета вернулась.  
— Кто-то звонил?  
Оказывается я так и стою с уже давно замолкшей трубкой в руке.  
— Да. Аманда.  
Я помогаю тебе с пакетами и свёртками. Ах ты моя хозяюшка!  
— Ты ей сказала?  
— Да. Конечно.  
— И?  
— Она собирается поговорить с твоей матерью. О делах наших… скорбных…  
Ты подходишь ко мне и обнимаешь. Я кладу голову тебе на плечо и пытаюсь жалобно всхлипнуть — выходит у меня не очень. Ты только насмешливо фыркаешь в ответ. «Не верю!» — как говорил этот русский режиссёр.  
— Хелен умеет разговаривать с людьми. Успокаивать страсти. Не волнуйся.  
— А если они объединятся?  
Ты сердито и серьёзно смотришь на меня.  
— Не думаю. Но даже если весь мир будет против нас, нашей любви я тебя не покину и не предам, Джейн Лэйн!  
Получается так торжественно и пафосно, что мне становится дико смешно. Я содрогаюсь от смеха и даже начинаю икать. Ты тоже неудержимо смеёшься, уткнувшись носом мне в ключицу и содрогаясь всем телом. Я начинаю потихоньку продвигать тебя в гостиную, к дивану. Ты не против — наш ужин может подождать…

Аманда совершенно неожиданно нагрянула с визитом. Я могла бы догадаться, что Хелен не поленится снабдить её адресом нашей квартиры.  
— Привет, мама…  
Я только от мольберта. В руке кисть. В другой тряпка извазюканная в краске. Художник, оторванный от работы. На мне рабочий халат. Весь в пятнах краски. Её пятна даже у меня на лбу — приступ вдохновения после которого мыть приходится не только пол в радиусе пары метров от мольберта, но и саму меня. Ты сидишь с ногами в кресле с книжкой на коленях — стараясь держаться от меня, вдохновенной, подальше и заметно удивлена нежданному визиту. Телевизор о чём то журчит, но до него нет никому дела. Ты вся в книге, я в картине. Уютная домашняя обстановка. Наш обычный семейный вечер.  
— Привет, девочки…  
Улыбаешься в ответ. Книга закрыта. Кисть и тряпка отложены. Я внимательно вглядываюсь в лицо Аманды и меня немного отпускает — мама вроде не враждебно настроена. Она смотрит на тебя.  
— Дарья, мы можем поговорить? Наедине.  
И вы отправляетесь на кухню, а я надеваю наушники, включаю плейер погромче и возвращаюсь к работе. Содержание вашей беседы так и остаётся для меня тайной. Ты потом говоришь, что Аманда просто попросила тебя рассказать о себе — кто ты, что ты. Вы не так уж много и тесно общались до этого. Хелен действительно умеет утихомиривать страсти, успокаивать людей — ей даже не пришлось напоминать Аманде о «бабочке в ладонях.» Ха, помню как мама забыла об этих своих ладонях и бабочках, когда домой нагрянули все, всё наше семейство и ей не стало покоя даже в собственной мастерской, а младшие дети (я и Трент то бишь) сбежали из дома к тебе, то есть, на самом деле, к Хелен под крылышко. Так что знакомство с будущей «тёщей» прошло у тебя достаточно ровно — вы друг другу понравились. Главное — ты ей понравилась. Пришлась по душе. Серьёзная девушка. Будущий журналист или писатель. И любишь меня. Причём взаимно. Полная гармония. Так что вы выходите из кухни уже вполне довольные друг другом.  
Мы делаем бутерброды, разливаем чай. Я интересуюсь как там дела в Лондэйле. Аманда вздыхает — Винд опять… Очередная подружка разбила бедняге сердце. Заявился в Лондэйл с одним чемоданом — Аманда спряталась от него в мастерской, а бедняга Трент собрался опять к тебе — теперь уже на правах нового члена семьи — чтобы спрятаться от Винда и его круглосуточного нытья и истерик на тему, что его никто не любит. Но Винд в конце концов помирился со своей пассией и уехал. Я ехидно улыбаюсь:  
— Он теперь считай и твой новый родственник. Так что мы можем ждать его в гости…  
Ты только пожимаешь плечами:  
— У нас тут не так много места, к сожалению… Но почему бы и нет?  
Твоя покладистость меня даже пугает. И я тут спрашиваю у мамы:  
— Остальные — папа, Винд, Саммер, Пенни? Они же ничего ещё не знают.  
Аманда кивает:  
— Я с ними ещё побеседую. Хотела переговорить с Виндом, когда он приехал — но он так рыдал и рвал волосы на голове, не хотел ни о чём другом думать — кроме как о себе и очередной «катастрофе» в своей личной жизни, — она строго смотрит на тебя. — Надеюсь у Джейн с тобой таких проблем не возникнет, юная леди? Ты не разобьёшь сердце моей младшенькой?  
— Я постараюсь…  
Ты улыбаешься. Аманда улыбается. Я улыбаюсь. Ну просто… Даже не знаю на что это похоже — старинная рождественская открытка? Или на день Святого Валентина? Розовопопые купидончики и ярко-алые сердечки порхающие вокруг. Аманда остаётся ночевать. Перед тем как отправится по кроваткам мы ещё долго болтаем о колледже, моих успехах на этом поприще. Я притаскиваю пару студенческих журналов — с твоими рассказами. Аманде нравится прочитанное и она говорит тебе об этом и ты даже краснеешь от смущения и удовольствия. Все авторы самолюбивы, ранимы и тщеславны — по себе знаю. И ты такая же — не отрицай.

Винсент появляется тоже совершенно неожиданно. Без предупреждения. Не потрудившись даже позвонить. Новая семейная традиция Лэйнов? Мы как раз затеяли большую уборку и поэтому гоняем моего отца по всей нашей крохотной квартирке. Наконец, загоняем его с ногами на диван. Он сидит на нём и внимательно наблюдает. Потом берётся за фотоаппарат. Наконец мы и его усаживаем за стол и поим чаем с печеньем. У нас теперь есть свой свадебный фотограф. Оркестр — это конечно «Мистическая спираль». Уходя, папа обещает прислать фотографии. Своё обещание он выполняет. Наш семейный фотоальбом потихоньку начинает заполняться.

 **ОСЕНЬ ОНТАРИО**

Это мне будет ещё долго сниться — золотой, оранжевый, красный лес… Прекрасная канадская осень. «Буйство красок» вот как это называется. Я рискую разориться на акварель, масляные краски и пастель тёплых тонов — на все оттенки красного, алого, оранжевого, охры и жёлтого. Винсент наверное истратил километры плёнки — я уже начала опасаться, что её просто не останется на нашу свадьбу. Стэйси… Квин настояла на том чтобы Стэйси тоже была подружкой невесты. Стэйси сразу же начала собирать охапки кленовых ярких листьев и никак не могла остановится. Теперь у нас кругом букеты из них. Ты как-то сказала, что из Квин и Стэйси вышла бы отличная пара — Хелен только раздражённо фыркнула на это. Квин обратилась в законченный «мозг», в «ботана» и трудоголика — она явно превращалась в подобие самой Хелен и упорно готовилась к поступлению в колледж. Квин отказалась от такой привлекательной идеи как тонуть вместе с Сэнди и Тиффани, которые не сильно «парились» по поводу своего будущего — прожигать с ними последние месяцы перед выпуском.  
А эта поездка окончательно рассорила бывших членов «Модного клуба», расколола их — Сэнди и Тиффани остались в Лондэйле — по словам Квин, раздувшаяся от высокомерия и презрения, Сэнди такого наговорили бедняге Стэйси, что у той глаза были на мокром месте, а потом Стэйси таки припомнила Сэнди все унижения и придирки и объяснила куда следует пойти бывшей президентше «Модного Клуба» в таких выражениях, что старый отставной боцман с пиратской шхуны капитана Флинта покраснел бы как рак. У Сэнди после этого опять пропал голос — жаль, что не навсегда, а всего на полчасика. Хелен уже начала бояться за будущую личную жизнь младшей дочери, что Квин так и останется «старой девой», «синим чулком», сухарём — деловой женщиной без мужа и детей, замужем за работой и была уже готова даже на Стэйси — лишь бы младшенькая не осталась на всю жизнь одна.  
Помимо наших родителей приехали: Трент (естественно со «Спиралью» — нашим свадебным оркестром и… твоей старой знакомой — с Моник), успокоившийся (на время)Винд. Саммер побоялась оставить детей одних, а Пенни прислала поздравительную открытку. Откуда-то из самых глухих дебрей Латинской Америки. Мы разослали приглашения Тому, Джоди, Бритни и ещё нескольким бывшим одноклассникам, приятелям из колледжа, но получили вежливые отписки с извинениями — мол, были бы рады но… Очень заняты, заболела бабушка и всё такое прочее… Эми приехала как и обещала, а Рита тоже предпочла сослаться на занятость — на самом деле у её дочери опять начались какие-то проблемы в семье… И Рита просто не хотела это обсуждать. Какой-то малоприятный семейный скандал.  
Теперь я сижу у себя в гостиничном номере и сочиняю свои брачные клятвы (пытаюсь…), а вместо этого ударилась в воспоминания. Квин вдруг оказалась страшно суеверной — жених, мол, не должен видеть невесту в платье до свадьбы. На мой ехидный вопрос кого из нас двоих считать женихом, а кого невестой отмолчалась, а Стэйси начала нервно хихикать… Так словно объелась конфет из кленового сиропа.  
Так… Осталось полчаса до. Так что же я буду говорить?

Я так и вышла — с папой под ручку и со шпаргалкой в кулаке. В оранжево-жёлто-красную осень и ты — под руку с Джейком. Моник — не припомню её в платье, Квин, Стэйси… И через мгновение я уже никого не видела. Кроме тебя. Твоего лица. Мы обе что-то говорили глядя в глаза друг дружке — всё было как во сне, когда просыпаешься и не можешь вспомнить подробности — только ощущение полёта, абсолютной свободы и абсолютного, всепоглощающего счастья. Мой папа щёлкал и щёлкал камерой, твой — вооружился кинокамерой и она тихо трещала у него в руках — когда у нас будут внуки мы им всё это будем показывать…  
Если когда-нибудь случится зомби-Апокалипсис начнётся он не с трубы архангела — с гитары Трента. Братец с группой исполнили нечто среднее между свадебным маршем, «собачьим вальсом» и леткой-енкой. Это мелодия и спасла меня — я уже начала погружаться в какое-то сладкое полузабытьё. В полуобморочное состояние. И тут очнулась — увидела, хлюпающую носом от умиления, Хелен, улыбающуюся Эми, что-то шепчущую на ухо Квин Стэйси, «Спираль» заиграла снова — что-то незнакомое — некую лирическую пиесу — Трент искренне полагал, что это вальс… Танцоры из нас, конечно… Как мы только на траву не грохнулись… Эми, особо не стесняясь, смеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Ты потом говорила, что думала только о том как не потерять туфлю, а я, что травы должно было быть поменьше и боялась споткнуться, запутавшись в ней. Квин потом на нас немного дулась — всё вышло не так романтично как ей представлялось. Ты чмокнула сестрицу в щёку:  
— Фантазёрка… Через некоторое время можем устроить торжество в Лондэйле. Хочешь? В том самом ресторане где ты работала.  
Квин энергично закивала головой. Её глаза мечтательно заблестели — тоже мне организатор свадеб…  
Я хмыкнула:  
— Решила родителей разорить?  
Ты как-то задумчиво улыбнулась:  
— А почему бы не устроить большое семейное торжество? Хелен, думаю, согласится — сразу пресечь слухи и сплетни — «Да. Это правда. И мне плевать, что вы все об этом думаете.» Не криминал по нынешним временам. И пусть Линда от злобы своим ядовитым язычком подавится.  
Я промолчала. Почему бы и нет? Лондэйл после этого долго будет на ушах стоять, а мы всё равно будем в Бостоне…  
Папа снимал нас и снимал… Со всех сторон. Стэйси снова принялась собирать листья — как средство успокоения или хочет сделать гербарий? Квин принялась ей помогать. Потом пела Моник. Трент. Застольные речи. Винд, странно поглядывающий на Моник, а Трент, довольно зло, на Винда. Нам только ещё этого не хватало… Для полного счастья. Ты безмятежна. И просто сияешь. Я смотрю на тебя и успокаиваюсь. Подумаешь — ну надерёт Трент задницу старшему братцу…  
Вечером, в нашем номере я наконец могу вытянуть гудящие ноги по покрывалу — кажется я натёрла мозоли новыми туфлями. Ты падаешь рядом. Тоже не раздеваясь. Блаженная тишина… Я стараюсь не думать, что нас ждёт в ближайшем будущем. В Бостоне. Помимо бюрократических формальностей с которыми поможет Хелен. Наш новый статус. Я переплетаю свои пальцы с твоими. И не замечаю как проваливаюсь в сон…

 **ЛОСКУТКИ**

Я проснулась посреди ночи — чёрт! Умудрилась заснуть в свадебном платье. Ты тоже. Я, кряхтя, поднялась — лучше поздно чем никогда. Включила свет — сзади раздалось твоё сонное ворчание. Мы потратили минут пятнадцать на переодевание и, наконец, забрались назад в постель. Ты вдруг начала хихикать.  
— Что с тобой, Моргендорфер?  
Ты почти плакала от смеха.  
— И это наша первая брачная ночь, Лейн?  
Я тоже зафырчала как ёж:  
— Мы с тобой переборщили с шампанским, дорогая!  
Теперь мы обе ржали в голос утирая счастливые слёзы.

Дом, милый дом… Точнее наша бостонская квартирка. Наши свадебные платья остались в Лондэйле. Хелен всерьёз отнеслась к предложению Квин — так что нам они ещё пригодятся. До меня только стало доходить — мы теперь не просто лучшие подруги, пара. Мы теперь семья! И завтра нам предстоит появиться в наших колледжах в новом статусе…

Это дурацкое клише — художники, богема очень терпимые, толерантные… Фигушки. На меня пялились, а обручальное кольцо просто пожирали глазами. Одна из сокурсниц, удивлённо приподняв бровки, констатировала:  
— А ты не шутила…  
Я только проворчала:  
— Я такими вещами не шучу!  
Ты потом сказала, что и тебя разглядывали как неведому зверюшку. И на твоё кольцо пялились так, что ты думала снять его и спрятать в карман. Я заехала за тобой в кампус — просто встреча на лужайке у Белого дома! Толпа зевак и только камеры не трещали — хотя кое-кто и снимал на мобильный.  
Ты устало вздохнула:  
— И сколько это будет продолжаться?  
Мы уже сидели в нашем любимом кафе и хоть здесь было поспокойнее — никто не сверлил нас, блестящими от любопытства, глазами. Я пожимаю плечами:  
— Терпи. Пока им не надоест — с пару месяцев. Знать бы заранее — расспросила бы Эллисон. Она через это прошла. И даже в Эшфилде к ней относились с прохладцей…

Действительно, через пару месяцев все попривыкли. Самая смелая из моих сокурсниц, Мэри-Энн, решилась нас посетить с дружеским визитом. И явно была удивлена — квартира как квартира, обычная обстановка. Ничего особенно. Я ехидно интересуюсь:  
— А что ты, собственно, ожидала увидеть?  
Мэри- Энн пожимает плечами:  
— Честно не знаю… Ну что-то такое…  
Ты ухмыляешься и спрашиваешь с сарказмом:  
— Что именно? Страпон на вешалке? Фаллоимитаторы на полочке в ванной? Эротические фотографии по стенам спальни?  
Мэри-Энн смущённо краснеет и почти обмакивает нос в чашку с чаем, пряча глаза и пылающие щёки. По стенам у нас развешены несколько моих картин, фотографии сделанные моим отцом в Онтарио — на одном из снимков мы в свадебных платьях на фоне золота и алого пламени осени. Мы устроили Мэри-Энн экскурсию по комнатам — в том числе и в спальню. Там висит написанный мной пейзаж — воспоминание о Онтарио. Фотографии — Стэйси с охапкой кленовых листьев. Квин. Наш первый танец.

Хелен уселась на кровать. Я осталась стоять. Чувствуя себя словно нашкодившая школьница в кабинете строгого директора.  
— Когда это у вас началось?  
Сухо. Холодно. Колючий голос. Я ёжусь под строгим взглядом Хелен.  
— Недавно…  
Звучит резко.  
— Это ты затащила мою дочь к себе в постель?  
Я немею. От возмущения. И начинаю закипать.  
— Никто никого никуда не тащил. Мы любим друг друга. И давно. Может быть с первого дня нашей встречи. Просто… не сразу это поняли, осознали. Что не можем друг без друга. И что это взаимно.  
Хелен улыбается. Как-то непривычно жалобно. Растерянно.  
— Это так неожиданно… Том… И вдруг…  
Я сажусь рядом на кровать.  
— Том? Он для Дарьи был как брат. Или хороший приятель. Не больше. Сами помните как они заснули на одной кровати в комнате у Дарьи. И пальцем друг друга даже не тронули. Как наигравшиеся вдосталь и уставшие пара малышей…  
Хелен с невесёлой усмешкой кивает головой:  
— Помню… Я даже Дарье сперва не поверила… Чтобы остаться с любимым наедине, в одной комнате и ничего…  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
— Там и любви на самом деле никакой не было. Взаимная симпатия. Разве что…  
Хелен резко поворачивается ко мне и смотрит прямо в глаза:  
— А тебя с Дарьей значит не просто взаимная симпатия, дружба — так что-ли?  
Тон Хелен трудно назвать дружелюбным. Я даже немного отодвигаюсь от неё. Хотя её можно понять. Новости ещё те. «Обрадовали» называется…  
— Так вышло… Как раз из-за Тома…  
Хелен удивлена:  
— То есть? Поясни…  
Я набираю в грудь воздуха:  
— Мы ведь однажды рассорились из-за Тома. На целое лето. Я уехала в Эшфилд — лагерь художников. Дарью вы сами отправили к нашему мистеру О Нилу. Но в конце концов мы с Дарьей объяснились. Расставили все точки. И поняли, что ссорились не из-за Тома. Не совсем из-за него, а из-за того, что он встал между нами, стал нам мешать — нашей дружбе. Мы были готовы уступить его друг дружке. Как две маленькие девочки любимую куклу. Чтобы прекратить ссориться. А в Бостоне… Мы окончательно осознали, что не можем друг без друга. Как это называется? Половинки. Нам друг друга стало отчаянно не хватать. И поэтому мы сняли эту квартирку. А потом… Случилось то, что случилось. Никто не виноват. Судьба? Карма? Просто мы поняли, что любим друг друга. Что мы больше чем лучшие подруги. Вот…  
Хелен встаёт и пристально на меня смотрит:  
— Дарья изменилась…  
Она не спрашивает — констатирует факт.  
— Да. Мы повзрослели. Теперь учимся в колледже. Стали самостоятельней. Конечно она изменилась.  
Хелен отрицательно качает головой.  
— Не в этом дело. Она стала другой — более лёгкой, эмоциональной. Улыбается, смеётся… Она стала такой после того как вы…?  
Я опять пожимаю плечами:  
— Многое изменилось — колледж, Бостон… Новые лица… Ну да — после того, что случилось она изменилась. И я тоже. Мы обе изменились. Надеюсь, что к лучшему.  
Голос Хелен звучит твёрдо.  
— Она стала заметно счастливее. Радостнее. И если это твоя заслуга — то большое спасибо тебе, — она вздыхает. — Вы уже взрослые девушки. Особенно Дарья. И я ничего уже тут поделать не смогу. Только сломать вам жизнь, искалечить… Моя мать так и не смогла заставить меня расстаться с Джейком. А Дарья поупрямей меня. И если с тобой она счастлива…  
Мы наконец выходим в коридор. Уффф… Хелен внезапно берёт меня за плечи, разворачивает лицом к себе, наклоняется (наши носы почти соприкасаются) и говорит глядя прямо мне в глаза — очень тихо и очень жёстко:  
— Но не дай тебе бог, юная мисс, обидеть мою старшенькую, сделать её несчастной, сломать ей жизнь — берегись! Ты ещё не знаешь на что способна Хелен Моргендорфер! Любая мать ради своего детёныша! Глотку перегрызу.  
Это действительно было страшно. Без шуток. Я не сразу осознала, что всё уже закончилось и мы спускаемся вниз, в гостиную. Ужинать. Я остаюсь. У тебя. В твоей комнате. Перед этим ты беседуешь с матерью. А потом «на приём» к Хелен напрашивается Квин. Мы обе вымотаны и засыпаем как только наши головы касаются подушки…

Хелен садится на кровать и приглашающе похлопывает ладонью по покрывалу. При этом не смотрит Дарье в глаза. Та забирается на кровать с ногами лицом к матери.

 **ХЕЛЕН** : Как это… ( _делает паузу, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово_ ) ЭТО с вами произошло?

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _с лёгкой иронией в голосе_ ): А как это у ВАС произошло? У тебя с папой. Ты думаешь, что мой случай сильно отличается от твоего?

Хелен смотрит на Дарью удивлённо подняв брови. С недоумением. Пауза.

 **ХЕЛЕН** ( _с запинкой_ ): Но вы долго… были просто подругами… И у тебя был Том.

 **ДАРЬЯ** (у _лыбается_ ): У нас у обеих «был» Том. В начале у Джейн, а потом он решил, что ему будет КОМФОРТНЕЕ со мной, а не с Джейн. ( _презрительно фыркает_ ) Комфортнее… Нашёл себе подружку с которой можно было не быть «ТЕМ САМЫМ Слоуном». Забить на это. Ту, которая от него ничего не требовала, ничего не просила. Комфортно… И Джейн ничего от него не хотела. Она мне говорила, что в самом конце их «романа» просто опустошала холодильник в доме Слоунов. Представляю на что Тома попыталась бы раскрутить та же Сэнди — холодильником бедняга бы не отделался… А мы были нетребовательные, неприхотливые. Мы с Томом просто болтали о том о сём, болтались по городу. Милый мальчик, просто приятель, умный парень — есть о чём поговорить. Но… Никакой страсти. С моей стороны. Дальше поцелуев не зашло.

 **ХЕЛЕН** ( _кивает_ ): Ну да — вы даже вместе уснули в твоей комнате прямо у тебя на кровати — с книжками в руках.

 **ДАРЬЯ** : Ага. А потом, мы решили, что раз слухи про нас и так уже пошли по всей моей школе то мы можем всё сделать по настоящему…

 **ХЕЛЕН** : И…?

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _вздыхает с грустной усмешкой_ ): Мы даже дату назначили и… я просто не пришла. Сбежала. Тому даже не позвонила, не решилась — отделалась письмом. С извинениями. Но именно из-за Тома мы, я и Джейн, что-то стали про себя понимать… Что Джейн тоже оказалась ревнива и была недовольна, что я «предала» нашу дружбу ради Тома. И, кажется она наконец поняла, что творилось со мной, когда она только познакомилась с Томом. Мою ревность. А потом случилась эта история с коробкой…

 _Хелен недоумённо хмурится и Дарье приходится пояснить._

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _встаёт и начинает расхаживать перед продолжающей сидеть на кровати Хелен, покусывая ноготь_ ): Это когда я вдруг начала донимать вас всех (даже Квин!) расспросами о той, давней твоей ссоре с Джейком, которая случилась отчасти и по моей вине…

 **ХЕЛЕН** : Помню…

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _снова садится_ ): Я тогда многое поняла о самой себе… Рванула к Тому, чуть не попала в аварию по дороге…

 **ХЕЛЕН** : Что?!

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _недовольно морщит нос и отмахивается_ ): Всё обошлось — я даже машину не поцарапала. Доехала до придорожной закусочной — мы однажды уже заезжали туда — с Трентом и его группой, когдя я ездила с Джейн на музыкальный фестиваль. Позвонила Джейн. И когда она приехала и только вошла в зал, просто кинулась к ней на шею. Никогда такого не делала — у Джейн даже голос от шока на время пропал. «Железная Моргендорфер» вдруг виснет у неё на шее как маленький, потерявшийся ребёнок наконец встретивший мамочку и чуть не плачет. А я поняла, что Джейн единственный человек в мире, которому я доверяю, могу довериться, открыть душу… И никакому Тому такое не светит. И она была тоже очень довольна, когда поняла это… Что она более близкий мне человек чем мой «бойфренд»…

 **ХЕЛЕН** ( _прищурившись, пристально смотрит Дарье в лицо_ ): И в Бостоне?

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _с грустной улыбкой качает головой_ ): Да. И в Бостоне мы поняли, что не можем друг без друга. Что нам мало просто посиделок в кафе. Что мы понимаем друг друга с полу слова. И даже иногда без слов. Мы сняли квартиру — ещё и потому, что я оказалась избалованной девушкой — мне нужен свой угол. И возможность побыть в тишине хотя бы несколько часов. Отдохнуть от студенческой жизни, а все эти клубы, вечеринки — это не моё. У меня должен быть выбор — идти или не идти, а тут без вариантов: вечеринку устраивают чуть ли не у тебя на голове. Не сбежишь…

 **ХЕЛЕН** ( _улыбается_ ): Ты просто всегда была… старше. Они, все эти парни и девушки вырвались из-под родительского надзора и ходили от радости на головах…

 **ДАРЬЯ** : Точно. А Джейн всегда нравилось моё общество. Мы могли заниматься каждый своим делом — она у мольберта, а я с книгой или у компьютера и просто перекидываться репликами время от времени. Она сказала, что я создаю для неё «рабочую атмосферу» ( _смеётся_ ). А на самом деле мне было очень одиноко. И Джейн тоже. Мы обе так и не нашли никого кто стал бы для нас достаточно близок. ТАК близок. Мы были нужны друг другу. А потом случилось то, что случилось… Как снег на голову. Я вдруг поняла, что люблю её, Джейн Лейн. Может быть всегда любила, но только не понимала до какой степени, как сильно, а тут вдруг… Также как тогда, когда осознала, что столько лет была для вас сущим мучением… Мир опрокинулся… Перевернулся. Всё полетело в тартарары…

 **ХЕЛЕН** ( _грустно улыбается_ ): С тобой всегда было непросто. Потому что ты очень умная девушка. Но мы справляемся…

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _смеётся_ ): А Джейн ведь как-то меня терпит — несмотря на все мои закидоны и тяжёлый характер… За что я её и люблю.

 **ХЕЛЕН** : Потому что она тебя тоже любит… Дарья, ты счастлива?

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _смотрит на мать немного удивлённо. Кивает и улыбается._ ): Да.

 **ХЕЛЕН** ( _ласково треплет дочь по голове, обнимает и нежно целует в лоб_ ): И это главное.

 **ДАРЬЯ** _(хмурится_ ): И каков вердикт?

 **ХЕЛЕН** : Нам всем придётся смириться со случившимся. Это твоя жизнь. Твоя судьба в конце концов. Запретить любить я тебе не могу. И я не хочу, в результате, сломать тебе жизнь. Давя на тебя. Уламывая. Постарайся быть счастливой и всегда будь честной. Прежде всего с самой собой.

 **ДАРЬЯ** ( _обнимает Хелен и целует мать в щёку_ ): Постараюсь. Спокойной ночи, мама.

 **ХЕЛЕН** : Спокойной ночи.

* * *

 **НУ ВОТ И…**

Мы сидим всей семьёй — Хелен, Джейк с видеокамерой в руках, ты и я. Квин закончила школу. Она, непривычно серьёзная в мантии и шапочке. Рядом Стэйси. «Модный клуб» окончательно приказал долго жить. Сэнди и Тиффани в разных углах сцены. Родители Тиффани наконец то поняли, что с их дочерью что-то не то и занялись её лечением — теперь она выглядит поживей. Ещё одно знакомое лицо — Кевин. Но Бритни мы нигде не видим. Наша сладкая парочка, проклятие и ночной кошмар ДеМартино, таки разошлась?  
…Квин спускается вниз и сразу попадает в объятия к Хелен, следующий на очереди Джейк. Потом ты обнимаешь сестру и расцеловываешь её в обе щеки. Потом настаёт и моя очередь — на правах невестки. Так что в результате — бедняга раскраснелась и выглядит… слегка помятой. Ты поздравляешь и обнимаешь Стэйси. А в это время к нам подгребает Кевин, собственной персоной. Просто лопаясь от любопытства. Мы молча демонстрируем свои руки. Кевин криво скалит рот:  
— Так это правда? Вы…?  
— Да, — спокойно отвечаешь ты. — Правда.  
— Клёво! — широко улыбается Кевин.  
— А как у тебя с Бритни? — спрашиваю я.  
Кевин мрачнеет:  
— Никак. Мы разбежались.  
— Сочувствую.  
Кевина окружают его бывшие друзья по команде. Они тоже с любопытством на нас таращатся.  
— Джейн!  
Я оборачиваюсь:  
— Мисс Дефо!  
— Ну как у тебя дела? Как в колледже?  
Мы выбираем место где не так шумно и я рассказываю про свои занятия в колледже, преподавателей, сокурсников. Мисс Дефо знакома с некоторыми из моих учителей. Хвастаюсь — я уже участвовала в паре серьёзных выставок. Несколько моих работ купили. Мисс Дефо интересуется:  
— А как вообще у тебя дела?  
Я молча демонстрирую обручальное кольцо. Мисс Дефо кивает:  
— До меня доходили слухи. Дарья, да?  
— Да.  
Мисс Дефо улыбается:  
— Из вас вышла отличная пара.  
Мы прощаемся, а я слегка озадачено смотрю ей вслед.  
…Твоя… Наша комната совершенно не изменилась — но ты… Ты недовольно морщишься и вопросительно смотришь на мать. Хелен пожимает плечами:  
— Ты же всегда была против того чтобы я что-то сделала с ней. Как-то её изменила. Переделала.  
Ты вздыхаешь:  
— А сейчас… Я была бы совсем не против. Как-то серо… Мрачно, — вопросительно смотришь на меня. — А ты что думаешь?  
Я не удивлена — ты изменилась. А эта комната — словно портрет Дориана Грея. Она — это ты прежняя. Та, которой больше здесь нет.  
— А мне тут нравится… — я удивлённо смотрю на Квин, а она, тем временем, продолжает — с ностальгическими нотками в голосе. — Мне, в последнее время, нравилось тут сидеть и заниматься, просто думать. Я даже оставалась здесь ночевать…  
Ты улыбаешься.  
— Сестрёнка, ты скоро начнёшь учиться в колледже. Может будешь снимать квартиру — и оформишь так свою комнату. В таком же стиле. Если захочешь.  
Я задумчиво окидываю взглядом помещение.  
— Я могу заняться её дизайном. Перекрашу стены, развешу картины… Подберу фурнитуру. И мы, приезжая в гости, будем ночевать здесь…  
Хелен улыбается.  
— Мы ещё всё это обсудим, а сейчас пойдёмте обедать.  
— Я сварила какао! — торжественно объявляет Квин и мы спускаемся все вместе в гостиную.


	13. РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ

1\. РАЗГОВОРЫ, РАЗГОВОРЫ...

\- Ты её любишь.

Джейн предпочла бы услышать вопросительные нотки в голосе Трента. Но наоборот — старший брат был абсолютно уверен в сказанном им. Даже безапелляционнен. Джейн вопросительно приподняла бровь.

\- Будешь отрицать? - Трент ехидно ухмыльнулся. Они сидели в его комнате — но не в резиденции Лейнов. Там было непривычно многолюдно — вся семья нагрянула. Джейн и Трент за последние годы успели привыкнуть, что дом принадлежит им практически целиком — Аманда если и появлялась в доме то почти не вылазила из мастерской. Вот младшие Лейны и отсиживались у Моргендорферов пользуясь гостеприимством Хелен.

\- Я только и слышу «Дарья сказала...» «Дарья говорит...» «А Дарья...» «Мы с Дарьей...» Я и не припомню, когда бы ты была прежде кем то ТАК одержима. Разве что в раннем детстве и то каким нибудь любимым мультяшным героем. Но мне уже давно не приходилось забирать тебя из детского сада…

Джейн пожала плечами, попутно припоминая, что действительно, в далёком детстве доставала брата героями какого-то дурацкого мультсериала, пересказывая ему содержание очередной серии по дороге домой. И с утра за завтраком, возбуждённо подпрыгивая на стуле и расплёскивая молоко. Бедняга Трент морщился но терпел — временами он был просто святой!

\- Люблю… Но не в этом смысле! Как… Как сестру!

Трент только головой покачал.

\- А что у любви есть какие то «смыслы»? Тут всё просто — или любишь или нет.

Джейн так пристально и задумчиво разглядывала Дарью, которая в этот момент спокойно чистила зубы, что та удивлённо покосившись на подругу, прополоскала рот и выплюнув пену в умывальник, недовольно поинтересовалась:

\- В чём дело, Лейн? Ты так на меня уставилась словно решила съесть и теперь прикидываешь под каким соусом приготовить… Но мы вроде хорошо сегодня поужинали — так что я теряюсь в догадках.

Джейн смущённо улыбнулась но промолчала. Дарья стянула с носа очки — от этого её лицо стало совсем детским, подошла к Джейн и… обняла её и поцеловала в щёку.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лейн.

\- Кгрхм.

Дарья обернулась, Джейн с пылающими от смущения щеками проморгалась. Квин. С очень недовольным видом. Постукивает тапочкой.

\- Я так и думала, что этим когда-нибудь кончится. Но вообще то ДЛЯ ЭТОГО у тебя есть своя спальня, Дарья. И вы тут не одни - мне тоже надо привести себя в порядок перед сном.

Дарья оставалась совершенно невозмутимой:

\- Сарказм тебе не идёт, Квин, - и направилась к выходу. - Спокойной ночи, сестрёнка.

\- Спокойной ночи. Джейн!

Джейн обернулась, Квин протягивала ей, забытые Дарьей, очки.

\- Давай теперь поговорим о тебе, - Джейн услышала в голосе Тома лёгкую нотку раздражения. - Я уже понял, что Дарья самая умная, самая разумная, самая-самая… На этом свете. А что ты, кто ты?

\- Ты говоришь прямо как Трент, - фыркнула Джейн.

\- О, наконец-то появился какой-то Трент. А кто это?

Джейн удивлённо уставилась на Тома — вроде не шутит.

\- Мой старший брат! Ты же был на выступлении его группы!

Том был просто переполнен ехидством.

\- Да? А я думал, что кроме Дарьи у тебя нет никого на этом свете, а тут какой-то старший брат объявился… Ну а кроме Дарьи и Трента?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Родители есть. Но их сейчас нет в городе. Ещё один брат — Винд. И две старшие сестры — Пенни и Саммер. И племянники — дети Саммер. Их всех тоже нет сейчас в Лондэйле. В доме только я и Трент. И мама иногда. Я в семье самая младшая. Но пару лет назад могла бы тебя со всеми познакомить — они все разом вдруг нагрянули в родные пенаты. А мы с Трентом тогда сбежали от них к Дарье…

Том утомлённо закатил глаза к небу.

\- Опять эта Дарья…

Джейн нахмурилась.

\- Она моя подруга! Любимая и единственная. Так что попрошу. И когда вы познакомитесь поближе она тебе понравится.

\- Я не пойму, что такое с Дарьей творится в последнее время… - вздохнула Джейн и, перехватив взгляд Тома, пожала плечами. - Извини. Больше не повторится. Это наши с Дарьей проблемы.

Том устало улыбнулся.

\- Не беспокойся — я скоро привыкну. А насчёт того, что с ней творится… Всё очень просто — ревность…

Джейн чуть не поперхнулась содовой.

\- Чего-о-о?!

Том только руками развёл:

\- А ты что думала? Она боится, что я помешаю вашей дружбе. Разрушу её. И она останется одна… - Том положил свою руку на руку Джейн. - Я с ней поговорю. Успокою. Скажу, что я не буду вам мешать.

\- Ну что, девочки, если вас всё устраивает…

Дарья и Джейн уже несколько раз обошли все комнаты, пощёлкали всеми выключателями, проверили все краны, постучали по трубам. Цена, конечно, кусалась — но приличный район, парк неподалёку, довольно тихо и до их колледжей недалеко…

Риэлтор так странно поглядывала на обеих подруг, что Джейн не выдержала:

\- Не подумайте ничего такого — мы просто старые подруги! - на слове «старые» Дарья недовольно поморщилась. - И ничего больше!

Риэлтор только плечами пожала:

\- Я не лезу в эти дела. Если вам всё нравится — подписываем бумаги и вы въезжаете, - и она так громко проворчала себе под нос, что подруги её без труда услышали. - Что я вчера родилась и геев никогда не видела?!

Джейн покраснела от возмущения и была готова выдать гневную тираду по поводу но Дарья решительно и сильно дёрнула подругу за рукав. Джейн выдохнула:

\- Мы согласны.

Риэлтор улыбнулась:

\- Вот и хорошо.

Всё было расставлено и развешено. Джейн плюхнулась в кресло перед телевизором:

\- Уффф… Дом, милый дом…

Дарья устроилась на диване рядом — под пледом с книжкой. Джейн с усмешкой посмотрела на подругу:

\- И почему мы вызываем такое первое впечатление у окружающих? Они, глядя на нас, сразу начинают подозревать, что…

Дарье не надо было долго объяснять — она сразу всё поняла и с иронией посмотрела на Джейн поверх очков.

\- Сколько времени мы с тобой в колледже?

Джейн с недоумением пожала плечами:

\- Сама знаешь. Полгода с небольшим.

Дарья закрыла книжку.

\- И сколько у тебя за это время было свиданий?

Джейн начала догадываться куда клонит подруга:

\- Ни одного, - но Лейн не сдавала позиций так просто. - Но у меня на это времени нет! Учёба, работа... Ты тоже быстро нашла работу и вот такие спокойные вечера у нас теперь редкость.

Дарья поморщилась и отчеканила:

\- Предлог. Это только предлог. На самом деле нам обеим никто не нужен. Нам хватает друг друга. Общества друг дружки. Половинки.

Джейн только фыркнула:

\- Хочешь сказать, что мы уже вроде как семейная пара?

Дарья серьёзно кивнула и ответила, предвидя следующий вопрос Джейн:

\- Да. И есть любящие пары, что живут вместе без секса. Подумай об этом.

Дарья снова уткнулась в книгу, а Джейн откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза — голова шла кругом…

2\. ДАРЬЯ, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ?!

Джейн вздохнула и изобразила на лице грусть:

\- Вот так и помрём старыми девами…

Дарья с иронией покосилась на неё:

\- С чего бы? Я тебе не даю заводить романы, встречаться с парнями?

Джейн неожиданно весело улыбнулась:

\- Мешаешь. И очень. Во первых моим кавалерам быстро надоедает, что я постоянно говорю о тебе. А мне мешает то, что я постоянно о тебе думаю. И всё время сравниваю своего очередного приятеля с тобой, - Джейн печально вздохнула почти не притворяясь. - И пока что сравнение не в их пользу.

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- Значит ты всё-таки с кем то встречаешься. За спиной у меня!

Джейн просто сияла:

\- Ага. Но как только я встречу кого-то кто будет похож на тебя, будет понимать меня с полуслова, с кем я смогу говорить обо всём, смогу ему доверять и довериться как тебе, я сразу вас познакомлю. Но пока я такого не встретила, а клонирование человека всё ещё фантастика… И вряд ли будет разрешено в будущем.

Дарья пожала плечами и снова уткнулась в книгу но Джейн почувствовала, что подруга польщена. «Всё таки Дарья очень ревнива. Была и есть. И никому не отдаст то, что ей дорого.»

Джейн не успела нажать кнопку звонка, как дверь служебного входа распахнулась и на пороге появился молодой парень — коллега Дарьи по работе. Подруга осталась верной себе и устроилась работать в библиотеку. Джейн откашлялась:

\- Я к Дарье Моргендорфер. Я Джейн Лейн.

Парень кивнул и канул куда то в полумрак. Джейн услышала его звонкий голос:

\- Дарья! Там за тобой твоя девушка пришла!

Дарья появилась на пороге буквально через минуту. Паренёк с любопытством смерил Джейн взглядом и закрыл дверь. Дарья поёжилась — на улице было уже довольно прохладно.

\- Ну что, пошли?

Джейн прищурилась и, со стальными нотками в голосе, проворковала:

\- Что это было, Моргендорфер? Что это за «твоя девушка пришла»?!

Дарья пожала плечами.

\- Он был слишком прилипчив… Ухажёров у меня нет, а он видел пару раз как мы уезжаем вместе. Вот я и сказала, что ты моя девушка. Чтобы отстал.

\- Ага, - Джейн решительно взяла Дарью за руку. - Пошли.

Дарья ничего не сказала но и руку не отобрала.

\- Привет, Дарья, Джейн!

Хелен. И Квин. Младшая сестрёнка вытаращилась на руки подруг. Джейн попыталась выдрать свои пальцы из пальцев подруги но тут уже Дарья ей этого сделать не дала.

\- Привет... - Джейн улыбнулась во весь рот и продемонстрировала её и Дарьи переплетённые пальцы. - Большой город. Новый. До сих пор боимся потеряться.

Хелен иронично ухмыльнулась.

\- Угу. Ври больше. Пойдём сразу к вам домой или отправимся куда-нибудь посидим, перекусим?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Наше любимое кафе через улицу. Если только Квин не устала… - Квин отрицательно помотала головой. - Вот и хорошо.

Когда они уже подходили к кафе, Джейн склонилась к самому уху Дарьи и прошептала:

\- Спалились…

Дарья покосилась на Джейн со странным выражением на лице — та поняла, что подруга задумала какую то каверзу и не знала чего теперь ждать, что задумала Дарья. Но та кусала губы, пряча улыбку.

\- Ты разве не этого хотела, Лейн?

Квин постелили на диване в гостиной, а Хелен постелили… в комнате Джейн. Та только открыла рот но Дарья, не дав ей и слова сказать, затащила в свою спальню. За руку. Джейн вздохнула:

\- Тебе не кажется, Моргендорфер, что эта шутка чересчур затянулась?

Дарья посмотрела на Джейн почти сердито — но по губам скользнула ироничная улыбка:

\- А кто сказал, что я шучу?

3\. В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ

\- Что с тобой такое? Что на тебя нашло?! - Джейн была почти испугана. Но зрачки у Дарьи не были расширены — и к наркотикам она относилась с ярко выраженной брезгливостью и отвращением. Даже к «безобидной» травке.

Дарья в ответ только улыбнулась. Её пальцы были твёрдые и горячие словно гвозди и буквально впились в плечи Джейн. Та пыталась слабо протестовать.

\- Квин в гостиной…

\- Уже спит…

\- Хелен…

\- Тем более.

\- Всё таки — что с тобой?!

При всём своём желании Дарья не смогла бы объяснить. Любовь с первого взгляда? Но они знакомы уже несколько лет. Просто луч света упал под таким углом, поворот головы Джейн, её улыбка, рука убирающая прядь, что назойливо лезла в глаза и сердце Дарьи ухнуло куда то в тёмную глубину. И эти сны после которых горели щёки и нужен был целый водопад ледяной воды чтобы прийти в себя… И то как Дарью обожгло холодом, когда она услышала, что у Джейн появились какие-то УХАЖЁРЫ! Если бы Джейн зашла в ванную третьего дня, когда Дарья учинила Большую Стирку то увидела бы как лучшая подруга стоит, забыв обо всём, зарывшись лицом в грязную, всю в пятнах краски майку и жадно втягивает, ставший таким притягательным и сладким, аромат точнее целый букет — запахи красок и растворителя, любимых духов Джейн, дезодоранта и её пота. Если бы Лейн, в этот момент, застала её за этим занятием, Дарья сгорела бы со стыда.

Она была немного ниже подруги и поэтому привстала на цыпочки чтобы дотянуться до губ Джейн…

\- Знаешь, Моргендорфер, я теперь жалею, что тогда сбежала от Эллисон…

Дарья приподнялась на локте и, недоумённо нахмурившись, уставилась на Джейн.

\- Это ты к чему?

Джейн хихикнула.

\- Взяла бы пару уроков… И имела бы представление что и как нам делать… Ты же в библиотеке работаешь — так поищи полезную литературу по теме!

Дарья даже зафырчала от смеха:

\- Думаешь я смогу найти там пару инструкций и сборник полезных советов для начинающих? С картинками и пояснениями?

Джейн была вынуждена зарыться лицом в подушку чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу хохот. Дарья сказала вдруг совершенно серьёзно:

\- Ладно. Завтра поищу в Интернете. Надо же начинать постигать азы…

Джейн наконец смогла отдышаться:

\- Ага. В начале теория, а потом практические занятия. И кому мы будем сдавать контрольные на проверку? Мисс Барч?

Дарья, содрогаясь всем телом, засунула голову под подушку. Её смех напоминал сдавленные рыдания. В дверь спальни постучали. На пороге появилась сонная и недовольная Квин.

\- Вы не могли бы потише? Спать же невозможно!

Дарья утёрла счастливые слёзы.

\- Прости, сестрёнка. Мы больше не будем!

Тут уже Дарья и Джейн заржали вместе. И быстро заткнулись — в спальне у Хелен зажёгся свет.

Джейн выползла из спальни непривычно, для выходного дня, рано. В гостиной обнаружилась только сидящая перед телевизором Квин.

\- Доброе утро. А где Дарья?

\- Доброе. Ещё спит. Ты одна?

\- Да. Мама заглянула в ваш холодильник, ужаснулась увиденному и отправилась в супермаркет. С полчаса назад как.

Джейн плюхнулась на диван рядом с Квин.

\- Ну и как у тебя дела?

Квин даже головы не повернула. Ещё вчера Джейн обратила внимание, что младшая сестра любимой подруги выглядит непривычно усталой, бледной и даже вялой. Теперь, сидя рядом с Квин, Джейн отметила круги под глазами, потускневшие волосы и то, что Квин чем то расстроена.

\- Неважно выглядишь.

Квин наконец повернула голову и невесело усмехнулась:

\- Долблю гранит науки. Мальчики побоку, свиданки побоку…

\- Подружки…?

Квин вздохнула:

\- Тоже. Дарьины туфли, как оказалось, сильно жмут. Ноги стёрла. До крови. Я тут встретила Дэвида…

\- Кто это?

\- Её репетитор.

Джейн обернулась. Дарья. Голос немного севший со сна. Квин кивнула в знак согласия.

\- Да. И первая настоящая влюблённость. Я его встретила. С девушкой.

Дарья тоже уселась на диван и обняла младшую сестрёнку за плечи.

\- Успокойся. На нём свет клином не сошёлся. Скоро поступишь в колледж, может встретишь хорошего парня…

\- Или девушку… - улыбнулась Квин сквозь слёзы.

Дарья спокойно кивнула.

\- Или девушку. Любимого человека. Свою половинку.

Квин вытерла нос рукавом. У неё это вышло так по детски, трогательно.

\- Я наверное стану как мама. Юристом.

Дарья совершенно серьёзно отнеслась к сказанному сестрой.

\- Если ты этого действительно хочешь то в РАФТе есть юридическая школа. Ты же видела фильм «Блондинка в законе»? - Квин кивнула. - Она закончила как раз эту юридическую школу. Ну вот, а ты у нас будешь «шатенка в законе».

Квин с облегчением рассмеялась и потерлась носом о плечо Дарьи. Джейн поумилялась на эту сцену сестринской любви и отправилась на кухню варить кофе. Скоро должна была вернуться Хелен.

\- И ты совсем не удивилась, мама?

Дарья с подозрением уставилась на Хелен. Та равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- У меня в общине хиппи было две подруги. Они были парой. Страшно влюблённые друг в дружку. Когда ты станешь постарше и истечёт срок давности я смогу тебе рассказать про некоторые наши совместные… «шалости.» Я эту безбашенную и отвязную парочку уже много лет не видела.

Дарья с интересом уставилась на мать — какие ещё тайны скрывает эта респектабельная с виду дама-адвокат Хелен Моргендорфер?

\- Ты их с тех времён не искала?

Хелен ухмыльнулась:

\- Если их до сих пор ФБР не нашло хотя очень старалось — куда уж мне? - и глядя на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Дарьи, Хелен Моргендорфер рассмеялась. - Тебе надо очень сильно постараться чтобы чем-то шокировать меня, девочка. Ты уж поверь.

ЗАПОЗДАЛОЕ ПОНИМАНИЕ

\- Я только сейчас поняла, что с тобой тогда творилось... - задумчиво произнесла Джейн. Она и Дарья сидели в парке в тени дерева и Джейн сосала травинку сорванную мимоходом - к большому неудовольствию чистюли и гигиенистки Дарьи.

\- Тогда это когда?

\- Когда мы с тобой пытались припахать моего братца - помочь с нашим школьным проектом. Я только с Томом познакомилась...

\- Только сейчас осенило? - с иронией спросила Дарья.

Джейн невозмутимо кивнула:

\- Да. Я, наивная девочка, думала, что ты неровно дышишь к моему брату и будешь рада пообщаться с ним поближе без того чтобы я у вас под ногами болталась и вам мешала. Я с Томом — ты с Трентом — мировая гармония… А ты всё донимала меня, на Тома смотрела волком. И с Трентом была готова разговаривать только в моём присутствии. Почему то… Том умный парень и сразу сказал, что ты ревнуешь но я ему не поверила — с чего бы? Я никуда не ухожу, не исчезаю — вот она я, вся твоя — подумаешь мальчик у меня появился… А оказалось, как я сейчас поняла, это было нечто большее чем просто ревность или твоё недовольство по поводу того, что Том, якобы, мешает нам доделать проект…

Дарья серьёзно посмотрела на Джейн:

\- Наверное… А ты потом взбесилась не из-за того, что я увела Тома, а потому что Том увёл у тебя меня?

Джейн рассмеялась но её глаза стали вдруг грустными:

\- Как ни смешно — нет. Я привыкла, что я кого-то бросаю, а тут бросают меня. У меня ещё не уводили мальчиков — да и не было ещё такого мальчика, что я бы общалась с ним так долго… А тут почти настоящий бойфренд появился. Оказалось, что я тоже ревнива и собственница. Так что я сердилась на вас обоих — и на тебя и на Тома. На тебя даже больше. Увела МОЕГО парня! Как в кино! Разлучница, тигрица, женщина-вамп. Мой смешной «роман» начал казаться чем то серьёзным — целая драма, блин. Шекспир. И я гордая и обиженная отправилась в добровольное изгнание — в Эшфилд. Просто рыцарский роман какой-то… А там столкнулась с настоящим одиночеством — забыла уже как это. И с настоящей ложью и лицемерием. И мой роман оказался смешным романчиком. Зато стало ясно, что ты мой единственный настоящий друг… Когда услышала твой голос в телефонной трубке просто растаяла. Чуть не кинулась тебе на шею, когда ты приехала, да постеснялась — думала, что Трент потом засмеёт. И поняла, что я без тебя просто не могу.

\- И мы наконец то объяснились…

\- Ага. Хотя мы и не произносили этого вслух но поняли, что любим друг друга… И теперь я действительно ревновала тебя… Забавно…

Дарья почесала нос и поднялась со скамьи:

\- Обхохочешься… Пошли что-нибудь сожрём?

Джейн с облегчением улыбнулась:

\- Какая ты не романтичная, Моргендорфер! И это твоя лучшая черта характера.

4\. СЮРПРИЗ ДЛЯ ТОМА

\- Ты лучше присядь, - улыбнулась Дарья. - Новости будут ещё те…

Том недоумённо пожал плечами и оседлал стул, спинкой вперёд, положил на неё руки и вопросительно уставился на Дарью.

\- Ну и как насчёт того чтобы тебе перевестись в Бромвелл?

Дарья только открыла рот…

\- О, какие люди!

Том кисло улыбнулся.

\- Привет, Джейн…

Джейн кивнула в ответ, выдвинула, со скрежетом стул, плюхнулась на него и придвинулась поближе к Дарье, обняла подругу за плечи и поцеловала в губы. Поцелуй длился где-то минуту. Джейн оторвалась от губ Дарьи и улыбнулась ей, Дарья улыбнулась в ответ. Взъерошила Джейн волосы и нежно поцеловала её сама. Наконец обе повернулись к Тому. Первой нарушила молчание Джейн:

\- Прости. Так о чём ты?

Том, ещё не пришедший в себя от шока, откашлялся, открыл было рот но Дарья опередила бывшего «бойфренда»:

\- Предлагает попробовать перевестись. В Бромвелл. Но я без тебя никуда.

Джейн поморщилась:

\- Бромвелл? Слишком пафосно для меня. Лига Плюща. Слишком.

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Как ты понимаешь, Том — нет.

Том снова закашлялся.

\- Вы…

Джейн кивнула:

\- Ага…

Том прочистил горло и обратился к Дарье:

\- Твои в курсе?

\- Да.

Том повернулся к Джейн:

\- А твои?

Джейн фыркнула:

\- Я девушка взрослая и самостоятельная. Узнают в своё время. Первым Трент. Остальных ещё надо дома застать. Их по миру носит словно осеннюю листву по улице в бурю. Даже у моих племянников охота к перемене мест буквально с младенчества — только отвернулся и ищи свищи...

Том снова обратился к Дарье.

\- И твоя мать не была шокирована?!

Дарья хихикнула:

\- Представь себе — нет. Она была по молодости хиппи и видела вещи и покруче. И у неё подруги были — точно в таких же отношениях как у меня и Джейн. А те времена были гораздо менее толерантные. Поэтому она не была шокирована. Сказала, что случившееся было только вопросом времени… Мол, достаточно было за нами немного понаблюдать чтобы понять что мы и кто друг для друга. До нас самих дошло много позже…

\- Вообще то, когда я говорил, что ты любишь Дарью я не имел в виду именно это… - с усмешкой протянул Трент.

\- Вообще то первый шаг сделала я, - Дарья просто лопалась от ехидства.

Джейн вручила по кружке кофе брату и любимой, сама, со вздохом облегчения, плюхнулась на стул со своей кружкой и осведомилась у Трента:

\- Мама дома?

Тот помотал головой:

\- Нет. Но у Винда вроде опять проблемы, - Трент сверился с накарябанным на ладони — он не признавал блокнотов. - В личной жизни. Папу пробило на ностальгию и он хочет нас всех повидать. У Пенни случился очередной вулкан. А Саммер удалось, в кои то веки, собрать всех детей вместе и они дружно запросились «обрадовать» бабушку. Так что не удивлюсь если и наша мама появится.

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Так что — предлагаешь устроить массовый выход из чулана - «А вот и я — и моя любимая! Прошу любить и жаловать — практически новый член семьи — ДАРЬЯ МОРГЕНДОРФЕР!»?

Трент невозмутимо потягивал кофе, хмыкнул и отставил кружку:

\- Винд будет рыдать по своей очередной потерянной любви, Пенни ругаться по телефону с очередным правительственным чиновником, Саммер цапаться с мамой, мама вытаскивать внуков из всех потаённых углов и щелей в доме и мастерской, папа скроется в тёмной каморке с плёнками, проявителями и прочей химией… Тебе придётся сильно постараться чтобы собрать их вместе и заставить выслушать. Или ловить по одному. Рыскать по всему дому.

\- Успокойся, ну не съедят же они тебя! - Джейн обняла Дарью пытаясь успокоить.

\- Не съедят, - вздохнула Дарья. - Но понадкусывают…

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, Моргендорфер, так это за здоровое чувство юмора. Ты меня всё время смешишь.

\- А я люблю тебя… - ласково улыбнулась Дарья, - Потому что ты… Джейн Лейн.

\- КРГХМ! - хором.

\- Спалились… - констатировала Джейн. - Целоваться посреди гостиной было не самой лучшей идеей этого сезона…

Дарья пожала плечами и с иронией заметила:

\- Зато теперь все в курсе. И не надо специально собирать их вместе или вылавливать по всему дому по одному. И только не пытайся меня убедить, что у тебя всё вышло случайно.

Аманда застывшая в дверях кухни. Пенни с иронично вздёрнутой бровью. Винсент с пачкой свежеотпечатанных снимков. Винд, на время забывший о своих проблемах — открывший рот от шока («Хоть на пару минут прекратил ныть!» откомментировала Джейн позже). Удивлённая Саммер с детьми, которые, не понимая, что происходит, переводили глаза с Джейн и Дарьи на маму, бабушку, дедушку и дядю с тётей и обратно. Для полного комплекта не хватало только Трента но он уже храпел в своей комнате. Джейн сделала шаг вперёд не выпуская руку Дарья из своей:

\- Вы всё правильно поняли. Дарья — моя девушка. Практически новый член семьи. Мы, я и Дарья, сейчас поднимемся в мою… нашу комнату и если у кого-то есть вопросы — прошу.

Джейн направилась к лестнице. Дарья услышала как племянник Джейн спросил у матери:

\- Так у меня теперь есть ещё одна тётя?

МОНОЛОГ И ДИАЛОГ

\- Хочешь сказать, что у вас это всё всерьёз? Не каприз и не мимолётно? Не из любопытства — по настоящему всерьёз и надолго? - Тому явно было трудно поверить в то, что происходило между подругами.

Дарья равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- Хочу и говорю. Конечно серьёзно. С любовью не шутят.

Том, хмурясь, пристально смотрел ей в лицо словно ожидая, что Дарья внезапно рассмеётся: «Шутка! Купился! Обманули дурака!» но она оставалась всё такой же серьёзной. И надежда Тома таяла — но он не хотел её, эту глупую надежду, терять. И Дарью тоже. Где он ещё встретит такую девушку?

\- Вы же столько времени были просто подругами. С чего вдруг? Что вас подтолкнуло?

Дарья широко улыбнулась и огорошила беднягу Тома:

\- Ты.

Том был в шоке. Дарья, продолжая насмешливо улыбаться, сложила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку своего стула. Том прочистил горло, отхлебнул содовой из своего бокала но всё равно у него вышло сипло, спросил:

\- Как это?!

Дарья вздохнула. Она не собиралась читать Тому целую лекцию на эту волнующую его тему и на эту встречу в кафе пошла только после того как Джейн уговорила — подруге было любопытно, что вдруг понадобилось Тому от «бывшей» на этот раз. Неужели он ещё не понял, что ловить ему тут уже нечего и надеется на что-то?

\- Мы поссорились в то лето из-за тебя. Джейн уехала в Эшфилд, лагерь художников, на всё время каникул, меня мама сплавила к мистеру ОНилу, в его детский лагерь «Плакать - это нормально» - помогать ему заниматься с детишками и приглядывать за ними — в результате он превратил нас — меня и ДеМартино почти в надзирателей. Я и Джейн не виделись почти всё это проклятое лето. Пока я сама не приехала в Эшфилд к ней — уже в самом конце каникул. И мы, в конце концов, помирились. И объяснились. В том самом ночном клубе где мы - я и Джейн с тобой когда-то познакомились. Объяснились стоя с «Колой» у барной стойки. - Дарья грустно, как то ностальгически улыбнулась. - Можно сказать, что это было моё с Джейн первое объяснение в любви друг к другу… «Как ты могла бросить меня из-за этого… парня?! Да ещё на всё лето!» Мы поняли, что не можем друг без друга. И уж извини — были готовы уступить тебя друг дружке — мол, если он тебе так сильно нужен… Отказаться от тебя. Одна ради другой.

Том с недоумением спросил:

\- Но потом мы с тобой были всё равно вместе. И с Джейн спокойно общались. И у неё даже появился, хоть и ненадолго, тот странный фанат стиля ретро.

Дарья насмешливо улыбнулась:

\- Джейн сказала, что тебе стоит дать второй шанс. Видно ей стало тебя жалко. И я её послушала.

Том удивлённо уставился на Дарью.

\- Ага. Так и сказала — второй шанс. Но наши отношения с Джейн… Помнишь тот самый вечер, когда я чуть не попала в аварию?

\- Помню конечно.

Дарья поставила чашку на стол и вздохнула.

\- Я ехала к тебе. Но не доехала. В тот день… Я действовала импульсивно — вместо того чтобы спокойно поговорить с родителями, сорвалась с места и рванула к тебе. Чуть не попала в какую-то дурацкую аварию, начался дождь и я остановилась у закусочной. Она была мне уже знакома — однажды мы, я и Джейн, отправились с группой Трента на рок-фестиваль и остановились по дороге перекусить в этой забегаловке. Мне нужно было согреться, посидеть и немного подумать — мне хватило нескольких минут на раздумья и я поняла, что для того разговора, что там позже случился , ты мне совершенно не подходишь и я позвонила Джейн.

Том недовольно нахмурился:

\- Почему совершенно не подхожу?

Дарья сложила руки на столе и заговорила с интонациями опытного лектора:

\- Потому что… Потому что у нас с тобой не было той степени доверия и близости, что была у меня с Джейн. Я могла и могу говорить с ней обо всём. Она понимает меня как никто и боюсь, что тебе понадобятся годы чтобы подняться до такой степени понимания, - Дарья рассмеялась. - Она только вошла в зал — перед этим внимательно осмотрела мой автомобиль и убедилась, что с ним всё в порядке и, вероятно, меня не надо везти к врачу, что я не стада жертвой аварии — как я кинулась ей на шею. Джейн была в полном шоке — я такого никогда не делала. Максимум — мы могли «чокнуться» картонными стаканчиками с содовой. Мы не целовали друг друга в щёчку при встрече и при расставании, мы даже просто не пожимали друг другу руки при прощании, а тут вдруг… Мне пришлось отпаивать Джейн кофе (кофе там не самый лучший в стране но для того чтобы мне согреться, а Джейн прийти в себя от шока он был вполне сносен) прежде чем начать говорить. Мы никогда не говорили, что любим друг друга но в этот вечер… я поняла, что Джейн единственный человек в мире, который мне ТАК близок. Ты тоже не говорил, что любишь меня — но я поняла, что мы с тобой разве что добрые приятели, у нас есть общие интересы, темы для ничего не значащей болтовни... И всё. Для настоящей любви маловато. А потом ты сказал, что тебе со мной КОМФОРТНО! Что ты со мной потому что тебе со мной КОМФОРТНО! - Дарья зло фыркнула. - А Джейн была со мной уже много времени — и ей со мной было отнюдь НЕ КОМФОРТНО. У меня тяжёлый характер. Я чудовищно ревнива. Я злопамятна как слон — Квин может это подтвердить. Я отчаянно цинична. Мой любимый цвет чёрный. «Старая душа» как сказала мамина подруга. И Джейн меня такую, тяжёлую и сложную, терпела и терпит. Самая серьёзная ссора была из-за тебя но мы и это преодолели. Единственное объяснение — любовь. Мы любили и любим друг друга — только поэтому принимаем друг друга со всеми недостатками, вывертами и закидонами.

Дарья сложила газету, поднялась из-за столика и ушла. Том не последовал за ней. Он остался молчаливой тенью за спиной, неподвижно сидящим за столиком любимого кафе Дарьи и Джейн.

...Джейн лежала на диване с книжкой. Когда Дарья вошла, Джейн захлопнула пёстрый томик и с любопытством уставилась на подругу:

\- Ну что хотел Том?

Дарья бросила помятую газету на журнальный столик.

\- Он не пришёл. Я выпила три чашки кофе. Почитала газету. Ты знаешь, что Джомолунгма не самая высокая гора на нашей планете? Представила о чём был бы наш, с Томом, разговор… Так увлеклась… Надеюсь, что благодаря газете не выглядела городской сумасшедшей...

Джейн поднялась с дивана и обняла Дарью:

\- Когда ты окончательно сбрендишь я буду навещать тебя в клинике каждый день!

Дарья сказала совершенно серьёзно:

\- Заранее благодарна. Это дорогого стоит. Только не забудь своё обещание. Когда придёт время...

Джейн с самым серьёзным видом кивнула:

\- Обещаю и клянусь.

Дарья поцеловала Джейн в ухо:

\- А пока мне грозит только голодная смерть. Трёх чашек кофе оказалось маловато — у нас там ещё осталось хоть немного от маминой лазаньи? Хоть маленький кусочек?

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Ни кусочка. Ты у нас Великий и Ужасный Прожорливый Пожиратель лазаний. Но Хелен научила меня как это твоё любимое лакомство готовить. Поделилась рецептом. Так что если потерпишь…

Дарья горестно вздохнула:

\- Потерплю… Куда деваться… Джейн, я говорила, что люблю тебя?

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Не так часто как героиня дамского романа — из тех, которыми зачитывается Квин. Но я об этом знала и знаю и всегда помню и без твоих признаний. А я тебя. Очень давно.

\- Насколько давно?

Джейн на пару минут отвлеклась от своих раскопок в недрах холодильника:

\- Наверное, с того вечера, когда мы с тобой помирились в том жутком ночном клубе - «Фрикин френдс» и всё такое. Может раньше — когда я видела тебя во сне в Эшфилде и просыпалась в слезах и с трудом удерживала себя от звонка тебе — проклятые гордость и упрямство... А может ещё раньше — когда поняла, что моё пребывание в команде по бегу может окончательно рассорить нас? Или…? Сразу, как тебя увидела — в первый день занятий у ОНила? Не знаю. А это важно?

Дарья обхватила подругу за талию и ласково пропела на ухо:

\- Нет. Важно чтобы ты не пересолила начинку. Вот это по настоящему важно.

Джейн рассмеялась и продолжила резать лук.

5\. АМАНДА

Когда подруги оказались в комнате, Джейн отправилась к мольберту, а Дарья уселась на кровать и щёлкнула пультом от телевизора. "Sick Sad World"! Почти ностальгия. «Словно школьные годы вернулись — Джейн у мольберта, я сижу на кровати перед телевизором… Эпоха невинности...» Дарья поднялась со своего места, подошла к Джейн и обняла подругу за талию. Положила голову ей на плечо и поцеловала в шею. Джейн хихикнула и поёжилась — волосы Дарьи щекотали ямку у ключицы.

\- Спокойней, Моргендорфер. Сюда могут нагрянуть в любой момент. Мои родители или сестры.

Дарья только ещё крепче прижалась к Джейн и что-то промурлыкала ей в ухо.

\- Так… Разыгралась…

Где-то через полчаса Джейн смогла наконец вернуться к холсту. Разрумянившаяся и довольная Дарья продолжала сидеть на кровати и наблюдала за, сосредоточенно наносящей мазок за мазком, Джейн. Повисла блаженная тишина. Которую нарушил стук в дверь. Дарья пригладила волосы, а Джейн тихо проворчала себе под нос:

\- И кто же это, наконец, решился? - оторвалась на секунду от работы и крикнула. - Войдите! Мама?

Дарья напряглась и с лёгкой тревогой на лице уставилась на вошедшую. Аманда улыбалась:

\- Привет, Дарья. Мы с тобой не так часто общались и потому я не могу сказать, что хорошо с тобой знакома. Мы можем поговорить?

Дарья сглотнула:

\- Конечно…

Джейн воткнула в уши наушники плеера, включила его и погрузилась в работу. Поэтому даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда Аманда положила ей руку на плечо.

\- Ты, как я вижу, сейчас занята, Джейн. Я не буду тебе мешать и о твоей учёбе и делах в колледже поговорим вечером, за ужином. Согласна?

Джейн кивнула. Аманда вышла и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь. Джейн повернулась к Дарье:

\- Ну как прошла встреча на высшем уровне?

Дарья выглядела довольной и расслабленной:

\- В тёплой и дружеской обстановке. Мы друг другу понравились и заключили договор о ненападении. Аманда собирается провести дополнительный раунд переговоров с Хелен и я их обеих понимаю — сюрприз так сюрприз.

Джейн за эти годы научилась различать малейшие изменения в настроении подруги и была уверена, что Дарья не притворяется — она успокоилась, никаких репрессий со стороны Аманды не предвидится.

\- Так о чём вы говорили?

Дарья опять обняла Джейн и поцеловала в ухо. У Дарьи появилась забавная причуда — начиная любовную игру осторожно перебирать губами колечки в ухе Лейн. Та начала жмуриться в предвкушении и почти урчать по кошачьи от удовольствия.

\- О тебе и обо мне, конечно. В основном обо мне. Где я учусь, где работаю, чем собираюсь заняться после окончания колледжа. О моих планах. О нашей квартире — твоя мама хочет навестить нас в Бостоне и посмотреть как мы устроились.

Джейн повернула голову и поцеловала Дарью в нос:

\- Ты ей похвасталась, что уже начала потихоньку печататься и на твой первый гонорар мы даже смогли купить новую навороченную микроволновку?

Дарья хихикнула:

\- Не-а. Но я сказала, что ты начала выставляться и были благожелательные отзывы от серьёзных искусствоведов. Так что готовься — за ужином нам с тобой придётся сделать небольшую презентацию твоих достижений. Я тоже, как видишь, приглашена.

\- Я могу называть тебя тётей?

Джейн чуть не поперхнулась содовой. Саммер изобразила кашель пряча ехидную усмешку. И все с интересом уставились на Дарью. Она постаралась сохранить своё фирменное невозмутимое выражение лица:

\- Да, конечно.

Ужин пошёл дальше своим чередом.

6\. КВИН, ЛИНДИ, ЭЛЛИСОН

\- И как тебя встретили Аманда и остальные?

\- С распростёртыми объятиями, - фыркнула Дарья. Она и Квин сидели в её, Дарьи, комнате. - Без особого восторга но с доброжелательным любопытством. И на Джейн тоже смотрели с некоторым любопытством — первый гей в семье как никак.

Квин улыбнулась.

\- Мне тебя не хватает… Почему то.

Дарья с интересом посмотрела на сестру.

\- Странно, но мне тебя тоже. Хотя мы с тобой никогда особо не были дружны… Но в последнее время стали ближе. Повзрослели что-ли?

\- Видимо… - вздохнула Квин. - Помнишь я рассказывала тебе о подруге из ресторана у который были проблемы с алкоголем?

Дарья нахмурилась припоминая.

\- Да. Что-то такое помню… Ты ещё собиралась с ней поговорить о её проблемах.

Квин подсела к Дарье на кровать и положила голову ей на плечо. Дарья удивлённо покосилась на сестру но воздержалась от комментариев. Квин выпрямилась и забралась на кровать с ногами.

\- Я её недавно встретила…

Что-то в тоне Квин заставило Дарью насторожится. Она прищурилась и уставилась на сестру.

\- И-и…?

\- С ПОДРУГОЙ, - Квин так это произнесла, что было понятно и без объяснений. - С очень близкой подругой.

\- Понятно…

Квин ухмыльнулась.

\- Забавное совпадение — она тоже художница. Длинные волосы. Брюнетка. Зовут Эллисон.

\- Как ты сказала её зовут?!

Джейн стояла уперев руки в бока. Квин спокойно повторила:

\- Эллисон. А что ты так возбудилась? Ты её знаешь?

Джейн вошла в комнату и уселась на стул рядом с кроватью.

\- Мир, конечно, тесен но я надеялась, что не до такой степени…

Дарья удивлённо приподняла брови:

\- Что с тобой такое?

Джейн почесала подбородок:

\- Я же тебе говорила, что у меня была «подруга» в Эшфилде, которая меня домогалась? Её звали Эллисон. Длинные волосы. Брюнетка.

Дарья нахмурилась.

\- Сейчас вспоминаю, что ты что-то такое говорила и ещё пару твоих не самых удачных острот…

Квин ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Линди меня пригласила вместе с ними пообедать. Может пойдём все вместе?

Глаза у Джейн заблестели. О её улыбку можно было порезаться:

\- Я не против.

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Почему бы и нет? Мне тоже любопытно взглянуть на свою бывшую «соперницу» за твоё сердце…

Квин звонко рассмеялась и вынула из кармана мобильный.

\- Линди? Это Квин. Ты не будешь против если я приду с сестрой и её… близкой подругой? Ладно. Пока.

Квин спрятала мобильный в карман и улыбнулась.

\- Она не против.

….

\- Эллисон.

Дарья пожала руку брюнетки. Сильная сухая кисть.

\- А где Джейн?

\- Сейчас подойдёт, - ответила Квин Дарья.

\- Джейн это твоя подруга? - спросила Линди.

\- Да, - с усилием гася ехидную улыбку, ответила Дарья. Эллисон вопросительно приподняла бровь. - А вот и она.

Дарья поднялась со своего места, обняла Джейн и поцеловала в губы. Теперь уже Линди вопросительно посмотрела на Квин. Та только пожала плечами.

\- Джейн, это Линди. А это Эллисон…

\- Мы знакомы, - Джейн улыбалась во весь рот. - Не так ли, моя дорогая?

Эллисон была заметно смущена.

Линди с любопытством смотрела на Джейн.

\- Так где вы познакомились, Джейн?

\- В Эшфилде.

Линди теперь смотрела на Джейн с гораздо большим интересом.

\- Так это ты, та самая девушка, что разбила сердце Эллисон?

\- Чевоо?! - Джейн ожидала всего но не подобного вопроса. Эллисон сидела смущённо уставившись в тарелку. Квин ошарашенно переводила взгляд с Джейн на Эллисон и обратно.

\- Она это, она, - проворчала Эллисон наконец подняв глаза. Она была явно недовольна «разоблачением» Джейн и немного сердита на Линди. Даже покраснела от смущения. - Довольна? Вот вы и познакомились, Линди. Можешь удовлетворить своё любопытство, наконец...

\- Вот ты какая оказывается, Джейн… - Квин только головой укоризненно покачала. - Роковая красотка. Разбивательница сердец. Смотри, не вздумай обидеть мою сестру — прокляну!

Эллисон хихикнула и остро посмотрела на Квин.

\- Чья бы корова… Сама хороша.

\- Элли! - Линди в свою очередь покраснела от смущения.

\- Что? - удивлённо округлила глаза Квин.

\- То… - проворчала Линди. - Я тебе потом объясню...

…

\- Думаешь почему я тебя отталкивала? - Линди и Квин отправились «попудрить носики» и сейчас стояли перед зеркалом в уборной. Линди предварительно проверила кабинки — свидетелей их разговора не было. - Почему пила?

\- Почему?

Линди вздохнула:

\- Я только что узнала про себя ЭТО… Шок. Страх. Мир рухнул. И тут ты — со своим хорошеньким личиком. И чтобы ты сделала если бы я подкатила к тебе с объятиями и поцелуйчиками?

\- Не знаю… - промямлила Квин. Она была в растерянности. Даже уши покраснели. И старалась не смотреть Линди в глаза. - Честно не знаю…

\- Вот я и не знаю… - грустно улыбнулась Линди. - А второй раз получать по лицу не хотелось… Но и находиться рядом с тобой было невыносимо… И как твои родители отнеслись к Джейн?

\- Нормально, - пожала плечами Квин. - Спокойно. У мамы были подруги — такая вот парочка. И папа повёл себя на удивление адекватно. Это я до сих пор не привыкла к новому статусу Джейн… И её родные к Дарье относятся без малейшей неприязни. Хотя и были несколько ошарашены случившимся.

\- Им, твоей сестре и Джейн, повезло… Я до сих пор боюсь открыться матери. А уж отцу…

…

Джейн скептически прищурившись посмотрела на Эллисон:

\- Хочешь сказать, что у тебя это серьёзно? Я ещё не забыла как ты подкатывала ко мне, а потом быстро переключилась на Дэниэла, запрыгнула к нему в койку ради полезных знакомств и его связей среди галеристов.

Эллисон спокойно встретила прямой взгляд Джейн:

\- Да. Более чем. А у тебя?

\- Более чем.

\- Значит я угадала?

\- Нет.

\- То есть? - Эллисон была в лёгком недоумении. - Поясни.

\- Другие девушки меня не интересуют. Только Дарья. Единственная и неповторимая. Больше никто.

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Похоже я тут одна единственная осталась, что ещё не успела разбить чьё-то сердце…

Джейн даже руками всплеснула и поинтересовалась с укором в голосе:

\- А Том? Забыла?

Дарья сокрушённо покачала головой.

\- Забыла… Про бедного мальчика. Но он переживёт. Не думаю, что хотя бы поцарапала его каменное сердечко. Вот то, что из-за него чуть твоё сердце не разбила - до сих пор стыдно...

Линди и Квин вернулись и расселись по своим местам. Эллисон прищурилась и строго насупила брови.

\- Что то вы долго! Чем вы там занимались?!

Линди сокрушённо вздохнула:

\- Представляешь — Квин всё также холодна и неприступна. Так что мы не делали ничего такого о чём не могли бы рассказать своим матерям… Мама, а что ты тут делаешь?!

Это было сказано дружным хором. Линди, Дарья, Квин. Высокая и элегантная блондинка улыбнулась:

\- Вот, старую подругу встретила.

\- Старую?! Я моложе тебя на полгода! - возмущенно фыркнула Хелен.

\- И где и когда вы успели познакомиться? - поинтересовалась Дарья.

\- Помнишь я рассказывала тебе про двух своих подруг которых потеряла из виду на долгие годы? - ответила дочери Хелен. Она и мать Линди уже подсели к столу.

\- Помню. А где вторая?

\- Умерла, - мать Линди помрачнела. - Дарья, можешь не извиняться - это было чёрт знает когда. А я вот остепенилась, вышла замуж, родила дочь…

\- И ты ещё говорила, что их искали…

\- Федералы, - закончила за Дарью мать Линди. - Но это им довольно быстро надоело. А это твоя… подруга, Линди? Я догадывалась - думаешь у меня глаз нет и я ничего не соображаю? До старческого маразма мне ещё далеко.

\- Да, мама, - только отцу не рассказывай…

\- Конечно, он меня до сих пор ревнует. Даже к мёртвой. Ничего, свыкнется. Смирится.

У Джейн наконец прорезался голос:

\- Мир тесен. Мир чудовищно, до невозможности тесен…

7\. ЯВЛЕНИЕ ПЬЯНОЙ ЗВЕЗДЫ БИЗНЕСА

\- И как твои дела?

Дарья посмотрела на часы.

\- Ты знаешь, который час?

В телефонной трубке раздался сдавленный смешок.

\- Нет. И мне, знаешь ли, пофиг.

Дарья тихо прошипела:

\- Второй час ночи!

Том коротко хохотнул:

\- Всего то? Детское время!

Дарья иронично хмыкнула:

\- Для избалованных эгоистичных мальчиков может ещё и детское. Для взрослых женщин, которые учатся и работают и сильно устают за день — вполне взрослое. Мне завтра рано вставать, Слоун. Нам обеим завтра рано вставать.

Том горько вздохнул:

\- А я думал, что мы с тобой поболтаем… Как в старые добрые времена…

До Дарьи наконец дошло:

\- Ты что пьян?!

Словно в подтверждение что-то звякнуло и раздался булькающий звук:

\- Немного… У меня ТОЖЕ появилась девушка!

Дарья постаралась вложить в голос побольше иронии:

\- Я за тебя рада. Что у тебя наконец то ТОЖЕ появилась девушка.

Том издал тихий смешок:

\- Ревнуешь?

Дарья скривилась:

\- С какой стати? У меня есть Джейн.

\- И где она, кстати?

\- Спит. Поэтому я и говорю шёпотом — не хочу её будить. Девушка то хоть хорошенькая?

\- Да, - Том заговорил с такими интонациями словно у него заныли все зубы разом. - Но если бы ты знала какая она дура!

Голос Дарьи звучал равнодушно и сухо:

\- Сочувствую. Но ты мог бы поделиться этой ценной информацией и утром, а сейчас я очень хочу спать. Пока.

\- Пока. Подожди.

Дарья недовольно вздохнула:

\- Что ещё?

\- Я всё ещё люблю тебя. Пока.

\- А я тебя нет.

Дарья раздражённо отключила телефон. И повернула голову — глаза Джейн блестели в темноте. Она уже давно не спала.

\- Кто это был?

Дарья устало вздохнула — она действительно страшно хотела спать и у неё не было никакого желания обсуждать прямо сейчас звонок Тома.

\- Том. У него ТОЖЕ появилась девушка. Он напился и решил посреди ночи поделиться свежими новостями.

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Рада за него. Но он что — не мог дотерпеть до утра?

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Я же говорю - он напился. В дупель. В лоскуты. И продолжал накачиваться во время разговора. И жаловался, что она дура непроходимая.

Джейн захихикала:

\- Вот чего ему не хватало посреди ночи — интеллектуального общения!

Дарья брезгливо поморщилась.

\- И всенепременно со мной. Он почему то решил, что мои уши предназначены как раз для его пьяных ночных излияний!

Джейн ласково обняла подругу.

\- Тсссс… Тихо. Успокойся. Спи, моя радость, усни…

Дарья захихикала и уткнулась Джейн в плечо. И через пару минут отрубилась — словно провалилась в чёрную бархатистую тьму.

…

Том выглядел не лучшим образом — небрит, запавшие глаза и запах перегара. Джейк, на памяти Дарьи, серьёзно напивался всего пару раз но мерзкий запашок этот она запомнила на всю жизнь.

\- У нас библиотека, а не кафе где ты можешь получить чашку эспрессо. Это, кажется, пьют, когда хотят побыстрей протрезветь и справиться с похмельем? У меня, знаешь ли, нет опыта в делах такого рода но я что-то такое где-то то ли читала, то ли слышала… Могу, ради тебя, посмотреть в Интернете.

Том поморщился. Он старался лишний раз не двигать головой — перед глазами начинала плавать зелёная муть, болезненно взблёскивали зелёные же вспышки и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Хотя, как ему казалось, всё что можно было организм уже изверг. Том проглотил противный липкий комок и залпом осушил стакан с холодной водой, который поставила перед ним Дарья. Стало немного полегче.

\- Мы можем поговорить?

Дарья пожала плечами.

\- Говори. Сегодня малолюдно. Мало посетителей. Но я всё равно не могу покинуть своё рабочее место и до ланча целый час.

Том оглянулся. Какой то молодой парень, что с интересом за ними наблюдал, торопливо скрылся среди стеллажей подглядывая украдкой за ними, с любопытством, через плечо.

\- Слушай, я надеялся… И всё ещё надеюсь, что это такая месть мне.

Брови Дарьи взлетели вверх. Она смотрела на Тома с недоумением на лице.

\- Прости?

Том кашлянул прочищая горло. Словно клейстером смазало.

\- Ты за что-то на меня обиделась? И Джейн? И поэтому вы… Решили таким своеобразным способом мне отомстить.

Дарья криво усмехнулась.

\- Ты уверен, что только пил и не принимал больше никаких запрещённых веществ? Внутривенно, ничего не курил, не нюхал? - Дарья продолжила уже без всякого сарказма, серьёзно и устало. - Мы, я и Джейн действительно любим друг друга. Смирись с этим. У нас с тобой всё равно ничего бы не вышло. Я просто… не испытывала к тебе достаточно сильных чувств.

Том невесело улыбнулся и вздохнул.

\- Конечно это глупо… И ещё я думал, что если бы ты пришла тогда и мы…

Дарья на это только фыркнула.

\- Чушь. Думаешь, мои чувства к тебе изменились бы и нас бы это сблизило? Думаю, что наоборот… Ты был мне скорее как брат. Хороший приятель. Не больше.

Том вздохнул.

\- Ладно… Значит друзья?

Дарья кивнула.

\- Друзья. Если только ты не будешь звонить посреди ночи пьяным в дым.

Том кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Пойду действительно кофе выпью… А то голова… Словно колокол — гул и какие то искры перед глазами. Пока.

\- Пока.

Том убрёл, пошатываясь, к выходу. Входная дверь заскрипела и хлопнула. Молодой сослуживец Дарьи, такой же студент, подошёл к ней и глядя вслед Тому, спросил:

\- Это был Том Слоун?

\- Да.

\- Ты знакома с Томом Слоуном?!

Парень просто подпрыгивал от возбуждения. Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Да. Он был моим бойфрендом. Потом я его бросила.

У парня от удивления расширились глаза. Он убежал куда то в полумрак между стеллажами и, вернувшись, хлопнул перед Дарьей толстым журналом, раскрыл его на середине.

\- Талантливый предприниматель… - Дарья недоумённо уставилась на молодого коллегу, который просто дрожал от возбуждения. - И?

Тот, в свою очередь, сам удивлённо уставился на Дарью. Он был явно шокирован безразличием Моргендорфер.

\- Он же восходящая звезда, знаменитость в мире бизнеса!

\- Ну и что?

Появилась первая за день посетительница и Дарья направилась к ней. Молодой человек только почесал в затылке:

\- Не пойму я этих женщин. И что им надо? Никогда не пойму…

8\. СТЭЙСИ

\- Привет, Квин.

\- Привет, Стэйси.

Квин вся ушла в учёбу и стала пугающе(по мнению Сэнди и Тиффани) похожа на старшую сестру. Стэйси тоже с головой погрузилась в подготовку к колледжу.

\- Пошли?

Стэйси взяла Квин за руку. Та удивлённо посмотрела на подругу.

\- Ты что творишь? Хочешь мне и себе репутацию подмочить?

Стэйси в ответ только хмыкнула:

\- Тебе не кажется, Квин, что это попахивает…

\- Дискриминацией?

\- Да дискриминацией. Что стоит девушке взять свою подругу за руку как все начинают думать, что они… несколько больше чем подруги? Дурацкое клише. Считается, что держаться за руки могут только родственницы или такие девушки как…

\- Моя сестра и Джейн?

Стэйси остановилась и, прищурившись, уставилась на Квин.

\- Вообше то я хотела сказать как Эллен ДеДженерес и её подружка… Значит слухи не врут?

Квин сердито фыркнула.

\- Ты из-за этого ко мне подошла? Столько времени мы с тобой почти не общались, а сегодня ты вдруг…

Они уже шли по центральной улице Лондэйла. Квин ловила осуждающие взгляды прохожих. И не удержавшись, показала язык какой то пожилой даме, которая особенно пристально смотрела на руки подруг, сердитыми колючими глазками за толстыми стёклами очков в старомодной оправе. Дама только ярко накрашенный ротик распахнула, покраснев от возмущения, а подруги удалялись от ней на приличной скорости. Стэйси умудрилась не заметить этой выходки подруги. Квин ехидно улыбнулась, подошла к Стэйси и приподнявшись на цыпочки поцеловала подругу в губы. Стэйси растерянно захлопала ресницами, открыв рот, застыла, с пылающими щеками, посреди тротуара.

\- Что это было, Квин?

\- Моя маленькая месть. Ты так любишь сплетни, Стэйси — не хочешь ли сама стать их героиней?

Стэйси ухмыльнулась, обняла Квин, чмокнула её в щёку и уткнулась лицом в плечо. Квин отодвинула Стэйси от себя и взглянула ей в лицо — точно, глаза на мокром месте, что для Стэйси обычное дело.

\- Что опять?

\- Тебе не страшно? - Стэйси сглотнула. - До меня только недавно дошло, что всё…

Квин криво ухмыльнулась:

\- Что «всё»? Ты смертельно больна и умираешь?

Стэйси яростно замотала головой.

\- Нет, что ты! Но совсем скоро мы закончим школу… Неужели тебе не страшно?

Квин пожала плечами. Они продолжали идти не размыкая рук и не сговариваясь решили, что день слишком хорош, чтобы сразу идти домой или в душную библиотеку.

\- Немного.

\- Ты совсем недавно в Лондэйле, а я здесь родилась и мне придётся уехать из нашего городка, расстаться с друзьями…

\- Я тоже родилась в маленьком, мало чем отличающемся от этого, городке. Он, кстати, совсем недалеко — на машине минут пятнадцать. И меня немного пугает будущее. И мне тоже не очень хочется уезжать. Но закончится эта жизнь — начнётся какая то другая.

\- А как Дарья?

Квин вздохнула:

\- Дарье никогда не нравился Лондэйл. И как мне кажется она уже составила для себя план на ближайшие несколько лет — она и к колледжу готовилась чуть ли не с начальной школы. И с того же времени решила стать писателем или журналистом. Она просто ставит цель и идёт к ней . Методично готовится. Она очень целенаправленная и упорная девушка.

Стэйси наконец улыбнулась и поинтересовалась с любопытством:

\- И как твои отнеслись к случившемуся с Дарьей и Джейн?

Квин зевнула:

\- Все в трауре. Дома играет Шопен в миноре. Мама занавесила все зеркала, - Квин покосилась на вытянувшееся лицо Стэйси и рассмеялась. - Шучу. Большого праздника не было но и особых переживаний тоже. К Джейн отношение почти не изменилось. Скорее даже улучшилось — теперь она почти член семьи. Её брат, Трент тоже стал у нас частым гостем — мама его потихоньку откармливает. У него даже цвет лица улучшился. Ему дома одному тоскливо. И мама даже занялась воспитанием Трента. Иногда такое ощущение, что у меня вдруг появился старший брат — потерялся когда-то давно и вот нашёлся. У Дарьи с родными Джейн тоже нормальные отношения. Тем более, что их всё равно почти в городе не бывает. Так что, когда будешь пересказывать наш разговор, скажи сразу, что Хелен не стыдится Дарьи, не отказала ей от дома, не таскает по психиатрам, не пилит, не капает ей на мозги…

Стэйси обиженно фыркнула:

\- Не такая я уж великая сплетница! - Квин только головой покачала - «Ври, ври да не завирайся, подружка!» - Тем более, что слухи про твою сестру и Джейн ходили давно и сейчас мало кому могут быть интересны…

…

\- И вам совсем не было страшно? - Квин с сомнением посмотрела на сестру и Джейн.

Дарья только плечами пожала:

\- Я ждала окончания школы даже с нетерпением. И знала, что поступлю в колледж. Готовилась. РАФТ для себя я давно уже выбрала. У меня была цель. И я к ней шла. Целенаправленно.

Джейн вздохнула:

\- А мне было страшно… Это всё была ложь — что мне, якобы, никакой колледж не нужен. Я просто боялась. Перемен, уезжать из Лондэйла, большого города…

Дарья была удивлена:

\- Ты же мечтала о Нью Йорке! Ты мне все уши прожужжала! Ты же мне дырку в голове сделала со своим Нью Йорком, пока Вэл была в городе!

Джейн только руками развела:

\- Бойся сбывшихся желаний… Некоторым мечтам лучше оставаться мечтами. Думаю, что скажи мне тогда кто-то - «Всё. С завтрашнего дня у тебя будет мастерская в Нью Йорке!» я бы струхнула и думала бы как мне отвертеться… Знаешь сколько там художников? И сколько из них сидят с голой задницей, живущих впроголодь, практически на улице? За исключением дюжины имён — почти все. В Эшфилде меня быстро поставили на место — это в школе я была «звездой», а там… Оказалось, что я всего лишь школьница из затрюханого провинциального городка… А без колледжа я вообще никто и звать никак. Ты уезжаешь и я остаюсь одна, без единственной и лучшей подруги в пустом доме (Трент не в счёт — большую часть дня дрыхнет в своей комнате) и я решилась — послала документы и портфолио в колледж. Остаться одной и застрять в этой дыре оказалось страшней неизвестности, что ждала меня в Бостоне. Чтобы я делала в Лондэйле без тебя? Малевала бы картинки для таких «знатоков» как отец Бритни? Продавала бы свои картины на ярмарке искусств? Причём не думая о искусстве, а о том как бы продать свои работы подороже? Начала бы тихо ненавидеть себя за то, что опустилась до халтуры, подстраиваюсь под чужие вкусы и желания — перестала писать картины по велению души, стала малевать картиночки на продажу, начала бы пить и что потом? Наркота? Передоз и на второй день Трент обнаруживает моё хладное тело в комнате, на кровати — уже попахивающее… Родители, между прочим, закончили таки колледж. У нас Трент один такой — безбашенный и без колледжа. Но и он вдруг собрался поступать.

Дарья, хмурясь, внимательно слушала подругу и даже вскинулась:

\- Трент?!

Джейн ухмыльнулась:

\- Да, наш Трент. Посидев в пустом доме, потосковав, решился — он распускает группу, готовится и поступает.

\- Куда?

\- Он пока не решил. У «Спирали» будет «прощальный тур» - Трент сейчас для него пишет песни. Хочет пригласить Моник — она же из «старого состава». Джесси и остальные не сильно расстроились — они подозревали, что Трент именно что-то такое и задумал. Мой брат хочет чтобы и мы побывали на паре прощальных выступлений. И Квин может прийти.

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Всё меняется… Посетим, конечно…

Квин хихикнула:

\- Тем более, что ты теперь практически член семьи Лейн!

\- Вот именно.

9\. ТЁТЯ ЭМИ

\- И где все? - Дарья в полном недоумении стояла посреди кухни. Джейн внимательно оглядывала стены, разглядывала пол, озабоченно хмурясь заглянула в умывальник и мусорное ведро. - Что ты ищешь, Лейн?

\- Следов крови вроде нет… - совершенно серьёзно ответила Джейн. - Так что надеюсь до смертоубийства не дошло и все живы…

\- Типун тебе на язык! - Дарья в сердцах даже сплюнула. - Шуточки у тебя, Лейн...

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Какие есть все мои…

\- Не беспокойся, все живы, Дарья. Даже не подрались. На этот раз.

Подруги обернулись.

\- Тётя Эми?

\- Привет, племяшка. А ты у нас видимо Джейн?

\- Ага, - кивнула Джейн. - Она самая.

Тётя Эми протянула руку.

\- Тётя Эми. Можно просто Эми.

\- Джейн Лейн. Можно просто Дженни. Так меня мой старший брат Трент зовёт.

\- И ты у нас…

\- Будущий дипломированный художник. Дизайнер. Я ещё не решила. Полгода в колледже всего.

\- А с Дарьей познакомилась…

\- В классе у мистера О`Нила. Он нам поднимал самооценку. Кто бы ему самому поднял… Вообще то я на Дарью ещё раньше обратила внимание. Трудно такое явление природы было не заметить… Маленькая, серьёзная, ни капли косметики, умные глаза…

\- Сразу глаз положила?

Дарья ехидно ухмыльнулась. Джейн была слегка смущенна.

\- Ничего такого не было. Мы настоящими друзьями и то не сразу стали. Если бы из-за Тома не рассорились в начале, а потом не объяснились в том затрапезном «ночном клубе» и только тогда поняли, что боялись потерять друг дружку, нашу дружбу из-за Тома… И тогда ещё не думали ни о чём таком…

\- И кто первый начал?

-Я, - Дарья ехидно улыбнулась. - Любовь с первого взгляда. Удивлена, тётя Эми?

\- Я же тебе много раз повторяла, племяшка - для тебя я всегда просто Эми, - улыбнулась Эми в ответ. - В тихом омуте…

Джейн удивлённо посмотрела на Дарью.

\- Мы с тобой столько времени были знакомы… С чего вдруг?

Дарья вздохнула и обняла Джейн.

\- С того. Просто взгляд должен быть… правильный. Я и на твоего братца внимание обратила только тогда, когда его с гитарой увидела, помнишь?

Джейн мурлыкнула и ласково поцеловала Дарью в лоб.

\- Всем известно — гитара это сильнейший афродизиак. Ни разу не видела визжащих девчонок на рок-концертах?

Дарья потёрлась щекой о плечо Джейн.

\- Не ходила ни разу. В тот раз мы с тобой не попали на рок-фестиваль…

Джейн чмокнула Дарью в нос.

\- Поверь мне — оглохнуть можно… А без гитары — шмендрик, без слёз не взглянешь. Многие парни и учатся играть ради девчонок.

\- Кхм, - вежливо кашлянула Эми. - Ребята, если что я выйду.

Дарья рассмеялась но объятий не расцепила. Джейн покраснела:

\- Простите, Эми. Дарья, но у меня нет гитары!

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Просто... Не знаю… Ты так мне улыбнулась в тот день… И луч света так упал. И то как ты пригладила волосы… И я пропала…

Джейн совершенно серьёзно посмотрела на Дарью:

\- Вот этого и добивается настоящий художник — пытается поймать то самое мгновение, остановить его. И когда ему это удаётся — на свет рождается великий шедевр перед которым зрители застывают в благоговейном молчании.

Дарья грустно и ехидно улыбнулась:

\- А оно, это самое мгновение, поймало меня… Но я не жалуюсь…

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Попробовала бы ты пожаловаться… Не на что. А потом пропала я…

Эми смотрела на подруг со странным выражением на лице — насмешливым и печальным.

\- А как же Том?

Дарья расцепила объятия с Джейн и уселась у кухонного умывальника:

\- Нормально. Он теперь восходящая звезда бизнеса. В журналах фото печатают. Скоро попадёт на обложку «Форбс».

Джейн кивнула:

\- Звонил недавно. У него ТОЖЕ появилась девушка.

Дарья постаралась перевести разговор на другую тему:

\- Так где всё таки моя мама и Рита?

\- Я их попросила прогуляться пока я с вами тут общаюсь.

Джейн вопросительно приподняла бровь. Эми ободряюще ей улыбнулась.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Джейн. И я вижу, что у вас всё серьёзно.

Дарью этот ответ явно не удовлетворил:

\- В трубке я слышала как они ругаются…

Эми презрительно фыркнула:

\- Рита начала с того, что решила выразить твоей матери соболезнования по поводу случившейся «трагедии» в её семье… Ну Хелен и взбесилась — цензурными были только артикли, - Эми рассмеялась. - Я и не знала, что у Хелен такой богатый лексикон.

Дарья равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Община хиппи. Я думаю, что у мамы есть ещё немало сюрпризов в запасе…

Вечером все пили чай с печеньем, которое испекли Рита, Хелен и… Джейн. Сёстры умудрились в процессе снова поцапаться и Джейн молча отобрала у Риты нож и вытеснила своих новых родственниц с кухни. Дарья удивлённо посмотрела на подругу:

\- Я и не подозревала о наличии у тебя кулинарных талантов…

Джейн прожевала печеньку и сморщила носик:

\- Холодильник, конечно, у нас стоял месяцами пустой но мы с Трентом загнулись бы от гастрита если бы я не освоила простейшие рецепты и не готовила время от времени всякую съедобную дрянь из полуфабрикатов… Под настроение.

Эми с интересом посмотрела на Джейн:

\- Интересно, что ты ещё умеешь?

Джейн небрежно пожала плечами:

\- Мелкий ремонт по дому на мне. Для своих скульптур использую сварочный аппарат. Я и Трент почти всё время дома одни — так что… Ещё — нянчиться с детьми. Возилась с племянниками пока они не подросли, не научились ходить и не стали убегать от меня.

…

Подруги уже укладывались спать, когда Джейн огорошила Дарью:

\- Тебе скоро придётся познакомиться с остальными Лейнами…

\- С чего бы?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Бабушка очень плоха… И на похороны соберётся вся семья, а так как ты теперь моя семья…

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- А твои не будут против?

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Ты мне будешь нужна. Для моральной поддержки. Заодно познакомишься со всеми Лейнами. Со всем кланов Лейнов. Они пока о тебе только слышали. Но не видели. Вот и полюбуются. Не беспокойся — я с большинством никогда не была особенно дружна.

10\. ПОХОРОНЫ

\- Траур тебе идёт.

Дарья недовольно покосилась на Джейн, которая сидела рядом. Трент привольно развалился на заднем сиденье и постарался замаскировать смешок приступом кашля. Дарья первый раз в жизни увидела брата подруги в костюме и галстуке.

\- Я тебе говорила, Лейн, что твоё чувство юмора иногда повергает меня в состояние глубокого шока?

\- Нет. Но сейчас сказала. Но я серьёзно. И чёрный в школьные годы был твоим любимым цветом.

Дарья пожала плечами.

\- Люди меняются.

Джейн хмыкнула.

\- Ага. Ты даже решила спросить совета у Квин по поводу платья. Пару лет назад она была бы в восторге, а сейчас…

Дарья печально вздохнула.

\- Она с головой ушла в учёбу. Провидец из меня хреновый. Не будет, как я написала в том своём сочинении, доброй и милой Квин с кучей детей, а получится из неё второй Джейк и такой же трудоголик как мама.

Джейн заметила почти сердито:

\- Ты мне так и не дала его прочитать…

\- Я тебя там даже не упомянула.

Джейн выглядела даже обиженной.

\- Почему?!

Тон Дарьи был также ровен как гудение мотора её автомобиля.

\- Я же сказала — хреновый из меня провидец… И вспомни ту меня — ревнивая, высокомерная, циничная…

\- Сама говоришь — люди меняются…

...На них смотрели — с любопытством, с лёгким холодком во взгляде, с оттенком презрения. Но на похоронах не принято учинять скандалы. Дарья была очень благодарна Квин за хороший совет — вуаль и тёмные очки. Словно между ней и остальными воздвиглась прозрачная стена. Джейн шла рядом и шёпотом поясняла «Это наш дядюшка Макс. Большой любитель выпить. Это тётушка… Двоюродный брат… Сестра...» Дарья пожимала руки, в пол голоса выражала соболезнования и шла дальше, чувствуя спиной липкие взгляды и слыша шёпоток — тихий как шорох её собственного платья. Семья Аманды популярностью не пользовалась — вокруг них образовалась мёртвая зона. Пенни отсутствовала, Саммер тихо шипела на детей.

\- Тётя Дарья!

На них начали оборачиваться. Дарья взъерошила волосы племяннику Джейн, улыбнулась ему и поздоровалась с Винсентом и Амандой. Пожала руки, дежурные слова соболезнования и Дарья встала рядом с Джейн, что вызвало новую волну шёпота прокатившуюся по залу. Зона отчуждения заметно расширилась и даже температура в зале словно упала на полтора градуса.

На этот раз за руль уселся Трент. Дарья откинулась на подголовник.

\- Уффф… Это было, конечно, любопытно, Джейн но зачем?

Джейн ухмыльнулась.

\- Я познакомилась с твоими тётушками и решила сделать тебе ответную услугу — познакомить со своими родственниками.

\- И что с твоей семьёй не так? Ты говорила, что не любишь посещать эти собрания — я теперь понимаю почему…

Джейн зло фыркнула:

\- Мы для них, наша семья, какое то сборище побродяг. Богема. Носит нас по всему миру… Занимаемся какой-то маловразумительной фигнёй… Саммер даже своих детей дома удержать не может. Трент, вместо того чтобы закончить колледж и начать своё дело как полагается добропорядочному Лейну, бренчит на гитаре в какой то рок-группе. Винсент и то на месте не сидит — уже внуки пошли, а он всё где-то у чёрта на рогах с фотоаппаратом лазит. Аманда занимается какими то горшками… Я тоже пошла по кривой дорожке по мнению этих снобов — малюю свои «картинки» - нет чтобы чем-то серьёзным в жизни заняться… Они же все такие «приличные» люди — свой бизнес, вечером вся семья у телевизора, в выходные — барбекю… Мы на их фоне — какие то выродки, «подменыши», «неправильные» Лейны… Для многих из нашего клана «художник» почти ругательство…

Дарья покосилась на Джейн с удивлением, почти в шоке — она никогда не слышала такой злости в голосе Джейн.

\- Успокойся, подруга. Вот будет сладкая месть, когда ты станешь известным художником и твои картины будут стоить миллионы, а про твои выставки в Чикаго и Нью Йорке будет рассказывать CNN...

Джейн грустно улыбнулась и уткнулась носом Дарье в плечо.

\- Ты у нас такая оптимистка… Но чёрный тебе идёт и не спорь!

Дарья нежно поцеловала Джейн в щёку и прошептала на ухо:

\- Идёт, идёт… Успокойся… Я только ради тебя и твоей свежеупокоившейся бабушки надела сегодня сексуальное чёрное бельё… Надеюсь, что тебе понравится…

Джейн заржала в голос, а когда увидела в зеркале удивлённые глаза брата… Дарье пришлось отпаивать любимую холодной водой.

СВАДЬБА

\- Пап, ты не истратишь всю плёнку на местные красоты?

\- Не беспокойся, Джейн, - улыбнулся Винсент. - Я помнил куда я еду и когда. Онтарио осенью… Я тут уже бывал. Поэтому плёнки хватит на всё. И на всех. Да и отец твоей… невесты с собой кинокамеру прихватил.

Джейн подняла воротник — ветер.

\- Ты ещё не смирился? - грустно спросила она. - С моим выбором. С моей… ориентацией…

Винсент сделал снимок. Ещё один и ещё. Его внимание привлекла какая-то пёстрая птица.

\- Ты её любишь?

\- Да.

\- Значит остальное не важно. Но ведь у тебя были какие то мальчики?

Джейн пожала плечами и поглубже спрятала руки в карманы. Чёртов ветер — ещё не хватало подхватить насморк перед собственной свадьбой и шмыгать носом произнося брачные клятвы. Это было бы слишком. Как в дебильной комедии.

\- Оказалось, что всё остальное действительно не важно. Если это, что-то или кто-то мешает нам, отдаляет нас друг от друга. Может нас рассорить, разделить. Мы не говорили друг другу о любви — мы так чувствовали — что не можем друг без друга.. Понимаем друг друга с полу слова, с полу вздоха. Если бы я не любила Дарью — давно сбежала бы от неё. Характер у неё совсем не сахарный… И у меня тоже. Так что… Мы половинки — способны вытерпеть друг друга, сдержаться и не плеснуть одна другой яда в суп. И понять одна другую, что с другой происходит — даже не задавая лишних вопросов. Чувствуем друг друга как сёстры близнецы — на расстоянии.

Винсент только вздохнул.

\- И чем Дарья собирается заниматься после колледжа? Кем будет?

\- Писателем или журналистом. А может и тем и тем. В Бостоне, в нашей квартирке, я стою у мольберта, она сидит у компьютера. Пишет и рассылает написанное в журналы. Как и в школьные годы. У Дарьи уже есть несколько публикаций. Правда, в студенческих журналах но… Дорога в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага…

…

\- Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? Куда ты их потом денешь? - Квин неодобрительно сморщила носик. Стэйси натаскала в их номер целые груды листьев и теперь в её руках снова была целая охапка. Роу застенчиво улыбнулась и порозовела от смущения:

\- Не могу остановиться… Такая красота.

Квин вздохнула и ласково поправила подруге сбившуюся вязанную шапочку из под которой задорно торчали хвостики и поцеловала в щёку.

\- Попроси Джейн — она напишет для тебя картину в таких же тонах.

Стэйси неожиданно выпустила из рук собранные листья, крепко обняла Квин и поцеловала в губы. Квин закрыла глаза — голова закружилась и сама стиснула подругу в объятиях. Услышав чьи-то голоса невдалеке нехотя, улыбаясь, выпустили друг друга из объятий и Стэйси наклонилась, собрала листву снова в кривоватый букет и подруги молча пошли дальше, держась за руки.

…

\- Ну, сестра, ты уже смирилась? - ехидно поинтересовалась Эми у Хелен.

Та спокойно пожала плечами:

\- С чем?

\- Твоя старшая дочь вступает в брак с подругой…

Хелен ухмыльнулась:

\- К этому всё и шло. В начале — Тома в отставку, квартиру снимают вместе… - Хелен поправила волосы. - И Дарью с её характером и выходками одна Джейн и способна вытерпеть. Если они до сих пор не разбежались — значит любят друг друга по настоящему.

Эми грустно улыбнулась:

\- А характер у Дарьи от нашей мамы… Так что я представляю…

Хелен кивнула:

\- И ум, и характер. А её мало кто мог вынести. Разве что ты. Я вот даже сбежала к хиппи. Но ты, Эми, тоже похожа на нашу мать. Нашла коса на камень...

\- Считаю это за комплимент.

…

\- Всё таки это странно…

\- Что «это», Бритни?

\- Ну… Дарья и Джейн…

Джоди смотрит искоса на спутницу. Обе ёжатся — ветер холодный.

\- Слухи про них пошли чуть ли не сразу как они познакомились.

\- Но у Дарьи был этот милый мальчик. Том, кажется.

Джоди ехидно улыбается:

\- Том. Том Слоун. Но Дарья с ним рассталась. Ты вот тоже рассталась с Кевином.

Бритни морщится.

\- Я его бросила. Но он умудрился остаться в последнем классе на второй год! Это же надо быть таким болваном…

Джоди воздержалась от комментариев — достаточно обидных для Бритни. Но бывшая чирлидерша не была дурой — несмотря на ветер в голове, наивные большие глаза, смешные жёлтые хвостики. Отец нашёл Бритни терпеливого, с железными нервами, репетитора и Бритни оказалась не такой уж безнадёжной.

\- Но всё равно… Не понимаю…

Джоди сказала совершенно серьёзно:

\- А я не понимаю какого чёрта ты связалась с этим кретином Кевином!

Бритни вздохнула:

\- Любовь зла…

\- Что и требовалось доказать!

…

Джейн задумчиво постукивала ручкой себе по носу. В дверь просунула голову Дарья:

\- Пишешь?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Сочиняю…

Дарья также горестно вздохнула в ответ:

\- Я тоже…

Джейн повернулась к Дарье и удивлённо округлила глаза:

\- Ты же писатель!

Дарья виновато пожала плечами:

\- Ну… Вот и на меня нашлась проруха… Надо было на свадьбе кузины, её с женихом внимательней слушать, что они там говорили… Ладно, пойду к себе…

Джейн поднялась со стула, просунула голову в дверь и жалобно попросила Дарью, которая уже открывала дверь своего номера:

\- Дашь списать, а?...

Дарья расхохоталась.

ДОМ, МИЛЫЙ ДОМ...

\- Не слишком ли это щедрый подарок? - проворчала Дарья. Дом был чуть меньше родительского в Лондэйле.

\- Не слишком, - с иронией хмыкнула Джейн. - за этот подарок нам ещё возвращать кредит банку несколько лет… Зато наша соседка, миссис Стивенсон теперь, при каждой встрече, не будет смотреть на нас как на врагов нации и государства, поджав губки и хмуря бровки. Теперь она будет рассказывать новым жильцам, вздыхая и охая, всякие ужасы про нас.

\- Ага. И вскоре выяснится, что новые жильцы это пара обаятельных сексуально озабоченных маньяков-людоедов…

\- Узнаю писателя… Богатая фантазия...

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Я уже привыкла к нашей маленькой квартире… А тут и заблудиться можно!

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Будем играть в прятки!

\- Ты особо губу не раскатывай. Квин всерьёз собирается учиться в колледже и поближе ко мне — так что одна комната за ней.

Джейн кивнула. Новость её не удивила и не огорчила. Она, скорее, была даже удовлетворена.

\- Так я и думала. Угадала. Обожаю угадывать. А для Стэйси тоже комнату отведём или они будут в одной?

Дарья удивлённо приподняла брови:

\- Ты так шутишь или...?

Джейн посмотрела на Дарью с насмешливым удивлением:

\- Ты совсем ничего не замечаешь? Как они разговаривают, смотрят друг на друга… Хелен всё время косилась на свою младшенькую, твою сестру с явным подозрением на лице. Может между ними ничего ПОКА ЧТО и нет — но это только пока.

… Риэлтор оказалась та же самая. Увидев держащихся за руки Дарью и Джейн, только удовлетворённо кивнула но ничего не сказала. Оформлением бумаг занялась Хелен. Дарье и Джейн осталось только подписать их и получить ключи.

…- Это будет твоя комната. - Дарья распахнула перед Квин дверь. Комната была ещё безвидна и пуста и только дух недавнего ремонта витал над полом. Квин вошла и огляделась.

\- Вы… Ты не могла бы… Вы не могли бы… Оформить как твою старую комнату. Спасибо, конечно, но в ней мне лучше думалось и она как то будет соответствовать...

Джейн даже не улыбнулась.

\- Ладно. Приведу в соответствие. А Стэйси такое оформление думаешь понравится? Такой дизайн?

Квин покраснела:

\- А при чём тут Стэйси? Мы просто подруги…

Лицо Джейн осталось непроницаемым:

\- Ну, раз вы подруги то она будет приезжать в гости, разве нет?

Квин пожала плечами:

\- Наверно… Будем устраивать пижамные вечеринки…

Джейн сказала совершенно серьёзно:

\- Только не сильно шумите — наши комнаты рядом, а у Дарьи очень чуткий сон. Она просыпается и меня будит.

\- А у кого-то очень лягучие ноги… - проворчала Дарья. - И он лягается как дикий мустанг…

Джейн нежно обняла супругу.

\- Я же уже извинилась!

Дарья потёрлась носом о плечо подруги.

\- А синяки ещё не прошли…

Квин вежливо покашляла.

\- А переезжать когда собираетесь?

Отозвалась Дарья:

\- Скоро.

…- Привет, племяшка. Как вы там, обживаетесь?

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Угу. Джейн красит стены в будущей комнате Квин. Уже прикидывает где в доме развесить картины и фотографии. В ней проснулся и не желает засыпать одержимый дизайнер.

\- Просто прекрасно. Что ж, ждите в гости — мне уже интересно.

\- Будем ждать.

Дарья откинулась на диванную спинку и прикрыла глаза. Мимо пронеслась озабоченно хмурящаяся Джейн. Через минуту маленькое торнадо названное метеорологами «Джейн» пронеслось обратно. Дарья старалась не трогать подругу в такие моменты — Джейн ничего вокруг не видела и не слышала. И первое, что она сказала — попросила ей не помогать. «Я люблю тебя, Моргендорфер, может быть в будущем ты станешь великим писателем и по твоим книгам будут снимать фильмы и сериалы — но рисуешь ты как курица лапой...» Дарья не обиделась. Она взяла в руки газету — в глаза сразу бросился заголовок: «Новые соседи чуть не съели старушку» и портрет миссис Стивенсон.

… - Теперь можешь открыть глаза! - голос Джейн звучал даже торжественно.

Квин от удивления открыла рот и подбежала к окну — за ним был безусловно Бостон. Но комната словно была перенесена волшебной силой из Лондэйла. Только стены были обиты просто серой тканью но Джейн постаралась и, пока стоишь на пороге полная иллюзия объёма.

\- Спасибо! - Квин расцеловала в обе щеки и сестру и Джейн. Та была очень довольна собой и своей работой.

РАЗГОВОР

Квин влетела в кухню уже в пальто и полезла в холодильник разжиться бутылочкой содовой. За спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание. Квин обернулась:

\- А… Привет, мама.

\- И куда это ты собралась?

Квин пожала плечами:

\- В библиотеку. Извини, я не могу долго разговаривать — меня Стэйси ждёт, а уже опаздываю.

В отличие от Джейка Хелен обладала просто уникальной способностью к гипнотическому воздействию на дочерей и сейчас Квин, вместо того чтобы бежать к входной двери как собиралась, без единого слова протеста опустилась на стул напротив Хелен и вопросительно на неё уставилась — как кролик на удава:

\- Так в чём дело, мама?

Хелен сглотнула, сцепила пальцы перед собой на столе:

\- Ты собираешься во всём подражать старшей сестре?

На лице Квин отразилось искреннее недоумение. Хелен продолжила:

\- У неё Джейн, у тебя Стэйси…

Квин покраснела — и она не могла честно признаться даже самой себе было ли это от возмущения или потому, что Хелен поймала её на «горячем»:

\- Мы со Стэйси только подруги!

Хелен склонила голову и с иронией посмотрела на младшую — удивительно в этот момент напомнив Квин Дарью:

\- Когда у тебя в последний раз было свидание? С мальчиком, я имею ввиду.

Квин только руками развела:

\- Я учусь. Времени нет.

Хелен нехорошо прищурилась:

\- А на Стэйси значит у тебя время есть?

Квин теперь выглядела искренне возмущённой:

\- Мы вместе занимаемся. Ходим в библиотеку. Как и положено лучшим подругам. В отличии Сэнди и Тиффани мы обе думаем о своём будущем. Хотим успешно закончить колледж и найти хорошую работу.

Хелен кивнула:

\- Мне так и сказать матери Стэйси, что вы просто подруги и не больше?

Квин поднялась со стула:

\- Так и скажи. А мне пора бежать — Стэйси меня уже заждалась. После библиотеки мы собираемся посидеть в кафе и немного пройтись — но к десяти я буду дома.

Хелен откинулась на спинку стула и с иронией фыркнула:

\- То есть ходить держась за руки это так у подруг нынче принято, а я слышала, что это не совсем так. То есть у не совсем просто подруг. И ваш поцелуй, который мама Стэйси случайно увидела, это был просто дружеский?

Квин осталась невозмутимой:

\- Дурацкое клише. И подруги целуются при встрече и расставании. Ничего такого в этом нет.

Хелен вздохнула:

\- Ладно, иди. Но если что — Стэйси милая девушка. И характер у неё изменился к лучшему.

Квин, с пылающими щеками, вылетела за дверь чуть не сбив с ног подругу, которая как раз собиралась позвонить.

\- Ну, пошли.

РАЗГОВОР II

Квин и Стэйси, обогатившись идеями и новыми знаниями, сидели в кафе. Обе, не сговариваясь, прошли мимо любимой пиццерии — не хотели случайно встретить старых знакомых.

\- Ты сегодня опоздала, - Стэйси пыталась перехватить взгляд Квин но та не поднимала глаз от стола.

\- Мама меня поймала почти у самых дверей… - пробурчала под нос Квин. - Я не успела вовремя исчезнуть из дома. Видно она поджидала меня внизу… Расспрашивала...

\- О чём?

\- О нас с тобой… - вздохнула Квин. - Что мы и кто мы друг для друга…

\- И что мы друг для друга? Что мы такое? - в голосе Стэйси зазвучали незнакомые нотки. Квин удивлённо подняла на неё глаза. Стэйси сидела в любимой позе Дарьи — откинулась на спинку стула, руки скрещены на груди. До полноценной истерики ещё далеко но любимая подруга была явно напряжена и сердито ждала ответа. Квин смотрела Стэйси прямо в глаза, в упор:

\- Мы подруги. Лучшие. Друзья не разлей вода.

Стэйси скривилась:

\- И всё?

\- А тебе этого мало?

Стэйси вздохнула:

\- Не знаю…

\- Вот и я не знаю… На самом деле ты моя единственная настоящая подруга.

Стэйси совершенно серьёзно отметила:

\- Друзей много не бывает.

Квин уткнулась в свою чашку:

\- Тиффани была кошмарный тормоз. Сэнди всё время пыталась мне подгадить. И при этом я тащила на себе этот воз — наш дурацкий «Модный клуб». Этот шаржист с ярмарки угадал… Интересно, куда пропал тот самый рисунок?

Стэйси чуть не лопнула от, с трудом сдерживаемого, смеха:

\- У меня. Он хранится у меня. Я его стащила по тихому и он висит у меня в спальне…

Квин вытаращилась на подругу:

\- Ты?! Стащила?!

Стэйси была очень довольна собой:

\- Ага. Я. Истеричная и крайне неуверенная в себе Стэйси. Это ты и Сэнди тогда носились с несчастным шаржем как с писаной торбой. Или как курица с яйцом. Доставали Хелен с требованием подать иск. А я этот рисунок просто спёрла.

Квин только головой покачала:

\- Ну ты даёшь… И чем он тебе так понравился?

\- Ты помнишь как была изображена я?

\- Честно нет.

Стэйси улыбнулась:

\- Милая, мечтательная, большеглазая девушка. Тиффани на самокате, ты, угрюмая, пыхтишь, тянешь ваш тандем, а Сэнди, с высокомерной рожей, просто сидит сзади, на заднем сиденье — руки на груди сложила, ножки с педалей свесила и не фига не делает. А я — с цветочком… Единственная на этом рисунке, кто улыбается.

\- Покажешь?

Стэйси ехидно ухмыльнулась:

\- Я же сказала — он у меня в спальне. Не побоишься? Снова не сбежишь? А то в тот раз — сбежала и оставила меня в одиночестве… С двумя дурацкими стаканами газировки… Мне было так обидно… А я после твоего побега прорыдала часа два от недоумения и обиды — но так и не решилась потом спросить, что я тебе такого сделала… Смешные мы были тогда… Задаваки, с вечно задранными к небу носиками...

Квин накрыла руку Стэйси своей:

\- Не сбегу… Мне уже стыдно.

… Рисунок в рамочке за стеклом висел на стене в спальне Стэйси. Квин несколько минут, молча, его разглядывала:

\- И как он про нас тогда всё понял? Вот так сразу — только взглянул и…

\- Кто?

\- Художник… - Квин вздохнула. - Вот что надо было тогда понять — как?! Мистика какая-то…

\- Точно — мистика, - кивнула Стэйси. - Я потом хотела его найти и расспросить… Бесполезно. Как сквозь землю...

Она стояла с двумя запотевшими стаканами в руках. И… в джинсах и розовой футболке. Квин расхохоталась:

\- Только не говори, что держала всё это время те самые стаканы в холодильнике! Я теперь умная и почти такой же «ботан» как Дарья и знаю, что вся вода испарилась бы за этот срок…

Стэйси улыбнулась:

\- И почти такой же зануда, - и протянула подруге стакан. - На брудершафт?

...Квин повернула голову и посмотрела на настенные часы. «Чёрт!...»

\- Что случилось?

\- Я обещала маме, что буду дома до десяти, а уже без пяти одиннадцать!

\- До десяти вечера или до десяти утра?

\- Не смешно! - буркнула Квин и торопливо начала выкапывать мобильный из под груды одежды. - Мама? Извини, заболтались. Ладно. Ты просто мысли мои читаешь.

\- Что она сказала? - глаза Стэйси блестели от любопытства.

\- Что я могу остаться у тебя ночевать…

Стэйси захихикала. Квин недоумённо задрала бровки:

\- Ты чего?

\- Ночевать…

Квин вздохнула.

\- Она знает. Точнее догадывается… Насчёт нас.

Стэйси стала совершенно серьёзной.

\- И что?

\- И ничего. А как твоя?

Сэйси поморщилась:

\- Только вздыхает. Её больше беспокоит, что я вдруг занялась этими гонками…

Квин потёрлась носиком о голое плечо подруги:

\- Меня тоже…

Стэйси ласково обняла Квин и промурлыкала той на ухо:

\- Вот на этом и сойдётесь — будете вместе переживать за меня и болеть...

...Хелен была совершенно невозмутима:

\- Когда ты говорила «до десяти» я искренне полагала, что это означает «до десяти вечера», а не до десяти утра.

Квин пожала плечами:

\- Я же позвонила, предупредила…

Хелен хмыкнула:

\- И чем вы занимались, можно спросить?

Квин и бровью не повела:

\- Болтали. Трепались допоздна. Ударились в воспоминания… Стэйси предложила остаться у неё. Что-то вроде пижамной вечеринки получилось в итоге.

Хелен горько вздохнула:

\- Страшно вспомнить, когда я вот также могла просто провести вечер с подругами — не ожидая срочного звонка от Эрика… Иди, умойся — и сотри помаду со щеки…

Квин покраснела и, прихватив баночку с содовой, унеслась к себе наверх, а Хелен осталась за столом обхватив руками голову и в полной растерянности.

ТОРТ СО СВЕЧКАМИ

\- Ты собираешься отмечать свой день рождения? - Квин только что упала в кресло и, со вздохом облегчения смогла, наконец, вытянуть ноги как старшая сестра, отложив газету, решила вдруг задать этот странный вопрос. Квин поморщилась:

\- А ты?

\- Я первая спросила. И у тебя раньше, - парировала Дарья. - Так всё-таки?

Квин прикрыла глаза. Всё что ей было нужно это только покой. Джейн и Стэйси что то обсуждали на кухне и гремели посудой. Видно Джейн наконец решила навести там порядок. Но взгляд Дарьи Квин чувствовала даже с закрытыми глазами. Недовольно вздохнула:

\- Не знаю…

Дарья хмыкнула с иронией:

\- Тебе так это нравилось прежде…

Квин открыла глаза, повернулась к сестре и прищурилась:

\- Ты до сих пор не можешь мне простить, что сидела в своей комнате словно Золушка? Но тебе самой не нравилось — точнее не нравилась моя компания. В последние школьные годы ты и Джейн просто торчали в каком нибудь углу с содовой и отпускали саркастические замечания в адрес моих гостей — «Модного клуба», наших ухажёров, а потом тихо исчезали в твою комнату… А свой день рождения ты стала отмечать только с появлением Джейн, как вы стали подругами — и то не у нас дома. В каком-нибудь кафе. Или у Джейн.

Дарья помотала головой:

\- Нет. Но теперь…

Квин улыбнулась:

\- Колледж? Думаешь у меня там много приятелей и ухажёров — как в школьные годы? Не-а.

\- Что так?

\- Я теперь как ты. Заучка. Бука. И ещё… Стэйси. Она моя лучшая подруга но все думают, что…

Дарья перебила с иронией:

\- И у них нет на это абсолютно никаких оснований?

\- Это абсолютно не их дело.

Дарья заметила совершенно серьёзно:

\- Но это МОЁ дело. Точнее — семейное дело. Так что колись, сестрёнка.

Квин вздохнула:

\- Она моя лучшая подруга, - и добавила шёпотом. - Я боюсь…

\- Чего именно?

\- Всего… И хочется, и колется… Как в воду с обрыва… Признаться себе, что я… И в самом деле...

Дарья совершенно серьёзно кивнула:

\- Вот и прыгай. И ты с меня пример берёшь? Вот и будь честной. Прежде всего с самой собой. Так как насчёт праздника? Будем устраивать или нет?

Квин вздохнула:

\- Если откажусь — мама обидится… Разве что в узком семейном кругу.

…- Мы решили, что мой день рождения… проведём в узком семейном кругу…

Стэйси вопросительно приподняла бровь.

\- А я вхожу в этот круг?

Квин уткнулась носиком Стэйси в плечо.

\- Конечно! Ты моя единственная подруга! Как ты могла подумать?! Я тебя люблю и вообще…

Стэйси взъерошила подруге чёлку и поцеловала в лоб:

\- Я тебя тоже… Только никак не пойму — мы с тобой пара или ещё нет…

Квин ответила совершенно серьёзно:

\- Ещё нет. Я ещё боюсь…

\- И чего же?

Квин вздохнула:

\- Всего. Признаться самой себе. Маминой реакции. Мне страшно… Как в воду с обрыва. Очертя голову. А там ещё сильное течение в этой реке…

Стэйси улыбнулась:

\- Ничего. Прыгнем вместе. Я буду держать тебя за руку. Только скажи когда…

Квин кивнула и обняла Стэйси:

\- Договорились…

...Квин поставила на стол крохотный тортик и воткнула в него три свечи. Зажгла. Пододвинула тарелку к Дарье:

\- Задувай.

Дарья ошарашенно уставилась на младшую сестру:

\- Ты чего?

Квин хихикнула, - Просто вспомнила ту плёнку, что папа снимал на твой день рождения. Не хочу чтобы между нами были какие то старые обиды, а ты, я то хорошо знаю, злопамятная… - Квин была абсолютно серьёзной. - Давай. Задуй.

Дарья растерянно хмыкнула, пожала плечами и задула свечки:

\- Теперь мне придётся купить тебе несколько кукол чтобы ты повыдёргивала им волосы, разрешить подставить мне пару подножек… И ещё много всего…

Джейн насмешливо приподняла бровь:

\- Какая весёлая жизнь у некоторых...

Дарья ностальгически вздохнула:

\- В детстве мы неплохо развлекались… Тома и Джерри словно с нас списали… И семейку Аддамс заодно.

11\. СНОВА ТОМ. СЮРПРИЗ ОТ ТРЕНТА.

\- Ну и как у тебя дела?

Том был в этот раз чисто выбрит и трезв. Дарья молча продемонстрировала обручальное кольцо.

\- Ты вышла замуж? А как же Джейн?

Дарья с ироничной улыбкой сделала глоток из своей чашки.

\- Да. Вышла. За Джейн.

Том был удивлён:

\- Но это вроде как запрещено. У нас.

Дарья серьёзно кивнула:

\- У нас ПОКА да. Запрещено. А в Канаде, в Онтарио уже можно.

Том скорчил обиженную мину.

\- А меня вы даже не пригласили!

Дарья хихикнула и вновь стала серьёзной:

\- Пригласим — если хочешь. Мы устраиваем торжество в Лондэйле.

Том был совершенно серьёзен:

\- Как я могу такое пропустить. Две мои бывшие…

Дарья презрительно фыркнула:

\- Можно подумать мы с тобой были женаты. «Бывшие»… Скажешь тоже. Детский сад.

\- О, какая встреча!

\- Привет, Джейн,

Свежеиспечённая супруга Дарьи была не одна. Но Тому понадобилась чуть ли не минута чтобы признать в молодом человеке, спутнике Джейн, Трента. Повисла МХАТовская пауза. Трент был невозмутим и спокойно уселся напротив Дарьи, а Джейн плюхнулась на стул рядом с новобрачной и поцеловала её в губы. На пальце у Джейн Том увидел такое же как у Дарьи кольцо. Трента действительно было трудно узнать — он заметно поздоровел, даже потолстел, костюм, галстук, пальто. Трент ехидно ухмыльнулся заметив замешательство Тома.

\- Я теперь тоже учусь в колледже.

Том прокашлялся:

\- Что то связанное с музыкой?

Трент улыбнулся ещё шире:

\- Политология.

Том удивлённо приподнял брови. Джейн хихикнула:

\- А откормила моего брата Хелен, мама Дарьи. Даже скорее Джейк — оказалось, что мой братец способен проглотить, без ущерба для здоровья, самые прискорбные результаты кулинарных экспериментов Джейка.

Дарья посмотрела на супругу почти сердито:

\- У папы выходит много лучше чем прежде! Вспомни свои собственные первые кулинарные эксперименты — тараканы с кухни убегали. С вещами.

Джейн подняла руки в знак примирения.

\- Сдаюсь. То, что наварит твой папа почти уже можно есть, - Дарья насупила брови и Джейн изобразила на своём лице испуг. - Да шучу я, шучу. Он уже почти научился. Только вот Трент теперь в Бостоне и на ком он будет проверять съедобность своих кулинарных творений?

\- На тебе, - съехидничала Дарья. - Мы скоро приедем в Лондэйл и обедать будем исключительно у меня дома, а готовить будет только мой папа.

\- И как я без лазаньи, - пригорюнилась Джейн. - Я же зачахну!

Трент, с улыбкой, наблюдал за перепалкой сестры и невестки но решил вмешаться:

\- У твоего отца, Дарья, - важно сказал Трент. - Стало неплохо получаться готовить блюда итальянской кухни. Спагетти болоньезе, к примеру.

Джейн только фыркнула:

\- Сварить лапшу и полить соусом — подумаешь… Или посыпать сыром.

Трент покачал головой:

\- Ну не скажи… Не у всех хорошо выходит…

Том решительно поднялся с места:

\- С вами было весело но мне пора. Дарья, Джейн не забудьте прислать приглашение.

\- Привет.

Квин. Ещё один маленький сюрприз для Тома — очки, строгая причёска, сумка набитая бумагами и книгами. Квин, со вздохом облегчения, упала на стул:

\- Уффф…

Дарья с сочувственной улыбкой спросила у сестры:

\- Что, много приходится заниматься? У тебя в комнате свет горел чуть ли не до часу ночи.

Квин откинулась на спинку стула:

\- И это тоже. И ваша свадьба.

Джейн тоже смотрела на Квин вполне сочувственно но в голосе слышались лёгкие нотки сарказма:

\- Сама же вызвалась помогать — так что теперь не жалуйся. Прямо как наша Джоди — взвалила на себя больше чем можешь унести…

\- Ты пригласила Джоди? - поинтересовалась у Дарьи Джейн.

\- И её, и Бритни, и Мака и ещё нескольких наших бывших одноклассников.

Том остался сидеть. Квин как то раздражённо мотнула головой в его сторону:

\- А нашу восходящую звезду бизнеса вы тоже пригласили?

\- Эй, я ещё тут!

Квин вздохнула:

\- Извини. Просто мой преподаватель мне уже дырку в голове сделал, а если он ещё узнает, что мы с тобой знакомы… Ладно, я пойду.

Том тоже поднялся:

\- Я провожу.

\- Я на машине.

Квин расцеловалась с Джейн, с Дарьей.

\- В холодильнике ещё есть немного лазаньи от Хелен, - Джейн ласково взъерошила Квин волосы .

\- Если хочешь можешь заглянуть к нам, - улыбнулась Тому Дарья.

\- Только смотри под ноги — я опять потеряла тюбик, - улыбнулась Джейн. - На этот раз с синей краской.

\- Красивый дом. Уютный, - Том наклонился и поднял тюбик с масляной краской. - «Аквамарин».

\- Кофе будешь? - Квин сразу отправилась на кухню. - Это свадебный подарок. От бабушки и тёти Эми.

\- Буду. Ты тоже живёшь здесь?

\- Да. Здесь лучше чем в общежитии. Спокойнее. Дарья и Джейн, когда только начали учиться в колледже, решили снимать вместе квартиру тоже ради этого. Ради тишины. И возможности спокойно заниматься.

Они пили кофе на кухне. Том молча разглядывал Квин. Запавшие глаза. Она выглядела усталой. И немного… потускневшей. Поблекшей. Стала старше? Пошла по стопам старшей сестры — не вылазит из библиотеки, занимается до поздней ночи — мальчики и свидания побоку?

\- Хочешь покажу мастерскую Джейн?

\- Хочу.

Том в первый момент даже зажмурился — оранжевый, алый, красный…

\- Это после Онтарио. Ты не представляешь как там было красиво. Стэйси листья собирала целыми охапками. А Винсент километры плёнки потратил…

\- Винсент? Стэйси?

\- Стэйси моя подруга, а Винсент отец Джейн. Ты не знал?

\- Мы с ним не успели познакомиться.

\- Он фотограф и редко появляется в городе.

Том разглядывал фотографии, которые висели на стене у входа в комнату.

\- Это его работы?

\- Да.

Дарья и Джейн в свадебных платьях. Квин с незнакомой девушкой («Стэйси» - подтвердила Квин и, нежно улыбнувшись каким то своим мыслям, поправила, чуть криво висевший, снимок — Том от комментариев воздержался — всё это время, до этого момента, на лице младшей сестры Дарьи было только одно выражение — бесконечной усталости) — подруга Квин улыбалась во весь рот, в руках охапка ярких алых и жёлтых листьев, смешные хвостики торчат в разные стороны из под вязаной пёстрой шапочки. Только пальцы с неожиданно грязными, обломанными ногтями, на указательном лейкопластырь. Буря красок — оттенков алого, оранжевого, жёлтого цвета. Том почувствовал на губах лёгкий привкус горечи — вкус осени. Вдруг повеяло сырым, острым и пряным ароматом опавшей листвы. Том даже головой помотал чтобы избавиться от внезапно нахлынувшего наваждения.

...О свадьбе Дарьи и Джейн в Лондэйле говорили недели две. Пока всем не надоело. И проигрыш любимой команды по американскому футболу не затмил всё. Кевина Томаса вспоминали почти с ностальгией. Но он во второй раз пытался таки закончить школу и ему было не до игр...

12\. ГОНКИ

Джейн так и застыла с открытым ртом не донеся до него белый комочек попкорна.

\- Блин. Знала бы заранее — надела бы памперс…

Камера выхватила из толпы зрителей Квин — она подскочила со своего места, бледная, руки сцеплены у груди, губу прикусила и глаза расширились и стали на пол лица. Дарья хмуро покосилась на Джейн и совершенно серьёзно распорядилась:

\- Готовь стакан холодной воды и успокоительное. Оно у нас, кстати, есть?

Джейн криво усмехнулась:

\- С тех пор как Стэйси окончательно сбрендила — покупаю с запасом.

Из того, что только что было стремительно несущимся гоночным автомобилем, а сейчас было смятым и перекрученным куском металла выкарабкивалась тонкая фигурка в чёрном и с большим шлемом на голове. Подбежавшие помогли ей выбраться наружу и все начали торопливо удаляться от чёрной туши погибшего автомобиля из которой начал сочиться дым, он повалил сильнее, гуще, пыхнуло пламя но чёрная фигурка и все остальные были уже на безопасном расстоянии. К пылающим останкам подбежали другие люди, ударила струя густой белой пены и через полминуты на месте горящих обломков возвышался белый холм - пожар был потушен. Гонщица сняла шлем, задорно улыбнулась и встряхнула волосами. Внезапно из рядов зрителей стремительно вылетела фигурка в развевающемся светло-сером пальто. Её никто не успел остановить и Квин кинулась на шею Стэйси. Та даже пошатнулась и чуть не упала и, механически продолжая улыбаться в камеру, успокаивающе похлопывала между лопаток, истерически всхлипывающую и дрожащую Квин. Эту трогательную сценку демонстрировали минуты три но гонка продолжилась и Джейн смогла, наконец, донести кусочек попкорна до рта.

Квин появилась дома примерно через час. Встрёпанная, глаза как у кролика-альбиноса. Стэйси молча отправилась на кухню и выпила залпом предназначенный Квин стакан холодной воды. Успокоительное Стэйси уже давно не было нужно — она сильно изменилась со школьных времён. Дарья с лёгкой иронией поинтересовалась у младшей сестры:

\- Что это было, сестрёнка?

Квин снова хлюпнула носом. Она, всё в том же пальто, лежала в кресле вытянувшись во весь рост. Джейн молча сунула ей в руки коробку салфеток. Квин тихо, голос сел и охрип, поблагодарила и вытерла покрасневший нос.

\- Я очень испугалась… У меня до сих пор сердце в горле колотится…

Стэйси встала и направилась в кухню, налила стакан холодной воды, вытряхнула розовую таблетку на блюдце и молча протянула всё это Квин. Та взяла стакан, запила таблетку и слабо улыбнулась подруге.

\- Спасибо…

Стэйси всё также молча уселась на диван рядом с Джейн. Та нахмурившись покосилась на неё.

\- Что с тобой? Ты как вошла не произнесла ни слова.

Стэйси, молча, поднялась и опять отправилась на кухню. Тут даже Квин проводила её удивлённым взглядом вопросительно подняв брови. Стэйси налила себе ещё один стакан воды и выпила его залпом. Вернулась. Проходя мимо Квин потрепала подругу по голове. Склонилась к ней и поцеловала. Уселась на прежнее место. Улыбнулась глядя, на открывшую рот от изумления Джейн, и откинулась на диванную спинку.

\- Думаешь я сама не испугалась? - голос Стэйси был непривычно хриплым и низким. Она откашлялась. - Я уже думала, что всё — пиздец. И мне и машине. Полный и окончательный. Насчёт всей жизни, что проносится перед глазами — врут. У меня перед глазами были то трасса то небо. То сверху то снизу. А в голове только одно: «Бляяя-а! Когда же эта хуйня наконец закончится?!» Потом БЗЗЗДРРРР! и всё наконец остановилось. Руки-ноги, голова — всё вроде на месте — дверь уже отлетела к Бениной матери и я быстренько съебалась оттуда. Ну вы видели...

\- У нас есть успокоительное — ты сама наверняка видела, - подала голос Дарья. - И кое-что покрепче воды.

\- Мне нельзя — я за рулём. - отозвалась Стэйси. Джейн только сейчас обратила внимание, что пальцы гонщицы дрожат мелкой дрожью.

\- Ты отлично держишься, - заметила Джейн. Она внимательно разглядывала девушку. С уважительным удивлением. - По сравнению с той Стэйси, что мы помним по школе.

\- Та, прежняя я быстро бы улетела бы в кювет. На первой же тренировке, - ухмыльнулась Стэйси.

Квин поднялась из кресла, подошла к подруге, обняла и уткнулась носом в плечо. Стэйси похлопала Квин по спине. Квин разомкнула объятия, поднялась и с усмешкой посмотрела подруге в лицо:

\- А у тебя пополнился лексикон, дорогая. Словарный запас.

Стэйси хихикнула:

\- Забыла, что сама орала, когда я, с разрешения тренера, прокатила тебя по трассе и показала пару трюков? Я даже заслушалась!

Квин рассмеялась:

\- Ну потом то я успокоилась… И повторяла только: «Блядь… Осторожней! Не въебись, пожалуйста, во-о-н в ту хрень!»

Дарья поднялась со своего места:

\- Кто как хочет, а я проголодалась. Стэйси, я надеюсь, что ты пообедаешь с нами? И у нас есть гостевая комната — так что можешь остаться на ночь. Или, вспомнить школьные годы и устроить «пижамную вечеринку» с Квин.

Дарья так двусмысленно подмигнула младшей сестрёнке, что та покраснела от смущения. Стэйси кивнула и поднялась с дивана:

\- Я помогу с готовкой. А то мне тут рассказывали про кулинарные опыты Джейн и я не хочу пасть их жертвой!

Джейн обиженно надула губы:

\- Я бы попросила! Я уже кое-чему успела научиться!

Дарья фыркнула:

\- Картошку чистить не оставляя «глазков»? И варить её до состояния, когда она не так сильно хрустит на зубах?

Джейн даже побагровела и надулась от возмущения:

\- Ах ты!...

Стэйси решительно встала между девушками:

\- Брэк! Распределяем задания — Джейн чистит картошку — раз она у нас такой мастер. За Дарьей лук. Квин… Я найду чем тебя, подруга, занять. Недавно я освоила рецепт приготовления та-а-кого блюда! Пальчики оближешь. - Стэйси упредила вопрос, который хотела задать Квин. - Да, я успела заглянуть в ваш холодильник. Все необходимые ингредиенты есть в наличии. Пошли?

И все отправились на кухню.

13\. ТИХАЯ НОЧЬ — ТОЛЬКО...

\- Ты действительно считаешь, что из меня никакой кулинар? - Джейн выглядела по настоящему обиженной. Дарья обняла подругу и ласково поцеловала в щёку:

\- Ну у тебя действительно стало лучше получаться чем было месяц назад…

Джейн выскользнула из объятий Дарьи и залезла под одеяло. Дарья легла рядом.

\- Это действительно оказалось для меня сложно — не превратить картошку в кашу и не оставить непроваренных кусочков! - Джейн была всё ещё слегка обижена на слова Дарьи и подколки Стэйси.

\- Я открою тебе один маленький секрет, милая, - прошептала на ухо подруге Дарья. - Картошка тоже бывает разных сортов. Как яблоки или груши. И один сорт подходит исключительно для жарки, а другой для пюре, а третий для картошки-фри… - Дарья обняла Джейн и горячо зашептала ей на ухо. - Ну извини, извини… Чем я могу искупить свою вину? Хочешь всю следующую неделю картошку буду варить я? И вообще готовить? А ты будешь, в свою очередь, издеваться над неумехой мной?

Джейн хихикнула и поёжилась — волосы Дарьи попали в ухо и щекотали шею. Дарья стала вдруг совершенно серьёзной.

\- Знаешь о чём я вчера думала пока эта грёбанная машина кувыркалась по асфальту? - Джейн посмотрела на Дарью и отрицательно помотала головой. Дарья продолжила. - О том, что все наши мелкие ссоры, выяснение отношений такая глупость… Потому что в любой момент — всё… Жизнь слишком хрупкая и короткая штука чтобы тратить её на пустые обиды и глупые ссоры.

\- Философ, - фыркнула Джейн. - Да не обижаюсь я — на самом деле я сама знаю, что повар из меня… Со сварочным аппаратом я лучше справляюсь чем с варкой картошки… Когда вчера смотрела на экран то думала: в начале, обречённо - «Всё. Пиздец», потом - «Бедная мама Стэйси...», следом - «Бедная Квин...», потом - «Фу, вроде обошлось...», вслед за этим - «Да беги ты быстрей!» и наконец - «Фууу… Действительно обошлось… Всё в порядке... О, а вот и наша Квин вышла на сцену!»

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Бедная мама Стэйси… У неё сердечный приступ мог случиться от такого…

Джейн скептически хмыкнула:

\- Не случился же. Квин острее среагировала, а мама Стэйси даже не вздрогнула.

Дарья была удивлена:

\- А ты откуда знаешь?

Джейн изумлённо покосилась на Дарью:

\- Мы же вместе смотрели и ты не заметила?! Она же сидела на трибуне рядом с твоей сестрой (точнее она рядом с мамой Стэйси) — собственной персоной. Или ты думаешь оператора интересовала реакция Квин? Он маму гонщицы снимал. Она потом уехала по каким-то своим делам, а Стэйси нашу Квин привезла — у той так руки дрожали, её так трясло, что вести машину самой — чистое самоубийство… Ты же видела - Квин вчера никакая была - я уже думала, что придётся ребёнка водкой отпаивать. Или как в старых книгах - бренди с водой.

Дарья ласково начала покусывать Джейн за ухо. Та удивлённо спросила:

\- Ты разве ешё не…?

\- Нет. А как ты определяешь, что у меня скоро будет? В календаре помечаешь и высчитываешь очередную дату?

Джейн хихикнула:

\- На вкус. Может ты и разбираешься в варке картошки но в некоторых вопросах…

Но дальше подругам стало не до болтовни.

…

\- Ты не ошиблась комнатой, подруга? - Стэйси удивлённо огляделась. - Я ни разу не заходила к твоей сестре в комнату, которая в доме ваших родителей в Лондэйле но этот плакат с жутким скелетом краем глаза видела. И серые стены…

\- Нет, - улыбнулась Квин. - Когда Дарья затеяла в своей комнате капитальный ремонт и хотела выкинуть часть вещей я их забрала себе. Мне в комнате Дарьи лучше думалось и Джейн оформила эту комнату в стиле «старой Дарьи», а их комната в Лондэйле теперь самая светлая в доме. Картины Джейн и фотографии, сделанные её отцом, по стенам, всё в светлых пастельных тонах...

\- Это у тебя теперь такое настроение или ностальгия?

\- И то, и то…

Книжных полок и книг на них стало заметно больше чем в прежней комнате Квин в Лондэйле. Ноутбук. Стэйси уселась на стул.

\- Ты с кем нибудь переписываешься из наших бывших одноклассников?

Квин разложила на полу матрас и полезла в платяной шкаф за постельным бельём.

\- Ага. Троица моих верных кавалеров вместе поступили в один колледж. Правда, ходят какие-то мутные слухи, что двое из них испытывают к друг другу не просто дружеские чувства…

Стэйси хихикнула:

\- Не удивительно. Ты помнишь о чём Джимми написал в своём сочинении по Шекспиру? Твоя сестра это даже особо отметила. Его логическое обоснование утверждения, что было какое-то странное влечение одного из друзей Ромео к нему. Что Меркуцио (он, кажется?) не ровно дышал к Ромео.

Квин кивнула:

\- Ага. А ещё Джимми, в самом начале нашего знакомства, шепнул мне, что один из его «соперников» плохо целуется. И тут же оговорился, что ему де какая-то девушка об этом рассказала…

Стэйси расхохоталась и покачала головой с неожиданно грустным выражением на лице:

\- Смешные мы были… «Модный клуб»… Тоже мне законодательницы мод нашлись… Кавалеры наши прыщавые… На папиных машинах и яхтах… Популярный - не популярный… И те и другие часто были просто пустышки.

Квин подошла к Стэйси, обняла её и грустно вздохнула:

\- У тебя нет ностальгии? По нам глупеньким, по школе, по Лондэйлу, по прежним временам?

Стэйси улыбнулась и поцеловала Квин в щёку:

\- Нет. У меня нет ностальгии по мне прежней, с которой даже наша тормозная Тиффани позволяла себе разговаривать как с нашкодившим щенком - «Стэйси! Фу-у!». Заискивающей перед этой надутой дурой Сэнди. И, извини, перед тобой.

Квин вздохнула:

\- Я тоже была тогда та ещё стервозина…

Стэйси ласково погладила подругу по голове:

\- Ну всё таки не такая же сволочь как Сэнди. Много добрее и умнее. Только вот скажи — почему ты сбежала тогда от меня? Когда ты осталась одна - родители и Дарья уехали, а тебя выгнали и Сэнди, и Тиффани. Я только тебе газировки предложила, а ты вдруг драпанула от меня сломя голову словно за тобой черти гнались…

Квин смутилась и покраснела:

\- Ты перед этим вдруг стала говорить, что я для тебя самая близкая и лучшая подруга, а потом появляешься передо мной одетая словно моя сестра-близнец или как… Что я должна была подумать?

Стэйси засмеялась:

\- Я просто пыталась тебе угодить, глупенькая. Такой редкой гостье в моём доме, а ты подумала, что я… что мы с тобой… что я хотела предложить тебе… Ой, не могу!

Лицо Квин стало почти малинового цвета:

\- Ну извини…

Стэйси стала серьёзной:

\- А ты бы согласилась тогда если бы я…?

Квин пожала плечами:

\- Вряд ли… Я и с парнями тогда ещё ни разу не целовалась… А уж с девушками тем более… Если подумать — я тогда была ещё совсем… не влюблялась по настоящему. Не тянуло ни к кому по настоящему… Смешная маленькая самовлюблённая девочка…

Квин уже погасила свет и Стэйси закрыла глаза, когда услышала шёпот:

\- Можно к тебе? Я так испугалась сегодня за тебя… Мне будет спокойней рядом, под боком…

\- Можно. - Стэйси обняла Квин и поцеловала в висок. - И ты говоришь, что уже выросла?

Квин не ответила. Она уже спала. Стэйси и не заметила как её саму сморило.

14\. МЕЧТЫ И КОШМАРЫ

Этим утром Квин спускалась вниз в непривычно радужном настроении. Привкус мяты от зубной пасты на языке, новый уютный халатик. Квин чувствовала себя необыкновенно свежо и отдохнувшей, она была без тапочек и деревянные ступеньки приятно холодили подошвы. А вот Дарья и Джейн наоборот - были этим утром непривычно молчаливы и угрюмы. Ещё в ссоре по поводу вчерашнего? Джейн сидела уткнувшись в газету и почему то в спортивный раздел, который обычно быстро просматривала и отбрасывала в сторону. Дарья стояла у плиты. Джейн всё ещё переживает по поводу своих талантов в искусстве готовки? Стэйси вчера обещала, что научит обеих подруг паре хитростей. Стэйси… Кстати, а где она?

\- А где Стэйси?

Дарья обернулась и как-то странно уставилась на Квин. Джейн торопливо свернула газету и бросила её на стул но газетный лист предательски соскользнул на пол, подлетел и развернулся прямо у самых ног Квин. Она подняла его. «Гибель на трассе. Трагедия на гонках. Молодая, талантливая...» и портрет Стэйси на врезке. Перевернувшийся автомобиль объятый пламенем. Суетящиеся вокруг пожарные и техники…

Дарья подошла к сестре, обняла её и поцеловала в макушку:

\- Мне так жаль, Квин…

Газетный лист выскользнул у Квин из пальцев. Она попыталась набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие, словно пловец перед тем как нырнуть, но грудь словно стальными обручами стянуло, лицо горело и Квин с трудом и растерянно просипела:

\- Как же так… Мы вчера… все были тут и Стэйси…

Квин открыла глаза. Сизый сумрак раннего утра. Первые несколько секунд она не могла понять и вспомнить почему лежит на матрасе рядом с собственной кроватью. Скрипнула дверь. Стэйси. Квин вскочила на ноги.

\- Ты где была? - у неё вышло почти сердито.

\- Поссать ходила, - удивлённо пожала плечами Стэйси. - А что случилось?

Квин молча подлетела к подруге, стиснула её в объятиях и… укусила в шею.

\- Ой! - Стэйси вытаращилась в шоке на Квин. - Ты чего?!

\- Хотела проверить, - Квин не выпускала Стэйси из объятий и теперь стояла уткнувшись носом ей в шею, - живая ты или призрак… Может ты мне снишься?

\- Проверила? - ехидно улыбнулась Стэйси. - А кусаться то зачем? Больно же!

Квин не ответила и Стэйси почувствовала как холодная рука скользнула ей под майку вверх.

\- Эй! А лифчик мне расстёгивать это тоже для проверки моей материальности? И майку оставь в покое! Да что с тобой?! Трусики?!

Квин зарылась лицом меж упругих ладных грудок Стэйси и подталкивала её к матрасу. Стэйси дала себя на него уронить. Квин теребила губами сосок левой груди Стэйси, а потом губы Квин стали спускаться всё ниже и ниже… Дыхание Стэйси участилось… Квин внезапно чихнула. Стэйси приподняла голову и удивлённо спросила:

\- Что там с тобой?

\- Тут какая-то… нитка… В ноздрю мне попала… - Квин была смущенна и растерянна. Стэйси заржала. Сама зажала себе рот ладонью — у Дарьи был чуткий сон, а её и Джейн комната была рядом. Стэйси хрюкала от смеха глядя на обескураженное выражение лица Квин.

\- А ты не знаешь что это? Может это тампон? А может на самом деле я гигантская хлопушка — дерни за верёвочку и будет БОЛЬШОЙ БУБУХ!

Квин, наконец, сама захихикала, упала лицом в живот Стэйси и уткнулась носом ей в пупок.

\- Облом…

Квин, продолжая обнимать Стэйси за талию, проползла под одеялом вверх и теперь её голова оказалось рядом с головой подруги. Лицо Квин теперь было серьёзно, губа прикушена. Стэйси нахмурилась:

\- Да, что с тобой такое?!

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- А ты не могла сказать мне это пока я была одетой? - ехидно поинтересовалась Стэйси. - Тебе всенепременно нужно было перед этим меня раздеть? И это та самая Квин, которая отказалась даже просто дотронуться до обнажённой груди Джоуи? Помнишь визит Моники из агентства?

\- Раааамоники! - у Квин вышло очень похоже на когтистую хозяйку модельного агентства. - Помню, конечно, - Квин вздохнула и потёрлась щекой о плечо Стэйси. - Мне сегодня кошмар приснился…

\- О чём?

\- О том, что я беру в руки газету, а в спортивном разделе…

\- Понятно… - перебила подругу Стэйси. - Любимый кошмар моей мамы. И мой. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

\- У Дарьи был свой любимый кошмар, когда ещё в средней школе училась - выходит она делать научный доклад. Микрофон, яркий луч прожектора направлен прямо на неё… Дарья смотрит и видит, что она в одном белье. В лифчике и трусиках. Пытается убежать со сцены за кулисы но какие то люди во фраках и в масках Джокера (главного врага Бэтмэна) ей не дают этого сделать — выталкивают назад, на сцену. Она стоит там, перед микрофоном в ярком пятне света и пытается закрыться папкой с текстом доклада, а в зале оглушительно гогочут. Такие же белые рожи с алыми губами скалятся. А у меня, как стала учиться в колледже, классический кошмар заучки — экзамен, а я ни фига не помню… И даже про этот предмет в первый раз в жизни слышу… И преподавателя этого не знаю, не видела ни разу… Просыпаюсь в холодном поту… И с облегчением выдыхаю — это всего лишь сон и я ничего не пропустила…

\- Знаешь, ты сейчас почти доказала, что моя мама была права, - Стэйси сказала это с какой то злой и ироничной улыбкой.

\- Что она сказала?

\- Что рано или поздно, из-за общения с тобой, твоей сестрой и Джейн я «заражусь этим самым»… Стану как твоя сестра или Джейн. Она очень странно представляет себе ваш дом и образ жизни. Что то среднее между общиной хиппи и притоном. Богема, короче. Дреды, сандаловые палочки и другие благовония, восточная музыка, циновки и «травка». Может ещё какой-нибудь «учитель» или «гуру» в центре - все тусуются вокруг него, почти секта. Или ашрам. Джейн же художница, а Дарья чего-то там пишет…

Квин пожала плечами:

\- Похоже на фильм о 60-х. Пригласи её к нам. Пусть убедится, что я, Дарья и Джейн не похожи ни на хиппи ни на богему — три серьёзные женщины. Учатся, работают. Никаких благовоний и золочённых Будд с циновками. У нас гостей и то практически не бывает. Весь день заполнен — часто приползаем вечером никакие. Пульт от телевизора и то поднять трудно. Какие там оргии…

\- А я чем не гость? - фыркнула Стэйси.

\- Ты уже почти член семьи, - улыбнулась Квин. - Своё место за обеденным столом. Своя кофейная кружка. И ящик в комоде. Вот теперь ночуешь у нас — скоро будут своя зубная щётка в стаканчике и мочалка в ванной.

Стэйси широко зевнула:

\- Ладно. Если больше поползновений с твоей стороны не ожидается, давай спать. Всего то полтора часа на сон осталось…

Квин ехидно улыбнулась:

\- У меня только через неделю будет…

Стэйси практически взвыла, у неё вышло очень жалобно:

\- Давай спать, а? Я спать хочу, а не сексом заниматься!

Квин уткнулась носом в шею подруги и прижалась к ней как к большому плюшевому мишке:

\- Давай…

Стэйси чмокнула Квин в макушку:

\- Я тебя тоже люблю… Спи…

Квин что-то пробормотала сквозь сон но Стэйси ничего не разобрала — её уже закрутило и она провалилась в никуда.

\- Дарья, Джейн вы не думаете завести ребёнка?

Дарья, которая расставляла тарелки и раскладывала вилки, удивлённо приподняла брови. Джейн и Стэйси, которые вместе хлопотали у плиты, прервали свои занятия и молча повернулись к Квин.

\- С чего вдруг? - хмуро поинтересовалась Дарья. - Мы всего ничего в колледже, ещё не выплатили кредит банку за этот дом — спасибо бабушке и Эми — без них мы такую роскошь просто не потянули бы — но я не хочу злоупотреблять их добротой. Хватит того, что они сделали первый, очень щедрый взнос и я им очень за это благодарна. Ты и сама только начала учиться…

Квин, пришибленная напором, старшей сестры жалобно протянула:

\- Уже помечтать нельзя…

Дарья подошла к сестре, приобняла её за плечи и примирительно поцеловала в макушку, сидящую за столом и пригорюнившуюся, Квин — та почти не притворялась расстроенной.

\- Вот и помечтай. Ближайшие несколько лет. А потом — может быть.

Квин просияла:

\- Обещаешь? Что по этому дому забегают маленькие ножки?

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Прежде чем тут забегают эти самые ножки будет девять месяцев тошноты из-за токсикоза и прочие прелести. Потом круглосуточный писк и рёв, газики, первые зубы, а когда «забегают маленькие ножки» ты сама за ними по всему дому побегаешь — у этих чёртовых ножек есть вредная привычка лезть туда куда лезть им совсем не стоит.

Квин приподняла бровки:

\- Как то ты настроена…

Джейн вздохнула и ответила с лёгкой ноткой раздражения в голосе:

\- Не забывай — у меня есть опыт. Побольше твоего. Приглядывала за племянниками. До этого я даже не подозревала или забыла сколько в нашем доме в Лондэйле укромный мест для игр в прятки и куда можно засунуть пальцы при большом желании их чем нибудь прищемить… И сколько в доме завлекательных дырочек куда можно чего-нибудь запихать… Например, есть куда воткнуть любимый дедушкин пинцет - в розетку, например. Или туда же спички. А ещё лучше гвозди... И насколько изобретательны маленькие дети имеющие странное непреодолимое желание заработать себе очередную травму в неравной борьбе с окружающей реальностью…

Стэйси только головой покачала, а Квин вздохнула:

\- Ладно буду мечтать дальше. Начну через полчасика. А сейчас у меня уже в животе урчит. Что у нас на завтрак?

МЕЧТЫ И КОШМАРЫ 2

Квин подошла к книжному шкафу. Книга, которая ей была нужна, обнаружилась почти на самой верхней полке и Квин с ностальгией вспомнила школьные годы, когда ей стоило только свистнуть как появлялся кто-то из Троицы Джи или любой другой парень из армии её многочисленных поклонников и ей не было нужды карабкаться за потребовавшимся томом так высоко. Но в школьные годы она редко появлялась в библиотеке, а её кавалеры тем более. За очень малым исключением. Но всё-таки в библиотеке обычно кто-то был... «Странно, а где все? Никого. Даже библиотекарь куда то ушла...» Квин пришлось самой разыскивать лесенку. Она с трудом дотянулась, встав на цыпочки, до необходимого ей тома и потянула его. Книга была словно вбита в свой ряд, стояла как влитая. Квин вцепилась, до боли в кончиках пальцев, в обложку книги и, сжав зубы и неразборчиво шипя ругательства, потянула тяжёлый том на себя. Он даже не дрогнул. Зато шкаф… Шкаф пошатнуло. Несколько книг сорвалось вниз. Какая то брошюрка шлёпнулась Квин на макушку и соскользнула на пол. Квин упорно тянула упрямящийся том. Шкаф накренился и книги обрушились, посыпались, потекли вниз с полок потоком. Кроме той, которая была нужна. «Ну же!» Квин сжала зубы и, напрягшись всем телом, почти повисла на упрямом томе. И шкаф, книги, всё обрушилось на неё. Она начала тонуть в этом бумажном болоте.

\- Спасите… - сил Квин хватило только на какой то еле слышный сип… И она отключилась.

Кто-то трясёт за плечи… Квин разлепила веки. Стэйси. Серьёзное лицо. Встревоженное. Дарья и Джейн. Дарья протягивает стакан с водой. Квин, с благодарностью, кивает и жадно пьёт, отдаёт стакан и падает назад, на подушку мокрую от её пота. Волосы слиплись.

\- Это кошмар. Просто кошмар… - голос почти нормальный. - Ничего страшного.

Стэйси озабоченно хмурится и кладет ладонь на лоб Квин. Та закрывает глаза — ладонь шершавая, прохладная и тяжёлая. Какое блаженство!

\- У неё температура, - Стэйси поднимается с пола. Она очень встревожена. - Лоб просто обжигает...

«У кого температура? У меня? Не смешите. Мне бы только дотянутся до вот того томика и...»

Очнулась Квин уже в больничной палате.

\- Что у меня? - слабость во всём теле. Свет режет глаза. Стэйси рядом на стуле с книжкой.

\- Пневмония, - кратко и сухо. - Ты сидела постоянно под самым кондиционером в библиотеке вот её и заработала. Мы втроём тебя гнали к врачу, а ты - «Это просто кашель. Пройдёт.» Не прошёл как видишь.

Квин слабо улыбается:

\- Ну прости меня, дуру. Больше такого не повторится. А где Дарья и Джейн?

Стэйси смотрит строго но тоже улыбается — от облегчения:

\- Надеюсь, что не повторится. А твоя сестра и Джейн разговаривают с врачом.

Квин прикрыла глаза.

\- Поцелуй меня.

Тяжёлый вздох.

\- Тебе вроде как сбили температуру…

\- Поцелуй.

Стэйси склонилась над Квин и поцеловала в мокрый лоб. Квин обхватила подругу за шею и поцеловала в щёку.

\- Если я умру...

Стэйси морщится.

\- Не болтай ерунды. Температуру тебе сбили, подлечат - попринимаешь антибиотики и через несколько дней будешь дома.

Квин почувствовала как по её щеке потекла слеза. Одна, вторая… Хлюпнула носом.

\- Я тебя люблю…

Стэйси погладила Квин по голове и улыбнулась ей.

\- Я тебя тоже. А теперь надо поспать.

Квин послушно закрывает глаза.

Она в защитном шлеме сидит рядом со Стэйси в бешено несущейся по трассе машине. Глаза Стэйси горят азартом, хвостики выбиваются из-под шлема и развеваются в воздухе… Квин смотрит на подругу и её страх перед скоростью куда-то пропадает… Торжествующая Стэйси с кубком. Квин стискивает подругу в объятиях и зарывается лицом в её куртку. Рука Стэйси ласково гладит Квин между лопаток и, внезапно, начинает давить на спину, вжимает лицо Квин в скользкую кожу. Квин начинает задыхаться, она пытается вырваться из стальных объятий подруги, в глазах уже темнеет, с огромным усилием Квин вырывается, отталкивается руками, упирается ими в обтянутую кожей грудь. В глазах проясняется и Квин видит - это не Стэйси. Это Сэнди. Она улыбается холодно и зло. Но Квин в бешенстве, изо всех сил отталкивает от себя бывшую подругу и наконец просыпается. Вся в поту, задыхающаяся и жадно ловит ртом воздух. Холодное прикосновение стетоскопа, врач хмурясь смотрит на показания приборов. Квин кажется, что она слышит голос Стэйси из коридора. Наверняка, её и Дарью с Джейн выгнали из палаты. Лицо доктора становится мягче, расслабляется. Теперь он не выглядит таким озабоченным как минуту назад. Обошлось. Самое страшное не случилось. В палату прорывается Дарья. Джейн придерживает её за рукав. Бледная Стэйси. Квин закрывает глаза.

\- Ну и напугала ты нас, подруга, - Джейн улыбается и старается говорить бодро. У неё неплохо выходит. Голос почти не дрожит и слёз в глазах почти не видно. И бледность почти прошла. Коляску Квин катит Стэйси — Квин сама настояла - «Кому как не нашей гонщице этим заниматься?» Квин ещё чувствует лёгкую слабость во всём теле. И острый стыд — если бы она раньше пошла к врачу и не была такой беспечной... Извиняет её только то, что Квин никогда серьёзно не болела. Всегда была крепкой девушкой.

Дарья догоняет их маленькую процессию — она задержалась разговаривая с доктором. На лице смесь облегчения и недовольства. Тоже бледная. Квин смотрит виновато на сестру (и не может увидеть выражения её глаз - из-за тёмных, на пол лица, очков Дарьи):

\- Можешь меня не ругать — сама знаю, что дура. Заучка. Должна была о своём здоровье подумать, а об учёбе на какое то время забыть.

Дарья молчит. Они выкатываются наружу и Квин жмурится — солнце. Голос Дарьи над ухом:

\- Тут уже есть кому сказать тебе пару ласковых…

Квин осторожно приоткрывает глаза.

\- Мама?

Хелен молча обнимает младшенькую. Видимо выволочка откладывается до дома…

Дома вкусно пахнет лазаньей. Стэйси поддерживает Квин — та не протестует хотя спокойно может обойтись без посторонней помощи - ноги её держат. Квин улыбается Дарье:

\- Вот. Ради лазаньи мне можно было и поболеть…

Дарья реагирует так, что Квин отшатывается от сестры в испуге — кулаки Дарьи сжимаются, она поднимает их так словно собирается обрушить удар на младшую сестру, издаёт какой то утробный рёв и вылетает из кухни, Джейн спешит за подругой следом. Хелен с укором смотрит на Квин и тоже выходит. Квин с недоумением смотрит на Стэйси:

\- Что это с Дарьей?

Стэйси вздыхает:

\- Ты не видела её… Джейн её такой не видела никогда. Когда тебе стало хуже… От неё врачи чуть не начали прятаться — я думала, что она их просто порвёт. Она превратилась в какую то маленькую тигрицу или пантеру, а потом… Она, наверное, часа полтора на плече у Джейн проревела. От облегчения. Её саму положили в палату. Напоили лекарствами, успокоительным, а Джейн с ней всю ночь пронянчилась. Утром Джейн была просто жёлтая. Обе как тени.

Квин обняла Стэйси и уткнулась ей в плечо.

\- Если бы ты знала как мне стыдно за всё… Подвела вас…

Стэйси гладит Квин по голове и улыбается:

\- Успокойся. Главное, что ты жива.

За обедом Квин старалась не смотреть сестре в глаза. Хотя за час до этого вроде объяснилась с Дарьей.

В комнате у Дарьи и Джейн было темно. Сама Дарья лежала на кровати прикрыв глаза сгибом руки. Квин осторожно вошла в комнату.

\- Дарья…

\- Уходи…

\- Ну прости меня, глупую…

Дарья резко поднялась и села. Глаза словно стали больше и были красными как у кролика.

\- Ты знаешь в каком я была ужасе?!

\- Догадываюсь…

\- Ты знаешь, что люблю тебя?! Ты знаешь как я испугалась за тебя?! Меня до сих пор трясёт! Больше никогда так не делай!

\- Не буду…

Квин осторожно уселась на кровать рядом с Дарьей. Та обняла младшую сестру и они просидели так молча несколько минут. Квин осторожно гладила Дарью по спине. Наконец та встала, вытерла глаза и сказала привычно спокойным голосом:

\- Уходи… Скоро обедать, а мне ещё надо привести себя в порядок.

\- Ладно… Я тебя тоже люблю.

Квин вышла и Дарья аккуратно прикрыла за ней дверь.

Квин решила нарушить молчание. Ей надоело, что Дарья продолжает сидеть уткнувшись, не поднимая глаз, в тарелку, Хелен озабоченно поглядывает на старшую дочь и Джейн тоже не нравится настроение любимой, Стэйси вяло ковыряется в своей тарелке и не смотрит в сторону Квин.

\- Перед тем как мне стало хуже у меня был кошмар.

Дарья наконец подняла, покрасневшие от слёз, глаза от поверхности стола, скривилась и спросила со злой иронией:

\- И кого же ты видела в этом своём кошмаре?

\- Сэнди!

Джейн ухмыльнулась:

\- Да. Сэнди это тот ещё кошмар!

Дарья неожиданно рассмеялась и обстановка за столом немного разрядилась.

Ночью Квин молча залезла под одеяло к Стэйси. Та удивлённо покосилась на подругу и спросила сонно:

\- Что ещё?

Квин обняла Стэйси и уткнулась носом в волосы на затылке. Дыхание Квин щекотало шею.

\- В том моём кошмаре она притворилась тобой….

Стэйси хмыкнула:

\- Я на неё не похожа…

Квин улыбнулась:

\- Я знаю…

И поцеловала Стэйси чуть пониже макушки. Стэйси развернулась к Квин лицом, улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала в нос.

\- Спи давай.

Квин прижалась к Стэйси ещё тесней и поцеловала теперь уже в щеку:

\- Я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу. Я ведь могла тебя потерять…

Стэйси улыбнулась:

\- Не потеряешь… За тобой надо приглядывать - чтобы ты сама не потерялась и поэтому я буду рядом.

Квин улыбнулась в ответ и через мгновение уже спала.

ПИЛИ, ПЕЛИ, ПЛАКАЛИ...

Дарья сидела по турецки на кровати уставившись в одну точку. По её лицу потоком текли слёзы. Любимая футболка с Марком Твеном была уже в сырых пятнах. Мокрые пятна были даже на шортиках. В спальню молча вошла Джейн и уселась рядом на кровать.

\- Что с тобой такое?

Дарья даже не обернулась. Всхлипнула и ответила, продолжая упорно смотреть в одну точку:

\- Это у нас называется отходняк. После стресса. И угрызения совести.

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Отходняк это я могу понять. Меня саму до сих пор трясёт. Не отошла ещё. Не только Квин — ты меня тоже здорово напугала, подруга. Но угрызения совести то при чём? Я думала, что ты всё отделение разнесёшь в клочья, а доктору вообще в глотку вцепишься. Носилась по отделению как маленькая пантера. А потом, когда врач сказал, что для Квин опасность миновала, уже тебя пришлось силой укладывать… И поить успокоительным. Просидела рядом с тобой всю ночь. С трудом уговорила врачей отпустить тебя домой. Может зря? Хорошо, что Квин так быстро пошла на поправку…

Дарья коротко и зло фыркнула но только покосилась на Джейн краем глаза и снова застыла.

\- Мне понадобилось столько времени чтобы понять, что Квин умный и добрый человечек, что она способна сопереживать людям не только в связи с несоответствием их одежды последним модным тенденциям сезона… - Дарья опять зло фыркнула. - И что я люблю её. И только мы стали настоящими сёстрами, сблизились как я… - Дарья отчаянно всхлипнула и с трудом втянула в себя воздух и, сглотнула, подавив рыдания, продолжила. - Чуть её не потеряла. Чуть не сбылась детская мечта идиотки… Она ведь искренне пыталась помочь тогда этой законченной сволочи Сэнди. И действительно переживала за Линди, а та её пыталась подставить. А Квин даже не обиделась — только была огорчена за Линди. Представь - ей было стыдно за подругу!

Джейн осторожно пододвинулась к Дарье. Та криво и мрачно усмехнулась но так и не повернула головы в сторону Джейн:

\- Мне сейчас полагается, как герою дурацкой мелодрамы, рассказывать тебе это прихлёбывая прямо из горла… Но у меня нет…

Звякнуло стекло и Джейн молча протянула подруге бутылку.

\- Лейн, ты опять читаешь мои самые сокровенные и даже самые идиотские мысли? И в курсе всех дурацких идей, что с пугающей регулярностью посещают мою голову? И тут же воплощаешь их в жизнь?

Джейн откуда то вытянула бутылку для себя:

\- Просто я как то прочла, что алкоголь на самом деле самый безобидный транквилизатор. Если не злоупотреблять, конечно. А в тебя и так влили и заставили проглотить слишком много успокоительных. Хватит с тебя уже валиума. И прочей дряни. Я тебя довольно давно знаю и замечаю, когда ты на взводе.

Дарья наконец обернулась. Красные глаза на бледном лице.

\- Не так уж давно на самом деле. Всего ничего. Но ты в отличии от меня лучше разбираешься в людях. А Квин, на самом деле, ещё и страшно одинока. У меня есть ты. А у Квин кроме меня никого…

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Я самая младшая. Мне тебя иногда трудно понять. Твои тёрки с младшей сестрой. Отношения между старшим братом и младшей сестрой немного отличаются… Между мной и Трентом не было серьёзных конфликтов. А мои сёстры гораздо старше меня. И у Квин всегда было столько подружек и ухажёров…

Дарья сделала ещё один большой глоток из бутылки и саркастически протянула:

\- Подружки… Кавалеры… А по душам поговорить — за этим только ко мне. По поводу Линди — ко мне. Из-за возникшей симпатии к собственному репетитору — ко мне. А с подружками — только о тряпках и популярных мальчиках. К пластическому хирургу — со мной. Она доверяла и доверяет только мне, а я… Столько лет потеряла. На эти дурацкие ссоры и разборки. И вела себя как последняя сволочь… Все эти подлянки, подставы, интриги…

\- Я сама не лучше… - Дарья и Джейн обернулись. Квин. И Стэйси тенью за спиной. - Сколько времени я врала всем, что ты просто моя кузина… Дальняя родственница.

Дарья только криво улыбнулась и отхлебнула из бутылки:

\- Вспомни меня в школьные годы — чучело чучелом… Одета как бедная сиротка или ученица католической школы для девочек Лондона 70-х. Плохая кожа, волосы… Без слёз не взглянешь. Мама говорила, что Эрик даже осторожно намекал чтобы я не так часто появлялась у него в конторе, а то глядя на меня клиенты подумают, что Эрик скупердяй и мало платит сотрудникам или фирма на грани разорения. Что у Хелен просто не хватает денег чтобы нормально меня приодеть… Я могла тогда всех твоих парней напугать и разогнать. Не старшая сестра — дуэнья какая то...

Квин невесело улыбнулась и вздохнула:

\- Лучше бы разогнала… Среди них было столько идиотов… И ты моя родная сестра — какая не есть. Бывает хуже.

Джейн протянула Квин бутылку:

\- Тебе же вроде уже можно? Раз уж пошло такое самоедство и воспоминания на тему: «Помнишь, каким я гадом был?»

Квин молча кивнула, отхлебнула и поморщилась:

\- Горько…

Джейн молча протянула бутылку Стэйси. Та не стала отказываться.

\- Так. Что у нас тут за пьянка?

Хелен. И тоже с бутылкой в руке. Джейн улыбнулась.

\- Сеанс самоанализа, самоедства и покаяния. Присоединяйтесь.

Хелен отрицательно покачала головой:

\- Нет, девочки. Я посижу одна в своей комнате. Мне хочется побыть одной. Как умирающей кошке. Не переборщите — конечно, завтра выходной но похмелье… Утром вы всё проклянёте.

Хелен ушла. Судя по неверной походке она начала намного раньше. Дарья сделала большой глоток и заявила:

\- В русских фильмах часто показывают как придя в подобное состояние — разнюнятся все, сентиментальничать начинают, прошлое вспоминать под действием спиртного, садятся потесней друг к другу, в обнимку, и начинают петь — один начинает, а остальные подхватывают. Красиво получается. Кто начнёт? Что петь будем?

Стэйси рассмеялась. Она заметно захмелела.

\- Джингл беллз, Джингл-беллз… - дальше звонких колокольчиков у Стэйси дело не пошло тем более, что Квин заткнула рот подруги поцелуем — решила, что это самый приятный и полезный способ спасти свои уши.

Джейн расхохоталась с неожиданно истеричными нотками в голосе. Дарья удивлённо и вопросительно уставилась на неё. Джейн приложилась к бутылке и постаралась объяснить как можно более внятно — язык уже начал заплетаться:

\- Вспомнила как мы с Томом познакомились. Он спросил пою ли я сама — раз брат у меня музыкант ну я и спела ему «У старого Макдональда была ферма.» У него было ТАКОЕ выражение лица!

Дарья рассмеялась:

\- По утрам я частенько слышу как ты голосишь в ванной. Так что я представляю себе… Позвоним Тому?

Стэйси постаралась сфокусировать зрение, посмотрела на часы и произнесла с сомнением в голосе:

\- Поздновато уже. Ночь на дворе.

Дарья только отмахнулась от неё:

\- Ему значит можно звонить и будить меня посреди ночи, а мне самой нельзя?

В трубке раздался сонный и недовольный голос Тома:

\- Да?

Дарья широко улыбнулась:

\- Прииивет!

\- Дарья?

\- Ага…

\- Ты знаешь который сейчас час?!

\- А мне пофигу! Детское время. Это маленькая месть тебе. Не только ты можешь, надравшись, звонить старым приятелям.

\- Ты пьяна?!

\- Да.

\- Слушай я не могу… Долго говорить. И у меня тут девушка… Мане…

\- Манекен?

\- Нет. У манекена мозгов побольше будет. Манекенщица. Модель. Завидуешь?

\- Чему? У меня тут моя Джейн, Тусуемся с Квин и Стэйси.

\- И все в дугу?

\- Ага. А сейчас допьём, сядем на свои мётлы и улетим нафиг! Жди в гости!

И они улетели. Допивали по дороге.

Квин проснулась с тяжёлой головой, каким то мерзким привкусом во рту и уткнувшись носом в сосок голой груди Стэйси. Квин с огромным трудом подняла голову и оглянулась.

\- Так. Комната вроде моя. Подруга - моя. Голова, к сожалению, тоже моя.

Стэйси застонала и открыла глаза.

\- Что вчера было?

Квин криво усмехнулась.

\- Мы пили, пели, плакали. Потом я и ты доползли до своей комнаты и сладко уснули.

\- А я ничего не помню…

\- Я тоже и вспоминать не хочу…

Стэйси поморщилась и ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Квин, не будешь ли ты столь любезна и вытащишь пальцы своей правой руки… оттуда где они крепко застряли? Я, не сказать, что против — но мне сейчас необходимо посетить ванную комнату.

Квин покраснела как варёный рак. Стэйси выбралась из под горячего тела подруги:

\- Спасибо…

Квин поднялась и обнаружила, что сама… несколько не одета. Не то чтобы она была совсем голая — тапочки наличествовали. Точнее один. Тапочек. Второй обнаружился под кроватью. Стейси накинула халат и скрылась в ванной.

На кухне присутствовали Дарья в тёмных очках, растрёпанная как ворона попавшая под ливень Джейн — почему то с мелким мусором и пожухлыми листьями в волосах и неприлично бодрая Хелен.

\- У меня такое чувство, что у меня во рту полковой оркестр тараканов устроил вечеринку. Вместе с кордебалетом бабочек. И гуляли они всю ночь. А ударник оркестра всё никак не успокоится...

Хелен насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Я же говорила — не перебарщивайте. Старших надо слушаться — у меня опыта побольше.

Дарья только что-то невнятно проворчала. Джейн отхлебнула из своей чашки:

\- Ну теперь мы можем начать с чистого листа… Все извинились друг перед дружкой, повинились во всех смертных (и не очень) грехах, друг друга, наконец, простили, вместе в честь этого выпили и побратались… или посестрились?

\- Я бы предпочла начать день с новой головы… - проворчала Дарья.

В кармане халата у Стэйси затренькало. Она достала мобильный и недоумённо посмотрела на экранчик:

\- Сэнди? Привет.

\- Больше мне никогда не звони. Нашей дружбе пришёл конец. Полный и окончательный.

\- А что такое?

\- Ты вчера напилась что-ли? Позвонила в пятом часу утра и заявила, что любишь только Квин (судя по тому, что я слышала на заднем плане — как раз в это время). Между стонами выдала, что я старая сволочь. Почему старая?! И заявила, что Тиффани просто дура. Что для меня не новость… Прощай.

Сэнди отключилась. Стэйси пожала плечами:

\- Невелика потеря.

Снова зазвенело. На этот раз ожил мобильник Дарьи лежащий на столе. Джейн потёрла виски:

\- Нельзя было поставить на вибрацию?

Дарья поднесла трубку к уху и даже зашипела сквозь зубы — Том так возмущённо орал в трубку, что она вибрировала:

\- Дарья, что вообще за дурацкие шутки?!

\- О чём ты?

\- Это ты наняла каких то актёров, которые устроили нам тут представление посреди ночи — дико хохотали, какие то тени метались в окнах и ещё они зачем-то накидали пустых бутылок в каминную трубу!?

Дарья презрительно фыркнула.

\- Нет. Делать нам больше нечего. Как там твоя манекенщица? Модель то бишь.

Голос Тома нельзя было назвать сильно радостным:

\- Я сейчас отмокаю в ванне. Получил от неё коленом по… Ну ты поняла. Оказалось, что у неё учёная степень по психологии. Несколько научных публикаций. И степень по математике.

\- Сочувствую.

Дарья отключила телефон. Хелен поставила чашку на стол и поинтересовалась:

\- Хотела спросить — на кой вам столько мётел? У входной двери целых четыре штуки стоит...

15\. КУКЛА ДАРЬИ

\- Напомни мне, пожалуйста, зачем мы вообще записались на этот курс? - Дарья говорила спокойно но Джейн чувствовала, что подруга на грани чтобы взорваться — устроить настоящую истерику. Джейн отодвинулась от Дарьи и зашептала на ухо «Джейн-младшей»:

\- Веди себя хорошо, Джейн. Наша мамочка в бешенстве…

Дарья тихо зарычала. Джейн улыбнулась подруге так, как улыбается буйному пациенту санитар, пряча в этот момент шприц за спиной:

\- Тихо, тихо… Ты сама хотела — сказала, что это необходимо. Пригодится в будущем. У меня уже есть небольшой опыт — я немного понянчилась с племянниками, а у тебя нет. Совсем. Так что я пошла с тобой только за компанию…

Дарья устало вздохнула.

 _ **за неделю до этого**_

\- Итак… - Мисс Барч улыбнулась своей фирменной людоедской улыбкой. - А теперь мы посмотрим насколько вы усвоили теорию и переходим к практике. Вы получите симулятор младенца на неделю и в конце мы посмотрим как хорошо вы усвоили то, что я вдалбливала в ваши пустые головы целый семестр! Это я говорю специально для тебя, Кевин!

Дарья и Джейн подошли к столу Мисс Барч вместе. Мимо проплыли воркующая над куклой Бритни и тающий от умиления над свежеиспечённой «мамочкой», лыбящийся как последний болван, Кевин.

\- Вы собираетесь сдавать вместе этот тест? - Мисс Барч оставалась невозмутимой — только бровь приподняла. - Распределите обязанности между собой? Хорошо…

Джейн взяла куклу на руки:

\- Тяжёлая… - шепнула она Дарье. Подруги так и шли из школы — Джейн с «младенцем» на руках и хмурая, как ноябрьский дождливый вечер, Дарья. Джейн забыла обо всём и ни на что не обращала внимания, а Дарья не могла не заметить как масляно осклабился Тошнотик и удивлённо задравшиеся вверх бровки Бритни — Кевин умилялся на подружку с «младенцем» на руках и ничего вокруг не видел.

Подруги договорились, что один день «ребёнок» будет дома у Дарьи, а другой у Джейн. Но приглядывать за ним они всё равно будут вместе. Первый день выпал Дарье. Хелен откопала в дальнем углу гаража старый стульчик Квин и её кроватку, которую поставили в комнате Дарьи. Бывшая владелица кроватки хмуро смотрела на «нового члена семьи» и старалась к нему не приближаться:

\- Жутковато…

Дарья была почти согласна с младшей сестрой, а Джейн просто сияла.

\- Хочешь взять её на руки? - спросила она у Квин.

\- Её? - хмуро переспросила Дарья.

\- Ага, - улыбнулась Джейн. - Это у нас будет Джейн-младшая, - Джейн взяла «дочку» на руки и заворковала ей на ухо. - Наша мамочка почему то тебя не любит. Но не беспокойся — полюбит и примет...

Квин осторожно взяла «младенца» на руки — тот издал какой то мурлыкающий звук, который по мнению создателей этого симулятора, видимо, должен был продемонстрировать полученное "младенцем" удовольствие от действий экзаменуемого. Квин от испуга чуть не выпустила куклу из рук.

\- Осторожно! - Джейн успела перехватить «ребёнка» и, недовольно ворча себе под нос, забрала его у Квин и стала укачивать.

\- Он… оно… она что-то сказала!

\- Этот симулятор делает всё то, что и обычный младенец… - недовольно вздохнула Дарья.

\- Всё?! - Квин испуганно оглядела своё новенькое модное платье.

\- И это тоже… - кивнула Дарья.

Во время обеда "ребёнок" сидел на стульчике у стола. Квин хотела утащить свою тарелку к себе в комнату наверх но Хелен ей этого сделать не дала.

\- Ты же уже не маленькая, Квин. Тут нечего бояться.

Квин осталась вместе со всеми за столом но отсела от «младенца» подальше и старалась даже не смотреть в его сторону. «Младенец» захныкал. Квин сморщила носик:

\- Он и это может?!

\- Ага, - подтвердила Джейн. Она поднялась из-за стола и вытащила «ребёнка» из креслица. - Детей надо кормить…

Джейн уселась на своё место с «ребёнком» на руках и бутылочкой. Квин косилась на эту сцену со всё возрастающим изумлением:

\- То есть он может и… ЭТО?!

\- Я же тебе говорю — она может всё! - Джейн поднялась со своего места. - Пойду, сменю Джейн-младшей памперс.

\- Твоя очередь, - сообщила Дарье Джейн не открывая глаз.

\- Четыре часа утра! - простонала Дарья.

\- Я вставала в два, - ответила ей Джейн. - Теперь твоя очередь.

\- Уфффф… - вздохнула Дарья и вылезла из под одеяла. - Что iоно/i хочет?

\- _**Она**_ , - проворчала Джейн. - Кушать. Или ей надо сменить памперс.

\- Кушать?! В четыре утра?!

\- Она ещё младенец. Для неё, что день, что ночь…

\- Это было обязательно? Тащить ЭТО в школу… - хмурая, как осеннее небо, Дарья сердито косилась на Джейн, которая напротив была весела и беспечна как птичка. «Младенец», в специальной переноске, висел у Дарьи на груди, а у Джейн в руке раскачивался розовый рюкзачок, тоже презентованный Хелен, с памперсами, бутылочкой и запасом молочной смеси. Хелен чуть не прослезилась от умиления — ей приходилось брать Квин на работу («Лучше бы она там её и оставила!» пробурчала Дарья себе под нос, а Джейн удивлённо покосилась на подругу — у той с утра было препоганое настроение и она разве что не начинала рычать в ответ на самые невинные шутки Джейн) и маленькая Квин даже присутствовала на совещаниях.

\- В этом то и вся фишка! Мы должны заботиться о ребёнке круглые сутки, в течении недели, и в финале узнаем готовы ли мы к появлению у нас настоящего ребёнка…

\- _**У нас!?**_

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Ага. Ты могла заняться заботой о «малыше» в одиночку но заявила, что мы будем делать это вдвоём… Ты что, даже не подумала КАК это будет выглядеть со стороны?!

Дарья покраснела от смущения:

\- Ну я привыкла, что мы ВСЁ делаем вместе…

Джейн только удивлённо головой покачала но воздержалась от ехидных комментариев.

\- О, вот и наши дорогие мамочки! - знакомый противный сюсюкающий голосок. Тошнотик. «Пасся тут с утра, наверняка, выслеживая нас...» угрюмо подумала Дарья. Джейн брезгливо поморщилась. - Ути-пусси, какой хорошенький! Уй ты мой маленький!

«Младенец» отчаянно взвыл сиреной. Джейн погладила «его» по спине утешая и успокаивая. На этот раз Дарья была с «младенцем» абсолютно солидарна.

\- Отвали, Тошнотик. Видишь, что Джейн-младшей ты не нравишься, - Джейн была, к удивлению Дарьи и к изумлению Тошнотика, в настоящей ярости. - Держись от ребёнка подальше иначе тебе несдобровать!

Дарья удивлённо покосилась на подругу — Джейн сжала кулаки и наступала на Тошнотика воинственно раздувая ноздри. Бедняга Чарльз попятился назад:

\- Тихо, тихо… Успокойся…

Тошнотик осторожно обошёл кипящую от ярости Джейн и взлетел вверх по лестнице. «Совсем с ума сошла?!» - крикнул он сверху и испарился. Дарья удивлённо уставилась на Джейн — та потихоньку успокаивалась. Интересно, что «младенец» тоже успокоился и тихо что-то ворковал в грудь Дарьи.

\- Пошли? - Дарья осторожно подёргала Джейн за рукав.

\- Пошли, - выдохнула Джейн.

\- Странно, - нахмурилась Дарья. - И куда они дели своего… «ребёночка»? - Кевин и Бритни. Бритни непривычно угрюмая, а Кевин тащился за ней с самым виноватым видом. - Где вчерашняя сияющая парочка свежеиспечённых «родителей»?

У Бритни в руках был большой чёрный полиэтиленовый пакет. Из учительской вышла Мисс Барч. Дарья и Джейн были далеко и им было плохо слышно о чём говорят Бритни и Кевин с Мисс Барч но преподаватель начала приходить во всё более ярко выраженную ярость. Бритни, потупившись и бросив косой, полный укора и гнева взгляд в сторону кавалера, протянула Мисс Барч свой пакет. Та раскрыла его, заглянула внутрь и рявкнула:

\- В мой кабинет! Немедленно!

Злая и раздражённая Бритни и сгорбившийся, с самым виноватым видом, шаркающий ногами Кевин и пребывающая в перегретом состоянии Мисс Барч прошли мимо Дарьи и Джейн. Подруги услышали как Бритни прошипела Кевину на ухо:

\- Я же тебе сотню раз говорила, что годовалых младенцев возят на мотоцикле в специальном креслице и защитной каске!

Мисс Барч запустила понурую парочку к себе в кабинет, аккуратно поставила зловещий пакет на свой стол и вернулась к Дарье и Джейн:

\- Ну-ка, а у вас как дела?

Джейн гордо продемонстрировала своего, совершенно целого и любовно одетого в платьице, «ребёночка.»

\- Вот то то и оно, - удовлетворённо констатировала Мисс Барч. - Мужчин к детям нельзя подпускать и на пушечный выстрел!

В следующий раз «ребёночек» решил подать голос на уроке Мистера ДеМартино. Историк неожиданно спокойно отнёсся к происходящему.

\- Что он хочет?

\- Кушать, - ответила Джейн. - Или чтобы ей сменили памперс. Дарья, дорогая, теперь ТВОЯ очередь.

Дарья с трудом сдержалась чтобы не сказать подруге пару ласковых но сверкнула в её сторону полным ярости взглядом.

Роль стола для пеленания сыграла парта. Весь класс пялился на новоявленных «мамочек». Тошнотик благоразумно воздержался от комментариев.

 _ **после прохождения теста**_

Дарья и Джейн шли домой. Уже без Джейн-младшей. Джейн-старшая была очень довольна:

\- Мы оказались неплохими родителями. Особенно я. А ты всё-таки недостаточно любила нашу малышку!

Дарья не хотела в этом признаваться — ни Джейн, ни даже себе — но она чувствовала какую то сосущую пустоту в груди. Чего то не хватало. Хотя казалось бы — теперь она сможет спокойно выспаться — без того чтобы подскакивать всю ночь на каждый писк «малышки», ей не придётся таскать на себе эту чёртову куклу и ловить ехидные взгляды Тошнотика весь день пока она и Джейн были в школе. Джейн Тошнотик обходил десятой стороной — он стал её бояться… У самых дверей в резиденцию Лейнов Дарья внезапно обняла Джейн и уткнулась носом ей в плечо. Джейн отодвинула от себя Дарью и взглянула в лицо — точно, ещё немного и ливень.

\- Что с тобой, милая?

\- Мне её будет не хватать…

\- Ах ты моя дорогая… Ничего — скоро заведёшь своего. Если захочешь.

Дарья улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и хлюпнула носом. Джейн положила руку подруге на плечи.

\- Пошли, кофе выпьем…

Дарья молча кивнула в ответ.

Посреди ночи Дарья вдруг поднялась. Сама. Открыла глаза в темноту и встала. Словно почувствовав странный толчок под сердцем. Бывшая кроватка Квин всё еще стояла в комнате Дарьи. Она подошла и склонилась над кроваткой, поправила одеяльце. Слёзы опять защипали глаза. Тихо скрипнула дверь. Квин. Она молча подошла к сестре, обняла её за талию и положила голову на плечо.

\- Я тоже по ней скучаю, по… Джейн-младшей, - прошептала Квин.

Она быстро привыкла к странной живой кукле и даже напросилась ходить в гости в к Джейн чтобы и там иметь возможность нянчиться с Джейн-младшей и часами была готова сидеть с "младенцем" на руках что-то ласково мурлыча ему на ухо, кормила, научилась ловко обращаться с памперсами. Джейн говорила, что частью баллов надо поделиться с Квин - заслужила.

\- Ты почему не спишь? - Дарья утёрла глаза рукавом и потёрлась щекой о макушку Квин.

\- Ты меня разбудила, - тихо вздохнула Квин. - Ты плакала во сне. Очень громко. Навзрыд...

\- Странно. Я этого не помню… И даже того, что мне снилось.

\- Ничего. Ты скоро закончишь школу и сможешь завести своего.

\- Говоришь как Джейн…

\- Я тебя люблю… - Квин поцеловала старшую сестру в щеку и молча ушла. Дарья растерянно посмотрела ей вслед, потёрла щеку и снова легла. Милосердная тьма накрыла её с головой и Дарья провалилась в сон без сновидений.

 _ **через -ть лет…**_

\- Ты помнишь Джейн-младшую? - Дарья сидела с книгой, Джейн стояла у мольберта, Квин и Стэйси о чём то спорили на кухне — обычный уютный бостонский вечер.

\- Конечно, - обернулась Джейн. - Из-за неё мы чуть не поссорились по настоящему. Куда уж Тому…

\- Мне она ещё долго снилась… Я даже думала попросить маму оставить в моей комнате детскую кроватку но подумала, что если она скажет, что я окончательно сбрендила, то будет совершенно права…

\- Я тоже думаю, что этот дом будет слишком пустым без детей…

\- Ты ещё и мысли читаешь?

 _ **ещё позже…**_

\- Ты знала, что у нас в подвале есть этот чуланчик? - Джейн запыхалась от бега и пыталась отдышаться.

\- Нет.

\- Теперь, благодаря Джейн-младшей, ты об этом знаешь, - Джейн строго посмотрела на дочку — та весело улыбнулась в ответ. - Посмотри на этого чертёнка, Дарья. Напугала меня до полусмерти, заставила искать её по всему дому, извазюкалась чёрт знает в чём вся и улыбается как ни в чём не бывало. А теперь пошли мыться, юная леди. И зачем, спрашивается, тётя Квин покупала тебе это красивое платьице? Чтобы ты превратила его в грязную тряпку только надев? Ну, скажи?

Джейн-младшая в ответ только ещё шире улыбнулась, уткнулась маме носиком в коленки и сказала что-то вроде «бзууу!»

\- Скоро Квин и Стэйси вернутся, - флегматично отозвалась Дарья, - и Дарья младшая. Так что тебе придётся бегать уже за двумя чумазыми чертенятами. Правда в хорошей компании — ты, Квин и Стэйси.

Джейн только закатила глаза к потолку и повела дочурку в ванную. Дарья, тяжело переваливаясь, пошла за ними следом. Ещё года два и весёлая троица заставит побегать всех четверых...


	14. 15042013

**_Описание:_**

 ** _Бостон. Примерно через десять лет по окончании школы. Дарья и Джейн работают на телевидении. Джейн решила принять участие в знаменитон бостонском марафоне..._**

 **========== 15/04/2013 ==========**

…Дарья стояла у своего рабочего стола с кружкой кофе. Пришло время дать глазам отдохнуть. Зазвонил телефон. Хелен.

\- Что-то случилось, мама?

Хелен была явно чем-то встревожена.

\- Дарья, ты дома?

\- Нет. На работе. А что такое?

Хелен замялась.

\- Ты новости включи…

Дарья щёлкнула кнопкой на пульте.

… Буквально через мгновение она вылетела из кабинета, набирая хорошо знакомый номер прямо на ходу. И чуть не врезалась в собственную ассистентку. Та была бледной и заплаканной.

\- Ты уже слышала?

\- Мама звонила...

\- Ты куда?

Дарья вздохнула.

\- Джейн… Она должна быть там… Чёрт...

У Дарьи закружилась голова. Чьи-то руки подхватили её и усадили в кресло.

\- Я должна поехать туда… Джейн...

\- В таком состоянии ты не сможешь вести машину!

\- Я отвезу.

Майкл. Их постоянный оператор. Молодой, неулыбчивый, неразговорчивый, как Трент. «Трент… Тоже, конечно, волнуется… Надо будет ему позвонить...»

…Дарья даже не заметила как оказалась в машине Майкла. Они уже ехали. Мимо, с воющими сиренами, пронеслось несколько «амбулансов». Полицейский автомобиль. Один, второй… Тоже с пронзительным подвыванием-скулежом сирен.

\- Ты где была ТОГДА?

\- Когда?

\- Одиннадцатого...

Одиннадцатое сентября… Дарья запомнит этот день до конца дней своих. Первый раз в жизни она увидела слёзы на глазах Джейн. Нью-Йорк был её розовой мечтой. Мастерская в Нью-Йорке. Бродвей, выставки, концерты… Музей Гуггенхэйма. Джейн представляла себе как она (популярный художник) и Дарья (известный писатель) гуляют вместе по Центральному парку...

Шок был всеобщий. Мрачный и торжественный ДеМартино. Угрюмые учителя. О'Нил периодически срывался в истерику. На занятиях царила похоронная тишина. Даже Кевин обходился без своей фирменной ухмылочки. Бритни с растерянным лицом и полными слёз глазами. «Модный клуб» забывший о тряпках и распродажах. Зарёванная Квин. Они, Дарья и Квин, сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, перед телевизором. И Дарья утешала младшую сестру как маленькую. Как когда-то в детстве. Когда Квин снились кошмары и она просыпалась с пронзительным криком и в слезах. Но теперь это был не сон или кошмар. Это происходило в реальности. Дарья вспомнила, что те два самолёта вылетели из Бостона…

\- Я ещё училась в школе. Не в Бостоне. В маленьком городке. У тебя ТАМ кто-то был?...

Майкл молчал. Дарья увидела в зеркале как сжались его челюсти, как заходили желваки.

\- Невеста … - Майкл с трудом выдавливал слова. - Мы так глупо поссорились накануне … И я не поехал с ней в аэропорт...

Дарья не знала, что сказать… Произносить какие-то утешительные банальности и благоглупости было поздновато и нелепо… Она опять попробовала дозвониться до Джейн. Глухо.

\- Сочувствую. Но ты не смог бы ничего изменить… Даже если бы был с ней в аэропорту … Наверное, потом было бы даже больнее…

Майкл кивнул.

\- Я это понимаю. - Он обратил внимание на манипуляции Дарьи с мобильником. - Связь упала. Очень многие звонят... Пытаются дозвониться до близких.

Дарья спрятала мобильный в сумку.

… Им пришлось припарковаться за несколько улиц. Всё было перекрыто и до места добирались пешком.

…Ленты ограждения. Сирены. Проблесковые огни. Дарья потом удивлялась самой себе — как она смогла устоять на ногах и не грохнуться в обморок. Кровь на асфальте. Носилки… Майкл поддерживал её под локоть. Кто-то из сотрудников полиции узнал Дарью, и её с Майклом пропустили. В голове билось одно «Джейн...»

…Джейн они нашли сидящей на стуле возле кафе. Дарья кинулась к подруге. Ту била нервная дрожь. Дарья стащила с плеч пальто и укутала Джейн им.

\- Как ты, дорогая?

Джейн как-то нервно усмехнулась.

\- Представляешь — ни царапины. Спасибо. - Это Майклу. Тот догадался принести из кафе горячий кофе. Джейн дрожащими руками поднесла картонный стакан к губам. Сделала большой глоток. - Я ещё ругалась, что у меня шнурки на кроссовках развязались… Пришлось приостановиться.

Дарья ласково погладила подругу по голове:

\- Это был твой ангел-хранитель, милая. Зря я тогда смеялась над Квин — они всё-таки существуют. Может обратимся к врачам? Дадут что-нибудь тебе... От нервов.

Джейн поморщилась и яростно замотала головой.

\- Нет. Я хочу домой. А у врачей тут и без меня сейчас работы хватает… Не стоит их отвлекать на такие мелочи.

Майкл помог Джейн подняться и проводил её и Дарью до машины, на которой Джейн приехала и оставила на стоянке в паре кварталов от кафе. Майкл озабочено нахмурился — Джейн трясло так, что зубы стучали, а Дарья выглядела немногим лучше — бледная, прикусила губу до крови и с трудом сдерживает слёзы.

\- Вы обе будете в порядке? Помощь не нужна? Кто из вас, девушки, сядет за руль?

Дарья устало улыбнулась Майклу и беспомощно, совсем по детски вытерла нос рукавом пиджака. Глаза блестели от слёз:

\- Я поведу. Я уже почти в полном порядке. Спасибо за помощь.

Майкл сочувственно улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Не за что. Увидимся.

Дарья задумчиво проводила парня взглядом.

\- Ну что, поехали?

Усадив и пристегнув Джейн, Дарья спросила у неё:

\- Ты слышала про Майкла? Про его невесту?

Джейн оторвалась на секунду от стакана с кофе — она почти не пила — скорее грела ладони. Озноб у неё почти прошёл. Зато самой Дарье пришлось просто посидеть несколько минут, закрыв глаза и вцепившись в руль — теперь ей, в свою очередь, понадобилось время, чтобы унять нервную дрожь и справится с сердцебиением. Дарья сглотнула и откинулась на подголовник. Сердце стучало в ушах, в горле стоял ком, слёзы разъедали глаза. Дарья услышала как Джейн завозилась на заднем сиденьи, устраиваясь поудобней. Потом как она, одним глотком, опустошила стакан. Голос Джейн отдавал хрипотцой:

\- Да. Мне кто-то говорил.

Наконец Дарья почувствовала себя почти в полном порядке и открыла глаза. Руки уже не дрожали. Слёзы высохли. Сердце перестало биться где-то в горле. Дарья глубоко вздохнула и тронула машину с места. Джейн зябко куталась в пальто и всю дорогу, не отрываясь, смотрела в окно. До самого дома больше не было произнесено ни слова.

\- Ну что ты со мной как с маленькой ? - Джейн ворчала, но улыбалась при этом. Дарья уложила её в постель и укрыла подругу тёплым одеялом. Подтыкнула его с боков. С большим трудом Дарье удалось заставить Джейн хоть что-то съесть и, после долгих уговоров, выпить, наконец, чай с ромашкой.

\- Ты должна немного поспать. - Дарья поцеловала Джейн в лоб. - Я тебя люблю.

\- Я тебя тоже. Посидишь немного со мной?

\- Ладно. - Дарья насупила брови, сдвинула на кончик носа очки и покачала, перед носом у Джейн, указательным пальцем — получилось очень похоже на строгую тётушку с картинки из старой детской книжки. - Если только ты будешь хорошо себя вести, закроешь глазки и немного поспишь. Как и положено послушной и примерной девочке.

Джейн тихо прыснула, но действительно закрыла глаза. Через несколько минут Дарья осторожно высвободила свою руку из пальцев Джейн и отправилась на кухню.

\- Да, мама. С Джейн всё в порядке. - Дарья нервно ходила из угла в угол кухни с мобильником у уха, стараясь не повышать голос. - Обошлось. Если не трудно, сообщи Тренту об этом … А, он рядом с тобой ? Джейн спит. Еле уложила. Как маленький ребёнок, право слово. Передавай ему привет от нас обеих.

… Дарья сидела на кухне и курила — вредная привычка, конечно, но сегодня … Когда она поняла, что может навсегда потерять Джейн, все их ссоры, особенно последняя, показались такой мелочью… Дарья подняла голову к потолку и смотрела как голубой сигаретный дым клубится и вьётся у лампы. «Бедняга Майкл… А ведь сегодня со мной могло произойти тоже самое...» Глупая утренняя ссора уже забылась. «Джейн права — курить надо бросать!» - подумала Дарья и решительно вдавила окурок в пепельницу.

Дарья вытряхнула пепельницу в ведро, туда же отправилась, безжалостно смятая полупустая пачка сигарет.

\- Решила — так выполняй, Моргендорффер… - Дарья вздохнула . - Та-а-ак. Разговоры с самой собой вслух это уже того… Симптом.

Она вошла в спальню. Аккуратно заправленная постель и никого в комнате…

… Джейн чуть не споткнулась о ноги Дарьи. Та сидела на полу, подтянув колени к подбородку и отчаянно всхлипывала. Джейн присела еа корточки рядом.

\- Что с тобой, Моргендорффер?

\- Я… зашла в спальню… увидела пустую постель… и представила, что тебя...

\- Та-а-ак… - задумчиво протянула Джейн. - Это у нас называется посттравма… Теперь твоя очередь, дорогая, пить чай с ромашкой. Или чего покрепче. Вроде у нас что-то оставалось такое в холодильнике?

Дарья молча кивнула в ответ. Джейн помогла подруге подняться с пола. Дарья обняла Джейн и уткнулась носом ей в плечо. Джейн улыбнулась но одновременно поморщилась.

\- Эй, поаккуратней, Моргендорффер! У меня рёбра не из титана сделаны. Я у нас хрупкая молодая женщина, а не Терминатор!

Дарья тихо расмеялась сквозь слёзы, но хватку ослабила.

…Они сидели на кухне вдвоём и допивали бутылку вина, что осталась у них со спонтанной вечеринки, случившейся в прошлом месяце. Джейн как-то удивлённо косилась на Дарью.

\- В чём дело, Лейн?

\- Я думала, что ты сейчас закуришь, Моргендорффер. Как ни смешно — но в этом было бы что-то умиротворяющее… Как будто ничего не произошло. Вечер, вино в бокалах, древние, подсохшие бутерброды и ты с сигаретой наотлёт...

Дарья взглянула на Джейн с иронией и немного удивлённо.

\- Да? А не ты ли мне сегодня с утра устроила маленький такой скандальчик из-за моего курения? Мол, если тебе удалось бросить то и я смогу. Можешь порадоваться за меня — я таки тоже бросила.

\- Уже? Ты у нас молодец!

Зазвонил телефон. Джейн встала из-за стола и вышла в гостиную. Через несколько минут она вернулась, и, озабоченно хмурясь, плюхнулась на свой стул.

\- Кто звонил?

\- Со студии. Завтрашняя наша утренняя программа будет посвящена случившемуся. Мы с тобой будем не только ведущими — я буду в качестве свидетеля. Ну и ты расскажешь как вы с Майклом разыскали меня и забрали оттуда…

Дарья допила своё вино и встала из-за стола.

\- Пошли, Лейн. Нам сегодня придётся лечь пораньше. Как благовоспитанным девушкам. Завтра у нас будет непростое утро...

\- Пошли. Хотя я мало что могу рассказать...

…Дарья вцепилась в Джейн как ребёнок в любимого плюшевого мишку. И, успокоённая, что подруга здесь, никуда не пропала и не собирается, уснула. Джейн немного поумилялась на сосредоточенно сопящую во сне Дарью и сама погрузилась в сон.

 **========== ВИЗИТ ДАМЫ ==========**

Дарья была в бешенстве. Такое, на памяти Джейн, бывало не часто. То есть почти никогда. Лейн забилась в кресло в углу кабинета и наблюдала, как Дарья, словно маленькая пантера, чёрным вихрем летает из угла в угол.

\- Нашла время и место!

Джейн встала из кресла и положила руку на плечо Дарьи. Та наконец остановилась и застыла, уставившись в одну точку.

\- Ты сама помнишь, что мы договорились об этом интервью ещё за месяц. Кто ж знал…

Дарья вздохнула.

\- Помню… Сама виновата. Дала себя уговорить. Но, спрашивается, какого чёрта, буквально на следующий день она не находит ничего лучшего как спрашивать меня, нас! об этом?!

Вэл. «ТА САМАЯ ВЭЛ,» Бабушка-тинэйджер. Даже до неё, наконец-то, дошло, что она уже давно вышла из подросткового возраста и теперь Вэл посылала брать интервью у подростков своих, более молодых, журналистов. Но тем не менее кожа на лице Вэл была натянута как на барабане. Казалось, что, если Вэл рискнёт улыбнуться или пошире открыть рот, кожа потрескается и лопнет. Поэтому улыбалась Вэл а-ля Мона Лиза — одними уголками губ. «Нет ничего страшней женщины, которая пытается остановить то, что никому остановить ещё не удалось — безжалостное и беспощадное Время» - подумала Дарья, пожимая сухую и хрупкую, как птичья лапка, руку Вэл. Она была в строгом тёмном костюме — в связи с произошедшим в Бостоне, Вэл пришлось ради смены гардероба срочно посетить модный магазин.

Дарья имела глупость упомянуть однажды свою давнюю встречу с Вэл во время прямого эфира и кто-то сообщил самой Вэл об этом. Она позвонила на программу Дарьи и Джейн в прямом эфире, и у Дарьи просто не было шанса отвертеться — рейтинги, блин...

Вэл сегодня тоже пригласили в студию. И Дарья даже посочувствовала ей — естественно, вспомнили 11-е сентября. На глазах у Вэл выступили искренние слёзы. Она потеряла тогда нескольких близких друзей, и эта трагедия оставила глубокую рану у неё в душе, как и у любого нью-йоркца. Как у большинства американцев. Вспомнили и про Майкла, его личную трагедию… Он, в первый раз за всё время своей работы на телевидении, оказался по другую сторону объектива — в качестве интервьюируемого. А потом Дарья и Джейн сдуру, под воздействием эмоций, согласились дать Вэл небольшое интервью в прямом эфире... В самом конце беседы, Вэл, улыбнувшись своей джокондовской улыбкой, поинтересовалась:

\- Так вы, ты и Джейн просто подруги или... нечто большее?

Дарья напряглась и довольно сердито поинтересовалась:

\- Что вы имеете ввиду, Вэл?

Вэл изобразила лёгкое смущение:

\- Ну… Ты же понимаешь, что я имела ввиду?

Дарья чувствовала щекой пристальный взгляд Джейн. Он почти жёг кожу.

\- Я не обсуждаю ни с кем свою ЛИЧНУЮ жизнь. Так что — без комментариев.

Голос Дарьи звучал ровно и холодно. Она услышала как Джейн с облегчением выдохнула. Сама Дарья уже начинала закипать. Но Вэл не стала заострять внимание на этой теме и интервью плавно переместилось в более нейтральные воды.

Когда они вышли из студии (Вэл отправилась «припудрить носик» и потом перекусить — Дарью и Джейн ждало вечером ещё одно интервью — на этот раз дома и уже для журнала Вэл), Джейн, с улыбкой, заметила:

\- Я думала, что ты ей в лицо вцепишься. Или ответишь гораздо грубее. Но ты сдержалась.

Дарья только фыркнула в ответ.

\- Ты меня со Стэйси перепутала. Или с Квин. И боюсь, что в этом случае её кожа таки лопнула бы, забрызгав меня ботоксом!

Джейн брезгливо поморщилась.

...Дарья наконец окончательно успокоилась. Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на подругу:

\- Давай и мы пойдём перекусим. А то ты скоро кусаться начнёшь…

Дарья невольно рассмеялась.

В кафе к ним присоединился Майкл. Вэл, к огромному облегчению Дарьи, уже куда-то унеслась по своим делам, прижав мобильный к уху. Весь обед Майкл молчал, но то, как он смотрел на подруг… Дарья отодвинула пустую тарелку и, в свою очередь, уставилась на Майкла. Он был сегодня тоже в строгом костюме и гапстуке. Как на свадьбе. Или на похоронах.

\- Ты хочешь что-то спросить, Майкл?

Майкл упёрся взглядом в стол.

\- Конечно, это не моё дело… Но слухи про вас давно ходят… И почему бы вам уже не открыться? В этом нет никакого криминала. По нашим-то временам.

Дарье не хотелось грубить Майклу. Она постаралась взять себя в руки. Подобный разговор с ней уже заводили. Продюссер — что-то насчёт терпимости и толерантности. Накануне гей-парада. Мол, телеканал стал бы лучше выглядеть, если бы… Дарья резко его оборвала и попросила не лезть в её личную жизнь, которая никого не касается. И она не подтверждает, но и не отрицает. Но предпочитает не мешать свою личную жизнь с работой. Продюссер к этой теме больше не возвращался. Хотя слухи не могли не возникнуть — никто не слышал, чтобы у Дарьи или Джейн появился ухажёр, да и работают и живут они вместе. Но Дарья в самом начале договорилась с Джейн, что на работе никакого PDA, на работе они работают. И только. Держат дистанцию. Уважают жизненное пространство друг друга. Как когда-то в школе.

\- Это АБСОЛЮТНО не твоё дело, Майкл. Подруги мы или не только. И ничьё. Только наше.

Через несколько минут Майкл попрощался и ушёл. Дарья вопросительно посмотрела на Джейн. Та застыла на стуле, задумчиво уставившись в одну точку.

\- Что такое, Лейн?

Джейн вздохнула и повернулась к Дарье.

\- Я устала, Моргендорффер.

\- Устала? От чего вдруг?

\- Прятать свои чувства. Вести себя так, словно между нами ничего нет. Мы проводим тут, на работе, иногда большую часть дня и я должна всё время держать дистанцию, быть настороже. Даже, когда я просто хочу обнять тебя, я должна сдерживаться, потому что кто-то об этом «плохо» - Джейн раздражённо изобразила кавычки, - подумает. Мы любим друг друга, а это не преступление. Особенно для нашего времени. Мне надоело жить двойной жизнью. Притворяться. Тем более, что наши семьи давно уже знают обо всём.

Дарья улыбнулась.

\- Ага. Даже Квин. А если знает Квин, то знают все заинтересованные лица. Моя болтливая сестрёнка, конечно, под большим секретом поделилась новостями со Стэйси, а поведать Стэйси «большой секрет для маленькой компании» всё равно, что выйти на центральную площадь Лондейла и прокричать обо всём в мегафон. Собрав вокруг себя почти всех жителей нашего городка, - Дарья вздохнула. - Вэл, конечно, не Опра Уинфри, но и я не Эллен ДеДженерес.

…Встречу с Вэл подруги решили устроить в мастерской Джейн. Фотографу будет легче установить аппаратуру. Джейн продолжала писать. И выставляться. В том числе и в любимом Нью Йорке. Работая над картиной, Джейн забывала обо всём. Уходила от мира. Для неё это было сродни медитации. Дарья не раз и не два позировала подруге, сопровождала её по специализированным магазинам для художников, они вместе посещали выставки, Дарья перезнакомилась со всеми друзьями-художниками Джейн. Те тоже обо всём знали, но относились к отношениям Дарьи и Джейн совершенно спокойно, даже равнодушно, что всех устраивало — особенно Дарью. Благодаря Джейн, она стала неплохо разбираться в изобразительном искусстве и сама начала потихоньку что-то малевать. Джейн, в самом начале снисходительно, а потом вполне серьёзно, хвалила Дарью, но та только отмахивалась — мол, ты хвалишь меня, потому что не беспристрастна. Но на последней выставке рядом с работами Джейн повесили несколько «картинок» Дарьи и некоторые купили. К её полному шоку. И к глубокому удовлетворению Джейн. У Дарьи появился свой мольберт и она стала брать уроки живописи.

Подруги расчистили место в центре помещения, расставили стулья и развесили по стенам несколько картин Джейн и пару этюдов Дарьи.

Вэл пришла со своим фотографом, в котором, не без удивления, Джейн узнала… Винсента.

\- И ты, Брут, папа... - выдохнула она.

Старая провокаторша Вэл была очень довольна собой.

\- А что, отец не может навестить свою любимую младшую дочь? И её... подругу. А? - деланно удивился Винсент.

Интервью шло своим чередом. Вэл не торопилась. И вот...

\- Я отвечу на этот вопрос, - Дарья в упор уставилась на Вэл. Глаза в глаза. - Если вы ответите на мой — какого чёрта? Почему это должно быть кому-то интересно? Моя и Джейн личная жизнь. Кого она, кроме нас самих и наших близких, касается?

Дарья даже вздрогнула. Словно сквозь маску из ботокса и итог многочасовых трудов пластических хирургов проступила подлинная Вэл. Её настоящее лицо. На какие-то мгновения.

\- Потому что это кому-нибудь поможет. Подростку или молодому человеку, молодой женщине. Их родителям. Они увидят, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Что у геев не растут рога и хвосты. На вашем примере они увидят, что геи не чудовища. Не психи. Не больные. Они увидят двух красивых, умных, успешных молодых женщин. Которые любят друг друга. Это даст надежду многим. И поможет кому-то смириться с выбором его или её ребёнка...

«Это что-то личное». Это Дарья не стала произносить вслух — оставила свой комментарий при себе. Она сжала пальцы Джейн в своей руке и сказала просто:

\- Да.

Вспышка. Винсент сделал очередной снимок. Потом они говорили о живописи. Картинах Джейн и скромных успехах Дарьи на этом поприще. Потом Вэл побеседовала с Винсентом. Они все пили кофе. Вэл попрощалась и уехала, а Винсент остался переночевать у подруг дома. Втроём они проговорили до самой ночи.

…Дарья уткнулась Джейн в ямочку ключицы. Та сонно поморщилась.

\- Моргендорффер, не сейчас! Я спать хочу.

Дыхание Дарьи щекотало Джейн шею. Она тихо хихикнула, взглянула Дарье в лицо и резко стала серьёзной, когда увидела у подруги слёзы на глазах.

\- Что такое, Моргендорффер? Что случилось?

Дарья сглотнула. И вытерла глаза обратной стороной руки.

\- Ничего. Просто сегодня… Мы все говорили о потерях… И я вспомнила, как я испугалась, что больше не увижу тебя... Это было так больно... И когда мы нашли тебя — живую, здоровую... Я думала, что у меня сердце остановится... Я бы умерла, если бы потеряла тебя. Просто перестала бы дышать. Все эти наши ссоры, дрязги... Всё это стало таким несущественным. Мелким. Глупым. Потеряло какое-либо значение.

Джейн стиснула Дарью в объятиях и горячо зашептала той в ухо:

\- И жили они долго и счастливо. И умерли в один день. Лет через -дцать мы обе превратимся в маразматических старушек. Будем вместе греться на солнышке. И ворчать друг на друга. Представляешь?

Дарья только захихикала сквозь слёзы, хлюпая носом, вместо ответа.

 **========== ЖУРНАЛ ==========**

\- Она тебя хвалит! - Джейн залезла с ногами в «гостевое» кресло с присланным специально для неё и Дарьи (на самом деле лично Дарье) номером «Вэл» (с собственноручным автографом и посвящением от самой Вэл на обложке) в руках. Для повышенного интереса к этому номеру журнала у Джейн была ещё одна личная причина — почти все фотографии к половине номера были сделаны Винсентом Лейном.

\- Вот в чём я никогда не нуждалась — так это в её одобрении, - проворчала Дарья, шурша газетой. Она сидела на диване перед глухо бормочущим телевизором. - И что она там понаписала про меня? - Дарья поправилась. - Про нас.

Джейн насмешливо покосилась на подругу.

\- Вэл перепечатала ту твою давнюю статью. Написала, что ты сильно изменилась — юношеский максимализм прошёл, ты теперь у нас популярный телеведущий, пишешь — опубликовала несколько рассказов. Отзывы были хорошими. Практически стала её коллегой! Мол, очень гордится тем, что и она, Вэл, к этому руку приложила — опубликовала когда-то у себя в журнале твою статью. А потом, когда она посетила Лондейл с краткосрочным визитом, вы ОЧЕНЬ тепло общались. - Джейн уже ржала в голос. - Ты представляешь?! Я помню это «тёплое общение»... И что Вэл про тебя написала в очередном номере своего журнала. Но об этом она, конечно, не вспоминает.

Дарья возмущённо фыркнула.

\- Маленькая поправка — статью в журнал послала не я, а О'Нил! Без моего ведома и разрешения. И этот журнал я никогда не читала и даже в руки не брала — это был любимый журнал Квин и её подружек, а не мой. Нужна была мне эта Вэл, с её пустой болтовнёй и нелепыми попытками сойти за подростка, как заноза в заднице!

Джейн перевернула страницу.

\- Это ещё не всё... Вэл и до Квин добралась.

Дарья отложила газету.

\- Вот как? И что?

Джейн ответила не сразу. Она углубилась в чтение.

\- Квин более чем откровенна... - Джейн явно была удивлена. - И честна. Насчёт себя. Когда рассказывает про ваши отношения в школьные годы. И про своё отношение к тебе. Мол дурой была, не понимала, что мода, тряпки и мальчики это в жизни не самое главное. Что твои советы ей очень помогли. И что, хотя ты одевалась в школе как пугало огородное и была законченным циником, нелюдимой, «мозгом», она тебя всё равно любила и любит. И, в конце концов, решила, что ей стоит брать с тебя пример. Наконец всерьёз заняться учёбой и начать готовиться к поступлению в колледж. Что, под твоим влиянием, по-настоящему задумалась о своём будущем. Как результат — теперь она менеджер в серьёзной фирме.

Дарья поморщилась. Она вспомнила то своё сочинение — милая и добрая, повзрослевшая наконец, Квин, нарожавшая кучу детишек мал мала меньше. Но в реальности Квин не торопилась обзаводиться семьёй и детьми. Хелен осторожно намекала своей младшенькой, но та только отмахивалась — Квин считала, что не достигла ещё всех сверкающих вершин своей карьеры. И, когда Хелен только начинала подводить Квин к беседе о неумолимом беге Времени и «тикающих часах», Квин вспыхивала как спичка и старалась перевести разговор на другую тему.

\- Она берёт пример не с меня, а с мамы. Превратилась в такого же законченного трудоголика. А темпераментом пошла в Джейка. А кто там ещё? Кого Вэл ещё удалось поймать и разговорить?

Джейн зашуршала страницами.

\- Трент, как всегда, немногословен. Он, мои и твои родители поют тебе дифирамбы. Мол, все они очень гордятся твоими успехами... Мисс Ли, Джоди, ДеМартино, О'Нил… В общем — у всех почти одно и тоже: тяжёлый характер, светлая голова, талантливая, очень тобой гордятся. - Джейн перевернула страницу и округлила глаза. - О! Кевин! Много буковок и мало смысла. Ты знала, что он и Мак теперь деловые партнёры? Мак тоже про твой характер, нелюдимость и светлую голову…

\- Маккензи нашёл себе пожизненные каторжные работы — Кевина... - презрительно фыркнула Дарья. - А про тебя что они все говорят?

Джейн просто излучала ехидство.

\- Про меня — что я твоя единственная подруга — редкий на этой планете подвид Хомо Сапиенс (кроме твоих домашних), который способен тебя вынести. Наши бывшие одноклассники не удивлены — слухи про нас по школе ходили с самого начала нашего знакомства, что я была самой талантливой художницей в классе и прочее.

Дарья удивлённо приподняла брови.

\- Слухи? На пустом месте. Мы тогда и друзьями по настоящему ещё не успели стать... Не говоря уже о чём-то большем.

Джейн пожала плечами и закрыла журнал.

\- Что ты хочешь от наших одноклассников? Они всегда были охочи до сплетен. Лондейл маленький и скучный городок. А мы оказались хорошим поводом лишний раз языками почесать.

\- Да уж... Ладно — пусть их.

Джейн рассмеялась. Она уже сидела на диване рядом с Дарьей.

\- А вот это тебе понравится… Бритни. Заявила, что мы обе всегда были странные. Но она очень рада за нас — мол, получилась хорошая пара. Снимается в каком-то очередном треше и не упустила случай себя и свой фильм прорекламировать.

\- Вот только Бритни не спрашивали...

\- А это ты зря. - Джейн говорила совершенно серьёзно. - Бритни может и глупенькая блондиночка с большими буферами, но всегда была милой и доброй девочкой. Она сказала, что многие тебе завидовали — и она тоже.

Дарья с удивлением уставилась на Джейн.

\- Завидовали?!

Джейн рассмеялась и положила голову Дарье на плечо.

\- Твоей светлой голове! А чему же ещё?

Дарья грустно вздохнула и поцеловала Джейн в макушку.

\- Знаешь, а я иногда завидовала Квин. И Бритни. Лёгкости характера сестры. И беспечности нашей блондиночки. Всё-таки голова самая тяжёлая часть тела...

Джейн приподняла голову и просмотрела на Дарью пристально и серьёзно. Потом обняла подругу за талию, поцеловала в уголок губ и нежно улыбнулась.

\- Не волнуйся — я тебя и такую люблю. С тяжёлой головой и характером. Хотя он у тебя становится всё легче и легче год от года. Скоро ты окончательно станешь нормальным человеком и тебя можно будет без опаски отпускать гулять днём в общественных местах.

Дарья расхохоталась и крепко поцеловала Джейн в губы.

\- Вечер начал становиться томным... - промурлыкала Дарья разомлевшей любимой на ухо. Джейн тихо хихикнула. Пульт от телевизора и газета соскользнули с дивана на пол. Но девушкам было не до того.

 **========== КАК ЭТО БЫЛО? ==========**

...Джейн с огромным трудом разлепила веки. Голова, вроде, на месте... Ноги... Муть в глазах наконец пропала и Джейн разглядела над головой знакомую лампу. Значит дома... «Давно пора эту паутину с потолка смести...» Их первая с Дарьей съёмная квартира. Маленькая студия - «холостяцкая берлога», как её, прямо с порога, окрестила сама Джейн, когда в первый раз увидела.

...Они сидели, после нескольких часов проведённых в аудитории, в кафе и Дарья, в который раз за месяц, жаловалась, что ей трудно заниматься у себя в комнате в общежитии — шум, гам, вечеринки... В Лондейле у неё была своя комната, свой угол и никто не лез к ней с расспросами, не мешал. Джейн сочувственно качала головой.

\- Детишки... - усмехнулась она. - Вырвались из-под родительского надзора и присмотра. Вот и ходят на ушах от радости. Свобода, блин...

\- Ну да... - проворчала Дарья. - Вырвались в поля... На простор.

\- Нам этого не понять, - вздохнула Джейн. - Ты у нас сама себе надзор и контроль — мне иногда кажется, что ты уже родилась такой серьёзной и взрослой девушкой, а я своих предков видела по большим праздникам. За мной Трент приглядывал, который, как ты помнишь, словно граф Дракула ведёт ночной образ жизни. Был и есть настоящая ночная зверушка.

\- Я квартиру, даже маленькую, одна не потяну, - Дарья решительно взяла быка за рога. - Но вместе с тобой...

\- Ты ещё и мысли читаешь, Моргендорфер?! - c деланным испугом всплеснула Джейн руками. - Я присмотрела одну — и как раз хотела рассказать тебе об этом! И ещё... - Джейн заговорила немного смущённо. - Как оказалось, мне тебя не хватает, Могрендорфер…

Брови Дарьи поползли вверх.

\- Эээ... В каком смысле?

Джейн фыркнула от смеха. В голосе хватало ехидства, но глаза были грустные.

\- В хорошем, подруга. В хорошем. Ты мне нужна как... - Джейн замялась с определением. - Как витамины. Мне требуется больше Дарьи в день! Увеличить дозу. И частоту приёма.

Дарья явно была польщена, но не показывала вида.

\- Ну у тебя и метафоры, Лейн... Ладно, пошли.

Девушки отправились смотреть квартиру прямо из кафе, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, и через пару дней начали активно её обживать. Представление об уюте было у них весьма специфическим. Носки Дарьи разве что не висели на настольной лампе и не валялись на обеденном столе. Пол был испещрён пятнами краски и исцарапан. Но у Дарьи случались совершенно спонтанные, внезапные приступы хозяйственной активности, тогда квартира становилась на какое-то время похожей на нормальное жилище для двух молодых девушек-студенток и их редким гостям не приходилось всё время смотреть под ноги, чтобы не наступить на тюбик с краской, аудиокассету или кисточку.

\- Очухалась? - знакомый голос. Джейн за годы близкого общения с Дарьей научилась распознавать самые лёгкие, почти незаметные оттенки и малейшие изменения интонации голоса подруги и поняла, что, хотя говорит Моргендорфер спокойно, не повышая тона, на самом деле она просто в бешенстве.

Джейн повернула голову. Дарья. Стоит, скрестив руки на груди и хмурится. Плохой признак. Всё лицо в каких-то странных розовых пятнах.

\- И как оно было?

Дарья присела на кровать рядом с Джейн. Та нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что подруга имеет ввиду. В желудке уже сосало от голода и это мешало Джейн сосредоточиться. Но, наконец, до неё дошло.

Джейн вдруг решила осушествить свой давний дурацкий замысел, исполнение которого («по техническим причинам» - просто было не до того) она вынуждена была отложить на два с лишним месяца. И даже уже присмотрела кандидатуру. Всё должно было произойти на этой самой вчерашней вечеринке. Джейн слегка покраснела от смущения. Но в её голосе зазвучали жалобные нотки.

\- Ничего не было... Не случилось. - Джейн села на кровати. В голову словно воды налили — она стала заметно тяжелей. И в глазах потемнело. - Что со мной не так, Моргендорфер? Я даже выпила для храбрости...

\- Сколько литров? - не без сарказма поинтересовалась Дарья. - Судя по тому, в каком состоянии тебя доставили домой, считать необходимо именно в литрах.

Джейн поморщилась. Происходившее вчера она помнила очень смутно. И ей очень не хотелось припоминать детали...

\- Я сильно буянила?...

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Исходя из того, что домой тебя доставили копы... Но домой, а не в участок — не сильно. Но то, что кто-то вызвал полицию — означает, что твои приятели буянили не слабо. Так, что случилось?

Джейн опустила свою взлохмаченую голову вниз и обхватила её руками, зарылась пальцами в волосы. Смотреть в глаза Дарье совсем не хотелось. Точнее, было невыносимо стыдно.

\- Я не смогла... - Джейн подняла голову. - Ты точно хочешь знать детали? Он был ещё пьяней меня. Хотя, это и кажется невозможным...

\- И поэтому...

\- Вовсе не поэтому, - Джейн решилась — ну не помрёт же она от того, что расскажет Дарье правду. Если вспомнить как они все нализались, случившееся может сойти за глупый анекдот. - Этого парня развезло до такой степени, что он не смог даже пиджак у меня с плеч стащить. Это было совсем не романтично. Он на ногах не стоял. Как и я. Но, когда он полез ко мне со своими слюнявыми поцелуями... - Джейн даже передёрнуло от отвращения. Она старалась не смотреть Дарье в глаза. - Я его оттолкнула и заявила, что мне он не нужен, и, что я люблю только одного человека — тебя. Бедняга свалился прямо на кровать, не смог подняться и остался на ней храпеть вниз лицом, а я кое-как вылезла из комнаты почти на карачках и держась за косяк — снаружи уже были копы... Я попросила позвонить тебе, а потом как-то уговорила их отвезти меня домой… Полицейские были молодые — пожалели девушку... Тем более, что было недалеко везти, а я не выглядела буйной — скорее жалкой.

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Я всё могу понять... Но, какого чёрта, в твоём мобильном я обозначена как «МОЯ МАЛЫШКА»?! Ты это можешь объяснить — или тоже сделала это спьяну?

Джейн бросило в краску:

\- Я...

Дарья продолжила. Сердито и с лёгкой издевкой:

\- А вчера? Открываю дверь. Ты буквально висишь на молоденьком полицейском. Глаза в кучу — взгляд плавает, как у новорожденной. Наконец тебе удаётся его сфокусировать на мне, ты отлепляешься от полицейского и падаешь прямо на меня с криком: «А вот и она, моя любимая!» И... - Джейн краснеет ещё гуще и закрывает лицо руками. Она поняла, что за розовые пятна по всему лицу у Дарьи. - Именно. У тебя какая-то уникальная помада — я с трудом её оттёрла. Хорошо, что полицейский хотя бы помог дотащить твоё, почти бездыханное, тело до ванной. И, пока мы тебя туда волокли, ты успела раз пять признаться мне в горячей и искренней любви и ещё добавила, что свою драгоценную невинность подаришь только мне и никому другому — даже беднягу-полицейского проняло. Покраснел, как маков цвет. Так что, до третьего часа утра мы с тобой и унитазом неплохо развлекались. И с чего это ты так напилась?

Джейн зло фыркнула. Она всё ещё была красной от смущения.

\- Нашёлся тут один... Организатор всех наших побед. Упоил всю компанию вусмерть, а сам при этом остался самым трезвым. Провокатор ещё тот. Но в драку полез именно он. И его-то увезли , в итоге, в участок. Справедливость на нашем свете всё-таки существует.

...Джейн наконец получила свой завтрак — хотя, судя по времени, это скорее можно было назвать ужином. Она набила полный рот омлетом и потому чуть не поперхнулась, когда Дарья задумчиво произнесла:

\- Ты знаешь, Лейн, как говорят - «Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного...»

Джейн заглотнула огромный ком омлета и, возмущённая до глубины души, заявила ехидно ухмыляющейся Дарье:

\- Так и убить можно, Моргендорфер! - и пристально уставилась на неё. - А тут не только мои пьяные поцелуи! Тут ещё кое что — не так ли? Ты не только из-за моего загула бесишься - получила наконец ответ из редакции журнала?

Дарья горестно вздохнула:

\- Да. Мне отказали. Я получила от них е-мэйл. Понаписали кучу ободряющих слов — но...

Джейн встала со стула, подошла к Дарье и обняла её за плечи:

\- Но это был не единственный журнал, куда ты посылала свои рассказы — не тебе одной отказывали, а потом сильно жалели об этом. Вспомни про Джоан Роулинг...

Дарья только вздохнула и погладила Джейн по руке:

\- Но там могли заплатить хороший гонорар... А деньги нам не лишние...

Джейн заметила с деланным удивлением:

\- Оказывается, ты у нас очень меркантильная девушка! Кто бы мог подумать!

Дарья покосилась на неё с лёгким неодобрением:

\- Можно подумать, ты не видела наши счета! - и ехидно поинтересовалась у Джейн. - А ты действительно готова расстаться со своей невинностью, только подарив её мне? Я тебя правильно поняла?

Джейн даже не нашлась, что ответить.

\- Ну... ты... и вопросики задаёшь! Я же никакая была! Просто в лоскуты!

Дарья со вздохом произнесла, изобразив на лице сожаление:

\- Значит, так и помрём старыми девами...

Джейн несколько секунд сидела, недоуменно таращась на подругу. А потом она и Дарья одновременно расхохотались.

…Дарья и Джейн начали складывать посуду в мойку, когда Джейн внезапно застыла с грязной тарелкой в руках и заметно погрустнела. Дарья отобрала её у подруги и поинтересовалась:

\- Что с тобой такое, Лейн?

Джейн ответила не сразу. Она снова уселась за стол и уставилась в одну точку:

\- Как я буду этому парню завтра в глаза смотреть? Он был, конечно, пьян до изумления, но...

Дарья начала мыть посуду и попутно постаралась «утешить» пригорюнившуюся Джейн:

\- Он-то ничего не вспомнит. А вот как ты будешь смотреть в глаза нашей доблестной полиции после того, что наговорила мне в присутствии бедного копа...

Джейн практически взвыла.

\- Не напоминай! - и, прищурившись, с подозрением искоса посмотрела на Дарью. - Подозреваю, что ты долго будешь мне припоминать всю эту историю...

Дарья кивнула:

\- Бинго! Ты угадала. Ты должна мне обед. Даже два обеда. Если не хочешь, чтобы так оно и было.

Джейн сказала почти с восхищением:

\- Шантажистка! Будет тебе обед. Хоть десять.

Джейн встала из-за стола, подошла к вытирающей тарелки Дарье и... обняла её, чмокнула в щёку и пошла, слегка пошатываясь, к своему мольберту — лучшего средства успокоения нервов, чем живопись Джейн не знала — бег с похмелья показался ей не лучшей идеей. Дарья захлебнулась воздухом и с трудом выдохнула. Её щёки заалели. Она не рассказала Джейн и не хотела признаваться в этом себе... Но вчера, когда подруга награждала её пьяными поцелуями и признаниями в любви, а Дарье пришлось поддерживать её за талию — ноги у Джейн разъезжались в стороны, Дарья что-то почувствовала... Что-то странное. И это при том, что от Джейн пахло отнюдь не розами. И после того, как ей пришлось помогать подруге проблеваться, загонять её в душ и переодевать, помимо понятного раздражения и усталости, Дарья почувствовала приступ нежданной нежности к Лейн. И когда Джейн уже спала, Дарья ещё долго сидела на её кровати и смотрела на спящую — приглаживала ей влажные, растрёпанные волосы, а потом склонилась и поцеловала в щёку. Только после этого ушла. Дарья решила, что не расскажет об этом Джейн. Никогда. Ну разве что, если сама напьётся до потери пульса...

 **========== ПРОБЛЕМЫ ДЖЕЙН ==========**

Джейн сидела дома за обеденным столом и думала — сказать или нет Дарье, что она, Джейн, не спала в тот момент, когда Дарья внезапно склонилась к ней и, мазнув по лицу волосами, нежно поцеловала в щёку. Что она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не обнять Дарью за шею и поцеловать в губы — в ответ.

…

\- Может повторим попытку?

Джейн подняла голову — тот самый парень. Улыбается.

\- Мы тогда оба были в хлам. Поэтому ничего и не вышло. Так повторим?

Джейн довольно зло посмотрела на приставучего парня.

\- Если ты, как я поняла, хоть что-то помнишь, то должен помнить и то, что я тогда тебе сказала.

Парень недоверчиво посмотрел на Джейн.

\- Что ты любишь эту... как её? Дарью! Редкое имя. Хипповое. И ты готова повторить сказанное тогда, вот прямо сейчас — уже на трезвую голову? В уме и твёрдой памяти?

Джейн тряхнула головой.

\- Готова. Повторить. И повторяю — я люблю Дарью. Сейчас я абсолютно трезвая и говорю это в уме и твёрдой памяти.

Незадачливый ухажёр только пожал плечами и отбыл восвояси. «Так, Лейн. Ты только что испортила себе репутацию. И Дарье тоже. А теперь решай — правда это или нет. То, что ты только что сказала...»

…..

Занятия у Дарьи закончились неожиданно раньше, чем она ожидала, и она решила встретиться с Джейн у её колледжа, чтобы вместе пойти в кафе, а потом уже отправиться вместе с ней домой.

Она и Джейн стояли рядом с учебным корпусом, когда Дарья заметила, что несколько парней (примерно её и Джейн возраста) что-то активно обсуждают и всё время поглядывают в их сторону. Наконец от группы спорщиков отделился один из парней.

\- Это ты Дарья? - поинтересовался он.

\- Да, я, - ответила Дарья, не понимая, чем вызвано такое любопытство незнакомого парня к её скромной персоне.

\- Понятно... - задумчиво протянул этот тип. Он довольно бесцеремонно оглядел Дарью с ног до головы. Оценивающе. Изучающе. И вернулся к своим. Обсуждение пошло заметно активнее, а парни разглядывали Дарью без всякого стеснения. Со странным любопытством.

Дарья с подозрением уставилась на покрасневшую от смущения Джейн:

\- Так, Лейн. А теперь колись — что ты опять отчебучила?

Джейн начала старательно разглядывать носки своих тяжёлых ботинок. Так, словно увидела их впервые и теперь удивляется — откуда они тут вообще взялись?

\- Оказалось, что он не забыл, что я тогда сморозила спьяну про тебя... про нас... И я...

Дарья с сердитым недоумением уставилась на Джейн:

\- Повторила сказанное уже будучи трезвой. Понятно...

Внезапно Дарья обняла Джейн и приблизила своё лицо к её лицу так близко, что их носы почти соприкоснулись и сказала злым шепотом:

\- Давай...

Джейн переспросила растерянно:

\- Что давай, Моргендорфер?

Дарья, вместо ответа, притянула лицо Джейн к своему. Пальцы Дарьи зарылись глубоко в тёмные волосы Джейн и она поцеловала её в губы. Крепко. Взасос. И не отрывалась от губ подруги пару минут. Джейн показалось, что она внезапно оглохла — такая тишина наступила вокруг них. Та самая группа парней застыла с открытыми ртами. Дарья отлипла от губ Джейн. Глаза за стёклами очков смотрели серьёзно и даже сердито. У Джейн закружилась голова и задрожали колени. И Дарье опять пришлось стать для подруги временной опорой. Джейн крепко вцепилась в Дарью и обе с большим трудом удержали равновесие.

\- Три, - прошептала Дарья.

\- Что "три"? - тоже шепотом спросила Джейн.

\- С тебя три обеда. И я два дня не буду с тобой разговаривать, - сухо ответила Дарья.

\- Это нечестно! - Всё также тихо запротестовала Джейн. - Я ведь сказала правду! Я действительно люблю тебя...

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лейн, - улыбнулась Дарья. - Но от трёх обедов ты не отвертишься. Не жлобись.

\- Согласна, - хихикнула Джейн. - Я же сказала — ради тебя согласна даже на десять.

\- Ловлю на слове, - рассмеялась Дарья. - А сейчас — первый пошёл!

И подруги отправились в кафе, как и планировали ещё утром, оставляя за спиной удивлённые взгляды и тихое перешёптывание зевак.

 **========== ПРОБЛЕМЫ КВИН ==========**

\- Как. Ты. Могла. Так. Со мной. Поступить! - Квин чеканила слова. Она не орала в голос только потому, что не хотела привлекать лишнее внимание к себе. Все трое сидели в своей любимой пиццерии. Дарья и Джейн приехали в Лондейл повидать родных и их внезапно пробило на ностальгию.

\- Как вы могли так со мной поступить?! - шипела, перегнувшись через стол, Квин. Она была уже на грани, чтобы закатить полноценный скандал.

\- А ты-то тут причём? - Джейн была вполне искренне удивлена.

Квин плюхнулась назад на своё место, откинулась на спинку и устало прикрыла глаза:

\- У Сэнди обнаружился какой-то родственник — двоюродный брат, сват... Чёрт его знает. Короче, он твой однокурсник, - Квин ткнула пальцем в направлении Джейн. - Он тут трепался с Сэнди по телефону и, между делом, в качестве запредельно дурацкой истории, что с ним недавно случилась, рассказал о своём пьяном фиаско... - Квин сверкнула глазами в сторону Джейн. - Какого чёрта ты назвала фамилию?! Дарья не такое распространённое имя, как бы мне этого не хотелось... Представляете, ЧТО мне приходится выслушивать от Сэнди теперь каждый божий день?! Она ещё и растрезвонила на всю школу — с добавлением от себя смачных подробностей...

\- Мир страшно тесен, - кратко резюмировала Джейн.

Квин на это только раздражённо фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди с очень недовольным видом. Излюбленная поза старшей сестры.

\- Слушай сюда, - голос Дарьи звучал строго и холодно. - Ты всегда говорила и говоришь, что я очень честная. И я скажу тебе максимально честно, без экивоков — плюнь.

\- Плюнуть? - недоумённо уставилась Квин на старшую сестру.

\- Слюной, - холодно пояснила Дарья. - Как плевали во все времена. Сэнди обычно плюётся высококонцентрированной кислотой или ядом — но она особый случай. Плохо изученный нашими учёными. Короче — плюнь. На Сэнди. На её сплетни и болтовню. У неё своя судьба. И своя голова. Пустая, как сломанная детская погремушка. В отличии от твоей. У тебя светлая голова и ты умная девочка. И ты сейчас должна думать о СВОЁМ будущем. О поступлении в колледж. О том как ТЕБЕ жить, а не о том, что скажет твоя драгоценная Сэнди.

\- Но Сэнди моя подруга... - растерянно пролепетала Квин.

\- Подруга? - зло усмехнулась Дарья. - Подруга не станет распускать про тебя грязные сплетни и подлить. Если она настоящая подруга. Это ты у нас, добрая душа, кинулась помогать Сэнди, когда она впала в депрессию из-за лишнего веса. А сама Сэнди тебя хоть раз поддержала? Помогла? Хоть в чём-то? У тебя нет подруг.

\- Как это? - окончательно растерялась Квин. - А Стэйси? Тиффани?

\- Ты их можешь назвать разве что своими близкими приятельницами, - жёстко ответила Дарья. - В лучшем случае. Тиффани такой тормоз, что это, без преувеличения, медицинская проблема. А Стэйси — истеричная особа. Просто биполярное расстройство ходячее. Обе почти такие же пустоголовые, как и Сэнди. Ну, может у Стэйси котелок ещё варит, и она способна послать Сэнди с её понтами и высокомерием куда подальше, а Тиффани просто безнадёжный случай. И ты собираешься тонуть вместе с ними за компанию — потому что считаешь их своими друзьями?

Дарья не могла видеть как напряглись спина и плечи у девушки, что сидела за соседним столиком позади, когда было упомянуто имя Стэйси. Но девушка вдруг резко подскочила со своего места и подошла к столику, за которым сидели Дарья, Квин и Джейн.

\- Стэйси?! - Квин округлила глаза. Стэйси мало походила на саму себя — вместо привычных смешных хвостиков — волосы были собраны в один хвост на затылке. Тёмные очки на пол лица. Почти никакой косметики. Длинная юбка и бабушкина кофта. Она стала походить не на выпускницу школы, а на молодую учительницу школы начальной. Стэйси плюхнулась на место рядом с Квин, нахально оттеснив её к стенке.

\- Я не истеричка. И не психопатка. Просто нервы. Бывает, - объявила Стэйси.

\- То-то мы не видели тебя в некоторые прекрасные моменты... - хмыкнула Джейн.

\- Люди меняются, - спокойно ответила ей на это Стэйси.

_ Ты что, шпионила за мной?! - с негодованием завопила Квин и попыталась вскочить со своего места. - Я...

Стэйси удержала подругу на месте и... поцеловала. У Джейн округлились глаза. Квин, с покрасневшими щеками, растерянно захлопала ресницами, открывая и закрывая рот словно аквариумная рыбка. Стэйси перехватила удивлённые взгляды Дарьи и Джейн и хихикнула:

\- Вам значит можно, а мне нет?

\- Так, всё таки — что ты делаешь здесь? - спросила Джейн.

\- Мне просто стало любопытно, - ухмыльнулась Стэйси. - Вот я и решила...

\- Подслушать, о чём мы тут говорим, - закончила за Стэйси Дарья. - Кстати, это и тебя касается. Насчёт того, чтобы подумать о своём будущем. И перестать изображать хвостик, таскаясь за вашим бессменным президентом «Модного клуба».

\- «Модного клуба» больше не существует, - напомнила Стэйси.

\- Тем более.

\- Ой, Стэйси, я кажется запачкала тебя помадой! - воскликнула Квин. Она взяла салфетку и, вроде как собираясь стереть розовое пятнышко на лице Стэйси, приблизила своё лицо к лицу Стэйси и сама поцеловала подругу. Стало как-то подозрительно тихо. На Квин и Стэйси начали оборачиваться. Квин, не отрываясь от губ Стэйси, косила глазом по залу. Несколько посетителей (видимо, из поклонников или одноклассников Стэйси и Квин) застыли с подносами в руках, открыв рты.

\- Ой, кажется пришёл бесславный конец моей репутации! - промурлыкала себе под нос Квин, отодвинувшись от Стэйси. - Как я понимаю, с мальчиками придётся завязать? Со свиданиями, я хотела сказать...

\- И с мальчиками, и с девочками. Тряпками, распродажами — тоже. Учёба на первом месте.

Квин только вздохнула. Она и Стэйси продолжали сидеть, прижавшись друг к другу и держась за руки. Вдруг Квин как-то ехидно улыбнулась и положила голову на плечо Стэйси. Дарья и Джейн переглянулись с изумлёнными выражениями на лицах.

\- Ты хорошо целуешься! - проворковала Квин.

\- У меня побольше опыта. Большая практика, - гордо заявила Стэйси.

\- Ну ну. Не сиди тут Дарья, я бы рассказала тебе...

\- Молчи уж, горе моё, - Стэйси ласково поцеловала Квин в макушку. - Кто бы говорил... Сэнди!

\- Что? - встрепенулась Квин. Все трое проследили за взглядом Стэйси.

Сэнди только что вошла в пиццерию и стояла у самой двери со своим верным оруженосцем — Тиффани. Та недоумённо таращилась на Стэйси и Квин — на всю компанию, что собралась за столиком. На хорошенькой мордашке Сэнди застыла странная смесь отвращения, презрения и злобы. Она так резко развернулась назад, к выходу, что волосы взметнулись вверх. Сэнди схватила Тиффани и поволокла её наружу. Судя по глазам и выражению лица Тиффани, до неё только начало доходить, что странная девушка рядом с Квин не подруга Дарьи по колледжу, такая же «ботаничка», а Стэйси собственной персоной.

\- Вот теперь точно — моей репутации пришёл полный конец, - Квин явно была довольна этим обстоятельством и самым церемонным тоном обратилась к Стэйси. - Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Хочешь я тебя с мамой познакомлю?

Стэйси рассмеялась:

\- Я с твоей мамой уже давно знакома.

\- Зря ты в то лето перестала заниматься с Дэвидом... - заметила Дарья.

\- А кто сказал, что перестала? - удивилась Стэйси. - Мама поговорила со мной, успокоила, а потом с Дэвидом, объяснила ситуацию и мы продолжили занятия.

\- Ты продолжила с ним заниматься, а мне ничего не сказала?! - возмутилась Квин. - Подруга называется!

\- И постоянно выслушивать потом от Сэнди: «Фу, Стэйси! Как ты можешь?! Это же отстой!» Так что я предпочла всё хранить в секрете. И Дэвида попросила о том же.

Дарья, прищурившись, с подозрением посмотрела на младшую сестру:

\- Ты решила стать парией, Квин? Ты же не сможешь стать одиночкой, стать «той самой странной девочкой». А как же твои поклонники? Учти — у меня большой опыт одиночества, а у тебя... Ты не сможешь остаться одна. Помнишь, чем кончилась твоя первая попытка? Ты сам себе хороший собеседник — когда есть о чём поговорить.

\- Может я хочу примерить твои ботинки? Походить в твоей обуви, - Квин склонила голову набок и с иронией уставилась на старшую сестру.

\- Смотри, ноги в кровь не сотри... - проворчала Дарья.

\- Я последую твоим советам, - объявила Стэйси. - Так что, Квин не будет одна!

\- И правильно, - подхватила Джейн. - Ты даже не представляешь, как тёмно и страшно бывает в библиотеке по вечерам. Вдвоём будет не так жутко.

Стэйси захихикала.

\- И вообще — преемственность поколений, - объявила Квин. - Ты теперь учишься в колледже — значит я могу занять твой трон. И стать «мозгом» - младшим.

\- Это не трон, - серьёзно сказала Дарья. - А очень неудобный, жёсткий и скрипучий стул.

\- И, если у тебя есть Джейн, - продолжила Квин. - У меня — Стэйси.

\- Тем более, что я прекрасно знаю, как бывает темно в библиотеке по вечерам, - улыбнулась Стэйси. - Я там постоянно бываю.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ходишь в библиотеку? - удивлённо спросила Джейн. - И как Дарья тебя не заметила?

\- Да. Хожу. - подтвердила Стэйси. - Собственно сейчас я в своей «библиотечной» одежде. Только минус очки.

\- Но зачем? - Дарья смотрела на Стэйси так, словно увидела её в первый раз. Собственно так оно и было.

\- Ты одна такая, Дарья, - Стэйси присосалась к трубочке в содовой и, почти опустошив свой стакан, продолжила. - Не все могут оставаться в тени, без друзей, свиданий и прочего. Всё-таки и мне это иногда необходимо. Друзья, свидания, вечеринки... И сама знаешь — быть «мозгом», «ботаном» вовсе не залог популярности. Скорее наоборот. Приходится притворяться. И один большой плюс популярности — когда ты такая яркая, легко сойти за «серую мышку»... Спрятаться за немодной одеждой. Сменил причёску, оправа поуродливей (прости, Дарья) и готово. - И, - Стэйси ухидно улыбнулась Квин. Та уставилась на подругу с лёгким недоумением, - когда я говорила, что иду на свидание, это не всегда означало, что я действительно собиралась на свидание. Некоторые из моих «кавалеров» соглашались прикрыть меня в случае чего. Если Сэнди начнёт задавать вопросы. У них были свои планы на вечер. Часто в том же зале библиотеки.

\- Как у вас, оказывается, всё сложно... - Дарья удивлённо покачала головой. - Но — спасибо. Ты подкинула мне пару идей для очередного рассказа.

\- Опять про Мелоди Пауэрс? - прищурилась Джейн. - Или...?

\- Без комментариев, - отрезала Дарья. - Ты сама узнаешь — в своё время. Как первый мой читатель, редактор и критик.

\- Критик? - задумчиво протянула Квин. - Это значит, что у вас всё очень серьёзно, Джейн...

Джейн слегка покраснела. Дарья удивлённо покосилась на неё, но промолчала, а Стэйси притворилась, что поперхнулась содовой и, опустив лицо, спрятала смеющиеся глаза, изобразив кашель. Одна Квин была очень довольна — ей не так часто удавалось подколоть старшую сестру и её подругу.

 **========== ДОЧКИ-МАТЕРИ ==========**

Хелен хлопотала на кухне. Дарье редко приходилось любоваться этим удивительным зрелищем. Последний раз это было, когда Джейк свалился с лёгким сердечным приступом, до которого себя довёл сам, но уверил себя и попытался убедить домочадцев, что находится при смерти. На кухне появилась бабушка — по просьбе отца, и Дарья стала подозревать, что ей придётся питаться одной пиццей — ради собственной безопасности. Бабушка и Хелен начали на кухне маленькую гражданскую войну. Потом мама и Рита попробовали печь печенье вместе, что тоже обернулась скандалом... Единственное, что мама готовила, и готовила весьма хорошо, была лазанья. Во время пребывания в колледже она даже снилась Дарье — Джейн уверяла подругу, что не раз просыпалась, когда та громко, не открывая глаз, просила: «Мама, ещё кусочек!» и уверяла, что при этом Дарья сладко причмокивала и облизывалась во сне. «Я боюсь, Моргендорфер, что когда-нибудь ты решишь спросонок, что я большой кусок лазаньи и всё закончится довольно печально...» - посмеивалась Джейн.

Дарья уселась на стол и, немного помявшись, спросила:

\- Мама, мы с Джейн тут немного... похулиганили — тебе ещё никто не донёс о том, что произошло?

Хелен, не прекращая шинковать овощи, поинтересовалась:

\- Это ты про ваше небольшое представление возле колледжа Джейн?

Дарья покраснела:

\- Да... Это тебе Линда рассказала?

Хелен аккуратно, при помощи ножа, обрушила горку нашинкованных овощей в большую кастрюлю и накрыла её крышкой:

\- Нет. Сэнди. Она хотела, видимо, устроить скандал Квин, но твоя сестра отсутствовала и Сэнди решила наябедничать на тебя мне.

Дарья настороженно наблюдала за Хелен, пытаясь угадать, какие та испытывает эмоции в данный момент, но, как уже часто бывало, это оказалось невозможно сделать. Когда Хелен хотела, то становилась невозмутимей старого индейского вождя. Что очень помогало в работе и игре в покер. Так что, Дарье приходилось быть очень осторожной с матерью. Беседа с ней очень часто начинала напоминать компьютерную игру «Сапёр» - один неосторожный ход и ты покойник...:

\- И?...

Хелен принялась сосредоточенно шинковать лук — не поднимая головы:

\- Ты, конечно, взрослая девушка, Дарья, - Хелен наконец выпрямилась и промокнула слёзы на глазах, рукавом. Дарья вопросительно приподняла бровь. - Но всё равно я не стану повторять для тебя все те слова и довольно длинные словосочетания, которые услышала от меня Сэнди. И уточнять тот самый адрес, куда я посоветовала отправиться самой Сэнди и её мамаше заодно. И куда им стоит засунуть свои грязные языки. Ты, конечно, помнишь, что мы с твоим отцом прожили некоторое время в общине хиппи и нашими соседями были далеко не самые законопослушные и благонравные граждане. Так что, мой лексикон довольно сильно обогатился. Кажется, у Сэнди случился паралич голосовых связок. И началась икота. Во всяком случае, трубку она положила очень аккуратно и молча.

Дарья не могла не фыркнуть от смеха, представив эту сцену — оглушённая коротким монологом Хелен, Сэнди сидит с открытым от шока ртом. Глаза сошлись к переносице, а рука медленно опускает телефонную трубку на рычажки. Сэнди начинает икать и пытается вспомнить, на каком она вообще свете.

Хелен с интересом наблюдала за старшей дочерью, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. Кастрюля клокотала на плите. Дарья даже вздрогнула — Хелен резко сменила тон:

\- И теперь я, в свою очередь, хочу у тебя спросить: какого хера вы устроили этот спектакль?!

Дарья хотела поинтересоваться у Хелен — почему та решила, что это был именно спектакль? Но не решилась так шутить с матерью.

\- У Джейн был очень привязчивый ухажёр и это был хороший способ его отвадить! - нашлась Дарья. - И вроде, получилось — он теперь не подходит к Джейн. Уже недели две. И его друзья-приятели тоже.

Хелен уселась за стол напротив Дарьи и с ироничной улыбкой уставилась ей в лицо. В упор. Глаза в глаза. Дарья несколько секунд терпела пристальный взгляд матери, потом всё-таки отвела свой взгляд. Щёки Дарьи слегка порозовели. Хелен откинулась на спинку стула. Улыбка исчезла.

\- Я хотела спросить у тебя, Дарья, не держишь ли ты меня за дуру. Но потом передумала. Может это и правда. То, что ты мне тут наплела, - Хелен вздохнула, поднялась и направилась к холодильнику. - Но, как я уже тебе говорила — ты уже взрослая девушка. Твоя жизнь — тебе портить. - Дарья вскинулась и было открыла рот, чтобы запротестовать но не успела и слова сказать — Хелен её остановила одним лёгким жестом — просто подняв руку. - Это цитата. Из устного творчества твоей бабушки — моей матери. Это она сказал мне когда поняла, что я не расстанусь с Джейком. Несмотря ни на что. Что меня ей не уломать — ни кнутом, ни пряником. И вынуждена была смириться. С моим выбором... любимого человека. С тех пор мы общаемся с ней в основном по телефону. Она поклялась, что ноги её не будет в нашем, моём и Джейка, доме, и слово держит.

\- А мои тётушки? - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Как они?

\- Рите Джейк не очень по душе. А Эми... Вы с ней, кстати, очень похожи. Эми самоустранилась и не вмешивалась в наши разборки. Но она скорее сочувствует Джейку, а не мне. Считает, что я пошла в мать и что у меня тяжёлый характер, а Джейк слишком мягкотел... И поэтому до сих пор не решился сбежать от меня.

Хелен опять принялась за готовку. Дарья внимательно посмотрела на мать — эх, была не была!

\- Так ты не против, мама?

\- Не против чего? - Хелен прищурилась и с подозрением уставилась на Дарью. Но та постаралась сохранить невинное выражение лица. - Что ты имеешь ввиду?

\- Как что? Я же тебе говорила, что пригласила Джейн к нам на ужин. Так ты не против?

Хелен улыбнулась — Дарье, конечно, далеко до опытного игрока в покер, но Хелен попытку оценила:

\- Конечно. И Трент может прийти. Для него это будет как раз время завтракать, если я правильно помню его расписание. - Хелен стала внезапно серьёзной. - И вот что я тебе скажу, Дарья — это твоя жизнь. Это твой выбор. И я не буду на тебя давить. Пытаться тебя сломать тем или иным способом. Под предлогом того, что я лучше знаю как и с кем тебе жить. Моя мама оказала мне большую услугу — я получила на всю жизнь прививку от такого образа мыслей и такого поведения. Я хочу остаться тебе другом. Не хочу потерять тебя. И ещё... - Хелен постаралась успокоиться — глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. - Тебе нечего стыдиться. Сердцу не прикажешь. Главное — не лгать. Не лгать другим, а самое главное — себе. Самообман это самое страшное, что может с тобой случиться. Твоя жизнь — тебе её строить. Так что, как бы то ни было, мне придётся смириться. Я могу только помочь советом. И поддержать тебя.

Дарья встала, подошла к Хелен, обняла её:

\- Спасибо, мама. Я тебя люблю.

Хелен была растрогана и ласково погладила дочь по голове:

\- Я тебя тоже, малышка. Главное — будь честной. По отношению к себе прежде всего.

Дарья ухмыльнулась:

\- Ты мне это советуешь как адвокат?

Хелен кивнула с самым серьёзным видом:

\- И это тоже. Знала бы ты, скольких проблем удалось бы избежать многим из наших клиентов, если бы они не лгали... Мужьям, жёнам, собственным детям, суду... Если бы ни пытались обмануть самих себя. А ведь им стоило просто посмотреть правде в глаза и стольких бед не случилось бы...

Дарья была готова прослезиться от нежности и умиления, но воцарившуюся семейную идиллию нарушила Квин. Младшая сестрёнка вошла в кухню с очень брезгливым выражением лица, держа мобильник на полметра от уха. То, что из него изливалось, было слышно и без громкой связи — самым цензурным было: «яблочко от яблони» и «да пошли вы все в жопу!» Это было, собственно, завершением монолога, после чего раздался громкий лязг — Сэнди то ли грохнула трубку на рычажки, то ли об стену. Квин, склонив голову набок, с прищуром посмотрела на Хелен. Дарья подумала, что Квин частенько очень напоминает её, Дарью, - жестами, выражением лица. Вот и сейчас — Дарье не раз приходилось видеть такое в зеркале — словно на зуб попало что-то очень кислое.

\- Что ты такое ей наговорила, ма? - осведомилась Квин. Теперь она широко улыбалась. - Сэнди просто в бешенстве.

\- Надеюсь, ей не пришло в голову процитировать тебе меня? - Хелен просто лучилась ехидством. - Некоторые пассажи...

\- Не для детских ушей, - перебила её Квин. - Эти драгоценные россыпи твоего, ранее мне неизвестного, лексикона... Нет. Сэнди обошлась своими, весьма немаленькими, запасами. Если она попадёт за решетку, то мигом сойдёт за свою.

Дарья спросила, не без иронии в голосе:

\- А ты откуда знаешь как общаются, какими словами, те, кто угодил за решётку?

Квин с важным видом подняла палец кверху:

\- Кино надо смотреть. Там и про не такое узнаешь! Но, вот от кого поднабралась такого Сэнди — я не знаю. Может она вступила в банду, а мы и не подозреваем об этом...

Дарья рассмеялась. Хелен хватило только на ироничное: «Ну-ну...» - у неё как раз выплеснулось из кастрюли на плиту и стало не до рассуждений о современном кинематографе, а также о том в каких сферах вращается Сэнди. Квин задумчиво вертела в руках телефонную трубку:

\- Мама, а я могу пригласить Стэйси?

Хелен обречённо пожала плечами:

\- Приглашай... Я как знала...

Дарья, насупив брови, строго посмотрела на Квин

\- Если только она не будет претендовать на мою лазанью!

\- Договорились! - пальцы Квин быстро набирали номер. - Алло, Стэйси? Так что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

 **========== ТРУДНЫЙ ВЫБОР ДАРЬИ ==========**

Когда Дарья ещё только открывала дверь, она услышала грохот - дробный деревянный стук. Джейн сидела на полу рядом, с опрокинутым на бок, мольбертом. Несколько карандашей раскатилось по полу. Дарья закрыла дверь и подбежала к Джейн. Она подняла глаза, в которых стояли злые слёзы.

\- Что ты делаешь со мной, Дарья? - в голосе Джейн слышалась причудливая смесь тоски, раздражения и нежности.

Дарья подобрала карандаши и поставила мольберт на место и только собиралась помочь Джейн подняться но та отрицательно помотала головой и встала на ноги сама.

\- У меня третье свидание сорвалось, - теперь Джейн говорила раздражённо и устало. - За эти первые полгода нашей учёбы в колледже. Из-за тебя, между прочим!

\- А я то тут причём? - удивлённо поинтересовалась Дарья. - Я что, против?

\- А как ты считаешь, - насмешливо и со злой иронией спросила Джейн. - Какому парню понравится, когда его, в такой момент, называют чужим именем да ещё женским?!

\- Чьим? - Дарья недоумённо уставилась на Джейн.

\- Мы целовались и только он...

\- Пожалуйста, без подробностей! - поторопилась прервать подругу Дарья.

\- Могу без подробностей, - ехидно прищурилась Джейн. - Если без них — в результате ничего у нас не вышло. А чьё имя я произнесла, могла бы сама догадаться — твоё, моя дорогая.

Дарья почувствовала как заалели её щёки и не нашлась, что сказать. Джейн молча поправила мольберт, вернула на него рисунок — эскиз был испорчен жирной чёрной линией — карандаш почти прорвал бумагу. Она старалась не смотреть подруге в глаза,

\- Одному моему кавалеру надоело, что я всё время говорю о тебе. И другой сбежал из-за этого. И вот — третий. Бог троицу любит... - Джейн усмехнулась. - Я возвращаюсь в общежитие. И мы должны сделать перерыв в наших отношениях. Тебе тоже лучше бы съехать с этой квартиры и вернуться в свою прежнюю комнату.

У Дарьи даже в глазах потемнело и она пошатнулась от резкой боли в груди.

\- Постой, - Джейн остановилась но не обернулась и Дарья не видела выражения её глаз. - Нельзя так... сразу.

\- А как можно? - с горьким сарказмом поинтересовалась Джейн. Она продолжала стоять к Дарье спиной. - Ты пытаешься усидеть между двух стульев, Моргендорфер. Я уже так не могу. Ты приближаешь меня к себе, а потом сразу же отталкиваешь. Чего ты боишься? Ты говоришь, что очень честная так и скажи мне честно — чего?

\- А тебе самой не страшно? - Дарья сделала осторожный шажок по направлению к подруге — Джейн не сдвинулась с места но и не обернулась. - Ты не боишься?

\- Боюсь, - кивнула Джейн. - Но мне было бы много легче если бы я точно знала, что, когда я сделаю последний, самый решительный шаг навстречу тебе, ты протянешь мне руку и поможешь, а не спрячешься и не сбежишь, в очередной раз. Если ты такая честная, Моргендорфер — скажи себе и мне прямо, что ты хочешь. Скажи это, наконец.

\- Я хочу..., - Дарья сглотнула и перевела дух. Ещё осторожный шажок... - чтобы ты никуда не уходила, Джейн.

\- И...?

Дарья сделала ещё один шажок:

\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн!

\- Я это уже слышала, - голос Джейн звучал сухо и холодно. - И не раз.

\- Я не знаю!

\- Вот честный ответ, - Джейн наконец обернулась. Её глаза были сухими и губы были поджаты. - Тогда, когда ты наконец будешь знать...

\- Я знаю только, что я люблю тебя, - торопливо перебила подругу Дарья, - я знаю только, что не смогу жить без тебя, просто дышать. Что без тебя я не я — ты мне нужна, ты мне необходима , ты...

Джейн неожиданно улыбнулась:

\- А вот это уже удар ниже пояса, Моргендорфер...

\- Что?

\- Ты сняла очки. А без них ты кажешься такой беззащитной и слабой девочкой...

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Так будет удобнее.

\- Для чего?

Между Джейн и Дарьей теперь было меньше шага... И Дарья сделала этот последний маленький шажок, который был на самом деле гигантским шагом для обеих подруг. Это был их первый настоящий поцелуй. Не под влиянием алкоголя, не демонстративный — перед компанией, выпучивших от любопытства глаза, зевак.

...Джейн ласково взъерошила волосы Дарьи:

\- Это можно считать твоим ответом?

Дарья улыбнулась сквозь слёзы:

\- Да... Это мой окончательный ответ. Я не буду прятаться и убегать. Я теперь не боюсь.

Джейн улыбнулась в ответ:

\- А мне страшно...

\- Почему?

\- Я боюсь, что зазвенит будильник и окажется, что всё это было прекрасным сном...

Дарья нежно поцеловала Джейн в щёку:

\- Нет. Мы проснулись — наш День сурка наконец закончился и настало завтра.

Всё изменилось. Дарья не могла сказать что — но всё стало другим, новым — цвета, запахи, звуки... Дарья прошептала Джейн на ухо:

\- А что касается того чтобы съехать... Ты съедешь из этой квартиры. И я тоже...

Джейн недоумённо уставилась на подругу:

\- Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Мама приискала нам другое жильё. Ей не по душе наш район и квартирка эта, по её мнению, не фонтан. Нам, конечно, дороговато будет — но она обещала свою помощь на первое время, а потом, когда мы найдём себе работу...

Джейн ехидно прищурилась:

\- Уже решила, что у нас именно ты носишь брюки?

Дарья рассмеялась:

\- Ты просто ещё не видела нашу будущую квартиру! Она тебе сразу понравится.

...Джейн не могла не признать, что район выглядел получше — почище и больше зелени, а квартира была заметно уютней. Дарья обхватила любимую за талию и промурлыкала Джейн на ухо:

\- Как тебе наше новое любовное гнёздышко?

Джейн покосилась на Хелен, которая смотрела на старшую дочь с её подругой или...?!, округлив глаза, и вздохнула, с самым виноватым видом:

\- Мы хотели вам сразу сообщить но...

Хелен перевела дух:

\- Мне лучше присесть...

Дарья подскочила к матери, которая просто обрушилась на, пододвинутый ей, стул:

\- Не переживай ты так. Я могла сделать выбор и похуже.

Хелен опустошила стакан с холодной водой, протянутый Джейн:

\- Можешь мне не рассказывать... Я всё-таки адвокат. Но с папой ты будешь объясняться сама.

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Уже. Он мне сам вдруг позвонил. «Обрадовала» его. С полчаса назад. Надеюсь, успеет прийти в себя, как раз к твоему возвращению в Лондейл.

Хелен вздохнула, - Я о нём позабочусь... Поговорю с ним. - и обернулась к Джейн. - А как твои?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Трент? Не знаю. Буркнул что-то неразборчивое. Вроде поздравил. С хорошим выбором. Но он был спросонок. С Виндом и Саммер ещё поговорю. Остальные разлетелись по всему миру. Так что у меня всё впереди. Но думаю, что и мама меня поддержит.

\- Ну-ну... - покачала головой Хелен.

 **========== УЖИН С... ==========**

\- Вы вроде уже взрослые девушки? - Джейк сидел во главе стола. - Вам уже можно?

\- Что можно? - нахмурилась Джейн. - Если то, что я - думаю — то я пас. Трент за рулём и ему ещё играть. Насчёт Дарьи, не знаю.

\- Я тоже пас, - помотала головой Дарья. - А Джейн... Наверное, год не сможет смотреть на спиртное...

\- Что так? - поинтересовался Джейк. - После студенческой вечеринки ещё не отошла? Со всеми такое было. Вот помню, как я...

\- Лучше не вспоминай! - поморщилась Хелен. - Это был кошмар! Уронишь свой авторитет в глазах всех присутствующих.

\- А я так и не поняла, чем тебя так напоили, что ты на ногах не стояла, - спросила Дарья у Джейн. - Несло от тебя каким-то странным сладковатым запахом. Странный аромат. Скорее цветочным. Не виски или водкой. Но от вина в такое состояние не приходят. Только, если действительно выпить несколько литров. Но в тебя столько просто не влезет...

Дарья покосилась на Джейн. Та как-то озадачено хмурилась.

\- Коктейли... Я пила только коктейли. Этот тип громогласно заявил, что он великий мастер по смешиванию очень вкусных коктейлей. А ещё, гад, шепнул мне на ухо, чтобы я была поосторожней с ними! И подмигнул, сволочь... Улыбаясь во весь свой кривой рот. Но никто не видел, из чего он их смешивал. - Джейн раздражённо стукнула кулаком по столу. Вилка звякнула. - Мистика какая-то дурацкая...

Джейк тоже нахмурился. И Хелен насторожилась. Даже Трент как-то напрягся.

\- А как он выглядел-то? - поинтересовался Джейк.

Любимую Дарьей лазанью уже доели — Джейн, смеясь, отдала Дарье пол своей порции — разве что не пыталась накормить Дарью с ложечки. И вообще вела себя с Дарьей так, что Трент начал коситься на младшую сестру, удивлённо приподняв брови и явно с трудом удерживаясь от вопроса, что с ней сегодня такое случилось. Хелен хмурилась, поглядывая искоса на подруг — но Джейк ничего не замечал и она вздохнула с облегчением — сегодня только объяснений с мужем и глупого скандала не хватало... А Квин со Стэйси всё время о чём-то шептались, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, периодически прыская от смеха. Стэйси избавилась от своего «библиотечного» наряда, но всё равно оделась скромней, чем обычно. Дарья обратила внимание на то, что у Стэйси что-то случилось с маникюром — ногти были неаккуратно обрезаны и обломаны, руки были исцарапаны и указательный палец на левой руке украшал пластырь. Джейн отпила немного чая и продолжила:

\- А это загадка номер один — никто не мог его точно описать. Это можно было бы списать на то, что все были пьяны вусмерть. Но с другой стороны — все описывали его очень подробно, но по-разному...

\- Это как? - удивилась Дарья. Хелен, Джейк и Трент насторожились и слушали очень внимательно.

\- Тот самый родственничек Сэнди, - продолжила Джейн, - описывал его, как невысокого паренька с крашеными волосами — ну, знаешь — сверху белые, стоят дыбом, по бокам темней и коротко острижены... Наш ровесник. В джинсовом костюме. Никакого пирсинга. С виду — типичный первокурсник. По словам других — высокий парень, панковский гребень, серьги в ушах, руки в наколках, нижняя губа и язык проколоты, кожаные жилетка и куртка. Заметно старше большинства присутствующих — старшекурсник или уже закончил - просто завалился на огонёк. Может к младшему брату, к примеру. Кто-то рассказывает про вертлявого, жеманного парня — такой классический гей. В дорогом костюме и блестящем галстучке. Золотые браслеты на руках и настоящий «Роллекс».

\- Ничего себе, - присвистнула Дарья. - Просто оборотень какой-то.

\- Что-то это мне напоминает... Что-то очень хорошо знакомое... - Джейк откинулся на спинку стула. Даже Квин и Стэйси перестали шептаться и внимательно смотрели на Джейн.

\- Знакомое?! - поразилась Дарья.

\- Ты слушай, Дарья... - Хелен тоже явно пыталась что-то припомнить.

\- Загадка номер два, - продолжила Джейн. - Никто не мог припомнить, кто его вообще пригласил. С кем он учится. На каком курсе. В каком потоке. Потом его никто не видел. Да попробуй разыщи типа, которого все видели по-разному. Если все описания не сходятся между собой. Причёска, пирсинг, наколки, рост... Один говорит, что у этого парня была козлиная бородка и худое длинное лицо. Другой утверждает, что лицо было как раз круглое. И никакой бороды, а вот были усики. Тонкие такие, как у гангстера из старого фильма про мафию. Цвет глаз — кто-то умудрился заметить и запомнить — опять же, один говорит, что пронзительно зелёные, а по словам другого — карие. Загадка номер три. Куда он потом делся.

\- Но, ты говорила, что его забрали в участок... Приехала полиция и... - недоумённо пробормотала Дарья.

\- Ага, полиция, - хмыкнула Джейн. - Только кто её вызвал? Это так и осталось неизвестным. И потом этих полицейских тоже никто не видел. В том числе и тех самых, что доставили меня домой. Ну-ка, подруга, припомни, как выглядел тот, что дотащил меня до дверей квартиры. Ты же трезвая была и его видела.

Дарья недоуменно нахмурилась, а потом по её спине пробежали ледяные мурашки. Она поёжилась и отхлебнула тёплого чая:

\- Странно. Не могу вспомнить. Лицо расплывается... Как блин. Словно отражение в кривом и мутном зеркале.

\- Вот-вот, - Джейн допила свой чай. - Та же история.

\- Ага. И у меня. - вступил в разговор Трент. - Всё закончилось грандиозным похмельем, но того, кто нам так «удружил», мы не смогли вспомнить. И все описывали его по-разному.

\- Аналогично, - мрачно кивнул Джейк. - Но мы все оказались в чистом поле за пару километров до нашего общежития. Ранним утром — чуть на занятия не опоздали. Умывались ледяной росой.

\- Примерно тоже самое, - кивнула Хелен. - У меня наутро страшно болела голова. Отлёживалась целый день.

\- А моя мама вспоминала, как её, пьяную до розовых слонов, увёз какой-то парень... - вступила в разговор Стэйси, - в присутствии большого числа свидетелей. И все тоже описывали его по-разному. Очухалась в каком-то мотеле на краю города. Пришлось возвращаться на такси. А потом... Ну это не важно... Его тоже никто не приглашал и никто потом не встречал. Никто не мог припомнить, откуда и когда он взялся. Хотя мама очень хотела его увидеть. И сейчас хочет, - Стэйси заметно погрустнела и Квин что-то зашептала ей на ухо. Стэйси кивнула и обе вылезли из-за стола.

\- Простите... - прошептала Стэйси. Она была расстроена до слёз. Квин взяла её за руку и подруги направились к лестнице.

\- Я в свою комнату! - крикнула Квин.

Трент тоже поднялся из-за стола:

\- И мне уже пора. Спасибо за вкусный... обед.

\- По-моему ты завтракал, братец, - насмешливо фыркнула Джейн. - Хотя все остальные ужинали.

Трент только равнодушно пожал плечами.

Дарья и Джейн вызвались помыть посуду. А Дарья заявила Хелен, что Джейн останется ночевать у неё, Дарьи, в комнате.

\- Она не хочет оставаться одна в холодном и пустом доме, - пояснила Дарья. - А я как-то привыкла, что она рядом.

\- А я привыкла засыпать под твой храп, - рассмеялась Джейн.

\- Это я-то храплю?! - изобразила возмущение Дарья. - Я тиха как мышка!

...Дарья мыла посуду. Джейн вытирала.

\- Получается, что у нашей Стэйси отец — эльф? - задумчиво произнесла Джейн.

\- Наверное. это какой-то Дух Вечеринок. Скорее всего сбежал с Острова Праздников, - предположила Дарья.

\- Или периодически выбирается к нам на каникулы и устраивает тут балаган. Видно, ему на Острове не дают развернуться по-настоящему, - подхватила Джейн. - Не хочешь навестить старых приятелей?

\- Нет. От них сплошное беспокойство. Но теперь, с этого момента, мы гуляем в обществе только хороших знакомых и сами смешиваем коктейли. Предупреждён - значит вооружён, - веско закончила Дарья и последняя тарелка оказалась в сушилке.

 **========== ДАРЬЯ, ДЖЕЙН И ДУХИ ==========**

У Джейн было хорошее зрение. Во всяком случае, ей ещё не приходилось на него жаловаться. Но сидящего за столом незнакомца она не могла разглядеть — он выглядел так словно между ними находилось оконное стекло по которому стекали бурные потоки дождевой воды. Неизвестный расплывался, мерцал, переливался, вытягивался и сжимался. Так ведёт себя даже не вода, а пламя над костром. При этом, он непостижимым образом сохранял свою антропоморфность. Джейн никак не могла сфокусировать взгляд на нём— хотя сидящую на соседнем стуле Дарью и всю обстановку видела вполне отчётливо.

\- Кто это?! - вырвалось у Джейн — она от испуга забыла о вежливости.

\- Во-первых, доброе утро, Лейн, - Дарья была совершенно невозмутима. - А во вторых, познакомься — это и есть у нас папаша Стэйси.

\- Кто?! - Джейн плюхнулась на стул рядом с Дарьей, который жалобно заскрипел, застонал под её маленьким весом.

\- Дух Вечеринок — как вы меня вчера остроумно окрестили. - улыбнулся неизвестный. - Довольно точное определение. Ладно, вам, смертным, просто необходимо чтобы всё имело хоть какую-то ясную форму, некие законченные очертания и поэтому... - теперь на месте Духа сидел некто похожий на участника рок-группы — ему только гитары не хватало. Кожаная куртка, чёрные джинсы и футболка, волосы торчат в стороны, серьги в ушах и перстни на пальцах. - При том, что вы так любите смотреть на то, что не имеет определённой, неизменной формы — текущую воду, огонь... Вас это почему-то успокаивает. Хотя казалось бы должно быть наоборот. Огонь и вода — смертельно опасные для вас стихии. К тому же - часто непредсказуемые.

Джейн, как ни странно, почувствовала себя гораздо уверенней — несмотря на то, что сидящий за одним с ней столом был не совсем человек. Точнее совсем не человек. Демон. Дух. Что то непостижимое.

\- Так ты таки сбежал с Острова? - поинтересовалась Джейн. Стоило текучей живой субстанции стать чем-то антропоморфным, похожим на любимого братца или на одного из его друзей-музыкантов, как Джейн расслабилась и стала тыкать как старому приятелю. - И нам опять ждать с визитом Купидона с Лепреконом? Или ещё какой из Духов с Острова праздников к нам решит наведаться?

Дух широко улыбнулся и отрицательно помотал головой:

\- Нет. Ты ещё не поняла кто я такой?

Дарья смотрела на подругу почти сочувственно:

\- Ты подумай немного, Джейн.

Дух вздохнул, подобрался и на его носу появились очки в старомодной оправе и он стал походить на профессора-неформала.

\- Без короткой лекции, видимо, не обойтись. - кожаная куртка сменилась пиджаком с кожаными же заплатками на локтях, а изо рта у Духа теперь торчала дымящаяся курительная трубка. - Если бы я тут не появился, твоя подруга уговорила бы тебя пойти с ней к тому самому китайскому ресторанчику чтобы вам самим отправиться на Остров праздников за советом и помощью. А простым смертным не стоит соваться лишний раз в магические порталы. Особенно без должной подготовки. Даже я не знаю чем для вас это может кончиться. Я готов был тогда надрать уши этим пройдохам - Лепрекону и Купидону за самоуправство но... Короче, конечно спасибо за ту помощь — но зачарованный остров есть зачарованный остров. Место для смертных совсем не безопасное. - у Духа образовался второй подбородок, вместо футболки — белая рубашка с галстуком. - Я, собственно, не сбегал с Острова. И не уезжал в командировку или отпуск. Я тот, кто его создал и являюсь бессменным директором школы. И я не могу сидеть там безвылазно — по понятным причинам. Как видишь, ничего там не рухнуло до сих пор несмотря на мои частые отлучки.

Джейн, прищурившись, уставилась на Духа:

\- То есть...? Ты там главная шишка среди прочих Духов праздников? Большой начальник?

Дух кивнул. Он опять вернул себе прежний облик рок-музыканта:

\- Я очень древнее существо. Я родился тогда, когда один из предков современного человека, обнаружил, что может извлекать приятные и ритмичные звуки, когда стучит обглоданной костью своего покойного дедушки по камню на котором, собственно, его и разделали, а один из его родственников исполнил, под эту нехитрую мелодию, некое подобие первого в истории человечества танца, а остальные присоединились к нему. Они отмечали то, что им удалось спастись от смерти и мяса уцелевшим теперь хватит до окончании зимы — практически случайно завалили мамонта. Можно сказать, что это была первая вечеринка в истории. Я встал на ноги тогда, когда с них свалился первооткрыватель действия перебродившего сока ягод на человеческий организм. Он собрал вокруг себя остальных членов племени и угостил их новым для всех напитком. Правда, наутро беднягу немного побили — участники той вечеринки имели такое счастье первыми познакомиться с последствиями злоупотребления алкоголем - похмельем. Я родился тогда, когда у людей ещё не было часов и календаря. И они ещё не придумали праздники. Праздники мои дети. В некотором роде. Без меня, во время их проведения, не было бы так... празднично. Хотя мне самому календарь не по душе — праздновать не тогда, когда есть желание и настроение, а только потому, что так приказал Календарь — фу! это невыносимо пошло. И глупо. Вы, смертные, сами придумываете себе ограничения, сами надеваете на себя кандалы — теперь над вами безжалостный господин — Время. Календари, часы, будильники. Графики и расписания. Вы вечно бежите за временем и вечно его не догоняете. У вас даже сама Смерть изображается с часами в руках...

\- А Стэйси? - строго спросила Дарья. Её совершенно не смущало то обстоятельство, что она беседует с древним, непостижимым существом. Она собиралась отчитать его по полной за беспечность и безответственность. - Её мама? А Джейн? Она на ногах не стояла, когда её доставили домой!

\- Я помогал и помогаю матери Стэйси и ей самой — если ты об этом, - спокойно ответил Дух. - Как, каким образом — не скажу. Должны же быть у меня личные тайны? Я не хочу открывать все свои секреты. А насчёт Джейн... - Дух ехидно ухмыльнулся, повернувшись к Лейн и продолжил, глядя Джейн прямо в глаза. - Я же её предупреждал быть поосторожней с коктейлями. Но кто, когда меня слушал... Она сама подливала бедному парню. Не я. Хотела его напоить. Почему? А тут всё просто — на самом деле она ничего этого, осуществления своей задумки, не хотела. Но ослиное упрямство... А так, у неё был бы хороший предлог для отказа от запланированного — полная недееспособность партнёра. Способ вывести его из строя был, конечно, остроумный — но опыта в таких делах у твоей подруги никакого и Джейн сама напилась как сапожник. А из-за кого и ради кого она это учудила — сама догадайся, Дарья...

Джейн покраснела и, склонив голову, старалась не смотреть Дарье в глаза.

\- Хочешь сказать что мы половинки? Или как там это называется... - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Ты на это намекаешь?

\- Ни на что я не намекаю. И не люблю это слово - «половинки»... - проворчал Дух. - Когда люди хотели разжечь огонь, они тёрли одну деревянную палочку о другую. Сейчас мало кто так делает. Или бьют одним куском кремня о другой. За этим и появляются в этом мире пары. Без их огня всё замёрзнет. - тут Дух обернулся к Дарье. Его голос зазвучал строже и суше. - А тебя, Дарья, саму давно пора наконец «разморозить.» Давненько я не видел такой старой души. Но любовь тебе поможет. Оттаять.

...Дух давно умотал по своим делам. Дарья и Джейн сидели за столом и молча пили какао — Джейн тоже оказалась мастерицей по его приготовлению. «А ты думала, Моргендорфер, что я готовить не умею? Одной пиццей питаюсь? Меня бы давно гастрит свалил...»

\- Получается ты... моя по... деревянная палочка? - поинтересовалась Дарья. - Или кусок кремня? А может, судя по тому как ты периодически искришь, спичка...

\- Скажешь тоже... - рассмеялась Джейн. - Но мы без друг друга не можем — это точно...

\- Знаешь, что сказала мне моя мама? - Джейн вопросительно приподняла брови. - Главное не лгать самой себе... Но я ещё в себе не разобралась... Так что, не торопи меня, пожалуйста...

\- Не буду... - пообещала Джейн и взяла руки Дарьи в свои. - И сама не буду спешить.

\- Эй! - Квин спустилась вниз в халате и тапочках и решительно протопала на кухню. - Когда я говорила, что у вас всё серьёзно, я надеялась, что пошутила! Или всё же нет?

\- Мы ещё сами не знаем, - ответила ей Дарья. - Как там Стэйси?

\- Спит, - отчеканила Квин. - Еле её успокоила. Напугали ребёнка. Теперь она подозревает, что её отец сам Сатана.

\- Дух, - пояснила Джейн. - Просто Дух. Он заходил к нам и посоветовал не соваться во всякие метафизические места — опасно, мол. Хороший такой парень. Очень древний Дух.

\- Вы точно пили простой какао? - Квин даже склонилась над кастрюлькой и принюхалась, а потом с подозрением уставилась на Дарью. - Ничего в него не намешали? Мне стоит поискать ту самую отцовскую брошюрку?

\- Это просто какао. Не беспокойся, - рассмеялась Джейн. - Но он действительно был тут. Так что успокой свою подругу — никаких рогов и копыт у него нет. Зови её — на вас какао ещё хватит.

Дарья подошла к сестре и обняла её:

\- Я люблю тебя, сестрёнка...

Квин была растрогана но старательно строжилась, хмуря брови:

\- Нет, с вашим какао точно что-то не то... Ладно, пойду подниму эту засоню Стэйси...

Но Стэйси уже спустилась к ним сама. Совместными усилиями её почти удалось убедить, что с её родословной полный порядок. Потом Квин сварила какао по своему собственному рецепту, а Дарья и Джейн решили прогуляться. Но обошли китайский ресторанчик стороной — слишком был велик соблазн...

 **========== Daria, the Teenage Witch СКУКА СМЕРТНАЯ ==========**

Дарья лежала в постели. «Чёртова простуда! Как не вовремя. Когда это простуда была вовремя, Моргендорфер?» Джейн превратилась для Дарьи в строгую, но заботливую няньку: не пустила на занятия, поила бульоном и, даже по ночам, чуть ли каждый час, просыпалась и прислушивалась к дыханию подруги. Дарья ворчала на Джейн, но с удивлением поняла, что ей очень по душе, когда с ней так носятся и хлопочут вокруг. Дарья пососала кончик карандаша и принялась строчить.

Мотор умиротворяюще гудел. Дарья почти не слушала Джейка, который вещал не сильно беспокоясь, что дочери его не слушают.

\- Дарья, Квин будет сложно в новой школе и ты должна…

Дарья поднялась со своего места и включила радио.

\- Извини, папа, я тебя не слышу!

Джейк вздохнул и выключил радио.

\- ...помочь своей младшей сестре…

Вышеупомянутая сестрёнка, в свою очередь, сама включила радио — хотя ей это и не требовалось - уши и так были заткнуты наушниками. Джейк опять вздохнул и радио снова смолкло. Дочери были между собой на ножах но были едины в том, что касалось их отца — они его снисходительно терпели. Машина въехала в ворота школы. Подавленный размерами серой громады замка, Джейк притих, и даже Квин как-то сжалась на своём сиденье.

…- Это магическая тюрьма какая-то...- проворчала Дарья.

\- Сразу видно, что вы не были в настоящей магической тюрьме, Мисс Моргендорфер! - хищно улыбнулась Мисс Ли. - Там вообще невозможно колдовать. Некоторых это сводит с ума.

...Мисс Ли ухмыльнулась:

\- А теперь вы получите специальные браслеты — они не позволят применять вам высокие ступени магии на территории школы. И дома. Это делается для вашей же безопасности — я думаю вы все слышали о том, что случилось в Колорадо?

Все слышали, что случилось в Колорадо во время пьяной вечеринки старшеклассников… Агенты безопасности уже месяц пытались понять, что точно произошло. И хотя бы для начала надо было развязать пространство, которое заплело морским узлом. И восстановить нормальный ход времени в доме, где проходила вечеринка. А потом уже вытаскивать пострадавших... И попытаться кого-нибудь спасти. Вернуть человеческий облик. У некоторых, судя по всему, отдельные части тела оказались в разных временных потоках… Головоломная задачка. Полюбовавшись на задумчивые лица новеньких, Мисс Ли удовлетворённо кивнула:

\- А всё либерализм БЫВШЕГО директора виноват — всё разрешал. Даже магические дуэли. Хоть и под присмотром преподавателей.

Дарья перехватила пристальный взгляд младшей сестры. Та, с явным сожалением, вздохнула — мол, какая жалость! Но Дарья знала, что Квин отлично понимает — ничего у неё не выйдет. Мелкие интриги, подставы, наябедничать родителям — но в остальном младшая сестра была заметно слабее.

…- Что вы тут видите, Мисс Моргендорфер? - у психолога уже кончалось терпение и её улыбка напоминала оскал.

\- Кляксу, - Дарья невозмутимо поправила очки. Квин вздохнула. Психолог скривилась.

\- А это?

\- Клякса, - Дарья была упряма.

Квин не вмешивалась. Она отлично понимала, что Дарья просто троллит школьного психолога в своём обычном стиле. Доводит до белого каления. Она не любит, когда кто-то лезет к ней в душу без разрешения, а психологов, психиатров, психотерапевтов не переносит с детства. Психолог что-то записала, подняла злые глаза на Дарью и процедила, стараясь не повышать голос:

\- Вы можете идти, Дарья Моргендорфер!

Закрывая дверь за собой, Дарья слышала как психолог что-то спросила у Квин и сестрёнка бодро зачирикала — она оказалась в своей стихии. Они обе. Психолог получит свои ответы. Проскользит по поверхности и сможет разложить Квин по графам, столбикам, таблицам и диаграммам. И, как решит дама-психолог, всё про неё, Квин, поймёт. Создаст схему Квин. Чертёж. А Дарья не захотела так легко даваться в руки. И психолог «зависла»… Что она теперь будет делать с ней Дарья ешё не знала. Но какая-то реакция конечно воспоследует…

…Джейн перехватила взгляд Дарьи.

\- Ты про кольца? - Джейн подёргала себя за ухо. И важно продолжила. - Просто я оказалось такой крутой, что мне поставили дополнительные блоки. - Дарья приподняла брови, а Джейн расхохоталась. - Шучу. Как у тебя с чувством юмора?

\- Улучшается после большого ломтика пиццы и стакана с содовой.

\- Договорились, - улыбнулась Джейн. - Я угощаю.

Её браслет терялся среди других — не магических, обычных. Тёмные шорты в пятнышках краски, губы были густо покрыты тёмно-красной помадой. Кольца сверкали в ушах. Рядом с новой подругой, Дарья выглядела особенно бледной в своей неяркой одежде и без макияжа. Но Лейн нисколько не волновал внешний вид Дарьи — она, Джейн, наконец-то, встретила родственную душу и была этому бесконечно рада.

Они сидели в пиццерии и, утолив первый голод, Дарья поинтересовалась:

\- О'Нил первый преподаватель, которого я вижу с браслетом...

Джейн улыбнулась и кивнула:

\- Ага. Он у нас такой единственный и неповторимый. Жутко рассеянный. Тебя тут не было, когда наш О'Нил перепутал пару слогов в простейшем заклинании...

Дарья с любопытством уставилась на подругу:

\- И...?

Джейн небрежно пожала плечами, откусила большой кусок от своего ломтика пиццы, прожевала:

\- Крышу над одним из корпусов недавно наконец закончили чинить. У нас новый директор, а бывший, как говорят, наконец перестал заикаться и подпрыгивать при ходьбе. Ещё говорят, что он начал узнавать домашних. И вроде вспомнил кличку любимой собаки.

...- Если бы не это, - Квин помахала рукой с браслетом. Сестрёнка, конечно же, выбрала дурацкий розовый цвет и стразики. - И мы были бы способны, знали, как правильно использовать боевую магию и, будь она разрешена на территории школы, я бы...

\- Что ты бы? - презрительно фыркнула Дарья.

\- Действительно стала бы единственным ребёнком в семье! - прошипела Квин.

…ДеМартино с усмешкой посмотрел на Кевина. Правый глаз историка налился кровью:

\- Держитесь поближе ко мне, молодой человек! - прорычал Энтони. «Я хочу стать свидетелем твоей бесславной и глупой смерти, проклятый недоумок!» - подумал он, но, конечно, не стал произносить это вслух.

\- О.К., Мистер Ди! - сверкнул зубами Кевин. Смеху ДеМартино позавидовала бы и горгулья.

...Голос ДеМартино гремел через динамики над головами учеников:

\- На территории полигона у вас будет возможность применять только самые низшие ступени боевой магии! Я повторяю, особенно, для вас, двое тупоголовых идиотов, мой ночной кошмар на вечные времена, Кевин и Бритни, ТОЛЬКО САМЫЕ НИЗШИЕ! Да на большое у вас, сосунки несчастные, сил не хватит! - голос ДеМартино преисполнился елея и ехидства. - Поэтому, даже не надейтесь решить свои ЛИЧНЫЕ проблемы во время игры...»

\- Он, наверняка, про себя любимого! - Джейн, что сидела рядом с Дарьей и с тоской посматривала в окно автобуса на довольно унылый пейзаж, не удержалась от подколки. Дарья промолчала. Она спиной чувствовала пристальные взгляды Квин и её подружек по «Модному клубу». Сестрёнка явно мечтала о реванше. Отыграться за всё.

...- Я тебе сочувствую, подруга, - вздохнула Джейн. - Получить Кевина в партнёры по лабораторной... Это чистое самоубийство!

\- Или шанс избавиться, наконец, от этого придурка, - ехидно ухмыльнулась Дарья. - ДеМартино будет мне только благодарен. Но... - Дарья выглядела по-настоящему огорчённой. - мне придётся готовить лабораторку в подвале собственного дома и моя мама будет ОЧЕНЬ недовольна, если я его спалю дотла.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? - спросила Джейн с любопытством.

\- Держать нашу ходячую катастрофу на расстоянии. Как маленького щенка — брошу ему мячик. Пусть играется себе. Главное чтобы под ногами не вертелся и не мешал.

\- И что будет в качестве мячика? Квин? - съехидничала Джейн.

\- Спортивные телепрограммы. Кевина будет клещами от экрана не оторвать.

\- Можно? - Джейн осторожно просунула нос в кабинет. Она была озадачена и пыталась припомнить, что умудрилась такого натворить за последнее время, что Мисс Ли вызвала её к себе в кабинет ТАКИМ голосом и используя ТАКОЙ тон. У Джейн до сих пор в ушах звенело и, когда она шла к выходу из класса, взгляды одноклассников сверлили ей спину. Они все просто лопались от любопытства. А у Джейн посасывало под ложечкой от тревоги — Дарья не пришла на занятия и Джейн не могла до неё дозвониться. Помимо Мисс Ли в кабинете присутствовала ещё одна персона — в кресле у стола сидела молодая женщина в строгом тёмном деловом костюме. Он вполне мог сойти за военную форму, только без знаков различия.

\- Присаживайтесь, Мисс Лейн, - сделала приглашающий жест Мисс Ли. - Это агент...

\- Никаких имён, Анджела, - прервала Мисс Ли незнакомка. И, улыбнувшись, посмотрела на Джейн. - Разговор пойдёт о твоей ...подруге — Дарье, - и увидев выражение лица Джейн (у той просто потемнело в глазах) поторопилась её успокоить. - Нет, нет — с Дарьей всё хорошо. Она в полном порядке. И всё станет просто отлично, если ты нам немного поможешь.

...- Никакой магии? - переспросила Джейн. Её это совсем не обрадовало — хотя, с другой стороны, ради безопасности любимой подруги она была готова и не на такое пойти. - Это ад какой-то...

\- До ада это ещё далеко. Разве что Чистилище, - со знанием дела ухмыльнулась молодая женщина. - Но ради любимого человека и не на такое пойдёшь, не правда ли? - Джейн застыла в недоумении уставившись на собеседницу. - Да. Я знаю, что вы любите друг друга, а ради любимой ты и в ад готова спуститься.

\- Вы что — мысли читаете? - нахмурилась Джейн.

\- Ага. - просто сказала агент. - Так ты согласна?

Джейн нахмурилась и, покосившись на Мисс Ли, спросила:

\- А вы всегда так интересуетесь… личной жизнью учеников? Или это так было заметно, что вы…

Мисс Ли сердито и насмешливо уставилась на Джейн. В её голосе хватало сарказма:

\- Чем вы занимаетесь на занятиях, Мисс Лейн? Рисуете чёртиков в тетради? Или ворон считаете? Мы не простые смертные, а эмоциональная связь между двумя магами влияет на способности, силу и возможности обоих.

Женщина-агент улыбнулась:

\- И если вы не поняли, Мисс Лейн, нас не волнует ваша сексуальная жизнь, - Джейн покраснела и, опустив вниз глаза, принялась вертеть в пальцах карандаш, который забыла спрятать в сумку — так торопилась, а, когда агент заговорила о Дарье, забыла обо всём. - Мы говорим о вашем чувстве привязанности, любви к подруге. О вашей эмоциональной связи. Остальное нас не касается. Абсолютно. Это касается только вас двоих. Ну и ваших родителей. Родных и близких.

...Джейн так задумалась, возвращаясь в класс, что чуть не врезалась в Джоди. Та, с тревогой, уставилась на одноклассницу:

\- Что то случилось с Дарьей?!

Джейн отрицательно помотала головой:

\- Нет. С ней всё в порядке. Будет всё в порядке. Она… немного приболела. Это так заметно?

Джоди удивлённо приподняла брови:

\- Что именно?

Джейн замялась, не зная как поточнее выразиться:

\- Что мы… что я и Дарья…

Джоди не дала ей договорить:

\- Любите друг друга? Но мы же все не слепые…

Джейн смущённо уставилась на носки своих ботинок. Джоди вздохнула:

\- Всё остальное никого не касается. Ну… Вы просто близкие, очень близкие друзья или нечто большее. Это касается только вас и ваших семей.

Джейн подняла глаза:

\- Спасибо. Ты меня успокоила.

Джоди улыбнулась:

\- А я надеялась, что напугала. На вас висит огромная ответственность. Ваша эмоциональная связь, любовь, дружба влияют не только на ваши силы но и на окружающую реальность. Вы двое способны горы свернуть — причём в буквальном смысле. Вы всегда будете держаться как можно ближе к друг другу. Настроение одной будет влиять на настроение другой. Вы будете чувствовать, когда другому угрожает опасность. Вы как сёстры-близняшки — почти как сиамские близнецы, - Джоди обратила внимание на вытянувшееся от удивление лицо Джейн. - Ты что, проспала этот урок? Нам же целую лекцию прочли на эту тему!

Джейн окончательно смутилась:

\- Видно я была где-то… не здесь…

Джоди рассмеялась:

\- Витала в облаках?

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Видимо…

Джоди усмехнулась:

\- А занимаетесь вы сексом друг с другом или нет — это, повторяю, никого не касается. Будут у вас мальчики, мужья, дети — вашу связь это не ослабит и не разрушит. От всего, что будет вставать между вами, вы будете быстро избавляться.

Джейн насмешливо прищурилась и, глядя Джоди прямо в глаза, поинтересовалась:

\- А если даже мы немного больше чем друзья и испытываем к друг другу нечто большее чем просто чувство дружбы, то что?

Джоди равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- По нашим временам то? Это не скандал и тем более не криминал. Я же говорю — важна ваша эмоциональная связь, то, что вы любите друг друга, а как вы эту любовь выражаете… Не важно.

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Это не важно, когда не касается твоей семьи. Когда это происходит с кем то другим. Тогда ты весь такой лояльный и терпимый. Но, когда это происходит в твоей семье… Даже моя мама, с её рассуждениями о бабочках в ладонях, была в полном шоке. А Трент смотрел на меня круглыми, как у совы, от удивления глазами. Вся семья домой нагрянула и разглядывали меня как диковину зверушку. А Дарью разве что насквозь рентгеном не просветили. Устроили ей допрос часа на два. Как она это выдержала… Только недавно все успокоились немного…

Джоди невесело ухмыльнулась:

\- А Дарьи?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- А они не знают. Но явно догадываются. Или делают вид, что ничего не понимают. Просто ждут, когда Дарья сама скажет. Хелен уж точно. Стала бы она так осторожно скрестись в дверь комнаты Дарьи — и не спрашивает из-за чего мы её стали запирать… И меня периодически как то пристально разглядывает…

Джоди серьёзно кивнула:

\- Она мудрая женщина. Потому и не вмешивается. Знает к чему может привести грубое вмешательство в ваши отношения…

Так, мирно беседуя, они дошли до класса. Тошнотик приветственно осклабился. «И этот козёл наверняка о чём то таком догадывается...» угрюмо подумала Джейн.

...Простуда ушла также быстро как и пришла. Но Дарья была недовольна — ей казалось, что Джейн зря продержала её в кровати так долго. О чём она и не преминула сообщить подруге. Джейн, в который раз, пришлось объяснять:

\- Ты мне сама говорила, что твой профессор жутчайший ипохондрик. Беспрестанно моет руки, дезинфицирует стол. Клинический случай — меряет себе давление каждый час. Представляешь, какой скандал он устроил бы из-за одного твоего чиха? И записи лекций для тебя Мария приносит. Хвала изобретателю диктофона.

Мария оказалась одной из тех немногих сокурсников, кто не отдалился от Дарьи из-за истории с Джейн. Слухи распространяются быстро... На недовольное ворчание одного из своих приятелей, по поводу её «слишком тесного» общения с Дарьей и Джейн, Мария вспылила и резко ответила:

\- У меня старшая сестра лесбиянка! И...?

Парень не нашёлся, что на это ответить и сдулся.

Дарья поблагодарила девушку. Мария, недовольно поморщившись, просто отмахнулась:

\- Не стоит благодарностей. Какое их собачье дело? - и тихо шепнула Дарье. - У меня нет старшей сестры.

Поэтому Джейн снабдила именно её диктофоном и Дарья проводила большую часть дня в наушниках.

...Дарья решительно выпуталась из одеяла и встала. Исчирканные карандашом листы бумаги соскользнули на пол.

\- Я в душ. - объявила она Джейн. - И мы с тобой сейчас выйдём, наконец, на свежий воздух. В ближайший парк. В любимое кафе. Мне надо размяться. Потом — может быть в кино.

Джейн, склонилась в поклоне, изображая мультяшного Джинна:

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, моя госпожа. Всё, что пожелаете. Спинку тебе потереть?

Дарья засмеялась, чмокнула Джейн в щёку и отправилась заниматься водными процедурами.

...Джейн подобрала разлетевшиеся по полу, густо исписанные, листы бумаги и пробежала глазами первые строчки. И поёжилась. Неужели Моргендорфер что-то стала вспоминать? Она, Джейн строго и неукоснительно соблюдала условия — никакой, даже самой простенькой магии — тем более в присутствии Дарьи. И кольцо в ухе ни разу не нагревалось — ей в первый же день продемонстрировали, ЧТО она почувствует если кто-то рядом начнёт проявлять свои магические способности. А что случится с ней самой если она только посмеет... Об этом Джейн даже старалась не думать. Слишком богатое воображение. Агент предупредила — любое применение Джейн магии и на карте загорится красная лампочка. У кого на стене висит эта самая карта — Лейн лучше не знать. Память у Дарьи не должна была проснуться — не время. Опасность ещё не миновала. У Джейн порой невыносимо чесались руки — хотя бы свечу зажечь или конфорку на кухонной плите, используя свои способности. Простенький такой фокус... Но ради Дарьи она терпела. «Не будь параноиком, Лейн! Дарья со скуки, просто чиркала карандашом по бумаге. И всё.» Но, аккуратно сложив листочки, Джейн всё равно, из соображений безопасности, убрала их с глаз долой.

...

\- Какого чёрта?! - Дарья, в полном недоумении, смотрела на тело, что лежало на земле почти у самых её ног. Меньше всего оно теперь походило на человеческое — пусть даже труп. Скорее на обугленный кусок дерева. Которому шутница-природа придала человекообразную форму.

Неведомо откуда, рядом с Дарьей, появилась женщина в тёмном костюме похожем на военную форму — только без знаков различия.

\- Мисс Моргендорфер, вы в порядке? - осведомилась незнакомка с вежливой улыбкой.

\- Да, - машинально ответила Дарья и спросила голосом севшим от шока. - Я что, его убила?!

\- Ага, - абсолютно спокойно, даже как-то равнодушно ответила женщина. - А перед этим он намеревался убить тебя. Но вот не вышло. Но это всё на самом деле не важно — вы сейчас отправитесь домой и постараетесь успокоиться, приведёте себя в порядок. Я буду вас сопровождать — во избежание дополнительных сюрпризов.

\- Но как... Но что... - Дарья была в растерянности и полном ужасе. - Что я такого натворила?

Незнакомка молча и решительно взяла Дарью под локоть и повела её к выходу из парка. За их спинами зазвучали негромкие голоса. Дарья оглянулась — над телом склонилось несколько человек в официальных костюмах. Другие бродили вокруг и что-то обсуждали в пол голоса.

\- Не оборачивайся, - попросила незнакомка. Что-то в её тоне заставило Дарью послушаться. Сзади раздался странный треск словно от большого костра и на мгновение стало светло как днём. Прохладная уютная темнота вернулась, а люди, что мгновение назад суетились вокруг тела, исчезли. Дарья откуда-то точно знала, что оно тоже пропало.

…Джейн выглядела крайне недовольной.

\- Могли бы предупредить!

Её левое ухо распухло.

\- По твоему мы знали заранее? - фыркнула женщина в форме. - Зато теперь вы можете вернуться домой.

\- В Лондейл? - спросила Дарья.

Джейн этот вопрос почему-то сильно развеселил.

\- Вспомнишь. Очень скоро ты всё вспомнишь, - улыбнулась женщина.

...- Получается я была хранителем его силы? - Дарья не выглядела сильно обрадованной.

\- Ты и сейчас... Только уже не хранитель, а обладатель — хозяин имущества мёртв и некому предъявить на него претензии, - пояснила молодая женщина-агент.

\- Я не просила никого о таких подарках... - проворчала Дарья.

\- Тебе можно позавидовать, - хмыкнула Джейн. - Столько силы и на халяву.

\- Хочешь — могу поделиться, - буркнула Дарья себе под нос.

Женщина-агент аккуратно вытащила из уха Джейн кольцо и вернула прежнее — не зачарованное. Естественно, предварительно приведя распухшее ухо в порядок.

.

..Джейн с любопытством посмотрела на подругу:

\- То есть - ты просто с перепугу...?

Дарья тяжело вздохнула:

\- Ага. Парень думал, что я просто сосуд, сейф для похищенной у него силы и ведать не ведаю, что ношу в себе, а оно вон как вышло... Машинально.

Джейн захихикала:

\- Считай, что я зареклась тебя пугать, Моргендорфер. Даже в Хэллоуин. Я ещё планирую немного пожить.

...

…Джейн оттягивалась после стольких месяцев воздержания. Она даже стул ленилась от стола своими руками отодвинуть. В результате мебель плясала по комнатам — если так легко устроить перестановку — почему бы и нет? Обои в гостиной меняли узор и расцветку по десять раз на дню. По воздуху летали листы бумаги, кисточки, коробочки с краской, распахивались дверцы шкафов, посуда перепархивала из кухни в комнаты и обратно. И не только она. Трусы и лифчик Дарьи теперь украшали люстру в её и Джейн спальне. Лейн просто вытряхнула любимую из нижнего белья — не коснувшись Дарьи и пальцем.

\- Это был ад! Сущий ад! - в который раз повторяла Джейн, прижавшись, своим горячим обнажённым телом, к Дарье, возбуждённо, взахлёб, шепча ей на ухо. - Тебе было хорошо — ты и не помнила ни черта, а мне постоянно приходилось держать себя в руках — толком мне ничего не объяснили — сказали только, что, колдуя, я обнаружу себя, а главное тебя, что, опять же, исключительно для тебя, может оказаться смертельно опасным. Я уже с трудом сдерживалась. Ещё месяц и... Я бы точно свихнулась. У меня почти ломка началась! Магия оказалась сродни героину, а я давно не получала привычной дозы — меня,буквально, плющило и колбасило...

\- Ну до Ада тебе было ещё далеко. - сонно проворчала Дарья. - Так — Чистилище.

Джейн даже приподнялась на кровати и, нахмурившись, уставилась на Дарью:

\- Ты что, была знакома с агентом, что нам устроила эту почётную ссылку? Ты мне её только что практически процитировала!

Дарья широко зевнула и лениво поинтересовалась:

\- Как она выглядела-то?

Джейн, не поворачивая головы, небрежно взмахнула пальцами правой руки. В воздух взмыл лист бумаги. Через мгновение на нём появилось немного шаржированный портрет загадочной гостьи Мисс Ли. Рисунок завис в воздухе прямо перед лицом Дарьи. Та надела очки, вгляделась в изображение таинственной незнакомки и широко улыбнулась:

\- Новых родственников надо знать в лицо, Лейн! Это моя тётя Эми!

Джейн приподнялась на локте и, уставившись на Дарью, почти возмущённо заявила:

\- Твоя родная тётя такая важная персона — агент безопасности, а ты мне про неё ничего не рассказывала!

Дарья лучилась ехидством:

\- Говорят, что наша бабушка очень гордится своей младшей дочкой - моей тётей Эми! Да ну их всех — у нас есть дела поинтересней!

Дарья притянула Джейн к себе и обеим девушкам стало не до разговоров. Не прерывая поцелуя, Джейн лёгким щелчком пальцев испепелила листок с рисунком.

 _Комментарий к Daria, the Teenage Witch СКУКА СМЕРТНАЯ_

 _Можно и так Скука... Смертная! Дарья, приболев и лёжа в постели, чиркает карандашом по бумаге. А Джейн это беспокоит._

 **========== Daria, the Teenage Witch Новая причёска Квин ==========**

Дарья подняла глаза от книги и замерла с открытым ртом. Появление младшей сестрёнки в её, Дарьи, комнате было редким, но не таким уж выдающимся событием. Но причёска Квин... Было такое впечатление, что младшая сестрёнка натянула на голову дикобраза. Квин стояла на пороге комнаты Дарьи, не решаясь войти без разрешения хозяйки, и пронзительно и жалобно всхлипывала.

\- Это что — новые тенденции в современной моде? - ехидно осведомилась Джейн. - Я, представь себе, не в курсе — давно не заглядывала в глянцевые журналы...

Дарья бросила Джейн предостерегающий взгляд. Но было уже поздно — водопровод прорвало.

\- Так, - Дарья захлопнула книгу и бросила её на кровать. - Заходи. Только дверь за собой прикрой.

...- И кто снабдил тебя таким, «полезным в хозяйстве», заклинанием? - осведомилась Дарья. Она, с самым недовольным и хмурым выражением лица, изучала бумажный листок с накарябанным на нём заклятьем. Почерк был коряв до невозможности, кривые, косые буквы наползали друг на друга.

\- Сэнди... - прошептала Квин и хлюпнула носом.

\- Следовало ожидать... - угрюмо буркнула Джейн. - Я у этой дуры и противоядия, в случае чего, не рискну попросить.

\- Она моя подруга! - возмущённо вскинулась Квин.

\- Ну так и шла бы к этой своей «подруге», - презрительно фыркнула Джейн. - Что же ты сюда, к нам, за помощью прибежала?

\- Твоя, так называемая, «подруга», - Дарья помахала бумажным обрывком перед носом у Квин. Гнев мешался с сарказмом — Дарья хорошо понимала, чем могло закончиться применение заклинания с этими, якобы, «случайно» сделанными описками для младшей сестры. - "Случайно", "по ошибке" поменяла местами пару слогов в ключевом слове, а про парочку других умудрилась «забыть». Они просто отсутствуют. Тоже, видимо, «совершенно случайно». Отсюда и получился такой интересный эффект.

\- Ты сможешь это как-то исправить? - жалобно прошептала Квин. - Я ведь даже из дома выйти не могу с такой головой...

Она зарыдала. Жалобно, отчаянно, с подвываниями и хлюпаньем носом. Джейн поморщилась. Дарья тяжело вздохнула и недовольно покосилась на неё:

\- Будем спасать ребёнка, - Дарья снова вздохнула и обратилась к Джейн. - Будь так добра, принеси мне бумагу и карандаш.

Джейн вышла из ванной комнаты, где теперь они все сидели. Дарья холодно и строго посмотрела на Квин:

\- Только у меня есть несколько условий...

\- Всё, что угодно! - Квин молитвенно сложила руки. - Только помоги! Я на всё готова! Я согласна на всё!

\- Так уж и на всё? - ехидно прищурилась Дарья. - Я бы, на твоём месте, была бы поосторожней со словами — мы не простые смертные и за подобные обещания можно дорого заплатить. Во-первых, ты не достаёшь меня целый месяц. Во-вторых, для всех твоих ухажёров и подружек, отныне и навсегда, я — твоя родная сестра. Не кузина, не дальняя родственница и не приживалка или круглая сирота, которую приютили из милости. Твоя ложь мне порядком надоела. Она унизительна и оскорбительна прежде всего для тебя самой. В третьих, твой «Модный клуб» на целый месяц забудет дорогу сюда — никаких ваших глупых шумных сборищ и заседаний.

Квин согласно кивала головой - ни словом, ни писком она не выразила неудовольствия или протеста. Молча вошла Джейн, протянула Дарье пачку бумаги и несколько карандашей и уселась на бортик ванны с, горящими от любопытства, глазами.

\- Приступим, - Дарья прямо из воздуха достала зажжённую свечу и выразительно посмотрела на Квин. - В ближайшие полчаса - ни звука, - и улыбнулась ледяной, хищной улыбкой. - Надеюсь, ты не успела оповестить о своём несчастье саму виновницу произошедшего?

Квин отрицательно помотала головой:

\- Нет. Я сразу прибежала к тебе.

Улыбка Дарья стала ещё шире и совершенно плотоядной:

\- Отлично. Просто прекрасно.

Джейн не выдержала:

\- Что ты задумала, Моргендорфер?

Дарья сдержанно хихикнула:

\- Скоро узнаешь, Лейн. Если всё получится, как я задумала, тебе понравится. Тебе не может не понравиться.

...- Ты не переборщила, подруга? - ухмыльнулась Джейн. - Тебе не кажется, что это как-то... слишком?

\- Не думаю, - Дарья выглядела очень довольной. Собой и тем, что у неё получилось. - В самый раз.

Они всё ещё сидели в ванной комнате. Восторженно попискивая, Квин вертелась перед зеркалом. Её волосы блестели и переливались, в свете электрических ламп, как в рекламе самого лучшего в магическом мире шампуня.

\- Ты всё поняла? - строго спросила Дарья у Квин. - Смотри не переиграй. И не забудь, о чём мы с тобой договаривались. А то... Ты даже не представляешь, ЧТО у тебя окажется на голове. Вместо волос. Или чья голова вместо человеческой.

Квин энергично закивала в знак полного согласия. Потом, от избытка чувств, обняла и чмокнула старшую сестру в щёку и вылетела, не прощаясь, из ванной комнаты.

Джейн выглядела очень довольной:

\- Теперь, а я на это надеюсь, ты сможешь мне помочь с окраской волос — и не напортачишь как в тот раз.

\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение.

...На следующее утро немало обескураженная Сэнди была расцелована в обе щеки радостно визжащей от восторга Квин.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! - верещала младшая Моргендорфер. - Я так тебе благодарна за помощь! Я переписала твоё заклинание к себе в дневник и даже выучила наизусть! Ты настоящая подруга!

Весь день в школе только и судачили о волосах Квин. Даже учителя.

...Сэнди не появлялась на людях две недели.

Через несколько недель

Дарья сосредоточенно набирала текст на клавиатуре компьютера. Джейн, не поднимая головы, шуршала карандашом в альбоме для скетчей, забравшись с ногами на кровать Дарьи. Скрипнула входная дверь и подруги оторвались от своей работы. Квин. И Стэйси. Последняя явно на взводе. Конечно, это было её обычное состояние. Но сейчас она была на самой грани — Дарье показалось, что она слышит тиканье таймера. Дарья сохранила текст и со вздохом повернулась к незваным гостям.

\- Ну что ты опять такого натворила? - устало поинтересовалась Дарья у переминающейся с ноги на ногу Стэйси. - Не волнуйся ты так — я тебя не съем. Сыта — недавно пообедала.

Стэйси открыла рот. Закрыла. Открыла. Она могла бы ещё долго так упражняться но тут даже Квин не выдержала и ткнула локтем подругу в бок:

\- Давай. Рассказывай уже.

Стэйси глубоко вдохнула. Выдохнула и наконец заговорила:

\- Сэнди…

\- Она жива? - поинтересовалась Джейн.

Стэйси энергично закивала:

\- Жива. Но теперь она молчит.

Джейн с удивлением уставилась на Стэйси и Квин:

\- Так в чём проблема то? Из-за чего такие переживания? Радоваться надо!

Стэйси с трудом сдержала неуместный смешок и, погасив улыбку, заговорила почти жалобно:

\- Но это произошло из-за меня!

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- Ты что — наложила на неё заклятие молчания?

Стэйси так энергично помотала головой, что съездила одним из своих хвостиков Квин по носу:

\- Нет. Я просто мысленно пожелала ей наконец заткнуться.

Дарья была несомненно удивлена. Стэйси звёзд с неба не хватала:

\- И всё? Поясни.

Стэйси снова вдохнула-выдохнула:

\- У меня был день рождения…

Дарья и Джейн(хором):

\- Поздравляем!

Стэйси улыбнулась:

\- Спасибо. Мы отмечали в ресторане — я должна была задуть свечу на торте, а Сэнди мешала мне загадать желание — всё лезла со своими замечаниями и я мысленно пожелала ей заткнуться.

Джейн выглядела слегка озадаченной:

\- Мысленно. Пожелала. Ха…

Дарья тоже была удивлена:

\- Поздравляю ещё раз. Ты более сильный маг чем можно было надеяться.

Стэйси растерянно захлопала ресницами:

\- Кто? Я?!

Дарья серьёзно кивнула:

\- Ага. Мы с Джейн решили провести эксперимент и подсунули, изуродовавшее прическу Сэнди, заклинание Тошнотику под видом средства от прыщей и для повышения мужской силы и привлекательности.

\- И что? - заинтересовалась Квин

\- И ничего, - ответила ей Джейн. - Во всяком случае прыщи остались на месте. И обаяния у Тошнотика не прибавилось. Получается, что вам было достаточно только пожелать и… На голове у Сэнди вместо волос образовалось чёрт знает что, а из-за тебя, Стэйси, она ещё и голоса лишилась. Крепко она вас обеих допекла, видно...

\- Так что вам обеим надо быть поосторожней с желаниями, - строго сказала Дарья. - А то хлопот не оберёшься...

 _Комментарий к Daria, the Teenage Witch Новая причёска Квин_

 _Это, в некотором роде, пародия на американский сериал Сабрина, юная ведьма._

 **========== Daria, the Teenage Witch Кролики, это не только ценный мех... ==========**

...Квин честно соблюдала договор — заседания «Модного клуба» (две недели под председательством самой Квин) проходили в доме у Стэйси. Сэнди не хотела общаться со своими подругами даже по телефону — она догадывалась благодаря чему, а, точнее, кому, обзавелась новой прической, но не хотела связываться с «кузиной» Квин — сладкая месть пока откладывалась на неопределённый срок, но Сэнди затаила в душе некоторую грубость и была готова подождать до лучших времён.

…Джейн плюхнулась на кровать Дарьи и без спросу сцапала пачку отпечатанных на принтере пёстрых листочков. Удивлённо хмыкнула, недоверчиво прошерстила их в пальцах и, в полном шоке, уставилась на Дарью.

\- Ты взялась редактировать этот дурацкий новый журнальчик «Модного клуба»?! Это же задумка этой змеюки Сэнди! Она только что появилась в школе и ты...

Дарья отобрала распечатку у подруги и спокойно кивнула:

\- Ага, - просто сказала Дарья. - Только не редактирую, а проверяю список заклинаний в конце. Мне трудно будет объяснить маме, куда пропала наша Квин и, как произошло, что странное волосатое и зелёное чудище, что тихо воет и всхлипывает у неё в комнате под кроватью, это она и есть. И мне нравится наш дом и, как ни странно, наша школа. Поэтому...

\- Ты не преувеличиваешь, подруга? - недоверчиво нахмурилась Джейн.

Их прервали — в комнате появилась Квин собственной персоной.

\- Ну? - она нетерпеливо уставилась на сестру.

\- И где твоя драгоценная Сэнди выцарапала все эти заклинания? - поинтересовалась Дарья с лёгким сарказмом.

\- Это очень хорошие заклинания! - горячо затараторила Квин. - От них не пострадало ни одно живое существо! Их не испытывали ни на одном невинном животном! Ни один кролик не пострадал!

\- То есть ни на одном бедном кролике их не испытывали? - терпеливо уточнила Дарья, припомнив, что не далее как вчера Квин за обе щеки уписывала приготовленного Джейком кролика под сметанным соусом. Наверняка такого же ушастого симпатягу как...

\- Ты хочешь сама стать подопытном кроликом, Квин? - ехидно поинтересовалась Джейн.

Квин проигнорировала это замечание.

\- Да!

\- А я всё-таки решила провести собственные испытания... - промурлыкала Дарья. Взмах руки и пёстрый платок, которым был накрыт загадочный параллелепипед, оказавшийся большим стеклянным аквариумом, вспорхнул в воздух. Джейн и Квин, с одинаковым выражением отвращения на лицах, зажав руками рты, вылетели из комнаты. Они так торопились, что чуть не сшибли с ног друг дружку, когда, толкаясь и пихаясь локтями, пролезали в дверь.

\- Как вы, в сущности, похожи, девушки... - насмешливо проворчала Дарья.

Стенки аквариума были густо покрыты вязкой, начавшей уже свёртываться, кровью, комками белой шерсти, тёмно-красными сгустками. Ткань платка опять скрыла с глаз этот макабрический натюрморт.

Дарья вздохнула и вычеркнула из списка ещё одно заклинание.

 **========== Daria, the Teenage Witch Бал ==========**

Квин вошла в комнату Дарьи и решительно протопала к подругам. Обе с интересом уставились на незванную гостью. На лице у Квин была странная смесь решительности, напора и готовности сразу сбежать. Она робела и даже трусила но при этом что-то хотела от старшей сестры и деваться Квин было просто некуда.

\- Чего тебе? - довольно нелюбезно поинтересовалась Дарья. Квин помахала в воздухе, соблазнительно выглядящей, пачкой зелёных бумажек.

\- Никто не желает помочь бедной девушке, то есть мне в организации школьного бала? - у Квин вышло одновременно решительно и жалобно.

\- Нет, - отрезала Дарья, - и даже не проси.

Квин горестно вздохнула и развернулась к выходу.

\- Постой, - окликнула её Джейн. - Бюджет. И полная свобода действий.

\- Да. Согласна, - Квин вздохнула с явным облегчением и протянула Джейн бумагу, которая та быстро пробежала глазами.

\- Оформление зала...Так. Ди-джей. - Джейн ухмыльнулась. - Есть у меня на примете подходящая кандидатура... Будет вам ди-джей. Напитки, закуски и пр. Стиль — в стиле мультфильмов Уолта Диснея? Хм... Интересно... Согласна.

Квин протянула Джейн пачку купюр и отправилась на выход. Дарья вопросительно приподняла брови. Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Почему и нет? Это будет полезный опыт. - Джейн улыбнулась. - Но ты мне поможешь! Я одна не потяну.

Дарья поморщилась:

\- И отказаться я не смогу?

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Неужели ты это пропустишь? Представляешь, что начнётся если весь «Модный клуб» нарядиться, скажем, Белоснежками? Они же всё разнесут вдребезги и без боевой магии!

\- Сэнди должна одеться Злой Ведьмой, - фыркнула Дарья. - Но подозреваю, что она наденет костюм принцессы...

\- А ты кем будешь? - поинтересовалась Джейн. - Алисой? Или Белым Кроликом? А может...

\- Мэри Поппинс. - спокойно ответила Дарья. - Она была нянькой-ведьмой. И я тоже. А ты?

\- Ещё не знаю...- задумчиво протянула Джейн. - Что-нибудь придумаю...

...Подругам пришлось немало потрудиться — зал был большой. Дарья, к своему удивлению, озаботилась безопасностью младшей сестры и убедила ту, что стиль вовсе не означает полное соответствие костюму той или иной мультяшной героини и Квин позаимствовала детали своего наряда от разных персонажей.

...Дарья стояла и оглядывала зал но никак не могла высмотреть среди танцующих Джейн. «Модный клуб» не оправдал надежд — все оделись по разному, а Стэйси шокировала всех (и не только своих подружек) — она пришла в костюме... Питера Пена. У Квин, от удивления, глаза стали большими как у героини манга.

\- Я могу вас пригласить? - перед Дарьей склонился типичный диснеевский принц в сверкающем костюме и тонкой золотой короной на голове. Лицо его скрывала полумаска. Дарья задумалась на секунду и кивнула.

...Они кружились в танце и Дарья поражалась той лёгкости с какой она двигалась. Ей казалось, что тонкие пальцы кавалера жгли ей спину сквозь ткань пиджака и Дарья тщётно пыталась разглядеть выраженье глаз сквозь прорези полумаски. Музыка смолкла и Дарье, под предлогом того, что ей необходимо отдохнуть, удалось увести своего кавалера в сторону, подальше от столпотворения.

\- Поцелуй меня! - потребовала Дарья.

\- Что?! - опешил её спутник. Он попытался отойти но Дарья не дала ему это сделать.

\- Поцелуй. Ну?

«Прекрасный принц» явно пребывал в растерянности.

\- Нет? Тогда я сама!

Они были почти одного роста — спутник Дарьи чуть выше. Рука Дарьи легла «принцу» на затылок и как он не сопротивлялся... Пальцы Дарьи стащили с лица «принца» полумаску.

\- Что это было? - тихо спросила Джейн. На щеках проступил румянец, губы, на которых не было и капли помады, раскраснелись. Глаза Дарьи искрились:

\- Тебе не понравилось?

\- Ну у тебя и шутки, Моргендорфер!

Дарья пригладила волосы Джейн:

\- А кто тебе сказал, что я шучу? Я даже серьёзней чем обычно.

Порывисто обняла Джейн:

\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн. Ну что ты тут поделаешь?

Джейн усмехнулась:

\- Только это...

И поцеловала Дарью в ответ.

...Дарья допила свою колу и поинтересовалась у Джейн:

\- Ди-джей Тошнотик?

Джейн кивнула:

\- Ага. Зато он не болтается в зале и не донимает танцующих девушек. Вроде бы в центре внимания но абсолютно безопасен.

\- Отличная идея.

Бал продолжался. Мисс Ли, внимательно, словно филин в ожидании мыши, следила за происходящим в зале. Мисс Барч и Мистер О'Нил предстали в образах Красавицы и Чудовища. К немалому восторгу Джейн, которая чуть не лопнула со смеху.

…Утром Квин проснулась в объятиях Питера Пена...

 **========== Daria, the Teenage Witch После бала ==========**

\- Что такое, мама? - Квин протёрла глаза и широко зевнула. - Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Интересный вопрос…, - в голосе Хелен звучал неприкрытый сарказм. - Зашла пожелать вам доброго утра? Или… - голос Хелен поднялся на пол тона, - сказать, что кое-кто мог бы позвонить домой!

\- Ой… - Стэйси покраснела от смущения. - Я сейчас...

\- Можешь не торопиться…, - вздохнула Хелен. - Я ещё вчера, поздно вечером, с большим трудом, успокоила твою мать и сказала, что сама позвоню ей, когда ты отправишься домой. Так что, юная леди, умывайтесь и спускайтесь вниз — без завтрака я вас домой всё равно не отпущу.

...Закрытая дверь в комнату Дарьи стала для Хелен сюрпризом. Она подёргала ручку, а потом постучала. Раздалось какое-то шебуршание, сонные голоса, заскрипел замок и в щель приоткрывшейся двери просунулась взлохмаченная голова … Джейн.

\- О, доброе утро, Миссис Моргендорфер!

Дверь приоткрылась шире и показалась другая взлохмаченная голова. Дарья была без очков и щурилась от яркого света.

\- Привет, мама.

...Джейк замер на пороге кухни. Питер Пен расставлял тарелки. Взъерошенный принц в сверкающем мундире с бутафорскими орденами помогал Хелен.

\- Что тут происходит?

\- Помогаем готовить завтрак, - спокойно объяснила Дарья. - Ты присядь.

Джейк уселся во главе стола.

….

 _Когда голову Тошнотика на следующий день выловили из унитаза..._

Дарья задумчиво постучала себя карандашом по носу.

\- Нет, не так.

 _Когда на следующий день голову Тошнотика выловили из унитаза…_

\- А вот так заметно лучше, Моргендорфер!

В комнату просунула свою, всё также взлохмаченную голову, Джейн:

\- Ну? Дарья, ты уже идёшь наконец?!

Дарья со вздохом оторвалась от клавиатуры:

\- Иду. Дай мне секундочку.

Она поднялась со своего места, подошла к встроенному гардеробу и открыла его. Связанный по рукам и ногам Тошнотик поднял на Дарью умоляющие глаза. Рот его был заткнут носком. Дарья надеялась, что его когда-то стирали. В прошлом веке, например. Дарья удовлетворённо кивнула и закрыла дверь.

\- Иду.

...Тошнотик сидел, прикрученный к креслу за руки и за ноги, и боялся даже лишний раз головой дёрнуть. Он прекрасно знал, что за руны были нарисованы на полу. Мысли о том чтобы колдануть даже не было. Последствия были не предсказуемы. Тошнотик прочистил горло:

\- Меня искать будут…, - жалобно проблеял он.

Дарья, сидевшая в центре, нехорошо ухмыльнулась:

\- Будут. И найдут. Годика через два. Я тут пару дней назад крысу видела… И не одну.

Тошнотик нервно закрутил головой. Ему показалось или это было на самом деле - что-то зашевелилось в тёмном углу комнаты.

\- Итак… - Дарья поднялась со своего места, - Вы обвиняетесь в подсматривании в раздевалке…

\- Подслушивании чужих разговоров, - подхватила Джейн. - И в публичном оглашении их содержания.

\- Распространении грязных сплетен и слухов, - внесла свою лепту Квин. - В мелком шантаже и вымогательстве.

\- А ещё он распускает руки! - возмущённо пропищала Бритни. - В такие места лезет, куда я Кевина только по большим праздникам… - Чирлидерша покраснела и опустила очи долу.

Дарья оглядела товарок:

\- Ну что с ним делать будем, девочки? Выпороть бы наглеца… Шпицрутенами…

Повисло нехорошее молчание. Тошнотик сидел бледный, нахохлившись, сгорбившись, на прыщавом лбу выступили крупные капли пота.

Дарья подняла со стола какой то листок:

\- Вам повезло, подсудимый, - Тошнотик встрепенулся и уставился в лицо Дарьи. Что то в её тоне ему не понравилось. - Нашлась одна добрая душа, что согласилась вас взять на поруки. Под свою личную ответственность.

Из темноты вышла ещё одна фигура. Она отбросила капюшон.

\- Андреа… - выдохнул Тошнотик. С одной стороны он питал к ней некоторые чувства — впрочем без взаимности. С другой — хотя Андреа и не была сильным магом, было что-то в её магии нехорошее… Что-то очень тёмное. У Андреа было очень специфическое чувство юмора. Непонятное даже Дарье. С каким то хитрым вывертом. Поэтому с Андреа предпочитали лишний раз не ссориться. А то потом не разберёшься с проблемами. Даже «Модный клуб» обходил её стороной. Сэнди не хотелось проснуться снова с колтуном на голове и с внезапно вернувшимися брекетами на зубах.

\- Мне на работе разрешили взять себе помощника, - прищурилась Андреа. - Завтра встретимся у моего дома. Я тебе позвоню. И не вздумай опаздывать.

Она наградила Тошнотика такой холодной улыбкой, что тот поёжился. И исчезла. Дарья молча встала из-за стола, подошла к стулу Тошнотика и стёрла носком тяжёлого ботинка один из знаков на полу. Она только коснулась спинки стула, как верёвки упали лёгкой пылью на пол. Тошнотик встал, пошатываясь, со стула, разминая затёкшие руки и ноги и огляделся. Оказалось, что всё это время он сидел в подвале собственного дома. Теперь он остался тут в полном одиночестве.

…- Не так я думал начать свою трудовую деятельность… - проворчал Тошнотик. Маггловский магазин с маггловскими товарами. Полный запрет на магию. Несколько долгих часов без неё.

\- А как? - насмешливо фыркнула Андреа. - Продавцом в отделе нижнего женского белья? Ты бы у них весь товар слюной закапал и всех бы покупательниц распугал своими манерами и сальной улыбочкой. Я тебя разочарую - туда не только девушки модельной внешности ходят… Так что давай, приступай. Я через пятнадцать минут приду, проверю.

Тошнотик только вздохнул и воздержался от комментариев.

 _========== Daria, the Teenage Witch АПЧАК И... ==========_

\- Может так его и оставить? - пробормотала Дарья себе под нос.

У Мисс Ли оказался хороший слух.

\- Как бы мне этого не хотелось, Мисс Моргендорфер, но… - Дарья удивлённо покосилась на директрису — в её голосе слышалось настоящее сожаление. Тошнотик вызывал не самые добрые чувства практически у всех в школе. За малым исключением. При этом добился этого сам — неустанным трудом и с, достойным всяческих похвал, прилежанием. - Нам придётся его вернуть.

Дарья вздохнула. Очередная шутка судьбы — именно она услышала жалобные вопли Тошнотика.

Коробочка подпрыгнула и запищала:

\- Спасите! Вытащите меня отсюда наконец!

Дарья подняла правую руку. Дальнейшее напоминало превращение фигурки оригами обратно в бумажный лист. Десять секунд и в кабинете Мисс Ли, на столе для заседаний, сидел Апчак собственной персоной. Джейн смотрела на Дарью с уважительном любопытством. Апчак медленно сполз на пол и встал на ноги — его слегка пошатывало. Мисс Ли уселась в кресло за своим письменным столом и придала лицу озабоченное выражение:

\- Присаживайтесь. Чарльз, Дарья, Джейн. - все расселись. Апчак по одну сторону стола для заседаний, а подруги по другую. - Итак, молодой человек, кто вас так?

Апчак минуты две изучал своё отражение на полированной поверхности стола. Наконец поднял голову и нехотя процедил:

\- Сэнди…

Неожиданно для себя Дарья вступила в разговор, Мисс Ли явно была не против — в некотором роде Апчак был законной добычей Дарьи:

\- И что ты натворил на этот раз?

Апчак продолжал молчать. Дарья вздохнула:

\- Мне прибегнуть к пыткам? Я почти не шучу!

Апчак поёжился — три пары глаз в упор уставились на него. Джейн была не самым сильным магом из троицы, но Дарья… А про Мисс Ли ходили всякие нехорошие слухи. В том числе по поводу того почему она вдруг, почти внезапно, покинула прежнюю свою школу, что была гораздо престижней и богаче нынешней, где вполне успешно работала директором, и родной город. Говорили о загадочном исчезновении нескольких учеников, а потом и их преподавателя — но власти штата почему-то решили дело замять. Говорили, что исчезнувший преподаватель оказался не тем за кого себя выдавал и директор о нём «позаботилась»… Ради безопасности школы и учеников Мисс Ли была способна на многое…

\- Я… кое-что видел… И сказал об этом Сэнди, а она…

Дарья только презрительно фыркнула:

\- Понятно. Ты попытался её шантажировать, а она ,как бумажного журавлика, сложила тебя по шести измерениям.

Мисс Ли нахмурилась:

\- Это серьёзная магия, а Мисс Гриффин никогда особо не блистала в учёбе… Так что вы видели, Мистер Руттгеймер?

Апчак сглотнул:

\- Они… кого-то вызывали…

Улыбка Дарьи стала ледяной:

\- Из тебя информацию надо клещами тащить, Апчак? Я ведь могу вернуть тебя в прежнее состояние — мне не трудно. Тем более, что твоё тело помнит процесс трансформации. Так что мне будет проделать это очень легко. Кто они? Кого вызывали?

Апчак поёжился. Он понимал, что сейчас с ним играют в старую игру - «злой следователь — добрый следователь» и Дарья играла роль злого — без всяких кавычек. В этом кабинете не было никого кто испытывал бы к нему тёплые чувства.

\- Сэнди и Тиффани. Кого вызывали — не знаю. Но явно не Санта Клауса… Тиффани была в роли помощника — подай-принеси… Очень странный обряд. Сэнди сверялась с какой-то большой книгой — старый такой фолиант. Кожаная обложка цвета запёкшейся крови. На ней какой-то незнакомый символ… - Дарья насторожилась. Про Тошнотика можно было много чего сказать — озабоченный задрот, клоун, шут гороховый, мелкий мошенник, вымогатель. Но одно было несомненно — он не был дураком, а учился не хуже самой Дарьи. И если символ был ему незнаком… Тошнотик начертил пальцем прямо на столе этот странный знак. Дарья нахмурилась — она тоже такой никогда не видела. А Мисс Ли заметно напряглась и поморщилась. - А на стене Сэнди изобразила вот это...

Апчак взял лист бумаги и карандаш. Он хорошо помнил правила — не рисовать символ до конца иначе можно было вызвать в наш мир, не желая того, малоприятного визитёра не выставив предварительно защиты и не позаботившись о том, как его отправить обратно. Но Апчак и не смог бы дорисовать руну призыва до конца, даже если бы захотел — стоило только начать как бумага под грифелем стала тлеть. Дарья и Джейн одновременно нахмурились и вырвали у Апчака бумагу:

\- Понятно...

Дарья молча продемонстрировала символ Мисс Ли. Та также молча потянулась к телефону. Лист бумаги наконец вспыхнул и почти мгновенно обратился в пепел. Дарья что-то прошипела себе под нос и подула на обожжённые пальцы. Вряд ли это было исцеляющее заклинание но через мгновение всё было в порядке. Мисс Ли закончила короткий разговор по телефону и, устало прикрыв глаза, откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Идите. Но не пропадайте никуда далеко и надолго. Вас скоро вызовут.

Они вышли в коридор. Апчак был непривычно угрюм и, нахохлившись, смотрел себе под ноги. Дарья внимательно поглядела на него:

\- А ну колись, Тошнотик, я догадываюсь, что ты знаешь кого вызывали наши дурынды!

Апчак проворчал, не поднимая глаз:

\- Меня зовут Чарльз! - он зло сплюнул на пол. Джейн удивлённо на него уставилась — так словно с лица старого знакомого Тошнотика сползла маска — его настоящее лицо было бледным и неулыбчивым. - Это одно из Неназываемых имён.

Дарья была удивлена — один из Высших Демонов? Даже ей, Дарье, было бы трудновато призвать такого мощного духа, а уж этим двум дурам и подавно. Сэнди сомнительно, а уж Тиффани… Джейн явно подумала тоже самое.

\- Покажешь где это было?

Апчак кивнул:

\- Я вам обеим должен. Пошли.

…Дарья потратила несколько минут на изучение следов — ожогов на краске пола и стене — всё, что осталось от магического обряда проведённого Сэнди и Тиффани. Тормозная подружка Сэнди явно была на подхвате — серьёзной магии ей было доверить нельзя — от начала до конца час пройдёт, а вызов демона — даже самого мелкого и зачмореного — требовал быстрой реакции — всего не предусмотришь. Джейн заметила, что Дарья заметно расслабилась и улыбалась так, словно услышала хорошую шутку.

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер?

\- Всё не так страшно как нам казалось. Потом объясню.

Апчак тоже вопросительно покосился на Дарью но та отрицательно помотала головой. Джейн понимала, что её лучшая подруга что-то задумала — но задавать вопросы бесполезно.

...Такой Линды Дарья ещё не видела — бледная, трясущаяся, на глазах слёзы.

\- Вы же сами адвокат, Мисс Гриффин. Вы изучали юриспруденцию,знаете законы, - молодой человек в тёмном костюме говорил спокойно, даже ласково — но от этого ласкового голоса бросало в озноб. - А по закону подобные книги должны находиться не на полке книжного шкафа, а хранится в сейфе.

\- Но Сэнди было строго настрого запрещено входить в мой кабинет! - голос Линды жалобно дребезжал. Она нервно комкала в руках платок. - А дело с которым я сейчас работаю… Вы же знаете!

\- Знаю, - кивнул молодой человек. - И я также знаю, что Сэнди сама не могла преодолеть те заклятия, которыми вы, Мисс Гриффин, запираете свой кабинет. Поэтому и только поэтому с вами беседую я, а не кто-то из моего непосредственного начальства.

В кабинет вошёл ещё один молодой человек в таком же тёмном костюме протянул дознавателю книжечку. Дарья узнала её — это был ежедневник Сэнди. Вошедший молча раскрыл ежедневник - на одной из страниц был нарисован сложный, явно откуда-то скопированный, символ — у Дарьи к горлу внезапно подкатила тошнота.

Молодой человек даже присвистнул от удивления:

\- Вот это да… А дело много серьёзней чем я ожидал! - и он неожиданно обратился к Дарье. - Вам знаком этот символ, юная Мисс?

Он, конечно, обратил внимание как скривилась Дарья увидев этот знак, абсолютно несовместимый с этой розовой книжицей и её содержанием — телефонные номера — в скобках, рядом с именем пометки: «яхта», «автомобиль», с сердечками, которыми были разрисованы целые страницы, краткие протоколы заседаний «Модного клуба», дурацкие стишки. От книжицы несло духами за километр. Посреди всей этой мишуры зловещий, причудливый символ был также уместен как могильщик или гробовщик в рабочей одежде на званом балу.

Линда как-то странно, с надеждой посмотрела на Дарью. Но та отрицательно помотала головой. Надежды Линды, что её малышку сбила с пути истинного «эта странная девочка», старшая дочь её вечной соперницы Хелен Моргендорфер, рухнули.

\- Нет. Не знаком, - Дарья сглотнула и поморщилась. - Но он мне сильно не нравится. Почему-то.

\- У вас сильная интуиция, юная леди, - Молодой человек улыбнулся и одобрительно покачал головой. - Это вам очень пригодится в будущем, - теперь он обращался к Линде. - И откуда это у школьницы, которая не блещет умом и не отличается большими способностями к магии, - Линда было открыла рот но промолчала — видимо, хотела возразить но сникла под тяжёлым взглядом дознавателя. Тот теперь вопросительно уставился на Дарью.

\- От одного из ухажёров? - предположила она.

Дознаватель только головой покачал:

\- Если только он учится на одном из старших курсов колледжа и имеет соответствующий доступ. Но это маловероятно. Да и не станет такой парень знакомить с заклинаниями Высшей магии из закрытого списка, своих случайных подружек, - Дознаватель даже презрительно фыркнул. - Да ещё какую-то соплячку, которая и школу не закончила. Но мы проверим.

Он протянул Линде лист бумаги. Это был официальный бланк.

\- Ознакомьтесь. Это разрешение на обыск.

Линда была раздавлена. Её репутация… Она сгорбилась на стуле и молча взяла документ. Дарья не понимала зачем она сидит здесь и стала свидетелем унижения матери Сэнди. Но дознаватель наконец обратил внимание на неё.

\- Мисс Моргендорфер, у вас же сложились не очень добрые отношения с Сэнди Гриффин?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Да.

\- Она могла затаить обиду и попробовать отомстить?

Дарья немного напряглась:

\- Возможно…

Дознаватель довольно жёстко посмотрел на Дарью. Линда тоже смотрела на неё в упор. Дарья почувствовала себя не очень уютно. Дознаватель вертел в пальцах ручку.

\- И не только вам?

Дарья опять кивнула:

\- Вероятно…

\- И кому ещё?

Дарья на секунду задумалась:

\- Очень многим… Мне, Квин, Джейн… - у Дарьи по спине пробежал холодок. - Вы хотите сказать, что…

Дознаватель улыбнулся:

\- Не беспокойтесь. Мы усилили охрану школы. И установили негласное наблюдение за всеми, кого Сэнди может посчитать своими обидчиками. Её с утра не видели и не могут найти. Так что, Мисс Моргендорфер, если вы увидите Мисс Сэнди Гриффин ничего не предпринимайте — просто сразу сообщите нам.

Молодой человек молча протянул Дарье аккуратный прямоугольник картона.

\- Это и к вам относится, мадам, - он уже не улыбался. - Вам не стоит и пытаться самой разрешить ситуацию. Заговаривать с дочерью, пытаться выйти с ней на контакт, а если она сама захочет с вами повидаться — встречаться с ней в одиночку.

Линда выпрямилась на стуле и презрительно фыркнула. Никаких слёз у неё на глазах уже не было.

\- Можно подумать, что моя дочь какой то монстр!

Как это было ни странно, но молодой человек смотрел на Линду с выражением сочувствия на лице.

\- Вы не поняли, Мисс Гриффин? Она не просто открыла кому-то дверь в наш Мир. Для начала она пустила кого-то в себя. И кто воспользовался этой дверью нам неизвестно...

…- Ты хочешь сказать, что нам следует опасаться этой дуры Сэнди? - на лице Джейн мешалось удивление с презрением. - Да что она может? Особенно по сравнению с тобой!

Дарья вздохнула и опять пустилась в объяснения:

\- Это уже не она. Ну или почти не она. Ей кто-то подсунул этот странный символ и заклинание — может пообещал, что она получит дополнительные силы, улучшит свои способности или ещё что — я не знаю. Но на самом деле она открыла двери для кого-то, впустила в себя, а его контролировать она сама не может. Сэнди фактически сейчас в плену. Она не больше чем марионетка.

Джейн нахмурилась:

\- И кто же дёргает за ниточки? Кто отдаёт приказы?

Дарья устало пожала плечами:

\- Я не знаю… Но он, через этого неведомого посредника, хочет впустить в наш мир кого-то покруче… Вот он настоящая проблема.

Джейн удивлённо уставилась на Дарью:

\- Так что нам придётся спасать эту идиотку? Ничего себе!

Дарья помотала головой:

\- Нет. Этим будут заниматься ребята гораздо более опытные.

...Дарья говорила зло и насмешливо, что Джейн не насторожило — потом она себя за это ругала — но… Тогда она подумала, что у Дарьи это от охотничьего азарта:

\- Мы тут с Сэнди ...немного побеседовали по душам. О делах наших скорбных. Короче, нужна твоя помощь. Приходи.

Хорошо, что Джейн догадалась оставить Дарье голосовое сообщение…

\- Какого чёрта?! Ты?!

И стало темно.

…- Ты дура… - голос Дарьи звучал устало — словно она говорила с непослушным ребёнком. - Ты не понимаешь во что вляпалась, Сэнди.

Та улыбнулась акульей улыбкой.

\- Завидуешь?

Дарья улыбнулась грустно и иронично.

\- Чему? Тому, что ты почти сбрендила? От переизбытка чужой силы.

Сэнди насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Ты даже не представляешь себе…

Они всё продолжали кружить вокруг стола. «Видно этот тип большой поклонник дешёвых ужастиков. Свечи, стол, Джейн привязанная за руки и ноги...» Странные символы отливали золотом — новое украшение обеденного стола в доме Моргендорферов. Дарья старалась их лишний раз не задевать — пальцы покалывало от энергии. Это было неприятно.

\- Представляю. Но самая твоя большая ошибка — ты посмела тронуть Джейн.

Сэнди ехидно осклабилась:

\- А, ну да, вы же любовницы. Понимаю…

Дарья зло и устало посмотрела на Сэнди:

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь. И не способна понять. Ты никогда никого не любила. По настоящему. Кроме себя самой. Самовлюблённая дура.

Сэнди злобно зашипела. Сила переполняла её, пенилась, уже перехлёстывала через край, туманила разум.

Дарья переплела свои пальцы и пальцы Джейн. Внезапно руны вспыхнули алым, они изменились и стол просто осел кучкой серого лёгкого пепла.

\- Что?! - голос Сэнди сорвался на хрип. Дарья не обратила на неё никакого внимания. Она помогла Джейн подняться.

\- Я тебе говорила, что силы можно объединить? Ну, приготовься…

Дарья сжала руку Джейн в своей. Она не могла понять откуда это взялось но она словно стала видеть через светофильтр — всё окрасилось красным. Дарья чувствовала как из её глубин поднимается странная тёмная волна. Дарья не могла вспомнить, что она тогда произносила — в этих, абсолютно незнакомых ей, заклинаниях на неведомом языке словно остались одни шипящие. Дарья мысленно нарисовала странный огненный знак, который словно щит повис между ними и Сэнди.

Сэнди кинулась к подругам но её отбросило к стене и буквально распяло на ней как бабочку. Дарья увидела, что Сэнди окутывает странная живая тень. Шипящие, отрывистые слова незнакомого языка срывались с губ и тень постепенно сокращалась, скрадывалась, таяла пока окончательно не исчезла. Дарья и Джейн расцепили пальцы. Джейн с тревогой посмотрела на подругу. Глаза Дарьи светились словно перламутровые. Как лунные камни. От неё веяло ледяным холодом. Но внезапно всё закончилось — Дарья выпрямилась и растерянно заморгала. Сэнди мешком обрушилась со стены на пол. Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Может стоило такой её и оставить? В качестве настенного украшения.

\- К сожалению, нам придётся вернуть это Линде, - вздохнула Дарья. - Но Сэнди оказалась крепким орешком.

\- То есть? - удивлённо нахмурилась Джейн.

\- ДеМартино не раз рассказывал, чем часто заканчивались даже самые мелкие ошибки в заклинаниях или в начертании той или иной руны. Сэнди удалось сделать несколько дурацких ляпов в её стиле — но тварь, которая в неё вселилась, таких ошибок сделать не могла. Так что Сэнди сопротивлялась до последнего. Она хоть и дура — но упёртая. Так что у этой твари ничего бы и не вышло со звонком в Преисподнюю. Ну Сэнди хоть чему то научилась — как сделать бумагу устойчивой к рунам, например.

Раздался слабый стон. Сэнди пошевелилась и начала приходить в себя. Джейн уже собиралась ей помочь но гостиная наполнилась людьми — Сэнди подняли на ноги несколько агентов и её повели на выход. Дарья слегка покраснела:

\- Извини за стол, мама…

…Джейн жадно впилась зубами в ломтик пиццы:

\- Ты предупредила агентов?

Дарья посмотрела на Джейн с лёгким удивлением:

\- Конечно. Я тебе что — Супергёрл? Я не собиралась сражаться в одиночку. Меня подстраховывали.

Джейн задумчиво уставилась на подругу:

\- Что это вообще было? Ты сама стала одержимой - похожей на Сэнди и эти заклинания…

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю… Да ладно — я жрать хочу!

И вгрызлась в свой ломтик пиццы.

\- И что будет теперь с Сэнди? - полюбопытствовала Джейн.

Дарья опять пожала плечами:

\- Неделя в карантине. Нагоняй от Мисс Ли. Нагоняй от Линды. Поставят на тайный учёт и будут приглядывать, - Дарья нахмурилась. - Но последнего я тебе не говорила.

Джейн хмыкнула:

\- Всего то?

Дарья кивнула:

\- Но она же не сама. Но допросов и расспросов ей не избежать...

…- Артефакт.

\- Какой? - поинтересовалась Хелен у сестры. Эмми была в штатском и её визит можно было считать полуофициальным.

\- Это не важно. Он его сунул к Дарье в коляску, когда убегал от погони. А она… Умудрилась каким то неведомым образом его опустошить. И выкинула. Может быть потом заплакала. Мы его нашли. Пустой. Так что этот гад ждал, когда эта сила проявится. И боюсь, что уже встал на след Дарьи.

\- И что? Что нам теперь делать?

Эмми вздохнула:

\- Пока ничего. Вы получите инструкции. И одна плохая новость — очень вероятно вам на какое то время придётся прятаться среди магглов. Причём жить без магии. Совсем. Даже самых низших степеней. Делать вид, что её не существует в природе.

\- У вас там все такие добросердечные — объявили амнистию, а нам страдать… - проворчал Джейк. - Отпускаете воришек на свободу…

Эмми только руками развела:

\- Он не успел ничего такого натворить — но планы у него видно большие… Нет ничего хуже раздутого самолюбия и неудовлетворённых амбиций. Считал себя недооценённым магом, думал, что вот как сейчас всем покажет! Один украденный артефакт, второй… Ворованные книги, запрещённые заклятья… Всё ниже и ниже…

Хелен нахмурилась:

\- А Дарья?

\- Будет считать, что магия это детские сказки… Блокировка памяти штука не самая приятная — но зато моей племяшке не придётся терпеть и сдерживать естественное желание хотя бы свечку зажечь без спичек...

\- И это надолго?

\- Пока не поймаем…

И Эмми отхлебнула какао из своей кружки.

...Линда ходила целый месяц пришибленная — Хелен испытывала даже что-то вроде сочувствия к давнему недругу. Сэнди была тише воды ниже травы — её голоса почти не было слышно. От серьёзных последствий сотворённого «в помрачении рассудка» - то бишь в состоянии одержимости, её спасла… Дарья. Ей удалось доказать, что Сэнди боролась с «захватчиком» и тому не удалось открыть портал для одного из Неназываемых. Естественно спросили о том откуда Сэнди удалось получить инструкции.

\- Интернет… - вздохнула Эмми. - Кто бы сомневался…

Этот сайт был известен всем — магглы паслись там толпами. Но если ты маггл — любое заклинание будет для тебя просто набором слов, абракадаброй. С какой высотой произносить звуки, какой звук следовало растянуть, а когда тот или иной звук должен звучать кратко — тому, чему любого мага учат буквально с пелёнок и никто из магглов не знает. Что то получиться могло только случайно — но такое событие было маловероятным. Когда-то это удалось одним из первых исполнителей ролей Ведьм в известной пьесе. С тех пор она и получила дурную репутацию. Но на сайте устанавливали контакты и обменивались информацией не только магглы но и разные подозрительные личности — полиция не прикрыла сайт только потому, что, внедрившись, её агентам удалось выявить и выследить нескольких скупщиков краденного и перехватить пару крайне опасных артефактов. Так что сайт пасли, мониторили, отслеживали пользователей, собирали досье… А сейчас перед следователем сидел сам создатель сайта и активно потел.

\- Ну…?

Толстячок-очкарик помял свои потные ладошки и робко поднял глаза на следователя:

\- Я имею право на адвоката?

Следователь широко улыбнулся:

\- Но это беседа, а не допрос. Конечно, если хотите… Но в этом случае это будет уже допрос — протокол и все дела, а у вас, с этого момента, будет уголовное прошлое. Со всеми вытекающими… Вы ЭТОГО хотите?

Плавающий в собственном поту толстячок этого явно не хотел и тихо спросил:

\- Так что вам от меня то надо?

Следователь стал сама любезность:

\- Всего лишь немного информации. Немного информации. А чтобы у вас был стимул… - он достал несколько снимков и небрежно бросил их на стол. Толстячок побледнел и засопел — на одном из снимков он, с широкой улыбкой на круглом лице, пожимал руку следователю. - Представляете, что случится с вашим сайтом, с вами, с вашей репутацией если завтра в газетах появится один из этих снимков с такой примерно подписью: «Владелец известного сайта оказал неоценимую помощь полиции в розыске и поимке...» - следователь уставился в потолок, пожевал губами. - Например, давно разыскиваемого полицией контрабандиста и торговца артефактами известного в Сети под ником FoxTale, а?

Толстячок вздохнул:

\- Я мог бы догадаться, что вы следите за моим сайтом… Ладно. Спрашивайте.

...Узнать удалось немного. Сам потливый толстячок купил у разыскиваемого несколько артефактов. Обмен шёл через камеры хранения на маггловских вокзалах — каждый раз это был другой вокзал и другое время. Вероятно, что сам разыскиваемый присутствовал при изъятии посылки и закладки денег — но в стороне. Устанавливать слежку было бесполезно…

...О перемене участи для семьи Моргендорфер Хелен, Джейку и Квин объявила Эмми.

 **========== Daria, the Teenage Witch КНИЖКИ УМНЫЕ ЧИТАТЬ... ==========**

...Дарья с подозрением посмотрела на подругу. Джейн сделала удивлённое лицо и попыталась закрыть своим худощавым тельцем подушку. И то, что было под ней.

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер?

Дарья плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Джейн:

\- Мы вроде как в кино собирались, а? Если память мне не изменяет…

Джейн кивнула:

\- Ага. Только до начала сеанса ещё целых два часа, и мы пока можем не торопиться.

Дарья ехидно улыбнулась и почти промурлыкала:

\- А ты пока решила книжку почитать?

Рывок. Подушка была отброшена, и Дарья завладела книгой. Джейн, не ожидавшая от подруги такой подлянки и подобной прыти, осталась сидеть на кровати с пылающими от смущения щеками, а Дарья теперь стояла с томиком в руках посреди комнаты.

\- Книжка, - Дарья вертела в руках томик, - с картинками. - Она открыла его, быстро пролистала. Джейн, в свою очередь, тоже поднялась с кровати и подошла к Дарье. Та, с задумчивым и серьёзным выражением лица, разглядывала один из снимков. - Ты уверена, что я так смогу, Лейн?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Надо попробовать… Ты теперь жалеешь, что филонила на физкультуре?

Дарья только фыркнула:

\- А ты у нас не отлынивала?

\- Ну, я хоть бегаю…

Дарья перевернула несколько страниц:

\- Ну так и ты не сможешь… Просто не удержишь меня.

Джейн загорелась азартом:

\- Удержу! На чё спорим?

…

Квин проходила мимо комнаты старшей сестры, когда оттуда раздался страшный грохот. Встревоженная Квин поскреблась в дверь и, не услышав ответа, осторожно просунула в комнату нос. И вошла.

\- А что это вы тут делаете, а?!

Дарье и Джейн было не до неё. Они пытались распутать свои ноги-руки и подняться, наконец, с пола, опрокинувшийся стул валялся рядом. Книга лежала посреди комнаты, и Дарья не успела её поднять и спрятать — Квин стояла над раскрытым томом и при этом не выглядела удивлённой или шокированной.

\- А… Понятно, - Квин высокомерно задрала свой хорошенький носик. - В отличии от некоторых я занималась йогой и мне было не сложно проделать подобное…

Джейн уставилась на Квин, удивлённо подняв брови:

\- Ты видела эту книгу?! У кого?

Квин совершенно равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- У Стэйси. Мы всё перепробовали. Все позы. И позиции. Если бы не гибкость тела (обретённая благодаря фитнесу и всё той же йоге) — мы себе шеи бы посворачивали.

Дарья была по настоящему шокирована:

\- Ну, сестрёнка, ты даёшь!

Квин просто лопалась от самодовольства — ей не так часто удавалось выбить из равновесия старшую сестру. Только Квин не решилась признаться, что на самом деле это был дурацкий розыгрыш Сэнди — она им подсунула книгу в качестве учебника по фитнесу с новым комплексом упражнений… Хорошо, что наивная Стэйси показала книгу собственной матери — та покраснела как рак и объяснила, что это за «упражнения» на самом деле. Сэнди накануне попросила книгу вернуть и явно рассчитывала, что все в школе увидят какой литературой интересуются Стэйси и Квин. Квин, впервые в жизни, наорала на Сэнди по телефону — используя такие выражения о которых и сама не знала. Сэнди только ржала как лошадь и постаралась всё обратить в шутку.

Джейн отряхнула куртку и шорты, пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы:

\- Ну? Так мы идём в кино?

Дарья хихикнула:

\- Надо бы эту книгу подсунуть Тошнотику!

Они вышли из комнаты. Квин отправилась к себе — на очередное заседание «Модного клуба» - оговоренный месяц прошёл, но Сэнди и Тиффани предпочитали общаться с Квин и Стэйси в режиме видеоконференции. Линда была страшно зла на всё семейство Моргендорферов, но ничего сделать не могла. Как она разъяснила своей дубиноголовой дочке, подсунутое Квин заклинание могло, в случае иного исхода, быть расценено как умышленное нанесение телесных повреждений или даже как покушение на убийство. И хорошо, что Хелен Моргендорфер ничего не узнала — иначе Сэнди и её мамаше пришлось бы худо. Линда в бессильной злобе изгрызла все ногти и приказала дочурке держаться от Квин подальше.

Джейн заржала:

\- Это будет слишком жестоко! Он же руки (и не только!) в кровь сотрёт!

И подруги отправились в любимое кафе — подкрепиться перед киносеансом.


End file.
